Pétalas de Fogo
by Kath Klein
Summary: Numa época em que dinheiro, luxuria e poder reinavam na sociedade, eles se encontraram e apostaram suas vidas num jogo arriscado. UA & OOC. FIC COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo I

_Japão, 1880._

_ Casamento para mim era como uma sentença à prisão perpétua. Tinha aversão a este compromisso, talvez porque desde que eu nasci vivia em função do dia em que desposaria alguém. Meu pai era um grande político e amigo pessoal do imperador de nosso país. Por isso sempre tive uma vida privilegiada e confortável. Até certo ponto, era mais livre que outras damas, porém todas nós éramos prisioneiras de nossos espartilhos europeus e de nossa sociedade. Protelava o dia de meu enlace com um "bom rapaz" como quem protelava o dia de sua sentença ao cárcere perpétuo. Foi quando eu o conheci... e descobri que casamento não era uma prisão sem muros, mas sim, uma mutilação sem piedade. Ele não me tirou a liberdade, pelo contrário, ele me daria ela, mas o preço foi o meu coração._

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo I

Sakura olhava o imenso oceano a sua frente. Era belíssimo, pensava para si. Toda a sua vida havia desejado poder explorar aquela imensidão azul. Seu desejo mais íntimo era poder navegar por todos os sete mares. Conhecer os monstros mitológicos e descobrir finalmente se a terra era plana ou não.

'Particularmente acho que ela não tem fim... ou deve ser um círculo fechado...' Pensou em voz alta colocando delicadamente um dedinho no queixo.

'Em que está pensando?' Alguém disse ao seu lado. 'O que não teria fim, senhorita Kinomoto?'

Sakura assustou-se com a intromissão masculina em seus pensamentos. Estava tão distante em seus devaneios que não havia percebido a aproximação do homem. Virou-se para ele e lhe abriu um encantador sorriso. 'Em nada Capitão Tsukishiro, em nada especial.' Respondeu antes de voltar-se novamente para o mar.

'Gosta muito do mar, não?'

Ela confirmou com um leve gesto com a cabeça. 'Acho magnífico, capitão.'

'É estranho uma mulher tão fina e delicada, como a senhorita, gostar tanto assim de navegação. A maioria prefere a terra firme aos balanços e sacolejos de uma embarcação.'

'Talvez meu pai tenha razão.' Ela respondeu afastando-se da proa e caminhando pelo convés. 'Talvez eu não seja uma senhorita dentro dos moldes da sociedade.' Falou em tom divertido, antes de afastar-se completamente do capitão que a observava.

Sakura riu intimamente. Era tão óbvio quando os homens mostravam-se interessados. Não daria dois meses até o capitão Tsukishiro Yukito pedir sua mão em casamento para o seu pai. Olhou rapidamente para trás e acenou timidamente para o capitão que permanecia admirando-a. Não era de todo feio, muito pelo contrário. Era alto e tinha um ar intelectual que chegava a ser envolvente. Provavelmente ele já possuía muitas amantes. Voltou-se novamente para frente caminhando enquanto mantinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Mas tinha que admitir que ele não fazia o seu tipo, era por demais "educadinho" e certinho. Deveria começar a pensar em uma maneira diplomática para dar-lhe um fora sem comprometer a relação do capitão com seu pai.

Seu futuro não estava em um casamento, ela fitou o céu límpido e sorriu observando as gaivotas livres. Por alguns segundos sentiu inveja daquelas aves, elas eram livres para voar para onde quisessem enquanto ela estaria eternamente presa aos moldes daquela sociedade. Estava cercada de paredes invisíveis e abismos intransponíveis. Balançou a cabeça de leve tentando não pensar em coisas tristes, ficar se lamentando de sua boa sorte era até mesmo considerado pecado.

Entrou na cabine principal da embarcação onde o pai e alguns oficiais estavam conversando. 'Bom dia!' Cumprimentou alegremente dando um estalado beijo no rosto do pai.

'Bom dia, minha princesa. Assim que acordei a vi já na proa observando o mar.' Fujitaka comentou com um sorriso. 'Aposto como estava tentando ver o porto de Tomoeda, não?'

Sakura criticaria falando que não era burra e sabia que o porto ainda estava a pelo menos umas boas milhas de distância e assim sendo, impossível de se ver, a única terra que passavam eram pequenas ilhas virgens, mas achou melhor ficar quieta. Por algum motivo seu pai cismava em tratá-la com uma senhorita convencional, mesmo sabendo que na filha, não havia nada de convencional em suas atitudes.

Desde pequena, Sakura sempre teve o espírito livre demais para uma mulher, talvez até mesmo para um rapaz. Interessava-se mais por esgrima e lutas do que por bonecas e mimos. Vestia-se como uma dama elegantíssima, mas em seu íntimo detestava aquele maldito espartilho. A influência da cultura inglesa era cada vez maior no Japão e isso fazia com que aqueles hábitos no mínimo torturantes para as mulheres, fossem considerados moderníssimos.

'O que está achando da viagem, senhorita?' O capitão da embarcação imperial perguntou.

'Encantadora, senhor. Meu pai tem conhecimento do meu fascínio pelo mar e seus perigos.'

'Seus perigos...' Repetiu pensativo. 'O mar não é perigoso, cara senhorita, os homens do mar é que são perigosos.'

'O senhor diz sobre os piratas?' Ela perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Já ouvira muito a respeito deles. Não confessaria na frente do pai e daqueles homens, mas seu desejo mais íntimo era justamente encontrar com um pirata. Seriam eles tão maus e cruéis como os descreviam? Haveria realmente maldições sobre eles? Algumas das histórias sobrenaturais que já ouvira, teriam algum fundamento?

'Por favor, senhores, não vamos assustar minha filha.' Fujitaka falou pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros da jovem. 'Piratas são seres desprezíveis e não devemos perder tempo falando deles.'

Para infelicidade da jovem senhorita os homens mudaram de assunto. Falavam agora sobre política e a posse do novo governador do condado de Tomoeda, que ficava no litoral Norte japonês. Seu pai ia justamente para a posse dele. O senhor Hiraguizawa governaria aquele pedaço de terra e a vida das pessoas sobre a bênção do imperador. Como Kinomoto Fujitaka era um nobre e conselheiro do soberano no país, havia sido convocado para representá-lo na cerimônia.

Sakura detestava estas cerimônias sociais. Sempre ao final delas sentia-se cansada e com as bochechas doloridas de tanto que distribuía sorrisos. Fazia pelo pai, unicamente por ele, mas sua vontade era de sair correndo daquele lugar onde a falsidade reinava.

'A cerimônia será muito simples, mas o senhor Hiraguizawa faz questão de comemorar sua ascensão a este posto tão importante. Ele é uma pessoa muito nobre e apesar da pouca idade já mostrou que é muito competente para o cargo que o imperador confiou a ele.' Falava Fujitaka aos senhores que o acompanham.

Sakura sentou num canto e pegou um livro qualquer que havia trazido para ler. Aquelas conversas a entediavam.

'É uma pena que o senhor Hiraguizawa já seja casado. Tenho certeza que vossa filha seria uma excelente esposa para um jovem tão audacioso como ele.' Um dos senhores comentou e virou-se para Sakura sorrindo.

A jovem franziu a testa ao ouvir seu nome e fitou o grupo. Sorriu de volta de forma irônica e até mesmo irritada. Detestava aquela palavra: Casamento. Voltou seus olhos para o livro tentando não prestar atenção naquela conversa tão desagradável.

Fujitaka observou a filha sentada um pouco afastada. Ela era a única passageira mulher no rico navio que os transportava. O capitão Tsukishiro fora escolhido unicamente para lhe acompanhar e proteger. Lembrou-se divertidamente quando comunicou a filha sobre a viagem e sobre sua reação ao saber que teria uma "babá" para lhe cuidar durante o tempo que ficariam fora. Sakura tinha a língua ferina demais para uma mulher da alta sociedade japonesa. Já havia rumores sobre sua aversão ao enlace a uma boa família. O homem soltou um longo suspiro desanimado, ele sabia que logo deveria forçar sua bela jóia a um casamento, esperava apenas fazer a escolha certa para ter como seu genro.

Sakura o fitou de repente como se soubesse que o pai a observava, lhe deu um sincero sorriso, tão belo quanto de sua amada Nadeshico. Quanto mais ela crescia, mas se parecia com sua finada mãe e mais bela ficava. No fundo, gostaria que o dia que tivesse que entregá-la em casamento nunca chegasse.

Sakura estava deitada numa das cabines reservadas aos nobres. Alguma coisa não a deixava dormir e não era o balanço do mar agitado daquela noite. Talvez fosse a gritaria que os homens faziam no convés.

'Diabos! Porque precisam ser tão barulhentos.' Resmungou tampando a cabeça com o travesseiro para tentar dormir. As paredes eram como feitas de tecido, e não madeira. Por fim desistiu depois de rolar de um lado para o outro na cama. Levantou-se sentando na beirada e acendendo uma vela para tentar ler. Se não conseguia dormir, pelo menos utilizaria aquele tempo para algo mais proveitoso.

Caminhou devagar pelo quarto observando que a embarcação balançava mais do que o normal. Alguma coisa estava no ar, ela só não sabia o que era. Foi até a estante onde havia alguns livros e pegou um de ciências. Todos eram da coleção de seu falecido irmão. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao lembrar-se do irmão mais velho. Fechou os olhos e podia o ouvir gritando ainda menino que ela era uma monstrenga.

Logo sentiu uma lágrima quente fugir de seus olhos, mas ela a secou embaraçada. Não era de chorar, na verdade detestava mulheres que usavam as lágrimas para ganhar a piedade dos outros. Soltou um longo suspiro tentando relaxar, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava de volta para cama para assim iniciar uma agradável leitura.

Os gritos começaram a ficar mais altos assustando um pouco a garota. O que estaria realmente acontecendo? Foi esta pergunta se formar em sua mente e sentiu um forte solavanco resultando em sua queda no chão. A vela rolou pelo piso apagando-se por completo. De joelhos, tentou entender o que os homens tanto gritavam foi quando sentiu seu coração saltar pela boca.

'Piratas!!!' Um grito masculino forte respondeu todas as suas dúvidas.

'Meu Deus...' Ela falou arregalando os olhos e levantando-se correndo até a janela do quarto. Sentiu seu queixo cair ao observar uma enorme embarcação perto do barco imperial iluminada pelos relâmpagos que cortavam o céu.

Depressa ela caminhou até a porta do quarto a abrindo com força e observando o corredor estreito de madeira vazio. Os lampiões balançavam de um lado para o outro fazendo com que a sombra de seu corpo movimentasse numa dança alucinada.

'Papai!' Ela gritou chamando-o com desespero na voz. Uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa mostrando claramente seu nervosismo perante o perigo. O silêncio como resposta apenas fez com que seu coração fisgasse provocando uma dor surreal no peito. Com uma das mãos encostada à parede caminhou até os aposentos do pai e o encontrou vazio.

'Onde o senhor está, papai? Onde? Onde?' Perguntou para si mesma. Ouviu quando a porta que separava o lado de fora e os aposentos dos nobres ser arrombada. Virou o rosto observando o homem de porte físico grande e malcheiroso descer as escadas olhando fixamente para ela. Seu sangue gelou. Correu para dentro do quarto do pai procurando um lugar para se esconder. Entrou no armário, o fechando em seguida e tentando ficar quieta, se fosse possível nem respiraria.

'Onde você está belezinha?' A voz grossa do pirata a fez sentir todo o corpo tremer. Ele sabia que ela estava ali e não tinha como tentar fugir.

'Aposto como o meu docinho está debaixo da cama.' Ela ouviu os passos pesados do pirata indo em direção ao móvel. 'Ah errei. Mas não tem problema, docinho, assim que eu a encontrar a colocarei em cima desta macia cama.'

Sakura fez uma cara de nojo só em pensar naquele homem a tocando. Sua atenção voltou-se para os passos do pirata que estavam cada vez mais perto. O próximo possível esconderijo só poderia ser o armário de roupas. Fechou os olhos recitando um mantra de proteção e assim que parou de ouvir o barulho de passos indicando que o pirata estava em frente ao armário abriu a porta com toda força acertando em cheio o homem. Pulou para fora do armário enquanto ouvia as pragas que o pirata rogava para ela, correu até o corredor sem nem ao menos virar-se para ver o rosto do sujeito, foi quando bateu contra outra pessoa malcheirosa. Não conseguiu evitar um grito de pavor ao sentiu as grandes mãos do estranho segurando com força seus braços.

'Onde pensa que vai, boneca?'

'Solte-me, eu lhe ordeno!!!' Gritou com a voz enérgica enquanto tentava se livrar do forte aperto. Ele a arrastou de volta para o quarto enquanto o primeiro aproximava-se com uma mão no nariz que sangrava sem parar.

'Esta vadia quebrou o meu nariz!' Reclamou irado.

'Oras, a bonequinha tem fibra. Eu serei o primeiro então.' O homem falou jogando a jovem com força em cima da cama. Sakura tentou fugir novamente, mas lutar contra dois homens desarmada era algo impossível. Sentiu quando um segurou seu braço e outro tentava levantar sua camisola. Esperneou tentando impedi-los de fazer o que tinham em mente.

Ela mordeu a mão do que a segurava e chutou com força o rosto do outro que se afastou resmungando, finalmente conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos homens e rolou para o lado caindo da cama. Sentiu o joelho bater com força no chão, mas não ligou. Sua mão tocou num objeto o qual não conseguiu identificar, mas constatou que era bem pesado. Seria sua arma. Quando sentiu ser puxada pelos cabelos por um dos dois, não pensou duas vezes, afastou-se do homem provavelmente lhe custando um tufo de cabelos e virou-se golpeando com força o objeto na cabeça dele. O homem tombou para trás desacordado

Sakura virou-se para o lado onde o barulho do outro pirata a fez lembrar de que não tinha acabado ainda. Porém encontrou o homem mais surpreso do que ela fitando o companheiro desacordado no chão. Talvez ele não acreditasse que aquela menina tinha feito aquilo a um homem com pelo menos cinco vezes o seu tamanho.

Aproveitando o momento de distração do segundo malfeitor, correu até a porta alcançando o corredor, entretanto sua sorte não permitiu que alcançasse a escada que a levaria para a proa. O pirata a alcançou antes disso lhe dando um forte tapa no rosto que a fez cair ao chão com a boca sangrando. Sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo sentiu quando a levantaram com força empurrando seu corpo contra a madeira. Abriu um dos olhos e fitou o rosto feio do pirata.

'Bunai quando acordar vai esquartejar este lindo corpinho. Tenho que aproveitá-lo enquanto ainda está inteiro.'

Seu estômago deu voltas e mais voltas quando o homem lambeu seu rosto, levantou o joelho direito atingindo as partes baixas daquele atrevido que grunhiu de dor, soltando-a. Sem piedade enfiou um dedo no olho do homem que agora não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor, mas finalmente a garota conseguiu livrar-se dos dois bandidos. Deixando o homem para trás ainda gemendo, ela subiu as escadas de madeira alcançando a porta e a abrindo de supetão. Sentiu seu sangue gelar. No convés a jovem viu a enorme batalha que estava sendo travada na embarcação. Por alguns segundos olhou para tudo estarrecida. A chuva forte batia na sua pele e embaçava a sua vista. Barulho de espadas se chocando, homens voando em cordas por todos os lados, gritos, confusão, fumaça, loucura!

Um homem a puxou com força fazendo-a quase cair ao chão, não conseguia manter o equilíbrio com o convés molhado e escorregadio. Aproveitou a oportunidade e empurrou com força o maltrapilho que a soltou e escorregou para longe dela. Olhou para os lados procurando algo que pudesse se proteger, não tinha muito tempo, tinha que aproveitar aquela confusão, encontrar seu pai e o capitão Tsukishiro para que fugissem. Pegou um bastão de madeira pesado e já sujo de sangue e o posicionou a sua frente.

Um homem se aproximou com uma longa espada e a encarou com sarcasmo. 'Olá doçu...'

Sakura o interrompeu lhe dando um forte golpe na mão onde tinha a arma e jogando-a longe. Rapidamente o golpeou no estômago e assim que ele se dobrou ao meio lhe deu um chute no rosto fazendo-o cair. 'Piratas só sabem cumprimentar da mesma forma... Que vocabulário mais pobre!" Falou para si, voltando sua atenção para o conflito. Arregalou os olhos ao ver seu pai duelando com um rapaz alto e forte. 'Pai!' Gritou correndo até eles. Ela desviou de alguns homens, acertando qualquer um que chegasse perto de si. Seu corpo pequeno era bem ágil num combate daqueles e sua raiva e medo eram tantos que fazia seus golpes cada vez mais fortes.

Seu caminho foi impedido por Yukito que parou a sua frente. Fitou-o assustada reparando nos ferimentos que o rapaz tinha pelo corpo. Ele a encarou nos olhos, fazendo-a sentir um nó na garganta. Yukito sorriu para ela de forma sofrida. 'Sakura! Fuja daqui...' Ele a segurou nos ombros. Sakura percebeu que ele estava fraco, pois estava praticamente apoiando todo corpo nela. A jovem largou o bastão que a protegia e tentou segurar o rapaz, mas o peso dele levou os dois ao chão.

'Capitão Tsukishiro! Por favor, agüente firme...' Ela falou observando o ferimento mais sério e tentando estancá-los com as mãos.

Yukito segurou a mão dela com força e a fitou. 'Eu a amo, senhorita Kinomoto. Eu sempre a amei...' Falando isso a cabeça do jovem tombou para trás. Estava morto. Sakura ficou um tempo segurando o corpo do jovem e balançando a cabeça de leve como se quisesse negar aquilo que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

De repente foi puxada pelos cabelos novamente e soltou um grito de susto e dor. Logo sentiu uma lâmina no pescoço cortando de leve sua pele. Abriu os olhos e encarou um homem com poucos dentes na boca sorrindo para ela. 'Desgraçados...' Falou entre os dentes. Com força e sem pensar chutou as partes baixas dele fazendo o homem soltar seus cabelos e afastar a lâmina de sua pele. Antes que ele se recuperasse a jovem deu um soco no rosto dele provavelmente quebrando os poucos dentes que ele tinha na boca.

Olhou para os lados tentando achar o pai novamente e balançando a mão dolorida pelo soco. 'Cara dura...' Sussurrou abaixando-se para pegar a espada de Yukito. Ela havia tido inúmeras aulas de esgrima, saberia se defender com uma boa arma. Avançou pelo convés até chegar onde havia visto pela última vez o pai, olhou para os lados e teve que se defender de mais um pirata que acabou atingindo-a no ombro, mas conseguiu livrar-se dele.

Deu um giro em torno de si tentando desesperadamente achar a figura paterna e distraindo-se a ponto de um dos piratas que pendurado em uma corda veio em sua direção veloz, com a força do impulso ele empurrou-a, fazendo-a cair escorregando pelo convés. Ela bateu na proteção do navio e sentiu a cabeça zunir. Levou uma das mãos à boca e limpou o sangue que escorria no canto direito dos lábios. Levantando os olhos, observou dois piratas caminhando apressados em sua direção. Chorar e se desesperar não ajudaria naquele momento, mesmo sentindo vontade de fazer justamente isso. Levantou apoiando-se no navio e apertando a arma na mão esquerda. Ela era canhota e isso lhe dava uma característica muito peculiar para a esgrima.

Respirou fundo sentindo os pingos fortes de chuva baterem nas costas, o barulho ensurdecedor dos trovões no céu tempestuoso. Franziu a testa observando os homens se aproximarem. Um apressou o passo empunhando a espada, Sakura se defendeu com a sua e deu um passo girando o corpo para o lado e sem demora o chutou no peito fazendo-o cair do navio. Virou o rosto e assustou-se com o outro vindo com raiva em sua direção. Lutou com ele alguns minutos, desviando mais dos golpes fortes, porém desajeitados do homem, do que o atacando. Abaixou o suficiente para que a arma passasse por sua cabeça e lhe deu uma rasteira nas pernas fazendo-o cair de costas. Logo o golpeou no rosto deixando-o sem sentidos.

Olhou para os lados e viu que os homens do exército japonês, estavam perdendo para os mal feitores. Não tinha muito mais tempo, precisava encontrar o pai e fugir o quanto antes. Correu pelo convés até onde ficava o leme principal e ali encontrou Fujitaka duelando com o mesmo rapaz. Sakura franziu a testa. Seu pai era o melhor esgrimista do império, ele que havia lhe ensinado tudo sobre a arte da esgrima, e ainda instruía vários militares. O tal rapaz era um inimigo perigoso, já que estava conseguindo não só acompanhar o senhor como também se mostrava em ligeira vantagem.

Subiu as escadas correndo, tropeçando por causa do vestido molhado e rasgado, caiu no chão sentindo dores no corpo, conseguiu levantar-se o mais rápido que pode, segurando forte o corrimão, subiu a curta escada. Ficou em estado de choque ao ver o rapaz rodando o punho e fazendo a sua arma girar junto com a do pai e assim desarmando Fujitaka.

'O senhor foi um ótimo duelista.' O rapaz falou de maneira sarcástica pousando a arma no pescoço do homem.

'Acabe logo com isso, rapaz.' Fujitaka falou entre os dentes, com o corpo erguido. Se fosse morrer, morreria de forma digna.

'Vocês, nobres, são todos iguais. Idiotas, porcos e ainda metidos a ter dignidade.' O rapaz sussurrou com o olhar duro e fixo em sua vitima.

Sakura aproximou-se devagar e aproveitando a distração do rapaz, correu para golpeá-lo, mas ele conseguiu defender-se no último segundo com sua arma. Os dois se encararam raivosos.

'Mulher estúpida!' Ele falou.

'Não vai tocar no meu pai, seu lixo!' Ela retrucou parando em frente ao pai.

Fujitaka arregalou os olhos vendo a filha machucada a sua frente. 'Sakura...' Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de cair sentado exausto pelos ferimentos que tinha no corpo. A jovem virou-se rapidamente para o pai e tencionou ir até ele, mas ouviu a aproximação do inimigo. Morta não poderia ajudar seu pai, precisava acabar com a raça daquele pirata nojento logo.

Ela sentiu o forte impacto da arma dele contra a sua, fazendo suas mãos tremerem e mal agüentando permanecer com a espada. Recuou um passo tentando defender-se dos sucessivos golpes que ele lhe acertava, mas por alguns segundos ela percebeu que ele não estava lutando para valer, ele estava divertindo-se com ela. Sentiu o sangue ferver e já que ele não parecia disposto a matá-la rapidamente começou a atacá-lo despreocupando-se com a defesa.

Duelaram por pouco tempo até o rapaz a desarmar como fez com seu pai. Divertindo-se novamente pousou a arma no peito da jovem a fitando com um sorriso maldoso. 'Para uma jovem nobre e bonita, a senhorita luta muito bem.'

'Cale-se, atrevido!' Falou com raiva.

Ele apertou a espada mais forte, fincando a ponta da arma na pele alva da jovem.

'Não está em condições de exigir nada, senhorita.' Falou novamente em tom divertido. 'Quem deve se calar é você. Estou pensando se irei matar primeiro vosso pai ou você.'

Sakura tinha os olhos vidrados no rosto debochado daquele atrevido, estava pensando em mil maneiras de acabar com ele quando sentiu o botão da sua camisola abrir. Arregalou os olhos e virou-se para baixo observando a espada daquele petulante cortar o segundo botão. Encarou-o com ódio.

'O tecido apesar de transparente não permite que eu veja com nitidez este belo par de seios.'

Sakura sentiu como se o ar tivesse saído de seus pulmões. Voltou a fitar seu peito onde a camisola clara estava molhada e colada ao corpo ficando transparente o suficiente para que o pirata pudesse admirar seus atributos. Tentou cobrir-se com os braços quando a espada do rapaz comprimiu sua pele, virou-se para ele que fazia um sinal negativo com a mão livre. 'Não vai estragar o meu divertimento, não é senhorita? Não é todo o dia que um homem do mar tem uma diversão tão interessante.' Falou sorrindo de forma lasciva e fazendo o sangue quente da jovem explodir. Ela levantou um braço e empurrou a lâmina da espada sem se importar em cortar a mão e de forma certeira deu um soco no rosto dele fazendo seu nariz sangrar e obrigando-o a dar um passo para trás.

Os dois novamente se encararam com fúria. Fujitaka observou a tudo tentando levantar-se do chão onde estava com uma das mãos no enorme ferimento que havia no seu abdômen. Ele podia jurar que chamas saíam dos olhos dos dois jovens que se fitavam ofegantes.

'Mulher estúpida!' O pirata gritou largando a arma, e dando um tapa na cara da garota que caiu no chão. Ela não se deu por vencida, e chutou com força as pernas dele fazendo-o cair sentado. Logo os dois estavam se atracando no chão. Ela tentando arranhá-lo e ele tentando conter a verdadeira fera que havia encontrado. Não podia negar, em toda a sua vida, nunca havia visto mulher tão geniosa e corajosa como aquela garota de olhos verdes. Já ouvira histórias quando era criança de que o diabo tinha olhos incrivelmente belos e verdes. Será que estava à frente de um demônio em forma de mulher? Se fosse isso, com certeza ele tinha escolhido a forma de um anjo para vir à terra.

Ele sentou em cima das pernas dela prendendo seus punhos com força. 'É muito geniosa, garota!'

'Solte-me, pirata!' Ela gritou não se dando por vencida.

O rapaz pegou uma corda qualquer que havia por perto e amarrou as mãos da garota para trás. Assim presa, a levantou com força pelo braço. 'Não vai ter graça matá-la agora.' Falou, arrastando a jovem consigo.

Ela virou-se para o pai que havia perdido os sentidos e tombado para o lado. 'Papai!' Gritou tentando livrar-se daquele homem e correr até o senhor, poéem o pirata a puxou com mais força fazendo-a acompanhar seus passos.

O conflito havia terminado. Alguns poucos soldados vivos e feridos estavam no convés cercados por alguns piratas.

'Por favor, não nos mate!' Um gordo falou ajoelhado à frente de um pirata. O homem riu com gosto e chutou o gordo que recuou para trás tremendo de medo.

'Capitão!' Um jovem aproximou-se do homem que prendia Sakura. 'Todos já se renderam. O navio é nosso!' Falou com entusiasmo.

'Sim, meu amigo. Um dos melhores navios da marinha japonesa agora é nosso.' O homem falou sorrindo. Sakura respirava ofegante, começava a sentir os ferimentos ardendo na pele enquanto que o desespero e o frio faziam seu corpo tremer sem parar.

'O que faremos capitão?'

Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio. 'Ancore os dois navios. Vamos descansar desta batalha. Prenda os sobreviventes num dos compartimentos do sótão e mande os feridos se cuidarem. Amanhã pela manhã e quando a chuva passar decidiremos o destino deles e recolheremos o que tiver de valor nesta porcaria.'

'Sim, capitão.'

O rapaz desceu os olhos fitando a jovem que estava presa ao lado do capitão, ergueu as sobrancelhas não podendo disfarçar a sua surpresa por ver uma jovem tão bela em trajes comprometedores. Sakura virou o rosto sentido a face esquentar de vergonha. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada na vida.

'Dê-me sua capa, Yamazaki.' Ordenou e foi obedecido rapidamente. Ele colocou a capa nos ombros da jovem cobrindo seu corpo. 'Não deveria fazer isso por você. Seria um ótimo divertimento para os meus homens.' Ele falou encarando a garota que virou-se devagar o fitando intensamente. Realmente ele estava à frente de um demônio. Aquilo não podia ser uma mulher.

Sakura não falou nada, estava com tanta raiva que sua vontade era de pular no pescoço daquele homem e o sufocar. Adoraria observar a vida dele esvair-se aos poucos pelas suas mãos.

O homem virou-se novamente para seu subordinado. 'Veja se tem mais alguma mulher na embarcação.' Falou com a voz enérgica.

'Sim, senhor.' Yamazaki respondeu afastando-se de seu superior.

'Porco...' Sakura soltou entre os dentes.

Ele a puxou em direção a outra embarcação. Passaram pelos homens que mexeram com Sakura, mas era apenas o capitão lhes dar um olhar sério para que se afastassem com medo.

'Para onde está me levando?' A voz dela era de urgência e medo. 'Por que não me mata de uma vez?!'

Ele sorriu de lado continuando a puxá-la em direção ao outro navio. 'Acho que podemos ainda nos divertir um pouco, senhorita. Depois eu a matarei. Não é qualquer uma que consegue despertar o meu interesse.'

'Eu juro que se tocar em mim, eu o mato.' Ela ameaçou. 'Dolorosamente.' Completou lentamente com os dentes trincados de raiva.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada. 'Não vai ser uma menina estúpida que irá matar a mim. O capitão Li Syaoran.'

_Continua..._

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal, vocês devem estar se perguntando: Mas a Kath endoidou?! Como é que esta guria me posta um fic novo sendo que está com quatro fics atrasados e sem atualizações por semana?!!! Bem, na verdade nem eu sei, esta história já estava parada há muito tempo e neste final de semana tive uma inspiração do Além. Vou tentar atualizar minhas outras histórias o quanto antes. Por favor, tenham um pouco de paciência, só mais um pouco.

Bem, vamos à história...

Primeiramente vou avisando que estou com tendência a mudar um pouco a personalidade dos personagens, isso aconteceu desde Luzes e pelo jeito acabou influenciando esta história tb. Provavelmente receberei muitos e-mails ameaçadores, mas tudo bem, eu agüento... eu acho...

Como todos sabem gosto de colocar o Syaoran sempre com a personalidade duvidosa nos meus fics épicos, vide Flor da China. Porém este Syaoran aqui de Pétalas de Fogo é um pouco mais denso do que apenas um general genioso e machista. Posso dizer que nunca havia complicado tanto a vida do Li como neste fic, ou melhor, acho que já compliquei muito a vida dele em Feiticeiros hehehe mas aqui é diferente, ele não vai se transformar num demônio, isto eu garanto a vocês hehehe Mas realmente não sei se aqui neste fic ele poderá ser considerado um herói, pelo primeiro capítulo vocês podem perceber que ele de herói não tem nada e não vai ter, na verdade nenhum personagem principal terá comportamento heróico ou coisa assim. Inspirei-me em muitos filmes e livros onde contam sobre o poder, a luxúria, a crueldade e a falsidade que reinava nas cortes e a sociedade aristocrática européia e usarei esta inspiração para compor esta história.

E como sempre diz a Rô, tenho tendência a fazer os primeiros encontros de Sakura e Syaoran um tanto conturbados hehehe Mas sempre fui da filosofia de que o amor e o ódio são duas faces de uma mesma moeda, por isso gosto de brincar com estes sentimentos. O que o Pirata fará com Sakura? Bem isso só na próxima semana hehehe

Como sempre, quero mandar um super beijo para minha super revisora Rô e a Dai e Yoru que me deram dicas para este fic.

Sugestões e críticas como sempre, são muito bem vindas.

Até semana que vem.

Beijos

Kath


	2. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II_**

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Que tipo de pesadelo era aquele que nunca tinha fim? O que havia feito contra os deuses para merecer um castigo daquele?

Li arrastava Sakura pelo convés. Parou por um leve momento e a enlaçou pela cintura para que pudesse assim levá-la para o seu navio, cansada e dolorida a jovem não tinha mais força para resistir. Deixou que o homem a segurasse para que não caísse ao mar quando fizeram a travessia perigosa por causa do mar agitado para o navio pirata. Assim que seus pés descalços pousaram na madeira escorregadia do navio sentiu Li voltar a arrastá-la em direção a algum lugar indefinido. Passaram por uma pesada porta de madeira fazendo Sakura não sentir mais os pingos fortes da chuva que continuava a cair sem trégua. O casal caminhou pelo estreito corredor até Li parar em frente a uma porta, abrindo-a e introduzindo Sakura para dentro do quarto. Tirou a capa pesada de Yamazaki de cima da jovem.

Sakura sentiu o coração voltar a disparar novamente. Seus olhos ardiam sabendo da sua fraqueza e da impossibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa para defender sua honra. Li a virou de costas, desamarrou suas mãos empurrando-a logo em seguida para frente para afastar-se dele. Sakura continuou de costas abraçando-se, incapaz de encará-lo.

O rapaz observou a pequena jovem a sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos estavam molhados e escorridos. Ele percebeu que ela tremia. Talvez de frio, talvez de medo, talvez dos dois. Desceu os olhos pelo corpo vendo que a camisola longa, estava rasgada e suja de sangue. Estava muito ferida, provavelmente havia lutado com muitos homens até o encontro tortuoso que tiveram. Sorriu de lado. Não podia negar, deveria ser belíssima nua.

'Tire a roupa e enrole-se em qualquer lençol. Pela manhã mandarei lhe trazerem uma de suas roupas' Falou por fim depois de soltar um longo suspiro. Estava cansado pela luta com o nobre senhor. Tinha vencido pai e filha, mas não fora tão fácil com tentava demonstrar. Sakura não respondeu abraçou-se mais forte imaginando que a qualquer momento ele a empurraria para o chão forçando-a a ficar entre suas pernas.

_"Geniosa demais..."_ Syaoran pensou para si. Apostaria toda a riqueza que possuía com anos de pirataria como ela poderia ser uma amante insaciável. Mas era uma nobre. Provavelmente isso a tornaria fria e insensível.

'Acredito que tenha muitas belas roupas, não é?' Perguntou com o tom debochado.

Ela não respondeu. Seu queixo tremia tanto que seus dentes batiam uns nos outros.

'Aqueça-se ou irá morrer congelada.' Falando isso saiu do aposento trancando a porta a chave.

Sakura permaneceu parada no meio do pequeno cômodo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Virou-se rapidamente para trás apenas para certificar-se de que estava sozinha. Soltou um longo suspiro fechando os olhos e deixando finalmente as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo-se fraca. O que seria dela agora sem pai, nas mãos de um malfeitor daqueles? Com certeza ele a faria sua amante por algum tempo até cansar-se dela e a jogar no mar. Era melhor morrer congelada do que servir de divertimento para o assassino de seu pai.

& & &

Li entrou em seus aposentos tirando a roupa molhada. Acendeu todas as velas do cômodo para torná-lo mais quente e acolhedor. Parou em frente ao espelho olhando para seu rosto que estava sujo de sangue. Tocou no nariz soltando um palavrão logo sem seguida. O punho daquela garota era forte como o de um homem, pensou para si levantando o canto esquerdo dos lábios num meio sorriso, mas logo soltou outro palavrão ao tocar novamente no nariz dolorido.

Molhou um pano e limpou o sangue que escorria. Tinha que colocar gelo para que o sangramento parasse. Foi até um balde que usava para guardar as bebidas e tirou algumas pedras de gelo enrolando-as no lenço. Sentou de forma confortável na poltrona e jogou a cabeça para trás pousando delicadamente o saco de gelo no nariz. Soltou outro palavrão amaldiçoando a garota. Fechou os olhos tentando descansar, e logo a imagem de Sakura formou-se em sua mente, para ser mais exato, as formas da geniosa garota invadiram a sua mente. Como era bela!

'Tão bela quanto Tomoyo...' Soltou sem querer. Abriu os olhos fitando o teto iluminado pelas chamas das velas. Levantou-se com o rosto fechado. Novamente estava pensando naquela vadia. Foi até a mesa onde havia uma grande garrafa de rum e a abriu com força, tomando um longo gole da forte bebida. Fitou o nada enquanto lembranças de uma bela jovem de cabelos longos começavam a se formar a sua frente. Como era linda e alegre. Sorriu sem querer apenas apreciando a imagem celestial da garota que havia em sua mente.

Yamasaki entrou no aposento fazendo-o voltar a sua realidade. Virou-se fitando o companheiro que estava com a cabeça abaixada.

'Desculpe-me senhor, só vim avisar de que não encontrei mais nenhuma mulher na embarcação.'

'Que pena! Pensei que haveria mais belas jovens como aquela, mas não tão geniosas.' Ele falou divertindo-se e levando a garrafa novamente a boca.

'Onde está a jovem?' Yamasaki perguntou varrendo o aposento com os olhos.

'Deixei-a no quarto ao lado. Sabe como donzelas são cobiçadas pelos homens, não era seguro deixá-la com os outros prisioneiros.'

'Entendo. Fez o melhor capitão.' Yamasaki falou aproximando-se de Li. 'Mas a jovem está bem? Ela parecia-me muito ferida.'

Li meneou a cabeça de leve. 'Ela deve saber se cuidar. Traga algumas roupas para ela se trocar amanhã.'

'Farei isso senhor.'

'Yamasaki, pare de me chamar de senhor. Sabes que tem a liberdade de chamar-me de Li, porque não o faz?'

O rapazinho sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça. 'É o costume, senhor.'

Li soltou uma gargalhada. 'Pois então beba comigo, amigo. Temos muito o quê comemorar! Conseguimos uma embarcação do império e ainda de bônus consegui um bom divertimento.'

'Senhor, quer dizer, Li...' O rapaz falou sentando-se a frente dele. 'Dois homens me contaram o que aquela garota fez para não ser violada. Acho que deveria ter cautela.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Ela é apenas uma garota, não é uma leoa.'

'Ela mordeu a mão de Kal quase arrancando um pedaço. Eu mesmo fiz o curativo dele e não pude acreditar quando o vi.' Li riu novamente mais encantado em saber daquilo. 'E não foi só isso! Ela acertou Bunai com alguma coisa que quase fez a cabeça dele abrir pela metade!'

'Não diga?' Perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

'Estou falando sério. Não é seguro entrar num quarto sozinho com ela.'

'Yamasaki! Você acha que eu vou ter medo de uma mulher?'

'Ela não é uma mulher! Eu a vi lutando contra o senhor! Eu já lhe falei que os gregos acreditam quem muitos demônios vinham na forma de belas mulheres para enfeitiçar os homens e matá-los para comer suas cabeças?' O rapazinho perguntou arregalando seus olhos que normalmente são sempre apertados.

Li franziu a testa enquanto bebia mais um gole de rum encarando o amigo. 'Acha mesmo isso? Quando eu era pequeno minha mãe sempre dizia que o diabo tinha olhos verdes...'

Yamasaki levantou-se de supetão. 'Está vendo! Ela não é uma garota normal!'

Li ficou quieto um tempo, depois caminhou até a parede que dividia o aposento dele com o qual havia prendido Sakura e encostou o ouvido tentando escutar algo. 'Não ouço barulho algum.'

Yamasaki fez o mesmo. Ficaram os dois em silêncio com os rostos colados na parede de madeira. Até Li afastar-se um pouco contrariado. 'Será que ela evaporou?'

'Talvez tenha usado uma magia para desaparecer. Já ouvi falar que os monstros podem aparecer e desaparecer do nada. Quando eles somem, uma fumaça branca envenenada aparece impedindo os humanos de verem-no invocando a magia.' Yamasaki esclareceu com o rosto sério.

'Acha que ela desapareceu então?'

O rapazinho concordou com a cabeça. Li vestiu uma blusa qualquer e saiu do quarto acompanhado de seu braço direito. Os dois pararam em frente a porta trancada. Li estendeu o braço para abrir.

'Espera!' Yamasaki gritou fazendo o capitão quase pular com o susto.

'Está querendo me matar, homem?!' Exclamou irritado.

'Precisamos nos benzer primeiro! Estamos para enfrentar algo sobrenatural!'

'Está levando esta história muito a sério.'

'Estou sendo precavido!' Ele falou antes de começar a recitar um mantra de proteção, bateu no peito três vezes e circulou a cabeça cinco vezes com a mão resmungando alguma coisa. Depois parou e fitou Li. 'Não vai fazer o mesmo?'

'Eu não acredito em orações. Rezei durante dez anos para sair do inferno e ninguém me ouviu. Não será gora que as coisas irão mudar.' Respondeu com a voz ressentida. 'Vamos logo, Yamasaki. Isso está virando palhaçada. Ela deve ser só uma garota.'

Li abriu a porta e viu que o ambiente continuava escuro. Yamasaki pegou uma vela que iluminava o corredor e estendeu a frente sem coragem de entrar no quarto. 'Ela deve estar esperando que entremos para devorar nossas cabeças.'

'Você é um covarde!' Li soltou entrando no quarto. Pegou a vela de Yamasaki e estendeu a frente iluminando por completo o quarto. Arregalou os olhos vendo o corpo pequeno encolhido num dos cantos do cômodo. Ela ainda estava com a camisola molhada e suja de sangue. Li deu um passo na direção dela, mas Yamasaki segurou o braço do seu capitão.

'Pode ser uma armadilha.' Sussurrou.

'Para de besteira!' Falou puxando o braço e caminhando até a garota. Abaixou a frente de Sakura apoiando um dos joelhos no chão, observando-a. Ela não se mexia. Estava com a cabeça baixa e os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo, mostrando que estava dormindo ou inconsciente. Com uma das mãos pegou o queixo da jovem levantando a cabeça dela para ver melhor. Constatou que ela estava realmente inconsciente.

'Venha até aqui, Yamasaki. A garota está sem sentidos.'

Temeroso o rapazinho aproximou-se parando ao lado do seu capitão. 'Está desmaiada?'

'Sim. E está fria como uma morta. Talvez não passe desta noite.' Li sentenciou. 'Seu terrível monstro está mais para um cachorro de rua do que para devoradora de cabeças.'

Li entregou a vela a Yamasaki. Pegou Sakura nos braços e a levou até seu aposento que estava mais quente pela iluminação. Yamasaki acompanhou-o ainda falando que deveriam ter cuidado com ela, que poderia apenas estar fingindo fraqueza.

'Yamasaki!' Li o interrompeu de continuar sua ladainha. 'Traga-me cobertas mais quentes, por favor.'

'Não deixarei o senhor sozinho com ela!' Ele respondeu contrariado.

'É uma ordem!' Ordenou com a voz enérgica, mostrando que não aceitaria mais conselhos do pirata. Yamasaki afastou-se ainda reclamando. Li o observou caminhando pelo estreito corredor e saindo pela porta. Rapidamente pode se escutar o barulho da torrencial chuva que não parava de cair no lado de fora.

O pirata depositou a jovem na sua cama e olhou para ela. Deveria aquecê-la o quanto antes.

& & &

Sakura acordou ouvindo barulho de vozes. Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos com medo do que poderia ver. Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas aquecido. Estava numa cama confortável. Ouviu passos seguindo em sua direção e quando alguém sentou-se na cama onde estava, tremeu.

'Já sabe de quem é o navio?' Era a voz daquele atrevido, Sakura pensou irritada.

'É do império, capitão.' Ela escutou a voz de um rapaz, do mesmo que lhe entregara a capa para se cobrir.

'Isso eu já sei pela bandeira, Yamasaki! Não insulte a minha inteligência.'

'Desculpe-me, senhor.' Ele consertou rapidamente.

Li riu um pouco. 'Estou perguntando quem era o nobre ou o diplomata que estava sendo transportado.'

'Ah sim, era o senhor Kinomoto Fujitaka.'

'Kinomoto...' Li repetiu. 'Já ouvi falar dele em terra. É um dos conselheiros direto do imperador. Agora entendo porque havia tantos soldados escoltando-o. Apesar de que aquele bando de inúteis não serviu de nada para o nosso bom homem. Ele soube defender-se melhor do que todos os outros juntos.'

'A jovem é a filha dele. A senhorita Kinomoto.'

'Ah sim agora ela tem nome!' Falou Li rindo-se. 'Ontem a noite era devoradora de cabeças de homens!'

'Talvez ela esteja na forma da senhorita Kinomoto.' Defendeu-se Yamasaki rapidamente.

'Posso lhe garantir que ela é uma mulher normal.' Li falou levantando-se da cama. 'Normal, não. Uma belíssima mulher.'

'Eu sei.' Yamasaki concordou sorrindo maliciosamente. 'Ontem a noite deu para ver as formas generosas que...' Ele foi interrompido por um cascudo na cabeça.

'Não deveria falar assim de uma senhorita.' Li censurou-o. 'Agora vamos logo vistoriar o navio.'

Sakura escutou os passos dos dois homens e a porta abrindo e sendo trancada logo em seguida. Abriu os olhos, receosa, virando-se devagar para observar onde estava. Era um cômodo espaçoso e aconchegante. Podia até observar, uma certa elegância nele. Levantou-se devagar sentando na cama, quando percebeu que estava nua. Cobriu-se rapidamente sentindo o corpo tremer. Havia sido violada. Levou uma das mãos a boca impedindo um grito de pânico. O que seria dela agora? Porque não havia morrido?

Sentiu as lágrimas quentes descendo sobre o rosto machucado e chegando aos seus lábios. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Enrolou-se na manta e caminhou devagar até a janela para ver onde estava. No lado de fora dava para ver o navio onde até ontem a noite estava com o pai. Agora ele estava morto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta abrindo por trás de si.

'Então já acordou.' Ele falou caminhando até a cama e jogando um vestido. 'Mandei que pegassem para se vestir.'

'Para o que eu sirvo, não preciso me vestir.' Falou com a voz sarcástica, reconhecendo a voz do homem que a desgraçou. Recusou-se a fita-lo. 'Assim poupo-lhe trabalho, não acha?'

Li cruzou os braços sobre o peito olhando para a garota que secava o rosto com a manta que a cobria. Ela permanecia de costas provavelmente para que ele não a visse chorando.

'Vista-se. A não ser que prefira encontrar com vosso pai enrolada a uma manta.'

Ela virou-se para ele surpresa. 'Meu pai? Ele está vivo?'

'Lutei apenas uma vez contra ele e já sei que ele não é homem de morrer com aquele ferimento. Admira-me você pensar assim.'

Ela não pode esconder um sorriso de felicidade ao saber que seu pai estava vivo. Correu até o vestido o pegando e olhou para Li engolindo em seco.

'Vire-se.' Ordenou com voz altiva. Poderia estar em desvantagem, mas não permitiria que ele a fizesse aceitar aquela situação de amante. Syaoran cerrou os olhos nela. Realmente era uma estúpida nobre, estava até ontem a um passo de morrer como um cachorro sem dono e agora o olhava com superioridade e lhe dando ordens.

'Está em meu navio. Quem manda aqui sou eu.' Falou com a voz baixa. Viu-a franzir a testa e divertiu-se ainda mais vendo os olhos verdes transmitirem raiva. Ela virou-se de costas e deixou que a manta caísse ao chão revelando a ele seu corpo. Li sentiu a garganta secar fitando as costas nuas da jovem. Estava com várias manchas roxas sobre a pele clara, mas por nem um segundo haviam tirado a beleza daquela mulher. Sakura vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode voltando a ficar de frente para ele.

'Estou pronta.'

Li piscou algumas vezes. Tentando reprimir a vontade de jogar aquela garota na cama e tirar-lhe o vestido que acabara de vestir. Suas calças apertadas avisavam-no de que para aquilo acontecer não custava muito. Ela passou por ele caminhando com o porte altivo de uma dama, mesmo mancando. Li abriu a porta dando-lhe passagem. 'É bom não cometer graçinha alguma. Estão ansiosos para enviar alguém para a prancha e Kal e Bunai estão loucos para que eu escolha você.'

Sakura nem ao menos dirigiu um olhar para ele. 'Quero apenas encontrar o meu pai.'

Os dois antagonistas caminharam até a proa do navio. O mar estava calmo como um lago depois que a tempestade havia terminado. E o céu estava límpido. Sakura deu alguns passos e encontrou logo a multidão de homens em volta de um pequeno grupo uniformizado, que estavam sentados no chão. A jovem não conteve a alegria ao ver entre eles o velho senhor Kinomoto. Correu até o grupo ajoelhando-se a frente do pai e o abraçando com carinho. Fujitaka soltou um expressão de alegria ao ver a filha, infelizmente, estava impossibilitado de abraçá-la, pois suas mãos estavam presas para trás.

'Papai! Pensei que tivesse me deixado.' Ela falou abraçando forte o senhor.

Fujitaka mal conseguia falar tamanha era sua emoção ao ver a filha. Ele também havia imaginado que tivesse perdido-a para sempre. Não era justo perder sua amada esposa, depois seu filho e agora tirarem sua menina. Nunca havia se revoltado contra sua má sorte até noite passada quando imaginou que nunca mais veria sua pequena flor.

Ela afastou-se dele fitando-o com carinho. 'E o ferimento?' Perguntou descendo os olhos para o abdômen do senhor onde havia uma larga faixa envolvendo-o.

'Um rapazinho ajudou-me. Ele disse que você estava bem. Pensei que fosse mentira, mas agora vejo que deveria ter confiado em sua palavra.'

Ela sorriu novamente abraçando-o com carinho, mal contendo a felicidade de saber que não estava sozinha no mundo. As vozes dos piratas chamaram a atenção de Sakura que se afastou do senhor olhando para o que acontecia.

'O senhor prometeu que um iria para a prancha!' Um dos piratas exclamou para seu capitão que estava observando as riquezas que eles haviam trazido do navio imperial.

'Não tenho interesse nenhum em matar estes homens. Já pegamos tudo que havia de valor e isso é que importa.' Respondeu Li pegando algumas moedas de ouro para verificar sua autenticidade.

'Irá soltá-los?' Outro questionou revoltado.

'O que eu faço ou não é problema unicamente meu. Acho que ninguém gostaria de me contrariar, não é?' Falou encarando o grupo que resmungava.

'Eles são vermes, capitão! E perdemos alguns companheiros neste ataque precisamos vingá-los.' Outro pirata se pronunciou aproximando-se de Li.

'Eles também perderam muitos homens.' Li respondeu observando o grupo. 'Yamazaki'. Chamou seu braço direito que correu até seu encontro. 'Quanto acha que conseguimos?'

O rapazinho coçou um pouco a cabeça ganhando tempo para calcular. 'Acho que umas mil moedas, considerando que conseguiremos vender as armas e as peças de valor.'

Li balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É uma boa quantia. O que tinha no cofre?'

'Não conseguimos abri-lo, capitão.'

'Não?' Li franziu a testa mostrando que estava contrariado em ouvir aquilo. 'Tentaram dinamite?'

Yamazaki balançou a cabeça. 'É uma pequena caixa forte. E se tiver notas? A caixa é pequena, temos o risco de perder tudo que há dentro.'

Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou nos lábios do pirata. 'Caixa forte? O que será que tem de tanto valor e pequeno assim para vir numa caixa forte?'

O rapazinho de olhos fechados sorriu. 'Algo de muito valor.'

'Pedras...'

'Talvez esmeraldas ou diamantes! Ou quem sabe ainda...' O rapazinho calou-se observando o capitão. 'Quando maiores... mais valiosas. Não podemos correr o risco de fraturá-las.'

Li bateu uma mão na outra entusiasmado. Caminhou até o grupo de prisioneiros e encarou Fujitaka. Sakura estava a sua frente ainda observando o pai. 'É uma pena interromper tão emocionante encontro entre pai e filha.' Começou com o tom debochado enquanto rodava a espada na sua mão direita como se estivesse brincando com ela. 'Mas temos assuntos muito importantes para serem discutidos, senhor Kinomoto.'

Sakura virou-se para o pirata com o rosto fechado. 'Meu pai não tem assunto nenhum a tratar com você, verme.'

'Sakura, acalme-se...' Fujitaka tentou controlar o gênio da filha.

Li fechou o sorriso debochado encarando a jovem. 'Cale-se ou eu cortarei sua língua, mulher.'

'Experimente.' Desafiou-o levantando-se e encarando-o com os olhos em chamas.

Li não pensou duas vezes, levantou a mão batendo forte no rosto da jovem que foi ao chão a frente do pai.

'Por sua mãe, Sakura! Controle-se!' Fujitaka gritou assim que viu que a filha se levantaria para desafiar novamente o pirata o que resultaria na sua morte. Ela virou o rosto marcado fitando seu pai que tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas. 'Se eu a perder, morrerei de desgosto.'

_"Quando souber o que ele fez a mim durante a noite, também morrerá papai."_ Ela pensou com pesar. Li observou pai e filha fitando-se e teve uma ótima idéia. Pegou Sakura pelos cabelos levantando-a, a jovem gritou levando as duas mãos até as do pirata que segura com força seus fios.

'Não faça mal a ela! Por Deus! Eu lhe dou tudo que quiser!' Fujitaka exclamou assustado.

'Acho que estamos começando a nos entender.' Syaoran concluiu sorrindo novamente. 'Onde está a chave da caixa forte?'

Fujitaka arregalou os olhos, na caixa forte não havia nada de valor material, e sim documentos imperiais que deveriam ser entregues para o novo governador de Tomoeda. O imperador havia confiado a ele aqueles papéis que dariam a quem os tivesse poder sobre o condado. Aquilo não poderia cair nas mãos de um malfeitor. 'Não há nada de valor.'

Syaoran sorriu cinicamente. 'Quem define valor aqui sou eu, senhor Kinomoto. Mas vou lhe dar uma chance de entender o meu raciocínio.' Disse caminhando até a prancha arrastando Sakura que tentava livrar-se dele. Soltou-a empurrando a garota forçando-a a dar alguns passos pela estreita tábua de madeira. Ela olhou assustada para baixo observando a altura que estava, por alguns segundos sentiu o ar fugindo de seus pulmões. Voltou-se para trás observando Li que tinha um dos pés na tábua e a encarava com sarcasmo. Li balançou um pouco a prancha fazendo a jovem quase perder o equilíbrio. Ela não queria chorar na frente deles, mas não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para a imensidão do mar e não viu nenhuma via de escape, como um trecho de terra, para onde pudesse escapar para sobreviver. Se caísse no mar, morreria.

'Agora me diga, senhor Kinomoto. O que vale mais: a vida de sua filha ou o que está dentro da caixa forte?' Perguntou encarando a face pálida do nobre.

Vendo-o sem reação alguma, o pirata virou-se para a jovem que tinha um olhar de pânico. 'É uma pena que seu pai não dê tanto valor assim para uma filha tão bela.'

'Porco...' Ela soltou entre os dentes.

'Vou contar até dez para que tenha dignidade e pule. Ou vamos empurrá-la!' Ele zombou. 'Mas é claro que seu pai pode evitar este sofrimento dizendo a nós onde está a chave que abre a caixa forte.' Completou virando-se novamente para o nobre.

'Dez é muito capitão!'

Li virou-se para o pirata que havia falado e lhe lançou um olhar tão furioso que o fez calar-se e dar uns passos para trás desculpando-se.

'Dez é a tradição! Bem, vamos começar a contagem?'

'Tenha piedade! É só uma menina!' Um soldado gritou desesperado.

Li virou-se para o rapaz que havia gritado e sorriu de lado. 'Podemos fazer uma troca, o que acha soldado? Gostaria de trocar de lugar com a senhorita Kinomoto?'

'Vamos colocar os dois na prancha, capitão!' Um dos piratas deu a idéia que foi aceita pela maioria.

'Nada disso, senhores! A prancha é algo individual! Vamos deixar que o jovem e corajoso soldado passe por ela depois que a senhorita pular.'

Sakura engoliu em seco sentindo a respiração falhar. Só em imaginar o que ele tinha feito a ela começava a achar que realmente seria melhor se jogar no mar. Quem sabe pelo menos ele teria a dignidade de não contar o ocorrido para seu pai para que o senhor não morresse de desgosto.

'Um... dois...' Li começou a contagem. Sakura deu um passo à frente tremendo. O homem parou de contar observando a garota.

'Três!' Gritaram os piratas. 'Quatro! Cinco! Seis!'

'Eu posso morrer agora, mas juro que eu ainda o verei queimar no inferno.' Ela falou entre os dentes, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

Li de maldade balançou um pouco mais forte a prancha fazendo a garota cair de joelhos na madeira e desesperar-se mais ainda.

'Seis!' Os piratas continuaram mal se controlando de ansiedade para ver a garota cair no mar. 'Sete!'

'Eu abro!' Fujitaka gritou a plenos pulmões. Estava traindo a confiança de seu imperador e faltando com sua palavra para com o representante supremo de seu país, mas não podia perder a filha. Ela era tudo o que tinha. 'Mas, por favor, poupe minha filha! Por Deus!' Suplicou ficando de joelhos.

Li sorriu de lado e virou-se para Sakura que observava o pai. 'Acho que ainda não será desta vez, querida.'

'Não me chame de querida, seu ladrãozinho.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Chamo-a como bem entender, que-ri-da.' Subiu na prancha e pegou-a pelo braço novamente, puxando-a para dentro do barco terminando assim com a diversão dos homens. 'Tragam a caixa forte!' Ordenou jogando Sakura perto do pai. A garota tremia de ódio.

Dois fortes piratas aproximaram-se trazendo o cofre trabalhado em ferro. Deixaram o objeto entre Li e os Kinomoto. O capitão caminhou até ele e colocou um dos pés sobre a caixa olhando para eles. 'Estou ansioso, senhor Kinomoto. E posso garantir que meus homens também para que sua belíssima filha vá ao mar.'

Sakura franziu a testa encarando-o. 'Juro que ainda verei sua vida esvair-se lentamente pelas minhas mãos, pirata.'

No entanto Syaoran sorriu debochando. 'Ainda tem o direito de sonhar, senhorita.' Virou-se para Fujitaka. 'Onde está a chave?'

O senhor deu um longo suspiro. 'Sakura, o quadro de sua mãe, por favor.'

A jovem virou-se para o pai. 'Mas papai... o imperador...'

'Faça o que estou pedindo em silêncio, Sakura.' Ele falou de forma enérgica olhando para filha. Ela tinha que controlar seu gênio enquanto ainda estavam nas mãos dos malfeitores.

Sakura levantou-se encarando Syaoran. 'O quadro está no nosso navio. Uma jovem de cabelos negros...' Falou contrariada.

Li estalou o dedo e logo um pirata correu para buscar o retrato. Ficaram em silêncio esperando. Logo a pintura estava nas mãos do pirata que observou a figura daquele anjo. Por alguns segundos ficou apenas admirando a bela mulher, levantou os olhos fitando a jovem a sua frente e reparou como eram parecidas, tinham os mesmos olhos verdes belíssimos.

'Posso?' A jovem perguntou estendendo o braço para pegar o pequeno quadro. O pirata entregou para a jovem que o virou e abriu um pequeno compartimento que havia na parte de trás da moldura do quadro. Syaoran sorriu vendo um interessante esconderijo.

A jovem apertou o quadro com a figura materna contra o peito pedindo silenciosamente para que ela a protegesse e o pai. Ajoelhou-se em frente a caixa forte para abri-la. Assim que virou a chave na fechadura, Li a empurrou fazendo Sakura cair sentada ao lado de Fujitaka e puxou a caixa forte para ver o que tinha dentro. Olhou desconfiado para o monte de papéis, não era isso que esperava. Pegou um pergaminho e o abriu olhando para o papel timbrado do império.

Sakura sorriu de forma irônica. 'Decepcionado?' Li tirou os olhos do papel e a fitou. 'Vai me obrigar a ler já que provavelmente não sabe fazer isso?'

'Cale-se ou eu mesmo a jogarei do navio.'

Ela calou-se, mas manteve o sorriso vitorioso, sabendo que o infeliz não sabia nem o que tinha em mãos. Li voltou sua atenção para o papel e arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Hiraguizawa?' Falou em voz alta sentindo o sangue correr de forma rápida por suas veias. Levantou os olhos que tremiam de fúria. Caminhou até Fujitaka com o papel nas mãos. 'Eriol Hiraguizawa foi nomeado pelo imperador governador de Tomoeda?'

Fujitaka e Sakura arregalaram os olhos fitando o pirata irado à frente deles. A jovem decepcionada em saber que ele sabia ler e o senhor não entendendo o interesse dele no jovem nobre.

'Respondam!' Gritou pegando Fujitaka pelo colarinho e levantando-o

'Solte meu pai!' Sakura pegou o braço do rapaz, fazendo-o soltar o senhor. Encararam-se de forma raivosa.

'Estou cheio de você.' Li gritou desvairado.

'Sim! Ele será o governador de Tomoeda e quando souber o que está fazendo com o representante do imperador irá lhe caçar como um rato!' Ela falou mais alto ainda encarando-o.

Li respirou fundo apertando com força o pergaminho imperial. Tinha os olhos cravados em Sakura e ela pode perceber que suas mãos tremiam. Nunca sua curiosidade fora tão aguçada. Qual a relação do pirata com o nobre?

Li soltou vários palavrões amaldiçoando o império por escolher um homem como Hiiraguizawa para representar o imperador. Yamasaki parou ao lado do amigo. 'Está na hora de esquecer, Li...'

'NUNCA!' O rapaz gritou. Ele voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro impaciente. Não poderia permitir que o porco do Hiiraguizawa, depois de tudo que havia feito, se tornasse o governador de sua terra. Cerrou os punhos tentando controlar a vontade de socar todos os soldados para descontar sua raiva. Até que de repente parou abrindo os olhos e fitando o céu límpido. _"Não se enfrenta um inimigo com armas, mas sim com inteligência e sabedoria. A pior vingança não é a morte física, mas a morte da alma. Não há sentimento mais repulsivo que a humilhação, principalmente quando se é humilhado por quem já humilhou."_ Aquelas palavras do velho Clow invadiram a mente de Li. Poderia jurar que estava à frente do seu velho mestre. Respirou fundo pensando que estava na hora de colocar seus planos em prática, estava na hora de fazer Hiiraguizawa pagar por tudo. Fitou rapidamente Fujitaka e Sakura que estavam sentados no chão a frente da pequena tropa de sobreviventes olhando assustados para a reação do capitão do navio pirata.

'Yamasaki. Por favor, leve o senhor Kinomoto para um lugar mais confortável. Precisamos conversar em particular.'

_Continua._

**N/A:**

FELIZ NATAL!!! Totalmente atrasado, mas sabe como é, né? Final do ano é uma época muito complicada! Mas aí está o capitulo 2 de PdF! Sei que o Syaoran está um pouco mauzinho demais, mas ele agora é um pirata! Imaginem aquele homem tudo de bom com a pele bronzeada, cabelos compridos, barba por fazer... ai ai ai... se eu encontrasse um deste debaixo da minha arvore de natal eu não reclamaria!

Não vou prometer postar logo o próximo capitulo pois ele vai depender de uma série de acontecimentos nas próximas semanas, mas ele já está encaminhado! Logo vocês terão uma surpresa grande com o rumo da história. Já deixei alguns mistérios que envolvem nosso capitão pirata no ar, será que Sakura conseguirá desvenda-los? A curiosidade de nossa lady já foi atiçada!

Gostaria de agradecer novamente a minha querida amiga Rô e a todos vocês que deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails comentando sobre o fic. Vcs não tem idéia de como isso é importante para mim, este carinho e incentivo de vocês. Desejo a todos, um **Ano Novo repleto de realizações, alegrias e amor**.

Beijos

Kath


	3. Capítulo III

**Pétalas de Fogo**

_Por Kath Klein_

**Capítulo III**

Sakura e Fujitaka estavam trancados nos aposentos onde a jovem havia sido presa anteriormente por Li. Estavam em silêncio fitando-se e esperando. Pelo quê? Eles não sabiam.

'O que aconteceu?' Foi o senhor quem especulou inicialmente, mas sabendo que a filha tinha a mesma dúvida.

Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando entender. 'Aquele homem é louco.' Foi apenas isso que concluiu levantando-se e indo até um espelho que estava pendurado na parede de madeira, fitou-se, assustando-se com a figura que apareceu. Seu rosto estava completamente machucado. Tocou de leve a enorme mancha roxa que havia no lado direito de seu belo rosto.

Fujitaka levantou-se, parando atrás da filha fitando-a pelo espelho. A menina não tinha idéia da dor que o senhor sentia ao observar a sua preciosa menina naquele estado. Ele pousou suas mãos nos ombros dela.

'O que será de nós, papai? Estamos nas mãos daquele louco.'

'Tenha fé, minha pequena. Tenha fé.'

'Perdi a minha fé quando ele entrou em nossas vidas, papai. Ele irá nos humilhar até que resolva livrar-se de nós.'

'Se ele não fez isso até agora, acredito que tenha outros planos. Talvez até nos liberte depois que saquear completamente o navio.'

Sakura afastou-se do senhor olhando-o com ternura. Seu pai era um homem muito otimista e feliz. Nunca ouvira um só murmúrio de lamento vindo dele, mesmo depois de perder a esposa e o filho mais velho. 'Papai, não vamos nos iludir. Aquele homem é um demônio na terra.'

Fujitaka franziu a testa pegando o rosto da preciosa filha entre as mãos. 'Ele fez algo contra sua honra, querida?'

Ela abaixou os olhos tentando evitar olhar para o rosto sério do pai, mas o senhor segurou o rosto dela forçando-a a encarílo. 'Sei que se ele fez algo não foi com seu consentimento. Não precisa ter vergonha de contar para o seu pai o que aconteceu.'

'Eu não sei, papai... Estava... estava desacordada.'

Ela pegou as mãos do pai e delicadamente as puxou para soltar seu rosto. Afastou-se do senhor, caminhando lentamente pelo quarto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

'Tenho que limpar sua honra. É meu dever, como seu pai.' Falou decidido.

'Não quero que limpe minha honra, papai. Quero apenas sair deste inferno.' Ela explodiu. 'Precisamos fugir!'

'Não há como fugir daqui.'

A porta abriu assustando os dois. Sakura foi até o pai parando a sua frente e encarando o homem, ninguém machucaria seu pai na sua frente. Ambos encararam Li que entrou primeiro, seguido por Yamasaki que fechou a porta logo em seguida.

'Tenho uma proposta para o senhor.' Li falou encostando-se num dos móveis do quarto e cruzando os braços fortes sobre o peito. 'Espero que possamos negociar de maneira civilizada.'

'Civilizada é uma palavra que com certeza não está em vosso vocabulário.' Sakura falou encarando-o com raiva.

Li deu um meio sorriso observando-a. 'Se não se calar pedirei para que Yamasaki a leve daqui e negociarei em particular com vosso pai.'

'Ninguém tira minha filha de meu lado, capitão.' Fujitaka respondeu segurando-a com força entre os braços e encarando o rapaz.

'Ele não fará isso, papai.' Ela falou afastando-se um pouco do pai, sabia que não podia ser orgulhosa, mas não gostava quando tentavam protegê-la. O mau já tinha sido feito e era irremediável. Matar ou não aquele homem, não devolveriam o que lhe fora tirado. Deus foi piedoso com ela deixando-a desacordada para que não tivesse lembrança alguma e isso já lhe era suficiente para tentar esquecer o episódio.

Li encarou aquelas duas belas esmeraldas a sua frente. Ela era uma mulher de fibra, não podia negar. Geniosa sim, mas muito corajosa e arrogante. Arrogante demais, até mesmo para uma nobre.

Yamasaki olhava de um para outro imaginando que logo a devoradora de cabeças humanas invocaria seus poderes, por isso permanecia ao lado da porta para uma possível rota de fuga.

Li respirou fundo e começou. 'Libertarei seus poucos homens, o senhor e vossa filha. Devolverei suas riquezas e farei os reparos necessários no navio para que tenha todas as condições para chegar até o porto mais próximo e então continuar sua viagem como se nada tivesse acontecido.'

Fujitaka e Sakura não disfarçaram a surpresa com o que o rapaz acabara de falar. 'Isso se aceitarem o que eu quero em troca. Porém se negarem, eu matarei a todos. Começando pelos soldados, logo depois sua filha e por último o senhor.'

'Isso não é uma proposta. É uma imposição.' Sakura falou. Fujitaka segurou a mão da filha pedindo para que ela se calasse. A jovem soltou um suspiro, contrariada.

'E o que eu tenho que fazer pelo senhor?'

Li ficou um tempo em silêncio estudando pai e filha. No fundo começava a pensar que seus planos não dariam certo por causa daquela garota. Se ela fosse uma senhorita recatada e meiga como todas as outras, facilitaria e muito sua vida, mas não tinha tempo para encontrar outra candidata.

'Quero ser vosso genro.'

Tanto Fujitaka quanto Yamasaki arregalaram os olhos completamente surpresos com o que o jovem capitão havia falado, mas foi Sakura que demonstrou toda e completa aversão à proposta.

'O quê!' A jovem gritou parando a frente dele. 'Nem se o senhor fosse o último homem da face da terra.'

'Não sou o último, mas sou o único. Além disso, fique calada, meu assunto é com seu pai.'

'Meu pai nunca aceitará isso! Nunca, está me ouvindo?'

'Porque não espera que ele dê a resposta em vez de ficar gritando como uma louca.'

'Oras, não venha me dar ordens!'

Fujitaka foi até a filha que estava em frente do pirata discutindo. Pegou o braço dela puxando-a para que se afastasse dele. 'Acalme-se, Sakura.' Ordenou de forma enérgica.

'Não há como me manter calma com uma proposta tão nefasta como esta.'

'Sakura! Pense!' Gritou Fujitaka. 'Há duas maneiras de resolvermos a situação. Um, morremos todos e dois, você se casa com ele. Até mesmo para limpar sua honra, querida.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando o pai que a olhava seriamente. Li mostrou-se levemente surpreso com a declaração de Fujitaka, apesar de que entendia perfeitamente o posicionamento do senhor. Sakura provavelmente lhe contou que acordara nua na cama do capitão.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos para tentar se controlar. 'Eu prefiro deitar-me com um cavalo a ter que dividir novamente a cama com este homem.'

Li sorriu de lado. 'Se tem estes tipos de fantasias, senhorita, posso providenciar o melhor cavalo que for de seu agrado!'

'Atrevido!' Ela gritou indo até ele para que pudesse matílo ali e agora. Li segurou os dois punhos da jovem que o encarou com pura raiva. 'Pois saiba que eu prefiro continuar desonrada a casar-me com um lixo como você!'

'Eu é que não quero me deitar com uma mulher como você! Senhoritas devem ser meigas e educadas, coisa que você está longe de ser!'

'Parem!' Gritou Kinomoto.

Li empurrou a jovem que foi amparada pelo pai evitando que caísse sentada no chão. Tremia de raiva, como se todos os nervos do seu corpo fossem explodir ao mesmo tempo.

'Casará com ela na presença de um sacerdote, tudo conforme deve ser feito?' Fujitaka perguntou encarando o rapaz. Sakura arregalou os olhos, seu pai realmente estava pensando em casíla com aquele homem. Virou-se para o senhor segurando com força as mãos dele e o fitando intensamente.

'Não vê, papai. Ele irá se casar comigo e depois irá matar a mim e ao senhor para ficar com vosso título e riqueza.'

Fujitaka desviou os olhos da filha e fitou o rapaz sério. Ele não havia pensado por este lado, na verdade, apenas pensara em limpar a honra da filha evitando assim que ela ficasse mal falada no império, isso o fizera cegar para o real motivo daquela proposta tão inesperada.

Li sorriu de lado. 'Posso roubar toda a sua fortuna sem precisar dividir minha vida com vossa filha. Tenho mais dinheiro do que sua imaginação pode sequer pensar. Além disso, para que preciso de um título se com este pergaminho...' Ele tirou de dentro do colete o pergaminho imperial mostrando para os dois. '... posso até mesmo ser governador de Tomoeda.' Fujitaka e Sakura arregalaram os olhos enquanto ele brincava com o objeto nas mãos. 'É só matar vocês.' Pai e filha, engoliram seco.

'Então por que deste casamento? Qual a finalidade dele? E não venha me enganar dizendo que é para limpar a minha honra, pois isso é insultar minha inteligência.' Sakura falou em tom sério.

'Quero ser um nobre. Tenho dinheiro, mas quero poder. Estou cansado desta vida de pirata e fora da lei.' Mentiu. Não diria a eles que seus objetivos eram bem diferentes, o que mais detestava eram os nobres. Nunca gostaria de ser um deles, mas agora era preciso.

'É mais ambicioso do que poderia ter sequer imaginado, capitão.' Fujitaka falou perplexo.

'Meus defeitos não são de seu interesse, senhor Kinomoto.'

'Meu coração sangra ao imaginar que estou prestes a lhe dar, o que tenho de mais valor na vida.'

Li ficou quieto pensando. Por alguns segundos estava tentado a jogar tudo para o alto e esquecer aquele assunto de vez, mas era só lembrar que aquele porco do Hiraguizawa estava vivendo como um rei que seu ódio o tornava mais cabeça dura.

'Não tem escolha. Já fiz sua filha minha amante e estou propondo fazê-la minha esposa. Há duas maneiras de limpar a honra dela. Matando-me, o que sinto lhe informar é impossível...'

'Ninguém é indestrutível.' Sakura ameaçou.

'Acredite, senhorita, já vivi dez anos nas mãos da morte e ela não me levou. Não sou bem vindo no inferno ou no céu.' Falou fitando a jovem, depois se voltou para Fujitaka. 'A segunda opção é casando-me com ela.'

'Será um estúpido novo rico.' Sakura concluiu olhando para ele com raiva.

'Isso mesmo, querida.' Respondeu com sarcasmo, forçando a voz no "querida". Sorriu ao observar a jovem trincar os dentes.

* * *

Sakura observava os homens trabalhando arduamente no convés a fim de reformarem o quanto antes o navio imperial. Seu pai por fim tinha aceitado aquela estúpida proposta do pirata para que fosse seu marido. Abraçou-se tentando controlar o desespero e a vontade de jogar-se no mar e sair daquele inferno que parecia não ter fim. Mas ela não faria isso. Seria um ato de covardia, sentimento o qual ela sempre repudiou. Se este era seu destino, então o aceitaria.

Ouviu Li gritando com os homens para que fossem mais rápido nos reparos do navio. Ele tinha pressa. Observou o capitão de longe reparando em como estava nervoso e ansioso para que continuassem logo a viagem. Haviam sobrado apenas sete homens da tripulação original e eles estavam soltos ou tratando-se dos ferimentos sofridos. Li continuaria a viagem com eles e mais vinte homens de sua confiança. Chegariam ao porto de uma cidade vizinha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lá se casariam no primeiro templo e continuariam a viagem, até o condado de Tomoeda.

Tudo havia mudado após o homem saber que Hiraguizawa se tornaria o representante do imperador daquele insignificante condado. O que será que ligava o jovem nobre àquele pirata? Ela perguntava-se a todo o momento.

'Senhorita!' Yamasaki a chamou correndo em sua direção. 'Gostaria que servíssemos o almoço agora para a senhorita e vosso pai?'

Sakura fitou rapazinho que era o braço direito de Li com cuidado. Lembrava-se claramente dele a chamando de devoradora de cabeças e sorriu de leve imaginando que pelo menos, medo ele deveria ter dela. 'Como quiser.'

'Sim, senhorita.' Falou afastando-se, porém Sakura o chamou para que voltasse. Ele caminhou novamente em direção a ela, porém receoso.

'Conhece o senhor Hiraguizawa?'

Yamasaki ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Por que o interesse, senhorita?'

'Nada demais... apenas não acredito que meu distinto noivo queira apenas tornar-se uma pessoa de bem.' Falou com sarcasmo.

'E por que não? O senhor Li é um homem rico, muito rico, e já está em idade de constituir uma família. Com certeza a senhorita lhe dará filhos belos e fortes.'

Sakura fez uma careta. Nunca se viu como mãe e imaginar aquele pirata ignorante e asqueroso pai de seus filhos a fazia revoltar-se por dentro. Yamasaki riu.

'Posso ser mulher, mas não sou burra, garoto. Sei que isso tudo se deve a Hiraguizawa.'

O rapaz de olhos estreitos fitou a jovem por algum tempo. Fazendo Sakura ficar um pouco ansiosa. Sabia que tinha algo muito estranho por trás de tudo aquilo. Talvez alguma trama maldosa, sua mente tentava concluir o que seria, e sua imaginação a levava a tecer teorias conspiratórias terríveis.

'Eu não sei.' Falou dando de ombros e fazendo Sakura voltar a respirar, decepcionada. 'Com sua licença.' Disse saindo estrategicamente, porém a japonesa de olhos verdes não desistiria. Deu um passo a frente segurando-o pelo braço.

'Volte aqui!'

O rapazinho gritou dando um pulo para trás. 'Não devore minha cabeça, devoradora de cabeças!' Gritou desesperado segurando sua cabeça.

Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada, não sabia se ria ou tentava acalma-lo.

'Socorro!'

'O que está acontecendo aqui!' A voz de Li foi o que fez Sakura soltar Yamasaki que correu parando atrás de seu capitão que olhava seriamente a jovem nobre.

'Eu não disse? Ela estava pronta para devorar a minha cabeça, capitão!'

Alguns piratas aproximaram-se observando a confusão. Sakura observou-os em pânico.

'Ela é um monstro devorador de cabeças de homens do mar.' Yamasaki continuava a gritar atrás de seu capitão como se ele fosse um escudo contra o sobrenatural.

'Pare com isso, Yamasaki.' Li advertiu.

'Ela estava pronta para dar o bote.'

Os piratas sussurravam. Sakura deu um passo a frente e arregalou os olhos vendo os homens afastarem-se com medo. Não resistiu em soltar uma gargalhada, fazendo-os dar mais alguns passos para trás, alguns puxaram suas espadas para se defender do terrível monstro de olhos verdes. Ela Aproveitou a situação para se divertir. Fez uma cara bem malvada e com as mãos à frente mostrando suas unhas gritou na direção deles, os homens correram e alguns até caíram para trás gritando.

'Cuidado! Ela vai devorar nossas cabeças!' Yamazaki gritou encolhendo-se atrás de Li.

'Ai meu Buda!'

'Ela vai nos matar!'

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada, mas quando Li parou a sua frente ela conteve-se.

'Cuidado meu capitão!'

Sakura sorriu para ele e balançou o corpo de leve encarando Li com os olhos debochados. 'Deveria ter medo de mim, posso devorar sua cabeça, ela com certeza deve ser a mais dura, porem a mais saborosa. Vai valer o esforço.'

O canto esquerdo dos lábios de Li se curvou, apesar dele tentar disfarçar. 'Vá para a sua cabine. Antes que um deles resolva exorcizar os demônios do navio.'

'Não me diga o que fazer.'

'Sou seu noivo. Eu mando e você obedece.'

'Insolente.'

'Agora v� ou eu a arrastarei até lá pelos cabelos e assim acabarei com seu mito de devoradora de cabeças.'

Sakura bufou, pegou as saias levantado-as para que caminhasse mais rápido para longe daquele homem. Os piratas abriram caminho para ela que quando passou por eles gritou alto fazendo careta e quase matando os homens do coração. Entrou no quarto onde seu pai se recuperava do grande ferimento que tinha lhe rendido a luta contra Li. Seu semblante mudou. Caminhou até ele sorrindo docemente. 'Como se sente, hoje?'

Fujitaka soltou um longo suspiro enquanto sua mão estava sobre a bandagem que protegia o ferimento. 'Melhor.'

'Que bom.' Falou sentando-se ao lado dele. Pegou um livro tentando ler e tirar aquela situação surreal da cabeça.

'Isso logo irá acabar querida.' Fujitaka falou chamando sua atenção.

'Isso nunca irá acabar, papai.' Respondeu seriamente.

'Eu lhe dou minha palavra que irá. Confie no seu velho pai. Hoje estamos em desvantagem, mas quando chegarmos em terra tudo será diferente.'

'O senhor deu sua palavra para aquele homem, papai.' Ela falou com mágoa. 'Terei que me casar com ele.'

'E pretendo cumpri-la. Você se casará com ele e será sua esposa.' Ela fechou os olhos cerrando os punhos. 'E logo depois será uma jovem viúva.'

Sakura abriu os olhos fitando o pai espantada. Seus lábios entreabriram mostrando completa estupefação com o que o pai acabara de falar. Ele, no entanto, abriu um triste sorriso 'Confie em mim, pequena flor. Eu consertarei tudo.'

'Eu confio, papai. Eu confio.'

* * *

'Cuide de meu _Lobo do Mar_, Ban.' Li advertiu o pirata antes que o homem pulasse para o navio pirata

'Não se preocupe capitão. Cuidarei dele como se fosse meu.'

'Mas sabendo que ele é meu.'

'Claro senhor. Preso muito por minha vida. Daqui a três meses, estaremos no cais de Tomoeda para buscílo.'

'E eu estarei lá esperando ansiosamente por vocês.'

'Que os Deuses permitam isso e o protejam, senhor.'

Ban acenou com uma das mãos para Li antes de caminhar até o leme que guiaria o navio pirata. Li observou seu navio afastando-se com pesar. Ele tinha feito uma escolha e sabia que ela acarretaria sacrifícios, mas nunca imaginou que se afastar de seu bem mais precioso fosse algo tão dolorido. Virou-se para o pequeno grupo de piratas escolhido a dedo por Yamasaki para acompanhílo em sua missão de vingança.

'Bem, homens. Agora o circo vai começar. Todos fingirão que são soldados do império. Yamasaki já está providenciando uniformes para todos.' Alguns resmungaram, mas nenhum se opôs abertamente ao capitão. 'Quero que fiquem atentos aos soldados e se algum deles mostrar que irá dar com a língua nos dentes, ou desobedecer ao meu comando, dou-lhes liberdade para que acabem com ele.'

Os piratas concordaram e logo depois Li incumbiu tarefas para cada um. O rapaz caminhou pelo convés tentando acostumar-se a sua nova situação. Estar comandando aquele navio estranho era algo incômodo demais. Não era como o seu _Lobo do Mar_.

Há tantos anos tinha aquele plano em sua mente e agora que começava a executílo parecia um menino pronto para fazer uma grande arte. Estalou os dedos da mão calejada tentando relaxar, mas sabia que isso não diminuiria sua ansiedade.

Olhou para trás sentindo que era observado e encontrou um belo par de esmeraldas o fitando com intensidade. Fez um gesto cumprimentando a noiva sabendo que isso a irritaria e riu-se ao vê-la virar o rosto e afastar-se tentando mostrar superioridade.

'Ela é muito orgulhosa.' A voz de Yamasaki o fez virar-se para o lado direito. 'Tem certeza que quer levar isso adiante, Li?'

'Não tem como voltar agora. Fui longe demais.'

'Sempre há como retroceder.'

'Apenas os covardes retrocedem. Já adiei por demais minha vingança contra Hiraguizawa. Não posso e não quero por nada voltar atrás.'

'Então não seria melhor escolher uma noiva mais... meiga? Tinha que escolher uma devoradora de cabeças?'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que os Deuses não foram muito generosos lhe dando uma noiva como Kinomoto Sakura. Ela era geniosa demais, isso seria um problema. Teria que domesticar aquela leoa de qualquer maneira para conseguir seguir seus planos.

'Não há fera que não seja domável. Saberei como dobrar a bela dama.'

'Para mim, ela continua sendo um monstro.'

Li riu com gosto batendo de leve no ombro do amigo antes de voltar sua atenção à navegação.

* * *

Foram mais dois dias de viagem até avistarem o porto de Kyoto. Sakura sorria com a possibilidade de finalmente sair daquele navio amaldiçoado. Seu pai disse que em terra tudo seria resolvido e essa promessa fazia sua fé voltar.

'Assim que atracarmos o navio, iremos até o templo da cidade para casarmos e então seguiremos viagem até Tomoeda a cavalo.' A voz insuportável de Li chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para ele com aquele olhar de superioridade dos nobres.

'Eu já estou ciente de seus planos. Não precisa lembrar-me a cada segundo deles.'

'Pois então sugiro que vá se trocar para seu casamento, senhorita Kinomoto.'

'Infelizmente não trouxe nenhum vestido de luto para uma ocasião tão especial como esta.'

'Qualquer vestido lhe cairá muito bem, não há porque escolher tanto.'

'Não discutirei isso com você, pois sei que não teve educação para saber noções de etiqueta.' A voz dela era irônica.

Li cerrou os olhos na jovem detestando o tom com que ela lhe falava e a maneira esnobe que lhe dirigia o olhar. 'Isso é uma ordem. Vá arrumar-se. Quero vê-la pronta assim que o barco atracar no porto e se não estiver pronta a levarei nem que seja com as roupas íntimas, até o templo.'

Sakura sentiu as palavras entalarem em sua garganta. Adoraria começar mais uma discussão, mas achou melhor não lhe dar o gosto de saber que a tirava do sério. Olhou-o de maneira superior antes de afastar-se para se arrumar para seu casamento.

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto não agüentou. Pegou a escova de cabelos e jogou com toda a força contra a madeira da parede xingando Li de bastardo para baixo. Estava a poucos minutos de seu casamento e era como se estivesse indo para o matadouro.

'Inferno!' Gritou irada com sua má sorte. 'Eu o odeio com toda a minha alma. Amaldiçôo o dia em que este homem cruzou o meu caminho.' Blasfemava andando de um lado para o outro.

Leves batidas na porta a fizeram calar-se. Caminhou até ela e a entreabriu encontrando o rosto sereno do pai. 'Estamos chegando. Quanto antes se casar com ele, antes acabaremos com isso tudo.'

Aquelas palavras eram tudo que ela precisava ouvir.

* * *

Sakura estava ao lado do seu pai quando o navio atracou no porto de Kyoto. Era dia de semana e por isso estava lotado de pessoas que caminhavam apressadas de um lado para o outro. O cheiro de peixe morto era terrível e intragável. Sakura levou um lenço perfumado até o nariz tentando conter o enorme enjôo que sentia.

'Logo sairemos daqui, querida.' A voz calma de Fujitaka a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor.

'Aquele homem está demorando de propósito.' Sakura falou tentando controlar a raiva que sentia pela demora de Li. Ali estava ela toda arrumada e perfumada ao lado uma barraca de peixe fedendo. A mulher que era a dona gritava e gesticulava freneticamente tentando vender sua mercadoria. 'Mais um pouco e eu não vou agüentar, papai.'

Fujitaka bateu de leve no braço da filha que estava enlaçado ao dele e sorriu tentando mais uma vez passar calma para a jovem. Sakura havia puxado pouco o gênio doce e calmo de sua amada e falecida esposa.

A velha da barraca jogou água nos peixes fazendo com que respingassem nas roupas de Sakura que mesmo pulando para trás não conseguiu evitar que alguns pingos atingissem seu caro e rico vestido à moda inglesa.

'A senhora não estava me enxergando?' Finalmente a calma da jovem havia evaporado.

'Desculpe-me, senhorita.' Desculpou-se a velha quase se ajoelhando a frente de Sakura. 'Por favor não me castigue. Eu limpo o seu precioso vestido senhorita.' Falou ajoelhando-se à frente de Sakura e pegando a barra do vestido dela.

Sakura sentiu-se mal por ter gritado. Não tinha o direito e sabia disso, mas o cheiro ruim, a demora de Li e aquela história de casamento estavam deixando-a com os nervos a flor da pele. Afastou-se da velha e abaixou esquecendo-se do vestido. 'Por favor, minha senhora, desculpe-me por ter sido rude, a senhora apenas estava trabalhando, não?'

A velha levantou os olhos para a menina que sorria para ela estendendo uma mão para ajudíla a se levantar. 'Levante-se, por favor.' Insistiu Sakura.

Fujitaka sorria intimamente, apesar de que não gostava daqueles rompantes de igualdade que a filha tinha, não poderia deixar de comparíla com Nadeshico, pois uma vez havia descoberto que ajudava a família de muitos de seus empregados sorrateiramente.

'Senhorita, eu...' A velha mostrou-se insegura.

'Ora levante-se daí, sua velha! Onde já se viu abaixar a cabeça para uma garota que tem a idade para ser sua neta! Vamos levante-se!' Ela falou um tom mais alto e a voz divertida.

A senhora levantou-se com o rosto assustado, mas assim que Sakura abriu um sorriso ela caiu na gargalhada. 'A senhorita é muito estranha.' Falou por fim. 'Eu vou lhe dar um peixe por ter lhe sujado o vestido fino.'

Sakura não pode deixar de olhar com nojo o peixe morto que a velha lhe estendia, olhou para o pai que tinha o rosto neutro esperando por uma atitude dela e depois olhou de volta para a velha. 'Obrigada, senhora, mas o meu vestido só foi respingado.'

'Mas a senhorita estava muito brava por isso.' A velha retrucou estendendo o peixe.

'Mas não foi nada. Olha fique com o peixe e venda-o! Ficarei mais feliz se fizer isso.'

'A senhorita está fazendo pouco caso do meu presente?' A velha perguntou com a voz triste, novamente Sakura ficou sem saber o que responder. Engoliu em seco e estendeu a mão para pegar o rabo do peixe mesmo sentindo seu estômago dar voltas, mas por sorte Yamazaki aproximou-se das duas.

'Senhorita Kinomoto!' Ele a chamou. Sakura virou-se olhando surpresa para a roupa elegante que ele usava. Nunca imaginou Yamasaki com aquelas roupas. O rapaz aproximou-se com um dedo na gola tentando afastar a roupa do pescoço que o irritava.

'O capitão já irá descer.' Ele falou e depois olhou para a senhora. 'Guarde o peixe, senhora. Depois virei buscílo para a senhorita. Agora ela irá se casar, não há cabimento chegar ao templo com um peixe.'

'Ah então eu lhe darei dois peixes!' A senhora falou dando uma piscadela para Sakura. 'Que a senhorita seja muito feliz com seu esposo.'

Sakura sorriu cinicamente. 'Obrigada! Tenho certeza que serei.' Falou afastando-se e indo de encontro ao pai que estava ao lado de um rapaz elegantemente vestido. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando reconhecê-lo. Ele vestia um terno impecável de corte inglês na cor marrom. Os sapatos estavam bem lustrados. Um belo chapéu tampava seus cabelos curtos e na mão esquerda havia uma bengala fina e elegante. Seu porte era vigoroso e altivo. Sorriu pensando quem seria aquele nobre. Provavelmente um conhecido de seu pai. Um jovem nobre da aristocracia japonesa e um provável aliado para eles. Talvez ele pudesse ajudílos a se livrar daquela situação. Caminhou com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho estranho nos olhos reparando no porte magnífico daquele senhor. Parou às suas costas.

'Bom dia.' Cumprimentou de forma charmosa.

O rapaz virou-se devagar para ela brincando com a bengala. Sakura arregalou os olhos não acreditando em quem estava a sua frente. Levou uma das mãos a boca evitando que uma exclamação de surpresa saísse de seus lábios ao fitar o rosto debochado, mas os olhos arregalados de espanto, foram mais do que traidores.

'Bom dia, senhorita Kinomoto.' Ele cumprimentou com elegância tirando o chapéu e se inclinando para ela.

Sakura não conseguiu falar nada apenas fitando o rapaz a sua frente sem poder acreditar.

_Continua._

**N/A:**

Ai gente finalmente eu consegui fazer o update de pelo menos um dos meus fics! IUPI! Logo Dragões sai, já até enviei para minha super revisora Rô.

E aí pessoal? O que acharam do capítulo! Finalmente a trama está começando a andar, acho que agora vocês já estão conseguindo entender-la melhor, não? Nos próximos capítulos a coisa ficará mais clara na cabecinha de vocês, pois eu acho que muitos ainda estão com a pulga atrás da orelha por causa da introdução da história, não é mesmo Rafinha? Hehehe

Quero agradecer aos reviews e e-mails que recebi pela história! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem o apoio de vocês! MUITO OBRIGADA!

Para quem não agüenta de curiosidade para saber quando minhas histórias vão sair, eu estarei sempre mandando a situações delas para a página do NAK (www(ponto)n-a-k(ponto)cjb(ponto)br). Beijocas especiais para a equipe da página.

Beijos a todos

Kath


	4. Capítulo IV

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo IV

Sakura observava o rapaz a sua frente. Piscou algumas vezes pensando se estava num sonho ou se o sol ou o calor intenso alem do cansaço, stress de toda a situação surreal que estava vivendo fizera sua mente lhe pregar uma peça... e muito sem graça.

Yamasaki aproximou-se deles. 'Senhor, está tudo pronto.'

'Obrigado.' Agradeceu Li.

Não era alucinação, contatou ao ouvir a voz irritante de Li. Era só mais um ato deste teatro bizarro que estava vivendo. Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar lentamente sentindo o espartilho lhe incomodar. Fitou o pirata por fim. 'Acha que só porque está enfiado numa roupa elegante tornou-se um nobre, senhor Li?' Sakura falou com sarcasmo. 'Pois nem dentro de trajes civilizados conseguirá sustentar este seu teatro. '

Li soltou um suspiro zombeteiro. 'Senhorita Kinomoto, por favor chame-me por Senhor Urameshi Yamato. Tenho motivos para que não saibam o meu verdadeiro nome.'

'Senhor Urameshi... nem se morresse e nascesse novamente teria condições de usar um sobrenome tão pomposo.'

'Estar a testar minha paciência?' Ele perguntou brincalhão. 'Pois saiba que estou muito feliz para que suas infantilidades acabem com o meu bom humor.'

Em nenhum momento ele perdeu a calma. É como se outra pessoa estivesse a frente de Sakura e não aquele pirata nojento e mal vestido. Não tinha como disfarçar sua surpresa ao vê-lo e constatar que estava belíssimo. A barba estava feita e os cabelos cortados. Ninguém diria que era um pirata, naqueles trajes, e não só por eles. Sakura virou-se para o navio onde os piratas que acompanhavam Li apesar de estarem em uniformes imperiais eram feios e com os dentes podres. Syaoran tinha todos e perfeitos, nenhuma cicatriz a mostra, apenas a pele bronzeada, maravilhosamente bronzeada e unida ao corpo bem trabalhado tornava-o atraente demais para a jovem nobre. Ela retirou o leque e abanou-se afastando o calor e as moscas.

Syaoran virou-se para o lado e sorriu avistando um senhor que aproximava-se deles rapidamente. Era um homem de cabelos grisalhos e um grande bigode tampando-lhe parte da boca. Seu porte era alto e magro.

'Não acredito no que meus olhos vêem. Realmente és tu?' O senhor perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

'Sim, Wei. Sou eu.' Li respondeu aproximando-se dele. O senhor levantou os braços pegando o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos.

'Como está mudado! Se não me indicassem seu navio, eu nunca lhe reconheceria.'

'A última vez que nos vimos eu não passava de um moleque, Wei.'

'Agora está um homem forte e belo. Como os anos foram generosos contigo, meu menino.' Ele falava com a voz emocionada.

'Sabe que os anos não foram generosos comigo. Sabe onde vivi.' Li respondeu com a voz amargurada.

'Sim. E é por isso que não acredito que esteja aqui, em minha frente. Quando recebi sua mensagem a dias atrás mal pude acreditar. Tive que ler duas ou mais vezes para acreditar e ainda pensei que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto que estavam fazendo com este velho senhor.'

'Pois não é brincadeira. Estou aqui, Wei. Eu voltei. E agora quero viver como um homem de bem e feliz com minha adorável noiva.'

Wei o abraçou com carinho. Sakura parou ao lado do pai e enlaçou seu braço no dele observando os dois homens a alguns metros. 'Quem será este senhor Wei, papai?'

'Não sei, querida. Mas pelo que estou entendendo, eles se conhecem a muito tempo.'

'Não estou gostando disso.'

'Nem eu.'

'Não se preocupem.' Yamasaki falou chamando a atenção dos dois. 'O senhor Wei foi quem providenciou tudo para o capitão, ou melhor, para o senhor Urameshi.'

'Providenciou o quê?' Sakura perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Tudo. O coche, os papeis para o casamento, a casa... tudo.'

Sakura e Fujitaka entreolharam-se surpresos em saber que o rapaz já tinha absolutamente tudo planejado. Yamasaki sorriu reparando nisso. A jovem voltou a sua atenção a Li que conversava e ria com o misterioso senhor Wei.

'Venha! Quero lhe apresentar minha noiva.' Li falou com entusiasmo.

'Ah imagino que deva ser lindíssima. Mesmo garoto sempre foi muito exigente.'

Li sorriu caminhando em direção aos Kinomoto. Parou em frente a eles e com um leve gesto indicou a jovem. 'Esta é Kinomoto Sakura, minha noiva e seu pai, o senhor Fujitaka.'

Sakura cumprimentou-o polidamente assim como Fujitaka. Wei fez o mesmo mostrando que não era um bronco e sim um homem de educação refinada. O senhor observou a jovem com cuidado e soltou uma exclamação de alegria.

'Mas vejo que roubou um anjo do céu, meu rapaz!'

'Obrigada senhor.' Ela respondeu um pouco encabulada.

Li não teve como achar graça, ele tinha a sensação que estava se casando com um demônio e não com um anjo, apesar da forma bela que sua distinta futura esposa tinha.

'Oras mas que falta de educação a minha não apresentar-me. Sou Leigh Wei.'

'Que surpresa encontrar um europeu em terras orientais.' Fujitaka observou.

'Vim para esta terra quando ainda era um jovem obstinado e corajoso, senhor Kinomoto. Queria conhecer novas culturas e estudá-las. Foi então que dei adeus a minha querida Inglaterra e vim para esta terra, fincar aqui minhas raízes.'

'Wei é um homem da história. Um arqueólogo para ser mais exato. Ensinou-me muito quando fui seu aprendiz.' Li falou com um sorriso mostrando a felicidade em reencontrar o senhor.

'Fui um arqueólogo. Agora sou um banqueiro dos mais prósperos. Tenho a arqueologia apenas como um passatempo.'

'O que o dinheiro não faz com um homem?' Li falou com o tom brincalhão.

'Ah meu jovem, aprenda mais uma lição entre tantas que já lhe dei, o dinheiro mostra o melhor e o pior de um homem.'

'No seu caso, mostrou o pior, eu imagino.' Li retrucou fazendo o senhor cair na gargalhada.

'E no seu, também.' Wei rebateu.

'Um homem precisa sobreviver.' Ele respondeu com o tom debochado.

'Eu sei... apenas me é estranho observar o que se tornou. Está muito diferente, meu jovem.'

Li soltou um longo suspiro. Entendia perfeitamente o senhor, ele sabia que pouco havia restado do seu caráter inicial. 'A vida transforma as pessoas. Cabe a elas se adaptarem para sobreviver.'

Wei o fitou por alguns instantes como se quisesse acreditar que seu pupilo mais querido estava a sua frente. 'Desta vez, foi você que me deste uma lição de vida meu jovem.' Li sorriu.

Sakura sentia-se tão perdida quanto o seu pai observando aqueles dois. Eram como se o pirata grosso e ignorante desse lugar para um jovem nobre. O que estava acontecendo ali?

'Mas vamos deixar estes pormenores de lado. Olha que bela é vossa noiva! Escolheste muito bem, Syao...' Ele conteve-se olhado rapidamente para a jovem e seu pai. 'Yamato.'

'Eu sei! Acha que eu escolheria uma qualquer, Wei.' Li respondeu sorrindo para Sakura que arregalou os olhos de lado. Droga! O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Por que agora o simples fato dele está sorrindo para ela fazia a jovem sentir o coração disparar. Ela o odiava! Odiava-o tanto que se tivesse um único pedido antes de sua morte seria matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, a unhadas!

'Mas venham! Preparei tudo para sua volta. Depositei o dinheiro que me mandaste e comprei uma bela casa em Tomoeda. Devo dizer que divertir-me muito com a curiosidade do povo em saber quem morará lá.'

'Primeiro quero ir ao templo para acertar minha situação com a senhorita Kinomoto.' O jovem advertiu.

'Claro. O sacerdote local está lhe esperando. Ele devia-me um favor e também uma certa quantia por isso consegui deixar tudo preparado em tão poucos dias.'

'Sabia que se alguém conseguiria tal façanha, seria o senhor.'

'Este velho banqueiro ainda tem seus contatos.'

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao elegante coche que os esperava. Yamasaki já havia colocado a bagagem nele e subia entusiasmado sentando ao lado do cocheiro. Li virou-se rapidamente para Sakura pedindo com um gesto que os acompanhassem.

'Isso está cada vez mais estranho, papai.' Ela falou caminhando ao lado do senhor.

'Tenha calma, minha filha. Logo saberemos o que realmente está acontecendo aqui.'

Entraram no coche e sentaram a frente de Li e Wei que continuaram a conversar alegremente como velhos conhecidos. Sakura observava os dois clinicamente, principalmente seu futuro esposo que se mostrava cada vez mais estranho. Às vezes lançava um olhar de esgueira para o pai que também se mostrava tão confuso e curioso quanto a jovem. Li tinha despertado em Sakura seu pior defeito, sua curiosidade, e era aquela aura misteriosa que o tornava cada vez mais atraente para a jovem, isso ela não poderia negar. O coche começou a se movimentar em direção ao templo local.

'Olhe! Encontrei esta peça belíssima no meu penhor.' Wei mostrou para Li que a pegou admirando-a por alguns segundos.

'Wei! Não acredito que se deixou enganar desta maneira?' Li perguntou incrédulo. 'Não vê que este relógio não passa de uma imitação barata e mal feita de um relógio suíço. '

Wei pegou a peça, contrariado. 'Não venha contradizer-me senhor sabe tudo.'

'Veja atrás! O selo cravado está forte demais e borrado. Alem disso o vidro não é nem que você queira cristal. A ligação da corrente com o relógio está enferrujada o que mostra claramente que não é ouro e temos ainda um detalhe importantíssimo e que não acredito que não se ateve.'

Wei que verificava cada detalhe depois que Li enumerada levantou os olhos para o rapaz esperando o último detalhe. O jovem sorriu de lado.

'Até mesmo uma senhorita como minha adorável noiva é capaz de reparar neste pequeno detalhe.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando Li. 'Eu?'

'Claro. Sei que as mulheres com classe e distinção como a senhorita, conhecem profundamente uma jóia.' O rapaz falou com o tom divertido.

Sakura sorriu sem graça. Wei estendeu o relógio e ela pegou-o receosa. Olhou para ele e sentiu que seu pai aproximou-se um pouco mais dela para também observar a peça. Ela rodou a peça nas mãos verificando os detalhes que Li enumerou e tentou achar o último, mas não conseguia. Estendeu o relógio novamente para Wei que olhava para ela esperando a resposta.

'Não faço idéia do que esteja mais de errado neste relógio, senhor.'

'Vejo que não é tão observadora quanto o meu rapaz acha que é.' Wei retrucou.

'Isso se deve ao fato de eu não saber diferenciar algo de valor. Já um saltimbanco com certeza sabe até mesmo a diferença entre um diamante bruto e um vidro lapidado.'

Wei e Kinomoto mostraram-se tensos enquanto Li apenas a fitava com os olhos divertidos. Sakura fitava-o com o rosto sério e um olhar superior mostrando novamente que ele poderia estar vestido como um nobre, mas permaneceria sendo um pirata ignorante.

'Imaginei que as senhoritas do império tinham aulas de línguas. Principalmente a inglesa.'

'Do que está falando? O que lingüistica tem haver com um relógio, seu ignorante?'

'Não sou eu o ignorante, senhorita. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção as aulas saberia logo que _clock_ está escrito absolutamente errado. Está faltando o segundo "c" na palavra.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos pegando a peça nas mãos de Wei e virando-a. Observou que realmente a palavra estava escrita de forma errada.

'E caso não saiba o que esta palavra significa, _Clock_ é relógio na língua inglesa.' Completou com a voz mais debochada possível. Fujitaka franziu a testa preocupado. Como aquele pirata sabia tanto? Não podia negar que a imagem que tinha até aquele momento do futuro genro era de um ladrão ignorante, mas o jovem que estava a sua frente em nada parecia com aquele que estava aprisionando ele e a filha no navio.

'Apenas não me ative a detalhes tão pequenos.' Ela falou de forma pausada controlando a vontade de xingá-lo.

'Sempre imaginei que as mulheres delicadas se atesem justamente a pequenos detalhes, pois sempre as julguei mais observadoras do que os homens. Infelizmente, enganei-me ao seu respeito, querida.' Adorava chamá-la de "querida" pois sempre que assim fazia via os dentes da jovem trincarem de raiva. Isso ele não podia negar que era divertidíssimo.

A voz dele era absolutamente calma e serena. Sakura levou uma das mãos os lábios achando que assim controlaria sua vontade de soltar palavras desagradáveis e impróprias não só para uma senhorita, mas para qualquer nobre.

'Minha filha está muito tensa com o casamento que se aproxima.' Fujitaka falou como desculpa observando que o senhor Wei começava olhá-los com desconfiança.

O senhor olhou para Li com o rosto sério. 'Tem certeza que esta senhorita é adequada a você, meu rapaz?'

Sakura sentiu o queixo cair com tamanho absurdo que ouviu.

'Com suas posses e com sua aparência, com certeza qualquer boa senhorita da aristocracia aceitaria ser vossa esposa.'

Fujitaka segurou a filha pelos ombros sabendo que ela estava tentada a cometer uma loucura. 'Como eu disse, ela apenas está nervosa.'

'Eu a escolhi, Wei. Confie em mim.' Li falou com calma fazendo Sakura sentir-se tentada a voar direto no pescoço dele.

'Se a escolheu...' Wei deu os ombros e fitou Fujitaka. 'Soube que é conselheiro de nosso imperador.'

'Isso mesmo.' O senhor respondeu.

'E quais novidades têm do império? Soube que o imperador está planejando mais uma invasão a China.'

'Nosso imperador acha que devemos expandir nossas fronteiras.'

'Concordo. Nossa terra é pequena para nossa poderosa nação. Digo isso pois já me considero um japonês.'

'Os ingleses também possuem interesse na China.' Li falou. 'Acha que tenho a ilusão de que querem apenas ajudar os japoneses?' Rebateu olhando para Wei que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Vejo que tornou-se um homem desconfiado.'

Li sorriu de lado. 'Vamos dizer que não tão ingênuo como antes.'

'Pois também penso assim.' Fujitaka defendeu o ponto de vista de Li. 'Sei que é inglês e gostaria de deixar claro que sou a favor de nossa aliança com a Europa.'

'Mas é ingenuidade achar que eles não irão querer um pedaço do que conquistarmos.' Li concluiu o raciocínio do futuro sogro.

'Isto mesmo.'

'Vejo que se dá muito bem com seu sogro, Yamato. Possuem até mesmo a mesma opinião política. ' Wei comentou fazendo Li e Kinomoto se encararem Fujitaka acomodou-se melhor no banco recriminando-se internamento por ter concordado com uma opinião daquele que desgraçou a vida de sua pequena flor. 'Mas vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis que política, não vamos entediar a bela jovem.' Mudou de assunto sorrindo para Sakura que observava o pai e Syaoran.

Logo estavam conversando sobre outras banalidades. O coche parou em frente ao templo de Kyoto. Yamasaki saltou e foi abrir a porta para os senhores. Li foi o primeiro a descer e logo depois Wei. O rapaz ajudou Sakura a descer segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Ela agradeceu educadamente.

'Yamasaki será a segunda testemunha que precisamos assim como o senhor Leigh.' Li esclareceu antes de caminhar de forma imponente com sua bengala até o cartório. Wei foi ao seu lado voltando a conversar alegremente. Realmente o velho senhor estava infinitamente feliz em rever o jovem e ainda sabendo toda a sua sorte nos negócios, mesmo que obscuros.

Yamasaki acompanhou Sakura e Fujitaka que se sentiam levemente perdidos com a postura completamente diferente de Li.

'Onde já se viu um pirata nojento dar-me aulas de inglês.' Sakura resmungava. Fujitaka apenas ria-se da cara emburrada da filha. Também estranhou o domínio do jovem rapaz a língua estrangeira, mas como era conhecido de um inglês provavelmente aprendeu com ele.

'Mantenha a calma, Sakura. Está para se casar.'

'Papai! Está brincando comigo?' Ela exclamou. 'Só falta-me o senhor começar a sentir simpatia por aquele porco!'

'Eu o odeio pelo que fez a você quando não podia defender-se. Não venha duvidar de meus sentimentos.' Fujitaka repreendeu-a. 'Agora, é mais sensato calar-se para que tudo saia conforme o combinado.'

Pai e filha entraram no cartório logo depois de Yamasaki. Li e Wei já estavam acertando tudo com o juiz que os recebeu com grande alegria. Li virou-se rapidamente para Sakura e depois voltou sua atenção aos negócios. Estava para fechar um dos maiores negócios de sua vida: seu casamento com a nobre Kinomoto.

*~*~*

Fujitaka tombou para o lado vencido pelo cansado e pelo sono. Depois da curta e simples cerimônia de casamento, Sakura já era a senhora Urameshi. Como Li conseguiu tornar-se Urameshi Yamato era algo surpreendente. Os documentos pareciam todos verdadeiros, realmente neste mundo bastasse ter dinheiro para renascer como outra pessoa.

Ela ajeitou o pai tentando fazer com que o velho senhor ficasse mais confortável. O coche era grande e podia ver toda a riqueza e ostentação que ele transmitia. Parecia até mesmo o coche do imperador. Ela olhou para Li que estava sem o terno e a gravata desfeita. As mangas da fina camisa estavam dobradas dando um ar mais casual a ele, porem não tirando sua elegância. Ele ia quieto olhando para o lado de fora. O que via era um mistério, pois a noite já havia deixado o Japão nas trevas.

Ele tinha um joelho flexionado e o pé apoiado no banco ao lado de Sakura, um braço estava sobre o joelho enquanto sua atenção estava na vista da janela.

'Porque resolveu fazer esta viajem logo depois do casamento? Seria mais sensato pernoitar em Kyoto.'

Li não respondeu, provavelmente nem a ouviu.

'Está me escutando?' Perguntou com o tom de voz mais alto finalmente chamando a atenção do marido. Ele virou-se para ela devagar.

'Finja que eu não existo senhora. Pelo menos durante esta viajem. ' Ele respondeu com educação.

'Quem me dera que pudesse ignorar a sua presença para sempre em minha vida.' Ela retrucou.

Ele a olhou de forma diferente fazendo a jovem sentir um leve rubor em sua face. 'Dou-lhe minha palavra que logo terá o privilégio de esquecer a minha humilde existência. '

'Infelizmente não serei capaz de fazer isso.' Ela falou não o encarando. 'Tirou-me o que é mais precioso para uma mulher.'

'Pode não acreditar neste momento no que lhe digo. Mas daqui a três meses sua vida voltará a ser como era antes.'

Ela virou-se para ele. 'Por acaso tem o dom de mudar o passado, senhor?' Perguntou em tom de deboche. 'Nenhum ser é capaz disso e muito menos o senhor.'

Li sorriu de lado. 'Sei o que faço e o que falo. Diferente de você que apenas age por impulso. Faço o que tem que ser feito e como deve ser feito.'

'Se diz tão sensato, mas não poupou-me de seus desejos de luxuria.'

'És uma bela mulher. Acredito que muitos homens a cobiçam.'

'Isso não justifica o que fizeste comigo.' Ela falou batendo de leve no peito enquanto o encarava com ódio.

'Do que tem tanto medo? De lembra-se do que eu supostamente fiz a senhora na noite em que ataquei vosso barco ou de que eu exija agora os meus direitos de marido?'

'Pois saiba que eu repudio a idéia de dividir com você a mesma cama.'

Li observava a jovem que o fitava intensamente. Com o rosto bravo tornava-se mais atraente e bela. Estava com uma faixa na testa tampando o curativo que protegia o corte acima do supercílio esquerdo. A maquiagem havia escondido as manchas roxas que havia em seu belo rosto. Como não sentir desejo por uma mulher daquelas? Não só por sua beleza, mas pelo seu espirito forte e determinado. Os deuses com certeza erraram em mandá-la na forma de mulher, seu espírito era de um homem livre.

'Entendo. Prefere dormir então no curral com um belo cavalo, não?' Falou brincando e logo a viu avançar em sua direção para tentar socá-lo. Fujitaka acordou sobre saltado e arregalou os olhos vendo a filha presa pelos punhos pelo marido.

'Eu juro que o mato!' Ela gritava enlouquecida de raiva. Li divertia-se segurando-a forte. Fujitaka tentava acalmá-la sem obter muito sucesso, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde sua flor explodiria. Ela estava tentando se controlar durante muito tempo.

*~*~*

Foram quase um dia inteiro de viagem até eles finalmente pararem em frente a uma bela propriedade. Sakura observou Li saltando do coche e falando com Yamasaki. Fujitaka estava ao seu lado reclamando um pouco das pernas dormentes. A jovem já ia colocar a cabeça para fora do veiculo quando a porta se abriu e Li entrou novamente.

'Chegamos. O cocheiro apenas nos levará a entrada principal.' Ele esclareceu sentando-se e ajeitando o terno.

O coche voltou a se movimentar lentamente. Fujitaka abriu as cortinas de veludo observando admirado a propriedade que adentravam. Sakura esticou o pescoço também mal conseguindo conter a sua admiração.

'É uma propriedade muito vasta, capitão Li.' Fujitaka comentou.

'Urameshi.' Li consertou. 'Aqui sou o senhor Urameshi.'

'Como quiser.' O senhor falou voltando a admirar os campos verdes e as enormes árvores de cerejeira que estavam floridas naquela época do ano. Consertou os óculos que estavam escorregando pelo nariz sem desviar sua atenção aquele espetáculo que as sakuras faziam pela força do vento.

O coche parou definitivamente e Yamasaki abriu a porta. Li saltou e deu alguns passos olhando em volta. Fujitaka saiu logo em seguida olhando para cima e admirando a imponente residência a frente deles, mas parecia um castelo.

À frente da casa um batalhão de empregados, todos uniformizados, os esperavam. Sakura saiu do coche sentindo seu queixo cair por alguns segundos ao fitar aquela maravilha. Olhou para Li que tinha o rosto indecifrável. Ele arregalou os olhos de leve lembrando-se que havia esquecido de algo, estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a descer do coche. Sakura piscou os olhos observando-o mas aceitou o braço do rapaz pois agora a frente dos empregados ele era seu esposo. Tinha que se comportar como uma esposa amorosa até para não desconfiarem deles quando Li fosse assassinado.

Ele a guiou até a entrada da enorme mansão. Um empregado aparentando ser o mais idoso deu uns passos a frente curvando-se. 'Sou Amiano Taiki, vosso criado.'

'Estes são o senhor e a senhora Urameshi Yamato.' Yamazaki esclareceu para os empregados. 'Eles e o senhor Kinomoto serão seus novos patrões.'

Li agradeceu o amigo com um gesto rápido com a cabeça, antes de caminhar em direção a entrada da casa. Atravessaram a larga porta e pararam alguns segundos observando a enorme e luxuosa sala estilo europeu. Sakura afastou-se do esposo caminhando reparando em tudo, até mesmo nos detalhe. Deu uma volta no mesmo lugar e não pode esconder o sorriso ao constatar que estava num verdadeiro palácio.

'É uma residência de muito bom gosto, senhor Urameshi.' Fujitaka falou parando ao lado do rapaz e observando a sala.

'Espero que seja do agrado de sua filha.' Ele falou observando a garota que mostrava-se entusiasmada com a residência.

'Esta casa é do agrado de qualquer mulher.'

'Sua filha não é qualquer mulher, é a minha mulher.' Li falou já se afastando e indo ao encontro de Yamasaki que subia com os pertences pessoais. Kinomoto desviou os olhos do lustre de brilhantes fitando o rapaz. Estava ficando louco ou começava a gostar daquele rapaz? Balançou a cabeça com raiva de si mesmo, ele poderia estar se comportando como um cavaleiro, mas tudo não passava de um teatro. Ele havia deflorado sua princesa quando estava desprotegida. Desonrou-a e mesmo que tenha consertado seu ato bárbaro casando-se com ela, havia lhe dado um sobrenome falso assim como o dele, mostrando que tudo não passava de uma encenação barata. Cerrou os olhos e pensou que talvez a vida lhe desse uma recompensa. Li morto e tendo Sakura como sua única herdeira aquela casa seria deles. Pensou que no dia seguinte iria no cartório mais próximo analisar a situação da casa e fazer um levantamento de tudo que havia em nome de Urameshi Yamato. Não era um ato de ambição, considerava um ato de reparação pelo mal que aquele homem tinha feito a eles.

'Olhe, papai! São orquídeas! Lembra-se como mamãe gostava delas?' Sakura exclamou fitando com as mãos no rosto o belo arranjo num dos móveis da sala. Fujitaka sorriu tristemente aproximando-se da filha e passando o braço sobre os ombros dela. Sakura virou-se para o senhor ainda sorrindo e ele lhe deu um terno beijo na testa.

'Sim. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje sua mãe fazendo o mesmo que você ao ver esta bela flor.'

Sakura estendeu o braço a frente e tocou de leve a flor sentindo a textura aveludada e sorrindo por felicidade. Uma das criadas aproximou-se chamando a atenção de pai e filha.

'Senhora, gostaria que eu a ajudasse a lavar-se?'

Sakura afastou-se do pai soltando um leve suspiro. 'Sim, estou muito cansada da viagem.' Virou-se para o pai. 'Seria bom descansar um pouco papai.'

'Farei isso, querida.' Respondeu, pensando que amanhã seria um longo dia.

Sakura pegou uma das mãos do senhor e a beijou carinhosamente antes de afastar-se com a criada. Subiram a grande e larga escadaria com degraus de mármore claro coberto com uma rica tapeçaria. A jovem fitou o imenso corredor coberto por quadros riquíssimos. Caminhou devagar observando com cuidado os detalhes.

'Esta casa antes de ser comprado pelo senhor Urameshi era de um colecionador de relíquias. O conde Klauss era um senhor muito requintado.'

'Estou confirmando isso pelas belas obras de arte.' Sakura respondeu. 'Onde é o quarto principal?'

'O último do corredor.' A jovem respondeu.

Sakura levou uma das mãos até o peito tentando controlar o nervosismo, sabia que seria naquele quarto sua noite de núpcias. Sentiu uma leve vertigem ao pensar que teria que ceder aquele pirata e agora consciente. Virou rapidamente para trás observando a criada por cima do ombro direito e pensando que deveria se comportar com uma esposa carinhosa, acima de qualquer suspeita.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto e tocou de leve a maçaneta dourada. _"Que Deus me dê forças para agüentar mais esta humilhação"._ Ela pensou para si antes de abrir a porta. O quarto era amplo e ricamente decorado como tudo na casa. O estilo também era europeu com alguns detalhes sutis da influencia oriental.

'Onde estão meus pertences?' Sakura falou reparando que havia apenas a bagagem de Li no quarto.

'Não sei, senhora.' A criada mostrava-se confusa também. 'Pensei que toda a bagagem já havia sido trazida para os aposentos. '

'E foram.' Li esclareceu saindo do quarto de banho anexo com a camisa aberta revelando parte de seu belo físico e fazendo tanto a criada quanto Sakura sentirem a face esquentar, a jovem criada abaixou os olhos evitando olhar o porte do patrão.

Li fez pouco caso caminhando até seu baú e abrindo-o para tirar alguma peça de roupa. 'Seus pertences estão no quarto ao lado. É lá que irá ficar. Este quarto é meu.'

'Quartos separados?' Sakura perguntou intrigada.

Li levantou-se e a fitou com uma camisa branca entre as mãos. Olhou para a criada e estendeu a peça para ela. 'Por favor, engome o quanto antes minha camisa, ela está amassada pela viagem.'

A jovem a pegou e saiu em seguida deixando os padrões sozinhos como Li queria. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Sakura voltou a encará-lo sem entender a atitude do rapaz.

'Seu quarto não é tão grande e amplo quanto este, mas acho que eu tenho direito a ele.' Li falou indo até a janela e olhando a vista. 'Alem disso gostei da vista daqui.'

Sakura permanecia calada. Li voltou-se para ela e sorriu de lado. 'A não ser que a senhora prefira um quarto no curral. Comprei os belos cavalos que pertenciam ao antigo proprietário também.'

'Irritante! Então acha que pode me tratar como uma amante? Irei ser apenas bem vinda em sua cama nas noites que me quer e as que não me querer vai dormir com todas as criadas da casa ou trazer prostitutas!'

Li cruzou os braços sobre o peito fitando o rosto vermelho e contrariado da esposa. 'Nunca será bem vinda em minha cama.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Que tipo de louco é? Forçou-me a casar-se com o senhor por quê?'

'Eu disse que queria apenas o titulo de seu pai, não você. Você foi apenas o passaporte para que eu o conseguisse.'

A jovem de olhos verdes sentiu o queixo cair. 'Poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra nobre.'

'Você era a única que estava ao meu alcance no momento. Alegre-se não terá que dividir sua cama com um pirata grosso e ignorante como eu. Mas recomendo que mantenha sua integridade e que não se deite com homem algum.'

'Insolente! Com quem pensa que está falando?' Ela falou parando a centímetros dele encarnado-o com ódio.

'Não se dê ao trabalho de fingir-se de frigida, pois sei que não é. Tu tens mais fogo do que seu pobre pai pode imaginar, porem não serei eu que irei apagá-lo. Espere apenas três meses e terá sua liberdade e sua vida de volta. E é claro que tentarei recompensar você e seu pai com alguma quantia.'

'Do que está falando? Acha que seu dinheiro sujo irá reparar o que fizeste comigo?'

'Eu não fiz nada com você.'

'Claro que fez!' Ela gritou na cara dele.

'Não sou homem de dormir com mulheres inconsciente. A única coisa que fiz foi tirar-lhe a roupa.'

Sakura abaixou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração. Deu um passo para trás afastando-se de Li.

'Como sempre seu gênio difícil a fez tirar conclusões precipitadas do que eu supostamente havia feito.'

Sakura sentiu a respiração falhar. Na verdade, parecia que o ar estava pesado demais para entrar em seus pulmões ou aquele maldito espartilho estava apertado demais. Levou a mão direita a testa e com o dedo indicador apertou levemente a têmpora, fechou os olhos pensando que realmente por mais que se esforçasse não se lembrava de nada. Seu corpo estava dolorido demais dos ferimentos, mas não havia sentido ardor nenhum entre as pernas... será que havia tirado conclusões precipitadas... será que? INFERNO! Pensou com ódio mais de si mesma do que de Li.

'Por que deixou que eu acreditasse nisto?' Ela perguntou com a voz falhada.

'Porque era a única maneira de fazer seu pai aceitar este casamento.' Ele segurou o pulso dela com força fazendo-a levar um susto e levantar o rosto. 'Daqui a três meses você e seu pai entraram com a anulação deste casamento provando que é pura e que ele não foi consumado.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando Li de forma raivosa, no final ela e seu pai haviam sido manipulados por aquele homem de mente doentia.

'Você não pode ser humano. Pois saiba que esta palhaçada irá terminar agora! Se sou pura, vamos anular o casamento agora!'

Li trincou os dentes. Ela não estragaria seu plano. Jogou-a com força em cima da cama. A única reação que Sakura teve foi gritar de susto. Logo sentiu quando Syaoran sentou-se por cima de suas pernas segurando seus dois pulsos contra a cama. Arregalou os olhos quando ele se aproximou dela parando seus lábios a centímetros dos seus. Tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente dele.

'Não está desacordada agora.' Falou antes de encostar seus lábios contra os dela deixando-a sem reação. O que poderia fazer agora? Por que não manteve-se calada e correra até seu pai para contar o que na verdade não havia acontecido.

Os lábios dele eram quentes, doces, famintos. Seu coração batia de forma rápida e descontrolada. Não tinha reação. Estava sendo abusada e simplesmente não tinha reação alguma! O que estava acontecendo com ela?! Estava gostando! Pelos céus! Estava gostando do beijo dele! Estava gostando de sentir ele mordiscar seus lábios, de sentir a língua dele tocando a sua.

Li afastou-se dela encarando-a de forma profunda. Sakura ainda tinha os lábios entre abertos.

'Não disse que havia mais fogo em você do que pensas, Senhora.' Falou saindo de cima dela. Sakura ainda fitava o teto do quarto sem entender o que tinha acontecido. O que tinha acontecido com ela. Levantou-se devagar, sentando-se na cama e observando o esposo que estava apoiado numa escrivaninha com os braços cruzados.

'Acho que podemos fazer um acordo.'

'A-Acordo?' Repetiu tentando recuperar-se. 'Que tipo de acordo?'

_Continua._


	5. Capítulo V

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo V

'Que tipo de acordo?' Sakura repetiu fitando o esposo. 'Suas negociações são imposições, senhor.' Ela falou recuperando-se do que havia acontecido a pouco, não era hora de se sentir fragilizada por causa de um estúpido beijo.

'Como agora é minha esposa, serei mais generoso. Isso eu garanto.'

'Não me venha com conversa fiada.' Disse irritada levantando-se da cama.

'Sei que não deseja casar-se e posso ajudá-la.'

Ela voltou-se para ele, olhando desconfiada. 'Há alguma coisa que o senhor todo poderoso não saiba?'

Li soltou uma longa gargalhada. 'Não é muito difícil deduzir isso senhora. Seu gênio é ruim demais para aceitar um marido.'

Agora foi a vez de Sakura gargalhar debochada. 'Acha que sabe tudo de mim apenas porque deixei que me beija-se? Oras não seja ridículo.'

Li a observou de forma clinica. 'Deixou ser beijada...' Falou pausadamente. Sakura só não soube distinguir se o tom era de deboche ou surpresa. Talvez os dois. Aproximou-se de Li sem medo, no fundo começava a gostar daquele jogo de gato e rata, ou seria de gata e rato. Com certeza o pirata nojento estava mais para rato. Sorriu de lado.

'Acha que mulheres não possuem desejos senhor meu marido.' Falou de forma zombeteira. 'Não seja tão ingênuo. Este papel não lhe cai bem.'

Fitaram-se de forma demorada. Avaliavam-se. Sakura foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio... 'Voltando ao ponto... que tipo de acordo gostaria de me propor para que eu não acabe com este seu teatro?'

Li sorriu de certa forma satisfeito. Nunca em sua vida havia encontrado mulher igual aquele demônio de olhos verdes, porem ao mesmo tempo que o jogo estava divertido e interessante tornava-se cada vez mais perigoso. Tinha que mostrar para ela quem estava no controle.

'Poderia lhe fazer agora mesmo minha mulher e posso garantir que iria gostar e muito.'

'Talvez... isso dependeria de sua performance.' Respondeu sorrindo. Li aproximou-se dela enlaçando sua cintura fina, ela não se moveu, pelo contrário levantou o rosto encarando-o de frente.

'Onde quer chegar senhora?'

'A pergunta certa é aonde o senhor quer chegar. Lembre-se que se estamos aqui, isso se deve exclusivamente ao senhor.'

Ele abaixou o rosto deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos da jovem. Podia sentir a respiração levemente acelerada de Sakura pela eminência do toque. 'No acordo...' falou soltando-a.

Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas. Não sabia se era pelo nervosismo ou por todo o erotismo que aquele homem despertava nela. O mais seguro foi dar um passo para trás e segura-se discretamente no móvel mais próximo.

Li resolveu ir direto ao ponto. 'Posso lhe dar uma quantia enorme de dinheiro para que faça sua própria vida e que não seja obrigada a aceitar o próximo marido que seu pai escolher.' Ele reparou que os olhos da jovem voltaram a brilhar de forma belíssima. 'Estou lhe pedindo apenas três meses fingindo bem, muito bem, ser minha esposa. Depois deste tempo terá a liberdade que sempre almejou. '

Sakura fitou-o longamente. O que seria tão importante assim para que aquele pirata violento e dono de si agora quisesse entrar em acordo com sua vitima. Alguma coisa nesta história não se encaixava... ainda. Questão de tempo até ela descobrir o que, no entanto, talvez pudesse tirar alguma vantagem da situação bizarra que se encontrava. Era verdade que não queria um marido, mas já que tinha um agora, usaria isso a seu favor.

'Quanto?' Sakura perguntou. 'Quando você irá me pegar?'

'Duzentas mil moedas, e estou sendo muito generoso.'

'Quinhentas mil moedas.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos com a quantia. 'Está louca?! É o valor desta casa!'

'Se teve esta quantia para comprá-la é porque tem muito mais. Não subestime minha inteligência.'

Li caminhou de um lado para o outro com uma das mãos no queixo pensando. Depois voltou a fitar a bela jovem. 'Por este valor terá que fingir muito bem para a sociedade que é uma esposa dedicada.'

'Serei a mais carinhosa e respeitável esposa na frente de estranhos.'

'Tenho que entrar na sociedade e...'

'Sei organizar eventos, senhor. Na verdade, foi a única coisa que tive que aprender na vida.' Ela falou interrompendo-o. 'Farei do senhor o homem mais respeitável do condado se é este o seu desejo e é claro se eu receber o que acho justo por meus serviços. '

Li sorriu para ela. 'Mesmo assim é um preço alto.'

'É um preço justo.' Falou com a voz firme, mostrando que não reduziria.

Ele a fitou alguns segundos em silêncio. Não podia negar que estava fascinado por ela, era realmente uma mulher exótica, porem temperamental demais para seu gosto. Se fosse um homem gostaria de tê-la como um amigo, mas como mulher pelo menos não queria tê-la como inimiga, não naquele momento. 'Faremos o seguinte, eu lhe darei esta casa. Passarei-a para o seu nome.'

'Hummm... não é má idéia...' Ela soltou cruzando os braços. Sorriu sorrateiramente já traçando um plano em sua mente. 'Pretende continuar como Urameshi Yamato?'

Li franziu a testa observando a jovem. Era mais esperta do que havia imaginado. Já tinha idéia do que ela queria. Balançou a cabeça negando e vendo um sorriso alargar-se nos lábios da esposa.

'Então faremos o seguinte: Após o prazo de três meses forjaremos sua morte e assim torno-me viúva. Gostaria de continuar como senhora Urameshi.'

'E não ser obrigada a casar-se novamente.' Ele conclui.

'Só quando eu quiser. Meu pai não irá se meter nisto pois a casa já estará em meu nome e como viúva, serei livre.'

'Se assim desejar.'

'Ótimo.' Sakura rodou os olhos pelo quarto e sorriu. Ela estendeu um braço a frente. 'Será que posso confiar no senhor?' Não podia, e sabia disto. Mas os três meses lhe dariam a oportunidade de preparar tudo antes para se for o caso, tornar-se viúva realmente.

'Deve. Sou seu marido.' Ele respondeu apertando a mão dela e selando o acordo.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada afastando-se do pirata. 'Serei viúva, meu senhor. A questão é apenas se teremos um corpo ou não.'

Li a fitou de forma analítica. Aquela mulher realmente era perigosa e não escondia isso. Ele havia visto a força que ela tinha e como lutava quando se conheceram e talvez ele estivesse subestimando-a até o momento. Mas agora sabia que alem de ótima esgrimista, a esposa era uma ótima estrategista. Matá-lo realmente nunca saiu da mente da jovem desde que se enfrentaram na proa do navio que ele invadiu. A tática é que apenas mudou, mudou para agora ser muito mais vantajoso para a jovem.

Sakura quebrou o contato visual e caminhou lentamente em direção a porta que separava os dois quartos. 'É obvio que dormiremos em quartos separados. Os reis e imperadores fazem isso, será uma ótima desculpa.'

'Há uma porta que liga nossos dois quartos, todos pensaram que possuímos intimidade.'

'Algumas noites serei obrigada a fingir que estarei entrando em seu quarto. Principalmente a frente da criadagem. Eles são muito fofoqueiros.' Sakura falou contrariada mas sabia que não importava o país ou condado, criadagem era sempre assim, também, não tinham muito o que fazer alem de trabalhar e falar da vida dos patrões.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta para se retirar do quarto quando parou de repente lembrando-se de um pequeno detalhe: seu pai.

Não poderia contar o plano para ele senão era bem capaz do senhor assim que descobrir que ela era ainda pura a levar de volta e isso frustraria todos os seus sonhos de independência. Seu pai era bom, mas queria vê-la casada, bem casada. Teria que despistá-lo e também fazer o pai desistir de matar Li. Por enquanto, é claro.

'Ainda tem o meu pai.'

'Tenho certeza que saberá como lidar com ele.' Syaoran falou. 'Sugiro que faça com que ele tire da mente a idéia de me matar, pois não conseguirá e serei obrigado a me defender, não importando o que isso acarretará a ele.'

'Se encostar em meu pai...' Voltou a fitá-lo de forma ameaçadora.

'Isso quem deve resolver será a senhora. Estou lhe avisando o que eu farei. Não pense que sou ingênuo como a senhora constatou a pouco, este papel não me cai muito bem.'

'Com certeza.' Confirmou observando-o enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de evitar o duelo entre o pai e o marido por um tempo. Seu pai havia deixado claro que tentaria matar Li, se ele morresse sem dar tempo de passar parte dos seus bens para ela, tudo estaria perdido. Sua liberdade daquele mundo de falsidade estaria perdida, precisava fingir apenas por mais três meses. Teria que ser perfeita. Seu pai era um homem bom e no fundo sempre fazia suas vontades, mas também era um nobre e havia coisas que também era obrigado a fazer. Uma mulher não era bem vista sem estar casada e era por isso que Fujitaka queria vê-la casada. Mas ela já estava, não?

'Acho que já encontrei uma solução... temporária, é claro, para este problema.'

Como não havia pensado antes? Era só fazer o pai acreditar que amava Li, que havia se apaixonado por ele e que estava feliz ao lado dele. Acreditando na sua felicidade não teria coragem de matar Li e aos poucos ela tiraria aquela idéia de Fujitaka, eram apenas três meses. 'Apenas três meses'. Sorriu de forma maldosa em pensar como seria cínica. Bem, pelo menos as inúmeras aulas de etiqueta da senhora Fumni a ensinaram a sorrir alegremente mesmo que estivesse sem conseguir respirar pelo espartilho apertado demais.

'Acho que terei que ser mais persuasiva do que imaginei.' Falou virando-se para Li que franziu a testa. 'Será que consigo fazer meu pai acreditar que estou apaixonada pelo senhor?'

Li sorriu de lado novamente. 'Não tenho dúvidas com relação a isso senhora.' Ele falou aproximando-se dela novamente. 'És uma nobre, a falsidade e a mentira estão em vosso sangue.'

'Pelo menos ele é real e não podre como o do senhor.'

Li inclinou o corpo ficando com o rosto perto do dela alcançando seu ouvido. 'Mas aposto como este detalhe não lhe passou pela cabeça quando lhe beijei.' Rebateu antes de se afastar e caminhar em direção a porta lateral. 'Está na hora de conhecer os seus aposentos, senhora.' Disse abrindo finalmente a porta. Sakura ajeitou a saia como sempre fazia quando estava contrariada e levantando-a levemente caminhou com passos pesados até seus aposentos. Porem deteve-se a frente de Li.

'Pois para o meu plano dar certo, o senhor deverá também portar-se de maneira adequada a frente dos outros, principalmente de meu pai.'

'Está me dizendo que terei que fingir ser um marido zeloso?'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Tente fazer o seu melhor.' Disse com ironia antes de passar pela porta e a fechar deixando Syaoran sozinho.

* * *

Li cavalgava com desenvoltura num belo alazão negro. Há anos não praticava a montaria. Pulou uma cerca divertindo-se como quando era moleque, adorava cavalgar pelas planícies de Tomoeda. Soltou um grito de alegria nunca sentindo liberdade tão grande quanto aquela. Era livre novamente! Finalmente estava livre! Puxou levemente as rédeas para a esquerda guiando o animal para onde queria, sorriu de lado voltando a ter o controle. Era o mesmo que sentia quando guiava seu _Lobo do Mar_.

'Espero que Ban esteja cuidando dele direito. Juro que corto a garganta daquele idiota se aprontar alguma.' Falou para si mesmo, mas não estava nem aí para se alguém o escutasse. Puxou as rédeas do animal fazendo-o empinar e soltou mais uma exclamação de surpresa e alegria. O animal voltou a colocar as quatro patas no chão e Li o fez rodar um pouco para que pudesse observar onde estava. Olhou para longe e avistou sua mansão. Sim! Sua mansão. Lá ele era o dono e o que mandava em tudo. Agora era dono da mais bela e rica propriedade do condado de Tomoeda, vestia roupas caras, estava montado num excelente animal, em sua casa havia fartura e vários empregados. Era um nobre pois agora tinha como sogro um dos conselheiros imperiais.

'E tenho uma bela esposa.' Falou para si, mas fechou o sorriso ao lembrar-se de Sakura. Não era ela que ele queria como esposa. Nunca teve a intenção de se casar, pois no fundo talvez acreditava que o matrimonio fosse a união de duas almas. Balançou a cabeça com raiva por pensar em futilidades românticas ainda. Não era mais aquele moleque estúpido e ignorante que acreditava que encontraria a mulher da vida dele e que com ela dividiria sua vida.

'No fundo são todas vadias.' Soltou com amargura. Havia desejado apenas casar-se com uma única mulher. Sorriu de forma irônica ao lembrar-se dela. Logo a encontraria e ela pagaria pelo dia que resolveu o iludir que o amava. A trataria como todas. Não! Trataria-a como ela merecia, a rainha das meretrizes.

O barulho de cascos de cavalo chamou a sua atenção. Virou o rosto e viu quando um elegante grupo de cavaleiros vinha em sua direção. Cerrou os olhos no que cavalgava a frente e apertou mais forte as tiras de couro que estavam em suas mãos tentando controlar a raiva que inflamava seu coração. Tinha que se manter calmo e controlado. Não podia colocar tudo a perder. Matá-lo seria apenas uma vingança boba e sem sentido... queria que ele sofresse, muito.

O grupo parou fazendo algazarra e rindo. 'Boa Tarde, meu amigo!' Um rapaz de cabelos longos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, óculos finos dourados escondendo parte dos olhos azuis escuros cumprimentou alegremente.

Li o fitou algum tempo tentando se acalmar. Abriu o sorriso mais cínico que pode e fez um gesto com a cabeça. O infeliz realmente nem o reconheceu. 'Boa Tarde, senhores. Sou Urameshi Yamato, o novo proprietário das terras do conde Klauss.'

'Ah! Mas estávamos justamente indo até vossa residência para lhes dar as boas vindas! Soubemos que chegou junto como o conselheiro do imperador para minha posse.' O rapaz falou com um sorriso.

'Ah então o senhor deve ser Hiiraguizawa, não? ' Li se fez de desentendido.

'Sim, meu amigo. Sou Hiraguizawa Eriol, ao seu dispor.' Inclinando a cabeça de leve e tirando o chapéu. 'Estes são meus companheiros, o senhor Nakamikado Shoushi e o senhor Shoutoku Keita.' Os dois senhores cumprimentaram Li polidamente.

'O senhor conhece o conselheiro do imperador a muito tempo?' Nakamikado perguntou.

'Ele é meu sogro. Sou casado com a filha do Nobre Kinomoto.'

Li reparou que os três abriram um largo sorriso. Nobres, acham-se os melhores apenas porque são nobres.

'Mas porque comprou a mansão? Pretende ficar por aqui, senhor Urameshi?' Shoutoku indagou franzindo a testa.

'Acredito que sim senhores. Meu sogro é um homem doente e precisa de um pouco de paz. A capital está cada vez mais moderna e barulhenta.'

'Entendo perfeitamente, apesar que sinceramente, acho que para o senhor fez uma péssima escolha.' Observou Shoutoki. 'Com certeza a capital é muito mais interessante do que um condado quase esquecido pelo imperador.'

Li riu um pouco. 'Tenho uma esposa muito bonita e agora um lar confortável. Dinheiro é algo que não me preocupa, não há motivos para eu achar que minha estadia será desagradável. Alem disso, tenho certeza que os senhores saberão me mostrar os prazeres que se escondem neste pequeno condado.'

'Com certeza, meu amigo, com certeza.' Eriol respondeu divertidamente.

Li sorriu contrariado vendo-o rir como um idiota. Contou até dez tentando recuperar a calma. 'Por favor, insisto para que me acompanhem até minha residência. Sentiria-me honrado que minha primeira visita fosse justamente o futuro representando do nosso imperador nestas terras. '

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça seguindo Li em direção a sua mansão. Conversavam sobre futilidades nobres como a época de caça ou sobre o próximo evento social. Li sorria e comentava sobre suas viagens imaginárias. Conhecia bem a Europa, mesmo que nunca tenha realmente ido para lá e fazendo assim com que os três rapazes ficassem cada vez mais fascinados com ele. Tolos. Era tão fácil levá-los na conversa fiada fingindo-se senhor de dinheiro e consequentemente, poder.

*~ *~ *

Sakura estava tomando chá com o pai na varanda. Apesar de japoneses tinham incorporado aquela mania britânica do chá das cinco. Sakura achava ridículo, mas o pai insistia que ela deveria manter os costumes dos países ditos como modernos. Observou o pequeno grupo de cavaleiros ao longe e cerrou os olhos para tentar ver melhor. Avistou Li no meio deles conversando e rindo alegremente. Pelo jeito ele já começou a fazer amigos, ela pensou reparando que os cavaleiros eram bem alinhados mostrando que tinham educação e posses.

'Quem acha que são?' Fujitaka indagou também observando o grupo.

'Não sei, mas tenho que recebê-los.' Falou soltando um suspiro. 'Estão vindo com o meu marido.' Completou levantando-se e pedindo para a criada retirar sua xícara. Ajeitou o vestido e o penteado. Fujitaka apenas observou sem entender a atitude da filha.

'Não acha que está fascinada demais com esta história de marido? Está se comportando como uma esposa de verdade?'

Ela virou-se para o pai e sorriu meigamente, o mais meigamente que suas aulas de etiqueta lhe ensinaram. 'Papai, bem ou mal estou casada agora, tenho que me comportar como uma mulher casada ou poderei ser mau vista.' Esclareceu. 'Alem disso...' Ela abriu um lindo sorriso. 'Yamato tem sido um marido a-do-rá-vel.' Tinha certeza que iria para o inferno depois que morresse por tamanha mentira que contara para o pai.

'Mesmo?' Fujitaka perguntou franzindo a testa. 'Não tente me esconder nada Sakura. Ainda não sou um velho esclerosado. '

'Por que eu mentiria? Sabe papai...' falou com voz de inocente e uma das mãos no queixo. 'Acho mesmo que aquele capitão pirata morreu como Yamato falou. Meu marido realmente tem me tratado muitíssimo bem. ' Fitou o velho que se mostrava claramente surpreso com suas palavras. 'Bem, tenho que ir agora.' Disse antes de lhe dar um estalado beijo na testa e correr para recepcionar os convidados. Buda que a perdoasse por tamanha dissimulação.

Fujitaka não falou mais nada apenas observou a filha afastando-se para recepcionar o marido e seus acompanhantes.

Li mal chegou à frente da porta e os criados aproximaram-se para segurar os animais para os nobres desmontarem. Sakura desceu as escadas devagar. Li sorriu de lado percebendo como os três rapazes a fitaram com os olhos gulosos. Observou a esposa e teve que dar razão a eles, ela estava belíssima com o vestido verde claro combinando com a cor de seus olhos.

Sakura os cumprimentou elegantemente encantando se fosse possível mais ainda o grupo de rapazes. Li parou ao lado dela e logo Sakura enlaçou seu braço ao do marido fitando os três visitantes.

'Esta é minha esposa, Urameshi Sakura.' Li apresentou e reparou que os três ficaram em silencio apenas a observando. Cerrou os olhos em Eriol que só faltava babar ao fitar Sakura. E viu algo nos olhos dele que talvez antes fosse ingênuo demais para perceber, mas que agora com a experiência da vida conseguia distinguir perfeitamente. Eriol tinha o brilho da cobiça e da inveja nos seus olhos. Novamente, sem saber estava cobiçando o que era de Li. Com um gesto involuntário segurou o braço de Sakura mais forte enquanto o encarava.

'Minha esposa.' Repetiu de forma pausada e finalmente fazendo os rapazes voltarem a realidade.

'É um prazer imenso conhecer tão bela dama, senhora Urameshi. Sou Shoutoku Keita, seu criado.'

'Nakamikado Shoushi.' O segundo rapaz se apresentou curvando-se diante dela. Sakura sentiu na hora os olhares que os rapazes lhe dirigiam. Era experiente demais neste assunto e divertia-se muito vendo que despertava o interesse nos homens. Levantou os olhos observando o terceiro que continuava a fitá-la de forma diferente. Sentiu a pressão da mão de Li sobre a sua que estava enlaçada ao braço do marido. Aquilo estava começando a ficar cada vez mais interessante. Quem seria o terceiro elemento daquele grupo de babacas almofadinhas?

O rapaz aproximou-se e curvou-se a sua frente, mas sem lhe desviar os olhos. 'Hiiraguizawa Eriol, ao seu dispor.'

Hiiraguizawa! Sua mente gritou e por algum motivo seu sentido alertava de um perigo, como se estivesse à frente de uma cobra peçonhenta. Aquele homem era Hiiraguizawa? Será que era o mesmo Hiiraguizawa que imaginava? Sentiu a respiração acelerar ao lembrar a fúria de Li quando soube que ele seria no novo governador de Tomoeda. Sem querer e sabendo que não deveria, virou rapidamente os olhos para o marido que tinha o rosto neutro. Por Deus, aquele homem não tinha sentimentos? Estava à frente do seu suposto inimigo e estava rindo a pouco tempo com ele, conversando alegremente como se fossem íntimos.

Ela abriu um sorriso com a intenção de encantá-lo e inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Tenho muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Hiiraguizawa. Meu pai veio para justamente comparecer a sua pose.'

O rapaz sorriu abertamente. 'Eu sei. Mas tive também a feliz notícia que seu marido pretende ficar morando em meu condado.'

'Seu?' Sakura perguntou com sarcasmo. O cara era bem petulante mesmo, como pode já se intitular dono do condado?

Eriol sorriu de lado e já ia responder quando foi interrompido por Li. 'Querida, o senhor Hiiraguizawa será o representante do imperador nesta terra, ele é como o dono dela e é responsável por ela e pelo povo que vive aqui.'

A voz dele era calma. Era como se ele estivesse explicando para uma criança.

'Perdoe-me, caro amigo. Mas sabes que as mulheres não entendem bem política.'

Eriol sorriu. 'Sua bela esposa está perdoada. Entendo perfeitamente isso. Minha esposa também não domina bem estes assuntos.'

Prepotente pensou a jovem rodando os olhos de forma entediada. Abriu um sorriso tentando disfarçar sua clara irritação pelo grupo de "novos" amigos do marido.

'Esposa?' Sakura chamou a atenção como desculpa. 'Adoraria conhecê-la. Quem sabe poderíamos ser amigas.'

Sakura sentiu a pressão da mão de Li mais forte, pelo jeito ele estava tentando se controlar ao máximo. A simples menção a esposa de Hiiraguizawa o tinha perturbado demais, agora era que Sakura queria a conhecer de qualquer maneira.

'Tenho certeza que sim!' Eriol respondeu. 'Tomoyo adorará uma companhia tão elegante com a da senhora.'

'E eu tenho certeza que apreciarei muito a companhia dela.' Ela rebateu com um sorriso.

'Senhores, o sol está nos matando. Alem disso, acho que o senhor Hiiraguizawa está ansioso para conhecer seu pai, querida.' Li falou afastando-se da esposa.

'Ah sim! Por favor!' Ela fez um gesto em direção a casa. 'Mandarei que preparem um gostoso suco. '

Dizendo isso ela e Li começaram a subir a curta escada em direção a porta principal seguidos pelo grupo de cavalheiros. Li a fitou alguns instantes e inclinou a cabeça mostrando que estava satisfeito pelo comportamento da jovem. Sakura pensou por alguns segundos que não seria tão ruim assim fingir-se esposa dele. Ainda mais que sua curiosidade havia sido atiçada, logo descobriria o mistério que havia por trás daqueles belos olhos âmbares.

*~ *~ *

Sakura estava ao lado da porta do escritório onde os homens estavam reunidos. Tentava disfarçar mais sua vontade era colar o ouvido na porta para escutar o que falavam. Estavam trancados lá a mais de uma hora, volta e meia ouvia risadas, provavelmente estavam falando sobre futilidades. Sua curiosidade foi maior que sua educação, aproximou-se da porta e colou o rosto nesta tampando o outro ouvido com um dedo para que assim pudesse escutar melhor.

Ouviu a voz de Li que falava alegremente, não entendia direito, mas pensou que até que a voz dele era bonita. Era máscula e firme apesar de estar contando provavelmente alguma futilidade. Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

'Senhora.'

A jovem literalmente deu um pulo para frente assustada. Virou-se para trás e sorriu sem graça ao ser flagrada por uma das criadas escutando pela porta. Ajeitou-se tentando manter a dignidade e perguntou o que ela queria.

'A senhora Miko perguntou se irá querer que prepare o jantar para os cavalheiros.'

Sakura pensou um pouco. 'Eu acho que não, mas em todo caso, peça a ela que aumente um pouco a comida.'

'Sim, senhora.' A jovem falou curvando-se e logo retirando-se para cumprir as ordens da patroa. A porta do escritório abriu-se de repente assustando novamente Sakura.

Logo o rosto de Li apareceu rindo. Ela pensou como era bonito. Ele tinha os dentes bonitos e bem cuidados, bem diferentes daqueles piratas. Diferente demais daqueles piratas... Constatou observando o marido.

Seu pai saiu logo em seguida, perguntando o que ela fazia ali parada. Sakura piscou rapidamente tentando formular uma desculpa convincente.

'Não queria interrompê-los, mas estava querendo oferecer o jantar aos convidados de meu esposo. '

'Infelizmente, não poderemos aceitar desta vez, senhora. Já está tarde e não avisei a minha esposa que não jantaria em casa.' Nakamikado respondeu com o tom decepcionado.

'Mas outras oportunidades aparecerão! Tenho certeza disso.' Eriol falou de forma divertida batendo de leve no ombro do amigo.

'Claro que sim! Serão sempre bem vindos em minha casa.' Li falou.

'Bem senhores cavalheiros, é hora de voltar para nossos lares e infelizmente finalizar esta adorável tarde.' Shoutoku alertou.

'Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Kinomoto.' Eriol falou apertando a mão do senhor e sorrindo de forma simpática para o conselheiro do imperador. Fujitaka apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça.

Sakura e Li acompanharam os visitantes até a saída e os criados logo trouxeram a montaria dos cavaleiros. Assim que eles afastaram-se Sakura ouviu Li soltar um imenso suspiro. Como se ele não tivesse conseguido respirar durante todas aquelas horas.

O rapaz estava com o rosto mais sério do que nunca e entrou na casa sem dar uma palavra. Subiu as escadas pulando os degraus e trancou-se no quarto.

Sakura observou o marido intrigada. Fujitaka parou ao lado dela.

'Ele parece que tem mil faces.' O velho comentou.

"_Sim, pai. Ele daria um ótimo ator."_ Sakura pensou consigo. 'Não seja tão duro papai. Ele deve ter ficado nervoso, talvez seja a primeira vez que se viu entre os nobres.'

'Mas saiu-se muito bem.' Fujitaka comentou virando-se para a filha. 'Sabia que ele já esteve na Europa?'

"_Não acredito que caiu na laia dele, papai!"_ A Jovem pensou abismada. 'Quem sabe? Ele não tem um navio? Talvez saiba mais do que pensamos e isso o torna mais especial.'

"_Deus me livre das chamas do inferno!"_

'Quem sabe? Quem sabe?' Fujitaka comentou afastando-se da filha sorrindo de leve. Assim que o senhor subiu as escadas Sakura fechou o sorriso de esposa apaixonada.

'Que peça bizarra estou tentando atuar.' Falou para si mesma antes de soltar um suspiro cansada. 'Vou mandar servir o jantar, mas acredito que ele não queira comer.' Disse caminhando em direção a cozinha.

'O que achou do senhor Hiiraguizawa?' Fujitaka apareceu de repente assustando novamente a filha que se voltou para ele tentando se recuperar do susto.

'Não sei dizer papai.' Mentiu, no fundo detestou a maneira que ele a olhava de cima para baixo. Reparou quando ele olhou seu decote de forma que só faltou pular sobre os seus seios.

'Ele me pareceu um rapaz muito promissor. Tenho certeza que será um excelente governador para este condado.'

'O senhor sabe que não gosto de política.'

'Mas sei que adora dar sua opinião mesmo quando eu não a peço.' Fujitaka rebateu com um doce sorriso. Aproximando-se dela.

Sakura sorriu sinceramente para ele enlaçando seu braço no do pai e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. 'E é por isso que eu o amo, papai. Porque o senhor sempre a ouviu.'

'E sempre irei ouvir, mesmo que eu discorde completamente.'

Sakura fitou o pai com um imenso carinho, ele era tudo que ela tinha na vida, não saberia dizer o que faria sem ele ao seu lado. Rezava para que Deus nunca o levasse do lado dela, mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível. Pelo menos esperava que isso demorasse muito ainda.

* * *

Li estava sentado no batente da janela olhando para a lua. Ainda não havia se acostumado a ficar em terra firme e ainda não se acostumava ao que estava vivendo. Encarar hoje Hiiraguizawa foi a prova máxima de sua resistência. Cada vez que escutava a voz dele tinha vontade de arrancar sua língua, cada vez que o via tinha vontade de enforcá-lo ou espancá-lo até a morte, cada vez que o observava olhando para o decote de Sakura tinha vontade de furar os olhos dele para que nunca mais cobiçasse o que era seu.

Fechou os olhos inclinando a cabeça para trás e lembrando de cada fala daquele homem sobre sua esposa. Das brincadeiras que soltava com os outros dois sobre as mulheres e sobre o dinheiro. Parecia que Eriol não havia crescido. Continuava aquele garoto mimado que corria atrás de qualquer rabo de saia.

_Syaoran caminhava apressado pelas ruas de __Tomoeda, estava atrasado para ajudar o senhor Wei em mais uma de suas pesquisas a artefatos antigos. Não fazia muito, mas pelo menos servia de companhia para o arqueólogo, alem de segurar a vela e alcançar os pincéis e panos limpos. Ganhava pouco, mas dava para pelo menos pagar o pão e o leito da manhã seguinte para sua mãe e irmãs, alem de aprender muito com o simpático inglês._

_Levou as mãos até a boca e assoprou esfregando-as para aquecê-las um pouco. Estavam congeladas pois não tinha dinheiro para comprar luvas novas e as que usava estavam com a maioria dos dedos para fora. Foi quando ouviu o barulho que chamou sua atenção._

'_Solte-me! Eu já disse que não tenho mais dinheiro!' A voz de um menino de 10 anos fez Li interromper sua corrida. Caminhou devagar em direção até onde as vozes estavam e observou de longe cinco garotos. O menor deles estava no meio dos quatro, caído no chão._

'_Você não passa de uma marica, Hiiraguizawa.' O maior deles gritou._

'_Só porque seu pai tem dinheiro se acha no direito de mexer com a irmã dos outros!' O outro falou._

'_Mas foi sua irmã que quis me beijar!' O garoto gritou chorando._

'_Cale-se! Minha irmã é uma menina honesta e boa! Você é que forçou-a!'_

_Eriol gritou ao receber um chute de outro garoto e uma paulada de outro. Li arregalou os olhos vendo a covardia. Pensou que talvez não tivesse chance de quatro contra um, mas tinha que tentar parar eles. _

'_Vamos fazer de você nosso saco de pancadas!' O mais velho gritou começando a golpeá-lo com fúria. Li correu até eles mandando os garotos pararem. Os quatro pararam virando-se para o garoto que acaba de chegar. Eriol apenas conseguiu levantar o rosto completamente machucado. _

'_Isso é covardia! São quatro contra um!'_

'_Não, intrometido. Agora são quatro contra dois!' O garoto falou dando um soco na palma da sua mão lançando o desafio para Li._

_Syaoran sabia lutar pois seu pai o ensinou antes de morrer. Mas mesmo assim não tinha força para lutar contra quatro garotos mais forte. Não teve como pensar por mais tempo. Logo eles vieram lhe atacar e a única coisa que pode fazer foi tentar se defender._

Batidas leves na porta fizeram Li abrir os olhos. 'Entre.' Ordenou.

Yamasaki entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com o jantar. 'A sua esposa pediu para que eu trouxesse para você.' O rapazinho falou colocando a bandeja na mesa que havia no canto direito do quarto. 'Nossa, queria uma esposa assim que cuidasse de mim desta maneira.' Falou rindo-se. 'Até que para uma devoradora de cabeças ela anda bem simpática... Ah talvez a verdadeira devoradora de cabeças tenha finalmente saído do corpo da senhorita Kinomoto...' O rapazinho abriu os olhos sempre apertados. 'Então você casou com quem? Com a devoradora de cabeças ou com a senhorita Kinomoto?'

Li sorriu de lado. Yamasaki beirava a loucura quando começava com aquelas conversas supersticiosas.

'Quem sabe o meu ritual de purificação a afastou... ou ainda o fato de finalmente estarmos em terra... devoradoras de cabeças de homens do mar ficam apenas no mar, não?'

'Acho que sim. Senão seriam devoradoras de cabeças de homens da terra.' Li respondeu balançando a cabeça divertidamente.

'É verdade! Nunca havia imaginando que existia uma possível devoradora de cabeças de homens da Terra... apesar de que há uma lenda egípcia que diz que a milhares de anos atrás a esposa de um faraó matava as crianças para comer seus olhos e assim possuir o dom da vidência.'

'Verdade?'

'Claro! Eu nunca mentiria! As mulheres são muito perigosas, senhor.'

'Disto eu tenho certeza.' Li caminhou até a mesa e olhou o prato bem servido, mas não tinha fome. 'Já jantou, Yamasaki?'

'Ainda não, senhor.'

'Então sente e coma. Se levar a bandeja cheia Sakura poderá ficar chateada e não estou com fome.' Li falou afastando a cadeira e oferecendo ao amigo. Na verdade não queria mostrar fraqueza para a esposa. Se não jantasse, ela teria a certeza de que a visita dos distintos senhores tinha o perturbado. Ele sabia muito bem do maior e mais perigoso defeito da esposa: a curiosidade.

'Senhor, não é bom ficar sem comer.' O rapazinho advertiu.

'Oras não venha se comportar como minha mãe!' Falou rispidamente. 'Ou come ou eu vou jogar fora!'

Yamasaki sentou-se com o rosto contrariado. 'Eu como! Não quero que a devoradora de cabeça de homens fique brava comigo! Eu tenho amor a minha vida.' Ele falou colocando uma garfada na boca.

Li sorriu de leve com o que o amigo falou. Mas voltou a ficar sério olhando para a noite. Yamasaki comia, mas volta e meia olhava para o amigo. 'Como foi seu encontro com aquele homem?'

'Não vou dizer que foi o pior momento da minha vida, pois estaria mentindo.'

'Eu imagino, senhor. Só de olhá-lo a distancia me dava vontade de atirar nele. Não sabe como eu me controlei para não fazer isso.'

'Acredite amigo, também faltou muito pouco para eu fazer isso. Mas não ia atirar dele.'

'Não?' Yamasaki falou antes de bebe um gole do suco.

'Primeiro eu furaria os olhos dele.'

_Continua._

_Notas da Autora:_

_Obrigada a todos pelos reviews enviados._

_Feiticeiros III ta bem difícil de sair e não sei quando terei tempo para escrever o ultimo capitulo, sorry. Este fic está sendo postado pq já estava pronto desde 2004 e eu sempre gostei desta história._

_Rô, me manda um e-mail... eu enviei um para o endereço que eu tinha, mas este retornou e não há nenhum outro disponível no seu profile. _

_Kath_


	6. Capítulo VI

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo VI

O elegante coche parou em frente a pequena praça no centro de Tomoeda. Yamazaki saltou da direção e abriu a porta estendendo o braço para ajudar Sakura a sair veículo. Assim que saiu, a jovem abriu sua sombrinha para protegê-la do sol e agradeceu ao rapaz.

Duas criadas saíram logo em seguida para acompanhar a patroa nas compras. Uma delas era a mesma que havia a ajudado a se arrumar e que agora estava como sua dama de companhia.

'Meilyn.' Sakura a chamou. 'Para onde fica a loja de tecidos?'

'Para sua esquerda, senhora.' A jovem respondeu.

Sakura virou-se para Yamazaki. 'Espero que não demoremos muito, mas seria bom você ficar numa sombra.'

'Não se preocupe, senhora. Ficarei embaixo daquela grande arvore. Quando a avistar venho buscá-la.'

'Tome.' Ela estendeu duas moedas. 'Compre alguma coisa para você. Seu patrão deu-me dinheiro a mais.'

O rapaz pegou o dinheiro e sorriu para ela. Estava começando a simpatizar com a devoradora de cabeças de homens. Ela era sempre muito simpática com ele, na verdade com todos. Era ríspida quando tinha que ser com os criados, mas não era grosseira. Caminhava com elegância e tinha o porte altivo que encantava qualquer homem. Observou-a afastando-se seguida pelas duas criadas. Logo subiu até a direção do coche para amarrar os cavalos na sombra.

Sakura entrou na loja pequena e quente amontoada de tecidos. Estava ali para comprar muitas peças para fazer toalhas e outras coisas. Li havia pedido que organizasse uma grande festa para finalmente apresentá-los a sociedade de Tomoeda. Aproveitariam a ocasião para que Fujitaka fizesse a nomeação em nome do imperador para Hiiraguizawa.

Estava escolhendo algumas peças de tecido pensando no senhor Hiiraguizawa. Não gostava dele e pior que agora o homem vinha visitá-los quase todo final de tarde durante esta semana. Os assuntos deles eram fúteis e idiotas. Alem disso tinha que sorrir para ele com vontade de lhe dar um tapa no rosto por não tirar os olhos de seu decote. Era só Li sair do recinto ou virar o rosto que o homem aproveitava para conferir os seus atributos físicos. Estava até mesmo usando roupas com gola alta para evitar tamanho constrangimento.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender porque Syaoran fazia-se de amigo dele, claro que aquilo fazia parte de algum plano... porem não conseguia ainda encaixar todas as peças deste quebra cabeça onde infelizmente ela era uma delas.

Eles riam e bebiam juntos com os outros dois senhores que conheceram, eram como camaradas de longa data. O lado bom, se é que poderia considerar isso bom é que seu pai apreciava muito as visitas dos jovens nobres pois conversava com eles junto com o marido. Era estranho, mas às vezes chegava a achar que o pai havia se esquecido que aquele homem de porte altivo, fala mansa e gestos educados nunca havia sido o pirata violento que haviam conhecido e que a obrigou a se casar com ele. Será que seu pai estava esclerosando realmente?

Li era sempre fino e educado, fazia bem demais o papel de marido zeloso na frente dos outros, mostrava que tinha cultura sobre outros países e religiões. Falava inglês com Eriol com se fosse sua língua natural. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Como se fosse um nobre. Levou uma das mãos ao peito sentindo o coração bater mais rápido quando pensava no marido. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Talvez fosse apenas ansiedade para que o prazo que ele havia dado terminasse e ela finalmente tivesse a tão sonhada liberdade. Sabia que teria que enfrentar seu pai, mas faria isso com jeito. Mesmo que o senhor Kinomoto fosse taxativo e não quisesse saber dela, ela não seria mais uma desamparada. Teria terras férteis e animais bons. Franziu a testa pensando que seria bom começar a pensar no que plantar naquelas terras.

'É lindo!' Meilyn exclamou passando a mão no tecido. 'E tão suave. Daria um vestido maravilhoso, senhora.'

Sakura fitou o tecido amarelo. Não gostava de cores muito chamativas, mas teve concordar que provavelmente daria um belo vestido de festas.

'Porque não compra para fazer um vestido novo para a festa?' Meilyn sugeriu.

'Acho que não vai dar tempo para costurarem um vestido de festas para mim.'

'A senhora Kido é muito habilidosa. Se ordenar a ela que faça em uma semana o vestido, ela o fará com certeza.'

Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior pensando. Não seria má idéia um vestido novo para tal ocasião. 'Está bem, levarei esta peça também.'

'Fez uma ótima compra senhora.' O vendedor falou. 'Apesar de que para uma senhora tão bela qualquer vestido com qualquer tecido ficaria belíssimo.'

Sakura tentou sorrir com o elogio por educação. 'Acho que já compramos tudo, por favor veja quando ficará a conta.'

O homem afastou-se um pouco recolhendo as várias peças de tecidos que estava espalhada pelo balcão. Sakura estava esperando quando duas jovens entraram na loja rindo, pareciam que estavam falando algo muito divertido. Sakura apenas olhou rapidamente por pura curiosidade para saber quem ria com tanta vontade e voltou a sua atenção ao balconista que estava embrulhando suas compras.

Sentiu quando alguém parou ao seu lado e virou-se. Uma mulher de cabelos longos negros e pele clara a fitava intensamente. 'És por acaso a senhora Urameshi?'

Sakura franziu a testa e confirmou com a cabeça. 'Sim, sou eu.'

A mulher abriu mais o sorriso se fosse possível. 'Quando vi o elegante coche parado no outro lado da praça e a vi aqui, tinha certeza que era a senhora Urameshi. Sou Hiiraguizawa Tomoyo. Acho que já conhece muito bem meu marido, o futuro governador deste condado, pois ele e seu marido tornaram-se muito amigos em tão pouco tempo.'

A mulher falava de maneira apressada, mas Sakura não teve como não reparar na voz melodiosa dela. Seria uma ótima cantora lírica pensou para si. No entanto o que mais chamou a atenção de Sakura foi seu nome. Então aquela era a senhora Hiiraguizawa? Por que Li costumava ficar tão nervoso quando Eriol tocava no nome dela? Sempre que Eriol falava na esposa reparava que Li ajeitava-se na cadeira tentando disfarçar o incomodo, ou seria da incomoda lembrança?

Era uma mulher linda, não havia duvidas. Provavelmente era a mais bela entre todas as mulheres locais por ter sido escolhida por Hiraguizawa que pareceu ser muito volúvel para casar-se. Eriol era o tipo de homem que só se casaria por dois motivos: endividamento ou status. E no caso da jovem a sua frente, Sakura constatou rapidamente que seria por status. Com certeza Eriol adoraria sair de braço dado a jovem apenas para mostrar seu troféu para todos os outros homens de Tomoeda.

'Eriol falou-me que seria muito bom nos conhecermos, mas achou mais apropriado que isso fosse feito na festa que seu marido está preparando.'

Se assim ele advertiu porque ela estaria então a sua frente? Sakura pensou observando a jovem de olhos violeta. 'Bem, mas agora nos conhecemos.' falou por fim. 'Estava justamente comprando algumas coisas para a festa.'

'Será que podemos ajudar?' Tomoyo perguntou entusiasmada. 'Eu e minha amiga, ficaríamos muito felizes em ajudar uma dama tão requintada como a senhora. Meu marido contou-me que foi educada a moda inglesa.'

'Sou Akizuki Nakuru.' A bela ruiva cumprimentou Sakura.

Sakura observou as duas um tempo, na verdade não precisava e nem queria ajuda, gostava de fazer as coisas sozinha, mas aquelas duas poderiam lhe dar alguma pista sobre Li. Por fim, sorriu tentando parecer simpática.

'É claro! Tenho certeza que vocês poderão me ajudar muito, já que não sei muito bem os costumes daqui.'

Tomoyo segurou suas mãos sorrindo. 'Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas, senhora Urameshi.'

'Eu também. ' Sakura concordou.

'São suas criadas?' Nakuru perguntou fitando Meilyn e outra jovem.

'Sim, vieram me ajudar a carregar as compras.'

'Ótimo!' Exclamou Tomoyo. 'Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso então!'

'Claro.' Sakura respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto Meilyn fechou o rosto pensando que os nobres são sempre metidos e esnobes, alem de tratar os criados como se fossem lixo. 'Já terminei aqui... podemos ir então para a loja de porcelanas.' Ela sugeriu caminhando para fora da pequena loja de tecidos. 'Senhor, por favor, coloque na conta do senhor Urameshi.' Avisou ao balconista antes de sair acompanhada de pelas duas nobres.

'Nojentas.' Meilyn soltou baixinho para a outra colega ouvir.

'Não diga isso da senhora, ela é muito boa! Comprou até uma peça para nós.' A jovem defendeu a patroa em voz baixa.

'Ela só se faz de santa para ganhar pontos com o marido. Ele sim é um homem bom.'

'E que você está de olho nele! Meilyn, pelos céus, não se meta em confusão.'

'Fique quieta!'

* * *

Sakura, Nakuru e Tomoyo estavam tomando um chá na confeitaria da cidade.

'Realmente delicioso.' comentou Sakura referindo-se ao doce que degustava.

'Acredito que na capital os doces são melhores. ' Tomoyo retrucou.

'Doce é sempre doce.' Sakura falou com um sorriso.

'Mas o que nos faz sofrer na hora de colocar o espartilho...'

'Não pense nisso, Nakuru. Meu marido, por exemplo nunca reclamou quando estive algumas medidas acima.'

'Seu marido é um cavalheiro, não comentaria isso.' Nakuru completou.

Sakura apenas sorriu. Eriol deveria ter uma amante em cada canto da cidade. Olhou para Nakuru e ergueu uma sobrancelha ouvindo a mulher começando a elogiar o marido da outra. Provavelmente estava dormindo com ele. Não era boba, sabia muita bem a escória entre os nobres e era isso que ela mais odiava do seu mundo. Só em lembrar daqueles velhos se insinuando para ela fazia seu estomago dar voltas. Levou a delicada xícara bebericando o chá verde.

'Como conheceu seu marido, Tomoyo?' Sakura perguntou em tom casual tentando parecer que queria apenas puxar um assunto qualquer.

As duas ficaram quietas, o que despertou ainda mais, se isso fosse possível, a curiosidade da jovem. Ela desviou os olhos do chá para as duas esperando a resposta.

Tomoyo respirou fundo, olhou para Nakuru que fez um leve sinal com a cabeça confirmando. Sakura franziu a testa não entendendo.

'Eu era amiga de Eriol.' Ela falou por fim.

Sakura abriu um sorriso cínico. 'Amiga? Isso é ótimo, dizem que as verdadeiras histórias de amor começam com a amizade.' Falou apenas para ver se entusiasmava a mulher a falar mais.

'Tomoyo era noiva de um grande amigo de Eriol.' Nakuru esclareceu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, mas disfarçou. 'Mesmo? Não diga que largou seu noivo para ficar com o senhor Hiiraguizawa? Apesar de que mesmo sem conhecer o seu ex- pretendente imagino que fez uma ótima troca.' Rematou afim de tentar fazer a jovem acreditar que estava ao lado dela.

'Eu também acho. Eriol é um lord. Não tem como comparar ele a nenhum homem.' Nakuru emendou. Sakura teve a certeza de que ela estava dormindo com ele.

'Não é bem assim! Eu não troquei Syaoran por Eriol.' Tomoyo falou levemente irritada para Nakuru. Não havia percebido que tinha soltado o nome que sempre detestou falar e lembrar.

Sakura deixou a xícara cair de suas mãos assim que ouviu o nome verdadeiro do marido. Syaoran! Syaoran! Sua mente repetia freneticamente. Então aquela mulher era o motivo do ódio que Li tinha contra Hiiraguizawa? Todo aquele teatro bizarro era apenas por causa de uma estúpida disputa amorosa?

Nakuru foi socorrer a nova amiga. 'Querida, o que houve?'

'Desculpe-me, o calor faz-me sentir um pouco indisposta.'

'Eu também o detesto!' Tomoyo falou abanando-se. 'Acho melhor eu a acompanhar até sua casa, pode passar mal novamente, Sakura.'

As duas já se sentiam intimas dela e isso irritava Sakura. Sabia que estavam sendo gentis apenas porque era uma nobre de alto status. Ser filha de um conselheiro direto do imperador e ainda morar na propriedade mais cara do lugar fazia com que todos fossem gentis e atenciosos com ela. Levantou-se enxugando um pouco o suor que havia em sua testa. Tinha que despistá-las, a última coisa que queria era que Tomoyo fosse para sua casa e encontra-se com o seu marido.

'Não se preocupem, queridas. ' Falou cinicamente. 'Estou ótima! Alem disso, trouxe duas criadas.'

'Não devemos confiar nesta gente.' Tomoyo falou com desdém.

'Não quero lhes dar mais trabalho do que já lhes dei ajudando-me a escolher o necessário para a festa. Acho melhor agora eu ir.' Falou abrindo a delicada bolsa e tirando algumas moedas para pagar a conta. 'Muito obrigada pela companhia agradabilíssima de vocês.'

'O prazer foi todo nosso, Sakura. Espero nos encontrarmos mais vezes.' Tomoyo falou simulando uma troca de beijos no rosto.

'Tenho certeza que sim.' Falou já despedindo-se de Nakuru e saindo da confeitaria. Meilyn e a outra jovem estavam esperando-a no banco da praça e assim que viram a senhora caminhando rápido em direção ao coche estranharam.

Sakura entrou no coche seguida das duas. 'Yamazaki, vamos. Não sinto-me bem.'

'O que houve senhora? ' A jovenzinha perguntou com o olhar preocupada.

'Nada Miaka. Não se preocupe. Apenas quero descansar.'

'A senhora não está acostumada a andar no sol por tanto tempo.' Meilyn comentou.

'Acho que sim.' Sakura aceitou a desculpa da sua dama.

O coche começou a andar e a jovem senhora virou o rosto observando pela janela Nakuru e Tomoyo saindo da confeitaria. Cravou seus olhos verdes em Tomoyo e pela primeira vez sentiu algo estranho. Por algum motivo desejava que ela e Li nunca se encontrassem, corrigindo, se reencontrassem.

* * *

Sakura chegou a casa tirando o chapéu e abanando-se, realmente estava muito quente. Meilyn a seguia para ajudá-la a tirar a roupa ensopada de suor enquanto Miaka ficou encarregada de tirar as comprar junto com outros empregados.

A jovem olhou em volta e viu o ambiente vazio. Onde deveria estar seu pai e Li? Logo ouviu risadas vindo da biblioteca.

'Droga! Aquele estorvo está aqui novamente.' Pensou em voz alta referindo-se a Hiiraguizawa que provavelmente estaria com eles. Soltou um longo suspiro e já estava pronta para fazer uma corrida estratégica até o seu quarto quando as vozes ficaram mais altas mostrando que estavam aproximando-se. Não queria nem saber, hoje não estava com estômago para receber aquele suposto inglês. Caminhou com passos largos em direção a escada quando ouviu seu pai lhe chamando. Virou-se contrariada, mas logo estranhou ao encontrar apenas Li e Fugitaka na sala.

'Onde estão os outros? ' Perguntou procurando.

'Outros? Que outros, minha pequena flor?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu pai lhe chamando de maneira carinhosa na frente de Li, ele costumava fazer isso apenas na frente de parentes e amigos muito íntimos.

'Ouvi risadas, imaginei que o senhor Hiiraguizawa e seus amigos estivessem aqui.'

'Ah estávamos falando de armas. O senhor Kinomoto estava me ensinando a respeito de algumas armas que eu não conhecia.' Li esclareceu a esposa.

Os dois estavam conversando? Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo? Seu pai estava se dando bem com Li?

'Seu marido aprecia muito a arte da guerra e as estórias deste velho senhor.'

'Tudo o que sei devo pelo que aprendei a um mestre muito sábio, senhor Kinomoto.'

'E faz bem Yamato. Os mais velhos possuem mais experiência que os mais jovens.'

'Tenho certeza disso.'

Aquilo era um sonho? Quer disser, um pesadelo? Está bem que estava tentando convencer o pai de que estava apaixonada por Li e com isso o senhor parou de falar sobre matá-lo, mas também não era para eles tornarem-se amigos. Li era um pirata! Um fora de lei! Logo aquele teatro terminaria e ele voltaria a ser o malfeitor que havia conhecido. Urameshi Yamato não existia! O pai só podia estar esclerosando de vez!

'Tenho certeza que sim. A profissão dele exige isso, não?' Soltou sem querer, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

'Na verdade, senhora minha esposa, todos os homens deveriam saber sobre a arte da guerra. Devemos sempre estar preparados para defender nossa terra.' Li saiu-se muito bem dissipando o clima pesado criado pela esposa.

Ela fitou o rosto irônico do marido e depois levantou os olhos fitando o pai que voltou a sorrir abertamente. Droga, Fujitaka realmente estava se apegando a ele. 'Preciso descansar!' Ela falou antes de subir as escadas correndo.

Li franziu a testa observando a jovem. O que teria acontecido com ela? Reparou que Meilyn estava a poucos metros dele e lembrou-se que a criada acompanhou a esposa.

'Sabe o que aconteceu, Meilyn?'

'A senhora não está acostumada a andar muito tempo no sol e acabou passando mal.'

'Mal?' Fujitaka repetiu mostrando-se preocupado.

'Não foi nada demais, apenas frescura, quer dizer, damas como a senhora Urameshi não suportam o sol por muito tempo.'

'Minha filha suporta o sol muito bem, menina. Já a treinei diversas vezes como o meu filho debaixo do sol. Para ela sentir-se indisposta precisa muito mais que um sol estúpido.' Fujitaka irritou-se. 'Ande, garota! Conte-nos o que aconteceu?!'

Meilyn mostrou-se sem saber o que falar. 'Não sei senhor. A senhora encontrou duas damas na cidade e fizeram as comprar juntas. Tornaram-se muito amigas.'

'E quem eram as senhoras?' Li perguntou já temendo pela resposta.

'A senhora Hiiraguizawa e a senhora Akizuki.'

'Ah a esposa daquele simpático rapaz. Fico feliz que ela tenha conhecido. Agora poderá ter amigas de seu nível social.' Fujitaka comentou.

'Eu irei vê-la. Não se preocupe senhor Kinomoto. Deve ter sido apenas um mal estar pelo excesso de preocupações com a festa.'

'É possível!' O senhor sorriu. 'Minha filha realmente gosta do senhor para aceitar fazer isso, ela sempre repudiou este tipo de evento. Confesso que nunca a imaginei justamente montando um. Estou muito orgulhoso.'

Li concordou com a cabeça antes de subir a escadaria e entrar no quarto da esposa sem bater a porta. Flagrou-a tirando o vestido soado e fazendo a jovem quase gritar de susto.

'Retire-se de meus aposentos! Estou apenas de roupas intimas!'

'O que Tomoyo lhe contou?'

'Tomoyo? Já trata aquela mulher pelo primeiro nome? Ah sim claro, um ex-noivo pode ter este tipo de liberdade!'

Li franziu a testa observando-a falar de maneira controlada, mas reparando no tom sarcástico da voz feminina.

'Então ela contou...'

'Que ela trocou você pelo Hiiraguizawa? Sim! Tem raiva daquele homem só porque ele lhe tirou a noiva? Armou este circo todo me colocando como palhaça só por causa de uma dor de cotovelo? O senhor é mais louco do que eu imaginava!' Ela falava de forma pausada tentando controlar cada palavra e cada nervo que explodia em seu corpo. A vontade que tinha era dar um soco na cara dele. Ela sabia que tudo era um teatro para uma vingança contra Hiiraguizawa, mas nunca imaginou que seria por causa de uma estúpida disputa amorosa.

'Você ficou sabendo apenas uma parte da história e como sempre tira conclusões precipitadas de tudo!'

'Saia do meu quarto agora!' Ela falou abrindo a porta que separava o seu dormitório do dele.

Li caminhou até ela e fechou a porta com força permanecendo no quarto. 'Não diga o que eu tenho ou não que fazer na minha casa.'

'Minha! Daqui a dois meses ela será minha! Então cuidado ao bater a porta!'

'Você é uma mercenária! Está se comportando como uma boa esposa apenas para ganhar dinheiro. Está enganando até mesmo seu pai.'

'É este o acordo! Por isso não me velha com pose de marido ferido.'

'Então não me julge pelo que eu faço ou não! Estou lhe pagando para fingir que é minha esposa e tenho que admitir que está excelente neste seu papel, mas se atenha a apenas isto!'

Sakura sentiu as palavras entalarem na sua garganta. Virou o rosto tentando se controlar para não colocar tudo a perder, se seu pai desconfiasse da verdade eles já teriam partido de lá e ela perderia tudo. Tinha que continuar com a farsa. 'Saia do meu quarto, por favor. Preciso me trocar.' Ela levantou o rosto e o encarou. 'A não se que prefira que eu faça isso na sua frente?'

Li arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar.

'Não vai começar a me cobrar para que eu durma com o senhor por causa desta casa?!' Falou entre os dentes.

'Está se comportando como uma meretriz.' Ele falou em tom baixo.

'Para o senhor, acho que não passo disso. Agora faça-me o favor de retirar-se.'

Li ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas assim que ela abriu a porta ele saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode. Sakura logo em seguida a fechou e Li pode ouvir ela a trancando. Era o melhor. Mas um pouco e ele sentiu-se tentando a começar a cobrar seu direito de marido. Como aquela mulher poderia falar aquelas coisas estando com as roupas intimas? Ela não tinha noção de como era bela e de que ele era um homem?

'Vadia.' Falou para si indo em direção ao quarto, agora não era apenas Sakura que precisava de um banho frio para refrescar-se.

* * *

'_Eu te amo tanto, Syaoran.' A voz melodiosa falou ao seu ouvido causando arrepios por todo o corpo. 'Quando vamos nos casar? Já estou farta desta sua __desculpas!'_

_Li afastou-se da jovem que tinha entre seus braços. Ergueu o braço tirando uma mecha do cabelo negro que tampava parte dos belos olhos de safira que tanto amava. 'Falta pouco meu amor. O senhor Hiiraguizawa me deu um aumento muito bom e disse que assim que ele voltar de viagem me dará a gerencia de uma de suas lojas.'_

_A jovem levantou-se do peito do rapaz puxando o lençol para se cobrir. 'Não estás a me enganar?'_

'_Claro que não! Prometo a você que mês que vem nos casaremos. Na igreja e tudo mais. Olha vou lhe dar até um dinheiro para você já comprar a peça para seu vestido de noiva.' Ele falou esticando-se para pegar nas roupas jogadas no chão uma pequena quantidade de notas e entregando para a jovem que as pegou sorrindo de felicidade. 'Compre amanhã mesmo o tecido.'_

_Ela o fitou sorrindo. 'Será que posso usar branco?' Perguntou seguida de uma gargalhada. Li a abraçou com carinho._

'_É claro que sim! Você foi apenas minha. A gente apenas adiantou um pouco a lua de mel.'_

'_Se meu pai desconfia, ele lhe capa, sabia?'_

_Li fez uma careta. 'Ele quer ter netos, não? Então é bom não pensar nisso!'_

_Falou antes de beijá-la novamente. Porem a garota afastou-se dele. 'Acha mesmo que o pai de Eriol lhe dará a gerencia da loja?'_

_O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro. 'Não sei querida. Mas acho que ele vai acertar tudo com Eriol. Prezo muito a minha amizade com o filho dele.'_

'_Vocês são como irmãos!' Ela falou sorrindo._

_Li sorriu lembrando-se como carinho do amigo. 'Eriol é um bon-vivan mas eu sei que tem um coração de ouro.'_

'_Você é quem tem!' Ela retrucou. 'Você é quem sempre tira ele das confusões. Desde que eram moleques. Lembro-me que eu e minhas primas até brincávamos que você era como a sombra de Eriol.'_

_O rapaz gargalhou. 'Li Syaoran, o sombra!'_

'_Bobo!' Tomoyo falou aconchegando-se no peito do noivo. 'Não sei se Eriol ficará muito feliz em saber que o pai não confia nele para a gerencia da loja.'_

'_Não se preocupe, meu amor. Se Eriol ficar chateado eu recuso a oferta do senhor Hiiraguizawa.'_

_Ela levantou-se ficando apoiada nos cotovelos para fitar o rapaz. 'Assim nunca irá crescer na vida, Syaoran! Você tem o coração mole demais.'_

'_Não vamos começar a brigar, Tomoyo. Tivemos uma noite maravilhosa...' Ele falou a puxando pela nuca para beijá-la. _

Li acordou suando. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a jarra de água para beber um pouco. Aquela conversa de Sakura tinha o feito sonhar com aquela mulher novamente.

Precisava de ar puro e extravasar a raiva e a energia que estava acumulada em seu corpo. Porem antes sair do quarto. Deteve-se por alguns segundos em frente a porta que ligava ao quarto da esposa. Sua vontade era de entrar lá e fazer Sakura sua mulher de verdade. Porque aquela diaba tinha que lhe atiçar? Ela sabia que ele de cavalheiro tinha apenas a fachada, por dentro era um bronco fora da lei. Forçá-la a fazer o que ele queria era tão simples e fácil. Deu um passo a frente tocando na maçaneta e a girando. A porta estava aberta.

'Tola...' Sussurrou para si. Entrou no quarto e a claridade da lua cheia fez com que iluminasse o ambiente possibilitando do rapaz observar o corpo estendido na cama. Um vento mais forte fez com que as cortinas finas balançassem no ar. Aproximou-se da cama larga e viu Sakura dormindo profundamente. A camisola tampava boa parte do corpo da jovem, mas ele lembrava de cada curva dele. Lembrava dos seios pequenos e macios, do umbigo, das cochas. Sakura era uma das mulheres mais belas que já havia visto. Não! Era a mulher mais bela que já havia colocado seus olhos. Mulheres como Sakura povoavam apenas os sonhos de homens como ele. Eram como seres intocáveis, inalcançáveis. Estendeu o braço e delicadamente tirou um cacho que caia sobre o rosto perfeito dela. Tocou de leve a ponta dos dedos sentindo a pele aveludada do rosto perfeito.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado ainda em sono profundo. Li afastou-se sentindo o coração acelerado. Não a forçaria! Isso não era atitude de um homem. Nunca precisou forçar mulher alguma para se deitar com ele, até mesmo as prostitutas vinham ao seu encontro por vontade própria. Saiu do quarto ainda sentindo as sensações loucas que Sakura despertava nele.

'É um demônio.' Ele a definiu. Sakura despertava desejos nele que não queria. Desejos que já havia sentindo e que havia sofrido muito isso.

Saiu do quarto da esposa e caminhou em passos largos até a cozinha para beber mais água e depois começaria a treinar com a espada. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir então era melhor extravasar a energia que tinha no corpo de alguma forma.

Passou na cozinha e pegou um pouco de água fresca na moringa. Estava indo para o pátio dos fundos onde sempre treinava longe de possíveis olhares curiosos quando esbarrou em alguém que estava entrando.

'Ai!' A jovem exclamou pelo impacto.

'O que faz esta hora acordada, mulher?' Li perguntou sem tato algum.

Meilyn na verdade estava no quarto de Sakura dormindo no sofá ao lado e viu quando Li entrou e saiu transtornado. Sem demora foi atrás do patrão aproveitando a chance. Ela aproximou-se dele quase tocando seu corpo no do rapaz.

'Não entendo porque a senhora prefere dormir num quarto separado ao seu, senhor.'

'Isso não lhe interessa. Deveria cuidar mais de sua vida, e menos da vida de sua senhora.'

Ela levantou o braço tocando de leve o peito do patrão sabendo que isso o atiçaria. Ficou na ponta dos pés deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos dele. 'Se eu fosse a sua senhora, não teria uma só noite que dormisse em outra cama que não fosse a sua.'

Li sentiu o corpo queimar ao toque da mulher, na verdade não foi apenas por ela. Meilyn nunca havia lhe despertado qualquer desejo, mas não pode deixar de recusar o oferecimento dela, era exatamente daquilo que estava precisando. Empurrou a garota por cima do balcão que havia na cozinha e abriu as pernas da jovem encaixando-se entre elas. A garota envolveu o pescoço do patrão puxando seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-lo.

_Continua._


	7. Capítulo VII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo VII

'Coloque este vaso ali, por favor, Yamazaki.' Sakura pediu apontando para um aparador que ficava embaixo de um grande espelho. Observou o rapaz fazendo o que pediu e foi até ele para ajeitar melhor o arranjo de flores. 'Escolheste muito bem, Yamazaki! São as mais belas que eu já vi.'

'Todas do jardim são bonitas.'

'Mas você escolheu as mais belas.' Ela repetiu. Deu um passo para trás apreciando o vaso. 'Está perfeito! Será que consegue mais delas? Podemos enfeitar a mesa de jantar com alguns vasos. Ficaria muito elegante e bonito.'

'Eu conseguirei.'

'Você é um amor!' Ela exclamou afastando-se dele com um sorriso. Yamazaki arregalou os olhos observando a esposa do amigo. Sorriu, gostando de ser útil de alguma forma para a jovem. Quando Sakura sorria ficava muito parecida com sua doce Chiraru. Estava com saudades da jovem.

'Porque está sorrindo como um bobo?' A voz de Li o fez voltar de seus sonhos.

O rapazinho o cumprimentou rapidamente com a cabeça. 'Estava pensando em Chiraru.'

'Ah sim! A filha do capitão Mihara! Tome cuidado, aquela mulher é chave de cadeia.'

'Chiraru é um anjo na terra. Acho que eu também irei me casar!' O rapaz falou decidido.

Li soltou uma gargalhada.

'Do que está rindo? Acha que só você tem direito a ter uma bela mulher como esposa? Eu também quero uma!' Respondeu com o rosto contrariado.

Li aproximou-se dele tentando parar de rir e desculpando-se. 'Sakura não é minha esposa de verdade e sabe disso.'

'Está mentindo para mim! Nunca vi mulher tão dedicada a um homem quanto à senhora a você. Está reclamando de barriga cheia.' Falou com a voz emburrada o que fez Li achar mais graça.

'Isso se deve ao fato de que a bela senhora é uma excelente atriz!'

'Do que está falando?' Yamazaki perguntou cruzando os braços e não levando muita fé no que seu capitão falava.

'Eu irei dar esta casa para ela assim que acabar com Hiiraguizawa.' Respondeu quase ao ouvido do amigo,

'Santo Deus!!!! Isso tudo?!' Yamazaki gritou abrindo os braços e mostrando a casa, Li tampou a boca dele com uma das mãos, pois sabia que o amigo começaria a dar com a língua nos dentes.

'Quieto! Isso é um segredo!' Falou entre os dentes.

Yamazaki concordou com a cabeça. Li o soltou e o rapaz voltou a respirar. 'Verdade?' Perguntou em tom baixo.

'Porque mentiria para você, meu amigo?'

'Mas ela me parece tão... tão doce.' O rapazinho falou com o tom de voz decepcionado. Estava realmente começando a gostar de Sakura e queria que o amigo fosse feliz com ela e aquele casamento. Talvez depois que tudo terminasse ele tivesse ainda a ilusão que a senhora e o capitão continuassem casados e felizes.

Li deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. 'Sua devoradora de cabeça de homens é uma mercenária. Mas tenho que admitir que é uma mulher que sabe muito bem o que quer.' Falou com um sorriso.

Yamazaki ficou um tempo ainda pensando no que seu capitão havia lhe contado. Rodou os olhos pela grande mansão e sentiu-se mais triste. Podia parecer idiota, mas queria muito que Li fosse feliz e acreditava que isso aconteceria junto com a ex devoradora de cabeças. Por fim soltou um longo suspiro.

Sakura aproximou-se dos rapazes, mas evitando olhar para Li. Depois da discussão que tiveram há alguns dias, apenas falava com ele o necessário na frente dos criados. Só voltava a encarnar a boa e apaixonada esposa na frente do pai e de estranhos.

'Yamazaki, poderia me acompanhar? Temos que arrastar alguns móveis e sua força ser-me-ia muito útil.'

O rapaz a fitou com os olhos doces, não dava para acreditar que ela estava encenando o tempo todo. Reparou quando ela olhou para o amigo com o olhar triste, mas que tentou disfarçar. 'Claro senhora. Com sua licença, senhor Uramashi.'

Sakura afastou-se seguida do rapazinho. Li apenas observou os dois e reparou que logo a jovem estava conversando com ele. Franziu a testa pensando que ela gostava muito do rapaz. Provavelmente porque fora Yamazaki que cuidou dela quando havia caído no mar. Cruzou os braços lembrando-se da maneira que a conheceu.

'Senhor.' Uma voz doce o chamou. Virou-se para trás e viu Meilyn. Era só o que faltava aquela garota vir lhe cobrar alguma coisa. 'Gostaria de saber se está precisando de alguma coisa?' Ela quis saber de cabeça abaixada.

'Não.' Respondeu afastando-se e deixando-a perplexa com tamanha grosseria. Fechou o rosto sentindo raiva por ter sido uma boba em pensar que despertaria algo além de luxúria naquele homem. Correu até o seu quarto caindo na cama chorando.

* * *

'Chega! Já está bom, Meilyn! Assim irá me quebrar uma costela.' Sakura ralhou com a criada que lhe apertava o espartilho.

'Desculpe-me senhora.' Mentiu, estava justamente tentando quebrar todas as costelas da patroa por ciúmes.

'Tudo bem. Mas afrouxe um pouco, realmente não estou aguentando.' Pediu.

'Sim, senhora.' Meilyn respondeu a contra gosto.

Sentindo-se um pouco menos desconfortável com o aperto do espartilho, Sakura sentou-se na penteadeira para maquiar-se. Meilyn estava arrumando seu vestido em cima da cama. 'Não lhe disse que a senhora Kido tem mãos habilidosas? Seu vestido está belíssimo, senhora!'

Sakura sorriu. 'É verdade! Obrigada pela sugestão. Em prova de meu agradecimento vou lhe dar... deixe-me ver.' Falou levantando-se e indo até a garota. Meilyn arregalou os olhos observando a patroa levantar seu queixo para examinar seu rosto. 'Tem os olhos muito bonitos, Meilyn. Venha comigo para que eu os pinte um pouco assim irá realçá-los mais ainda.'

A jovem abriu um sorriso verdadeiro ao sentir-se guiada até o banco. 'Sente-se.' Sakura pediu educadamente. 'Agora feche os olhos enquanto os pinto. Não abra, pode machucá-los ou borrar.'

Meilyn concordou com a cabeça e mal respirava para não atrapalhar o trabalho da patroa. Sakura foi rápida, pois desde bem novinha aprendeu os truques da maquiagem. Uma dama deveria saber como tornar-se mais bela para seu esposo. Pintou o rosto de Meilyn, e não apenas os olhos.

'Pronto! Pode abrir os olhos.'

Com medo a jovem abriu os olhos e fitou-se no espelho. Abriu um sorriso enorme demonstrando toda a sua felicidade. Levantou uma das mãos para tocar de leve a face agora clara e bela, os olhos estavam delineados tornando-os mais marcantes. Os lábios estavam vermelhos e brilhantes.

'Obrigada senhora. Não sei como agradecer.'

'Não me agradeça.' Sakura falou começando a se maquiar agora. 'Mas por favor, Meilyn. Não fique sozinha com nenhum senhor na festa. Se ele falar para você o acompanhar até um lugar reservado, recuse. Uma mulher deve se dar o valor acima de qualquer coisa. Acredite... é nossa única moeda.'

Meilyn baixou o rosto concordando com a cabeça.

'Está belíssima! Tenho certeza que agora todos os rapazinhos irão paquerar você.' Sakura falou de forma alegre. 'Mas lembre-se do que lhe disse. A única coisa que realmente uma mulher tem de valor na vida é sua honra.'

Meilyn levantou o rosto fitando pelo espelho o rosto sereno da patroa que se maquiava. Fitou seu próprio rosto agora maquiado e belo e imaginou que poderia até mesmo se passar por uma nobre. Quem sabe até pela senhora Urameshi, sonhou mais alto.

Sakura terminou de se maquiar e começou a tirar os grampos que prendia seus cabelos para modelar melhor seus cachos. Prendeu-os deixando alguns caírem pelo pescoço fazendo um penteado belíssimo. Meilyn acompanhava a tudo encantada, mas não pode deixar de desejar mais uma vez estar no lugar de sua senhora.

* * *

Li caminhava devagar pelo salão decorado de sua casa. Sakura tinha feito um trabalho e tanto. Superou qualquer expectativa que ele tinha com relação ao potencial da garota. Fujitaka desceu as escadas com entusiasmo também apreciando a decoração requintada.

'Sakura me surpreendeu agora. Nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de preparar tudo com tanto cuidado.' Fujitaka exclamou feliz.

Li apenas sorriu para ele, também compartilhava da mesma surpresa que o senhor. Porém, não se sentia feliz unicamente pelos dotes de Sakura, mas sim porque aquela festa era apenas o primeiro passo para a derrocada de Eriol. Durante a festa seu amigo de infância teria uma desagradável surpresa e era justamente por isso que ele estava sentindo-se tão ansioso.

Um grupo de músicos se aproximou pedindo permissão para que se ajeitassem no lugar reservado a eles. Uma das criadas acompanhou-os até o lugar que Sakura havia lhes destinado. Li apenas observou os homens preparando os instrumentos.

'Música! Eu adoro música! Sabia que a primeira vez que eu me encontrei com minha esposa, eu a tirei para dançar?'

Li virou-se para o senhor. 'O senhor me parece um ótimo dançarino.'

'Era! Agora acho que minhas velhas pernas não agüentam mais.'

'Não diga isso. Envelhecemos apenas quando queremos envelhecer.'

Fujitaka sorriu. 'Não é bem assim. Agora que minha flor está casada e feliz acho que já cumpri o meu dever. Posso finalmente reencontrar minha amada Nadeshico.'

'Ainda a ama tanto assim?'

'O verdadeiro amor é imortal, meu jovem.'

Li evitou olhar para o senhor. Ia retrucar dizendo que não acreditava no amor, mas achou melhor e mais sensato ficar calado.

'Sakura é muito parecida com minha falecida esposa. Os olhos são tão belos quanto os de Nadeshico.'

'Sua filha não tem apenas os olhos belíssimos.' Li respondeu com um sorriso.

'Eu sei. Sakura é tão bela quanto minha esposa.'

'Desculpe-me perguntar, mas sua esposa também era geniosa como vossa filha?'

Fujitaka soltou uma longa gargalhada. 'Não! Isso eu realmente não sei de quem ela puxou.'

'Provavelmente do senhor então...' Li concluiu rindo e acompanhado pelo sogro.

'Sakura sempre teve o espírito solto demais. Acredita que uma vez tive que apartar uma briga dela com um dos filhos do imperador?'

'Não diga! Então ela já deu uma surra num dos príncipes.'

'Ah sim! E isso quase custou sua cabeça, apesar de que ela não estava nem aí para isso.'

'Mas o que o jovem príncipe fez para enfurecê-la tanto?'

'Minha filha contou-me que ele havia dito que as mulheres eram fracas, então ela resolveu mostrar-lhe que em toda regra há sempre uma exceção e que o príncipe havia mexido justamente com a exceção. Acho que até hoje ele tem receio de contrariar alguma mulher.' Contou o fato de forma divertida.

Os dois riram. Fujitaka lembrando-se de sua filha na infância e contando algumas passagens da vida de Sakura para Li e ele divertindo-se ao saber mais daquela mulher que começava a despertar demais seu interesse. E foi assim que Sakura os encontrou na sala. Sentiu um aperto forte no peito ao constatar que Fujitaka já estava completamente camarada de Li. Começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado a oferta do pirata, aquela casa não valia a tristeza e a decepção do seu velho pai.

Li virou-se ao sentir o perfume da esposa. Mesmo num ambiente amplo e com vários odores conseguiria distinguir o perfume suave e delicioso de Ying Fa que ela sempre usava. Na verdade, parecia que era ela que emanava aquele aroma maravilhoso. Sorriu encantado ao observar a bela mulher que trajava um belíssimo vestido amarelo. Parecia uma princesa.

Sakura abriu aquele belo sorriso para ele, pena que era falso, pensou o rapaz com amargura. Queria tanto que ela fosse capaz de sorrir daquela maneira de forma verdadeira para ele. Caminhou com elegância até os dois cavalheiros e como sempre enlaçou seu braço no do marido.

'Está belíssima querida!' Fujitaka falou encantado.

'Obrigada, papai. O vestido foi a senhora Kido quem o fez para mim.'

'Ah logo percebi que era novo! Nunca a vi usando cores mais fortes.'

'Sou uma mulher casada agora papai e sou a anfitriã da festa. Reservo-me o direito e usar cores mais fortes. Além disso acho que estou do agrado de meu esposo, não?' Ela falou virando-se para Li e o fitando.

O rapaz pigarreou. 'Está perfeita.'

'Obrigada! Espero que tudo esteja de acordo com seu gosto. Fiz o que me pediu e espero ter correspondido às suas expectativas, querido.'

Como era falsa, Li pensou novamente como amargura. Não era à toa que Fujitaka havia engolido a história de que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Sakura falava com tanta doçura nas palavras que até ele sentia-se tentado a acreditar que ela realmente em algum momento gostasse um pouco dele. Bem, uma coisa ele tinha certeza que ela gostava nele: Sakura amava o seu dinheiro e era por dinheiro que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

'Está tudo de acordo com o que eu queria, meu amor.' Falou de maneira cínica.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, ao ser chamada por _meu amor_. Mas era mais falso e cretino do que pensava. Apostaria tudo como ele chamava todas as mulheres com quem se deitava de _meu amor_. Até mesmo as meretrizes que ele pagava para dormir. Aquele homem não tinha idéia do que a palavra amor significava realmente. Aquele homem tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração. Onde já se viu fingir-se de amigo de outro homem para arruinar-lhe a vida. Não que gostasse do senhor Hiiraguizawa, muito pelo contrário, mas não gostava de sentimentos vis como vingança e traição.

'Fico feliz em saber disso.' Ela respondeu com o tom de voz triste. Ficou com raiva em perceber isso. Para disfarçar soltou uma risada alegre e forçada. 'Oras, mas os nossos convidados já devem estar chegando! Tenho que falar rapidamente com a criadagem.' Sakura falou afastando-se deles. 'Não quero que absolutamente nada saia errado hoje.'

'Espere um momento.' Li a chamou lembrando-se que tinha que entregar algo para ela. Sakura virou-se para ele franzindo a testa de leve. 'Poderia me acompanhar até o escritório?'

Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos pensando no que ele queria com ela. Se pedisse para ela fazer qualquer coisa contra o casal Hiiraguizawa acabaria colocando tudo a perder. Já estava sendo muito penoso saber que de alguma forma estava ajudando aquele monstro em acabar com a vida deles. Não que gostasse deles, muito pelo contrário. Desde o primeiro instante que soube que Tomoyo era ex-noiva de Li, começava a sentir-se mau em saber que teria que recepcioná-la como amiga.

'Não posso demorar.' Ela falou como desculpa.

'Prometo que serei rápido.' Li falou já caminhando em direção ao escritório. Sakura o acompanhou a contra gosta, mas sempre com aquele sorriso no rosto. Assim que adentrou no cômodo e ouviu a porta fechar por trás de si, fechou o sorriso e encarou Li com o rosto bravo.

'Não quero me meter em seus assuntos, senhor Li. Não sabe como me custa preparar a arena para a sua vingança contra aquele casal.'

Li sorriu de lado caminhando até o armário do canto. Abriu-o e afastou alguns livros para o lado para que tivesse acesso até o pequeno cofre. Depois de girar o segredo com a combinação certa, abriu a porta e retirou uma caixa negra de veludo. Fechou o cofre voltando a escondê-lo atrás dos grossos livros e virou-se para Sakura.

'Quero que use isso esta noite.' Ele falou mostrando a caixa.

'E o que é?' Sakura perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

'Quero que seja a mais bela mulher desta festa. E nada mais belo do que uma mulher iluminada.' Ele falou colocando a caixa na mesa e a abrindo devagar de costas para Sakura.

'Iluminada?

'Sim!' Ele falou finalmente virando-se para ela. Sorriu quando a viu arregalar os olhos mostrando que havia se surpreendido e muito. Em suas mãos havia um belíssimo colar repleto de diamantes. Caminhou até ela devagar. 'Posso colocar em você?'

Ela não respondeu, fitando encantada a bela jóia. Li passou o braço por cima dela contornando o pescoço da jovem e parou às costas dela. Prendeu o fecho tocando de leve a ponta dos dedos na nuca de Sakura que fechou os olhos sentindo um formigamento gostoso na altura do ventre.

'Não há nada que ilumine mais uma mulher que diamantes.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela fazendo a garota levar uma das mãos até o peito. 'Está belíssima esta noite, Sakura. Não haverá mulher mais bela que você. Todos os homens me invejarão por saberem que é minha esposa.' Sussurrou inclinando-se para frente e roçando de leve seus lábios na pele do pescoço da jovem. Sakura sentiu as pernas moles, a respiração acelerou, pois sentia seu peito tocar nas pedras geladas e pesadas que estavam em volta de seu pescoço. Entreabriu os lábios para que pudesse respirar, pois não conseguia. O formigamento que havia começado no ventre espalhou por todo o corpo fazendo não sentir mais nada a não ser o calor da respiração de Li. Logo deixou de sentir por completo suas pernas. O rapaz arregalou os olhos percebendo a jovem cambalear, segurou-a forte pela cintura fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido.

'Dar-lhe-ia diamantes todos as noites para vê-la assim, senhora.'

Sakura agarrou-se ao braço do esposo que prendia sua cintura fina com força. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele em suas costas. Deus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que simplesmente sentia-se entorpecida apenas com o cheiro dele?

Li aproveitou o momento envolvendo-a entre seus braços e abraçando-a mais forte pela cintura. Inalou o perfume suave de Ying Fa. Ficaram assim como se nada existisse do lado de fora daquele escritório. Sakura fez um leve carinho sobre as mãos do rapaz que ainda a tinha em seus braços enquanto ele sentiu-se a vontade para finalmente beijar o pescoço da garota.

Sakura gemeu mais alto. E como não gemer ao sentir aquilo tudo? Nunca havia experimentado um contato tão profundo com um homem. Nunca imaginou que fosse tão delicioso sentir-se frágil e desamparada daquela maneira nos braços de um homem.

'Senhor Urameshi, os Hiiraguizawas chegaram.' Yamazaki falou logo depois de bater na porta do escritório. Sakura abriu os olhos afastando os braços de Li da sua cintura e quase pulando para frente. Virou-se com o coração na boca e com as duas mãos no peito. Li soltou um longo suspiro pensando que Hiiraguizawa conseguia estragar tudo na sua vida, mesmo sem saber.

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu encontrando o amigo. 'Estão aproximando-se da casa principal.' O rapazinho esclareceu.

Li virou-se para Sakura que tentava se recuperar de tudo. 'Nossos convidados de honra já chegaram.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos pensando como ele poderia ser tão frio. Mais um pouco e ela era capaz de perder os sentidos com tamanho prazer que estava sentido. Idiota! Ela era mil vezes idiota em deixar que um homem daqueles fizesse o que quisesse com ela. Fechou os olhos para buscar forças. Pôs-se mais ereta e estufou o peito agora coberto por diamantes enormes e belíssimos. Encarou Li e novamente o sorriso falso e belo se formou em seus lábios. Caminhou para frente ainda sentindo as pernas bambas, mas disfarçou como ninguém.

Li abriu mais a porta dando passagem para sua bela esposa.

'Então vamos.' Sakura falou quando passou por ele. 'Não devemos mais perder tempo.'

As palavras felinas saíram de sua boca de forma casual, porém sentia que seu peito ardia tanto que pensou que não fosse aguentar passar por ele. Li cerrou seus olhos, ela estava mentindo descaradamente. A voz saii perfeita e fria, mas era só observar com mais detalhe seu busto para ver que sua respiração continuava ofegante. Mais um pouco e não duvidaria que conseguiria fazer Sakura sua amante. No fundo, ela era como qualquer mulher. Sendo apenas necessário dar-lhe presentes caros e estavam prontas para abrir as pernas para você. Abriu um sorriso maldoso, pensando que pelo dinheiro que havia gastado naquele colar, Sakura teria que ser muito habilidosa na cama para lhe satisfazer ao nível do presente.

Yamazaki correu para abrir a porta para o nobre casal. Eriol foi o primeiro a entrar com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Entregou sua bengala e o chapéu para o rapazinho que também o ajudou a tirar a capa. Logo em seguida entrou Tomoyo e Nakuru que entregaram seus casacos e bolsas para Meilyn

'Meu amigo Yamato! Sua casa está belíssima!' Hiiraguizawa exclamou abrindo os braços.

Li tentou cumprimentá-lo porém não conseguiu falar nada ao fitar a mulher um pouco atrás dele. Como ela estava bela. Ou melhor, como ela continuava bela. Era como se os anos não a tivessem tocado. Ele sabia que seria difícil encontrá-la, seria muito mais difícil do que encontrar Eriol, mas nunca pensou que fosse doer daquela maneira. De repente sentiu o braço de Sakura enlaçar-se no dele e o apertar de forma mais forte. Virou o rosto e fitou a esposa.

'Pelo menos, tente disfarçar.' Sakura falou com a voz extremamente baixa, mas sabendo que Li ouvira cada palavra. Logo levantou o rosto e abriu o mais cínico e belo sorriso para seus convidados. Começou a caminhar puxando o marido para lhe acompanhar até eles.

'Que bom que chegaram.'

'Pontualidade britânica minha bela senhora!'

'És um verdadeiro cavalheiro inglês, senhor Hiiraguizawa.' Ela falou rindo falsamente enquanto ele lhe dava um demorado beijo na mão direita. Li ainda fitava Tomoyo, que sorria para ele de forma sedutora. Sakura teve que se controlar, mas fez o que seus poderes permitiam, parou a frente do marido, quebrando assim o contato visual dos dois. 'Queridas, fico tão feliz em recebê-las em minha casa.'

'Está lindíssima, Sakura.' Nakuru falou cumprimentando-a. 'Que belo e rico colar!' Exclamou fascinada, devorando a jóia que a jovem tinha no pescoço. Tomoyo também arregalou os olhos fitando a jóia que brilhava de forma maravilhosa.

'Meu Deus! Olhe o tamanho destes brilhantes! Deve ter custado uma fortuna!'

Sakura sorriu para elas tocando de leve a jóia com uma das mãos. 'Foi um mimo de meu marido. Ele sabe como as damas apreciam diamantes. Como ele mesmo diz, diamantes nos ilumina, não é querido?' Falou virando-se para Li que concordou com a cabeça rapidamente.

Eriol posicionou-se ao lado do amigo. 'Devo dizer que meu caro amigo Yamato está completamente certo! Está mais iluminada do que nunca, minha senhora. Apesar de que estas duas belas esmeraldas em seus olhos ofuscaram o brilho destes caros e belos diamantes.'

Sakura sorriu para Eriol pelo galanteio. Apesar de não gostar dele, não pode deixar de sentir-se lisonjeada pelo a seus atributos e não ao colar que Li havia lhe dado. Sem querer sentiu a face corar um pouco. Olhou discretamente para Li que finalmente tinha tirado os olhos de Tomoyo e a fitava de forma indecifrável, provavelmente reparou que pela primeira vez ela sorriu verdadeiramente, mesmo sendo de algum galanteio do inglês.

'Quero que conheça minha esposa, Yamato.' Eriol falou estendendo o braço a frente e chamando Tomoyo que caminhou até ele. 'Esta é a senhora Hiiraguizawa Tomoyo.'

A jovem inclinou-se para frente cumprimentando o rapaz, encantada. Li pegou a delicada mão direita e beijou-a devagar inalando o perfume doce e caro que ela usava. Não pode deixar de pensar que preferia o que ela usava antigamente, na verdade, ultimamente o único perfume que sentia vontade de sentir era de Ying Fa. Sem querer seus olhos foram até sua esposa que observava os dois com o rosto estranho. Pelo menos aquele sorriso falso tinha saído de seus lábios. Levantou-se encarando novamente Tomoyo.

'Sinto-me lisonjeado em cumprimentar uma dama tão bela e nobre como sua esposa, Eriol.'

Tomoyo soltou uma risadinha feliz. 'O senhor realmente é um cavalheiro como meu marido o descreveu.' Ela falou com a voz melosa.

Nakuru pigarreou de leve chamando a atenção para si.

'Ah sim!' Eriol lembrou-se dela. 'Esta é uma grande amiga de minha esposa. A senhora Akizuki Nakuru.'

Li beijou a mão da mulher rapidamente. 'Seja bem vinda também em minha residência, senhora.'

'O senhor e sua esposa têm muito bom gosto. É uma residência magnífica. Diria que é um castelo digno de reis.'

'Isso é verdade.' Tomoyo completou contemplando a casa.

Sakura tentava sustentar o sorriso, mas não conseguia. Era tão palpável a inveja que tinham pelas posses de Li que a revoltava. Levou sem querer uma das mãos até a têmpora direita a apertando de leve e pedindo intimamente para que Deus lhe desse forças para agüentar até o final aquela festa.

'Não sente-se bem, querida?' Li perguntou fazendo-a levar um susto. Imaginou que ele tivesse ido junto com os três para o interior da sala deixando-a, alguns segundos sozinha. A jovem levantou o rosto fitando-o.

'Estou bem... não se preocupe.' Ela falou começando a caminhar. 'Não serei eu que estragarei sua grande festa.'

Li observou a esposa indo de encontro aos convidados para cumprimentar o senhor Kinomoto. Franziu a testa observando-a caminhando e reparou que ela não estava bem apesar de fingir com perfeição. Talvez fora longe demais brincando com ela no escritório, mas não resistiu em sentir o gosto da pele daquela mulher. Quando a viu tonta em seus braços quase não conseguiu controlar a vontade de trancar o escritório e jogá-la em cima da mesa. Desviou os olhos para Tomoyo que soltava uma gargalhada feliz por algum comentário do senhor Kinomoto, provavelmente sobre sua beleza. Ela continuava linda como em suas lembranças.

'Ela não me reconheceu.' Sussurrou com amargura constatando que realmente para Tomoyo Daidouji, ele não fora tão importante quando pelo menos desejava. Seus olhos voltaram para Sakura que agora tinha enlaçado um dos braços do pai e começava a conversar alegremente com o grupo de nobres. Ela fazia parte deles assim como Tomoyo fazia parte agora. Ali, ele era o único peixe fora d'água.

_Continua__._

_Notas da Autora:_

_Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e emails que eu recebi sobre a fic. _

_Como informei esta fic já estava quase completa, mas relendo-a comecei a mudar um monte de cenas e no final já havia mudado um pouco o rumo da estória por isso eu reclassifiquei-a para maiores de 18 anos (Fiction Rated: M)._

_Neste capitulo também tive o prazer de ter de volta minha querida revisora Rô. Provavelmente vocês devem ter percebido... :-P_

_Estou com uma pagina agora no Orkut onde coloquei alguns fanArts e lá é onde escrevo sobre os andamentos das minhas fics. Quem quiser falar comigo é um bom meio. É só procurar por Kath Klein. _

_Sobre este capitulo em especial, a cena onde a Sakura desce as escadas e encontra Li e depois ele entrega o colar de diamantes foi o gancho inspirador para toda esta estória e foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de escrever. Talvez para alguns não foi a melhor dentre minhas estórias, mas para mim foi uma das cenas mais fortes psicologicamente falando de escrever._

_Kath_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo VIII

Sakura observava o salão lotado de pessoas vestidas elegantemente. Reparou em Tomoyo que estava no meio de um círculo de nobres soltando uma gargalhada feliz. Ela era bonita. Incrivelmente bonita. Os olhos com o tom raro de violeta lhe davam um aspecto quase sobre humano e unido ao corpo perfeito a tornavam uma deusa. Não era à toa, que a maioria dos homens a admiravam demoradamente, mal conseguindo disfarçar de suas companheiras. Por onde ela passava despertava os olhares masculinos de cobiça e femininos de inveja.

Trajava um vestido de veludo vermelho com base na última moda entre os reis europeus, e também sustentava jóias belíssimas de rubis e diamantes. No fundo ela era como uma vitrine de Eriol, assim como Sakura era a vitrine de Syaoran, ou melhor, Yamato. Quanto mais bela, elegante e banhada de jóias for uma mulher, mais status o marido dela possui. Levou uma das mãos até o colar de brilhantes que tinha no pescoço e sentiu a dureza e a frieza das pedras valiosíssimas. Seus olhos foram até Li que bebia alegremente com seu pai, Eriol e mais um grupo de nobres. Lembrou-se de como havia conhecido Li no meio da tempestade no litoral japonês. Lembrou-se da maneira que ele a devorou com os olhos cheios de luxúria seu corpo molhado e mal coberto pela camisola fina. Sem querer sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

'O que está acontecendo comigo?' Pensou em voz baixa. Deveria repudiar aquele homem e não ficar admirando-o como uma mulher apaixonada. Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Ele faltou novamente com o respeito, a menos de duas horas e ela agora estava ali olhando para Tomoyo e a invejando por saber que ela era a única mulher que mexia com o capitão Li. Aquele pirata grosso e ignorante.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, Li levantou os olhos fitando Sakura de forma intensa. A jovem sentiu o coração saltar pela boca e desviou os olhos para qualquer outro ponto do salão que não fosse ele. Li sorriu de lado observando a jovem. Como ela estava linda. Eriol tinha razão quando disse que os olhos de esmeralda ofuscavam o brilho dos diamantes. Olhou rapidamente para o inglês pensando quem ele era para fazer um elogio daqueles a sua mulher. Voltou os olhos para Sakura que já tinha se juntado a um grupo de senhoras e onde, entre elas, estava Tomoyo. Observou a jovem de olhos violetas de forma saudosa. Havia sido feliz com ela. Sim, Tomoyo havia feito com que ele tocasse o céu, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Reparou em como ela estava mudada na maneira de se comportar. Eriol havia conseguido transformar a humilde filha de um pescador numa nobre requintada e elegante. Apesar de que sempre suspeitou que Tomoyo havia nascido para a nobreza. Ela sempre amaldiçoou a vida que tinha com sua humilde família.

'Mas os jovens não dançam mais?' Fujitaka comentou alegremente quando os músicos começaram a tocar algo mais alegre e interrompendo os pensamentos de Li.

'Ótima idéia senhor Kinomoto!' Eriol exclamou. 'Vamos Yamato! Vamos dançar!'

Li arregalou de leve os olhos, não sabia dançar. 'Acho melhor, não. Sou péssimo dançarino.'

'Não me diga, Yamato. Acho que não irá que se importar então que eu tire a bela anfitriã desta festa para dançar. Sabemos que os senhores da casa devem começar a valsa.' Eriol falou com um sorriso. Li teve vontade de socá-lo ali mesmo. Mas segurou-se ao máximo vendo-o afastar-se até Sakura e a chamar para dançar. Reparou como a jovem ficou sem graça e o fitou esperando por uma resposta. Eriol também fitou Li que a contra gosto e por cima de tudo que sentia assentiu com a cabeça permitindo assim que o inglês tirasse sua esposa para dançar.

Eriol puxou delicadamente Sakura até o centro do salão e a segurou delicadamente pela cintura começando assim a valsarem. Sakura fez questão de ficar a certa distância do rapaz, mesmo sentindo que ele forçava-a para frente. Logo outros casais juntaram-se a eles. Li ficou parado num dos cantos apenas observando Eriol e Sakura. O rapaz falou alguma coisa que fez a jovem rir um pouco, fazendo com que o pirata sentisse vontade da acabar logo com a festa. Fujitaka parou ao lado dele sorrindo.

'Sakura e o jovem Hiiraguizawa dançam muito bem.'

Syaoran apenas murmurou alguma coisa, sem desviar os olhos do casal. Eriol virou-se para ele e o cumprimentou com um gesto. Li levantou a taça de champanhe retribuindo o cumprimento. Fujitaka observou o rapaz por um tempo e sorriu de leve.

'Acho que seu marido está com ciúmes de mim.' Eriol comentou com Sakura que nitidamente ficou encabulada.

'Acho que não senhor.'

'Pois se eu tivesse uma esposa tão bela como a senhora, com certeza estaria morrendo de ciúmes.'

'Mas o senhor tem um bela esposa, senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

'Mas não com a sua elegância, senhora.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve. 'Há coisas que infelizmente vem de berço e que não podem ser aprendidas nem por anos de estudo.'

'Não estou lhe entendendo.'

'Pessoas como eu e a senhora somos parte da nata da nobreza japonesa. O que difere um diamante do outro é a lapidação perfeita e é esta a nossa diferença com relação aos novos nobres que compram seus títulos. Somos perfeitamente lapidados.'

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir tamanha idiotice. 'Está dizendo que somos melhores unicamente porque nascemos nobres?'

'Exatamente. Veja minha bela e encantadora esposa.' Ele falou fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça em direção a Tomoyo que dançava com um senhor. 'Ela estudou durante anos a nobreza, mesmo assim, nunca consegui dançar com ela como estou dançando com a senhora. Tomoyo não tem elegância para dançar como os nobres.'

'Ela não é...'

'Não.' Eriol interrompeu a conclusão de Sakura. 'Tomoyo é filha de um humilde pescador. Quando a conheci, apaixonei-me por ela. Passei por cima de tudo para casar-me com ela.'

'Então acredito que seja muito apaixonado por sua esposa. Acho que Tomoyo é uma mulher de sorte por conhecer um homem que a ame tanto assim.' Sakura falou sorrindo sinceramente.

Eriol no entanto fez uma careta. 'Eu achava que sim, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo vejo que foi apenas um capricho meu.'

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar. 'Como assim um capricho, senhor? O Amor nunca é um capricho.' Falou aquilo apenas para tentar arrancar mais informações, pois ela mesma nunca acreditou em histórias de amor, ser mulher e fazer-se de romântica lhe era muito vantajoso agora.

'Na verdade acho que tive pena dela.' Eriol falou antes de a afastar um pouco por causa da dança, mas depois a puxou de volta. 'Ela era noiva de uma pessoa que enganou a todos nós.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Enganou?'

Eriol fez uma cara de tristeza despertando mais a curiosidade sobre o noivo de Tomoyo. 'Sim...'

'Poderia ceder minha esposa para esta valsa, Eriol.' A voz de Li interrompeu o interrogatório de Sakura, mais um pouco e ela arrancava do inglês o que queria saber sobre Li.

'Claro, amigo! És sua esposa, tem todo direito sobre ela.' Ele falou com a voz um pouco contrariada apesar de estar sorrindo. Li pegou a mão de Sakura com mais força do que deveria, mas de forma proposital, mostrando que não havia apreciado nem um pouco a dança entre ela e Eriol. No direito de marido a apertou mais forte contra o corpo fazendo a jovem sentir as faces esquentarem e por obra do destino a música havia mudado para uma mais rápida forçando Sakura a ser rodopiada por Li.

Sakura ouviu várias risadas gostosas dos nobres que divertiam-se com o ritmo mais rápido e alegre. Li agora apenas acompanhava e imitava os outros nobres na dança, era fácil dançar aquele tipo de dança idiota quando se tem um mínimo de QI. Houve um troca-troca de casais quando eles afastaram-se e posicionaram-se damas de um lado e cavalheiros do outro. Porém logo Sakura estava novamente nos braços de Li sendo girada. Sentiu-se tonta por alguns segundos e teve a impressão de que ele fora mais rápido do que o compasso exigia.

Li a puxou para perto dele e abaixou o rosto alcançando o ouvido da esposa. 'Se a ver novamente dançando e rindo com Hiiraguizawa, a mato. Está me ouvindo?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de sair correndo. Afastou-se um pouco de Li fitando-o nos olhos, ia retrucar quando a música acabou obrigando-os a se separarem e cumprimentarem-se com a finalização da dança. Encararam-se por um tempo antes de Fujitaka aproximar-se deles não imaginando o que acontecia entre o casal.

'Para quem não sabia dançar, surpreendeu-me Yamato! És um excelente dançarino!'

'Estava escondendo o jogo, não é?' Eriol perguntou divertidamente aproximando-se com a esposa.

Li ficou ainda um tempo quieto, mas logo abriu um sorriso esnobe. 'Eu não danço. Minha bela esposa foi quem me guiou, acreditem.'

Sakura ficou sem fala. Como aquele homem poderia ser tão diferente na frente dos outros? Há alguns segundos atrás voltara a ser o pirata violento e ignorante e agora tinha o sorriso irônico nos lábios e a fala mansa como os nobres. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance, disfarçou sorrindo.

Com uma desculpa qualquer afastou-se do grupo de nobres para ir ao toalete de seu quarto. Trancou-se lá e foi até a bacia com água para refrescar um pouco a nuca e tentar acalmar-se. Tinha que começar a ter cuidado com Li, precisava descobrir de qualquer maneira o passado que o ligava aos Hiiraguizawa. Batidas leves na porta, interromperam seus pensamentos. Foi até a porta, sabendo que era Meilyn que deveria ter sido avisada por algum empregado que sua senhora havia se retirado do salão. Porém quando abriu a porta encontrou um par de olhos âmbares a fitando de forma tão intensa que sentiu as pernas bambas.

'Não é de bom tom, a anfitriã sair no meio da festa.' Ele recriminou.

'Já irei voltar a festa, senhor. Apenas estava tentando refrescar-me um pouco pela dança.' Usou como desculpa.

Li a fitou por alguns segundos em silêncio, fazendo a jovem sentir-se mais apreensiva.

'Devo-lhe desculpas pelo meu comportamento impróprio no escritório.' Ele falou por fim.

Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos, mostrando-se surpresa.

'Nosso acordo diz apenas a respeito do comportamento a frente dos outros e não a sós.'

Ela abaixou os olhos, pois sentiu que sua face esquentava. 'Inapropriado foi pouco para definir o nível de intimidade com que o senhor comportou-se comigo.'

'Eu sei. No entanto, devo ressaltar que a frente dos outros, deve-se comportar com uma mulher casada.'

'Pois eu me comporto como uma.'

'Sua atitude de dançar e conversar com Hiiraguizawa foi completamente...'

'Adequada. A sua em me apertar contra seu corpo é que foi por demais constrangedora. Saiba que os casais em público devem manter a distância.'

Li levantou o canto direito dos lábios. 'Sei muito bem que é permitido esta liberdade ao marido.'

Sakura estava pronta para mais uma discussão afirmando que ele não era seu esposo para tal liberdade, mas ele retrucaria como sempre jogando na sua cara que havia pago para isso e novamente ela se sentiria como se fosse uma prostituta. Resolveu ficar calada e desviar os olhos dele para tentar terminar aquela festa em paz.

'Nossos convidados estão lhe esperando, _Milady_. Além disso, o espetáculo está para começar.' Ele falou indicando o braço que tinha estendido para ela. Sakura o enlaçou, ainda temendo pelas palavras dele. Estava com o coração aos pulos em imaginar o que aquela mente criminosa estava preparando para os Hiiraguizawa.

Caminharam devagar até o salão onde serviriam o jantar. Os convidados já estavam a postos. Li andou elegantemente ao lado da esposa, sentia-se orgulhoso ao lado dela. Sakura era temperamental, mas era linda e isso fazia com que os homens o olhassem com inveja. Inveja de suas posses, inveja de seu status, inveja de sua esposa.

Afastou um pouco a cadeira onde Sakura sentaria na cabeceira oposta a dele. Passou ao lado da imensa mesa onde os convidados já estavam perto de seus acentos apenas esperando por ele. O senhor Fujitaka estava ao seu lado esquerdo seguido por Eriol. Tomoyo estava ao lado de Sakura. De forma imponente sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e assim permitindo que os outros finalmente se acomodassem. Antes de servir o jantar, levantou a taça de vinho para um brinde, agradecendo polidamente a presença de todos a sua festa. Ele deu a palavra a Fujitaka que levantou-se logo em seguida começando o seu discurso sobre o imperador e sobre as novidades do governo japonês.

Sakura observou o pai falar com orgulho sobre o poder supremo de seu país. Fujitaka era completamente devoto à política. Seus olhos repousaram em Li que tinha um rosto mostrando ligeira ansiedade. Franziu a testa de leve pensando no que ele estava planejando. Logo sua atenção voltou-se a um dos criados que aproximou-se tentando não chamar atenção do demais convidados. Parou de ouvir o pai, observando o que o rapazinho falava em voz baixa para Eriol.

'É com imensa alegria que quero aproveitar esta festa preparada por meu genro para comunicar oficialmente, em nome de nosso Imperador, para a boa sociedade do condado de Tomoeda que o jovem, porém promissor...'

Eriol levantou-se, interrompendo Fujitaka que se mostrou confuso. Sakura voltou-se para Li que tentava esconder o sorriso que o forçava mesmo contra a sua vontade levantar o canto esquerdo dos lábios.

'Infelizmente devo me ausentar agora, amigos.'

Tomoyo levantou-se com o rosto preocupado. Eriol fez um gesto para que ela voltasse a se sentar e ficasse quieta. 'Sinto muito, meu amigo Yamato. Mais do que nunca gostaria de continuar aqui, mas motivos maiores me obrigam a sair de tão bela festa.'

'Espero que não seja nada grave, Eriol.' Li comentou com cinismo.

'Eu também espero. Boa noite a todos.' Falou antes de sair e acompanhar o rapazinho com o semblante sério. Houve um murmúrio geral, mas que foi logo contido por Li.

'Por favor senhores, vamos deixar que o meu sogro termine o que falava.'

Todos se calaram e voltaram-se para o senhor que mostrava-se confuso e levemente irritado. Fujitaka pigarreou antes de recomeçar. 'Acho que não há cabimento para continuar, Yamato...' Falou um pouco inseguro. 'Por favor, inicie o jantar.' Pediu sentando-se. Li fez um gesto para que servissem finalmente o jantar, apesar dos murmúrios logo todos estavam voltando a falar sobre futilidade. Tomoyo era a única que parecia preocupada. Li inclinou o corpo um pouco à frente para falar com ela.

'Não se preocupe, senhora Hiiraguizawa. Mandarei que levem a senhora e a senhorita Akizumi para suas respectivas residências.'

'Obrigada senhor.' Tomoyo agradeceu forçando um sorriso.

O jantar foi calmo e alegre exatamente como todos os que Sakura estava acostumada e detestava. Sentia novamente a face doer de tanto que sorria para os outros enquanto ouvia as senhoras comentando como estava deliciosa a refeição.

*~*~*

'A festa estava maravilhosa, senhor Urameshi! Duvido que teremos outra igual em nosso condado.' Soltou Nakuru enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Tomoyo que já havia deixado de lado a apreensão pela ausência inesperada do marido. Provavelmente a meia dúzia de taças de champanhe fizeram bem o trabalho em alegrá-la.

'Com certeza! Acho que a última grande festa que tivemos foi em meu casamento, não foi querida?'

'Deve ter sido uma festa lindíssima, senhora.' Li falou sentando-se a frente das damas. Sakura estava um pouco atrás dando ordens para os empregados, mas conseguia ouvir bem a conversa que estavam tendo. Olhou de relance para o marido que tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios. Um mês convivendo diariamente com aquele homem e ela já conseguia distinguir cada tipo de sorriso dele.

'Ah sim! Foi belíssima. Eriol não poupou um centavo para a festa.' Tomoyo falou antes de levar mais um vez a taça com o espumante aos lábios.

'Também com o dinheiro que ele herdou do pai...' Nakuru falou como quem não quer nada.

Li ficou quieto e inclinou o corpo para trás tentando relaxar. Sakura mandou que a criada fosse se recolher e aproximou-se do grupo devagar.

'Então o senhor Hiiraguizawa era um homem muito rico?'

'Pergunta impertinente a sua, querida. Se eles são nobres é claro que são ricos.' Li respondeu com sarcasmo.

Sakura forçou um sorriso irônico, antes de sentar-se ao lado dele. 'Meu querido, sabe dos novos ricos. Há muitos comerciantes, burgueses e fazendeiros que compram os títulos de nobreza do Imperador, e até mesmo casam-se com filhas de nobres para obter status.' Ela falou com calma e sorriu intimamente ao reparar no olhar furioso que o marido lhe lançou.

'Ah sim! Os novos ricos estão empestando a nobreza.' Nakuru resmungou. 'Mas os Hiiraguizawa sempre fizeram parte da nobreza, claro que sua fortuna deve-se ao comércio de nosso condado.'

'Isso mesmo! Meu sogro era um homem muito ambicioso.'

'Não tanto quanto vosso marido.' Li finalmente falou, fazendo todas voltarem-se para ele. 'Eriol é um jovem muito destemido e inteligente! Com certeza multiplicou qualquer que fosse a fortuna que haviam deixado para ele.' Emendou logo em seguida fazendo brotar nos lábios de Tomoyo um sorriso sem graça.

'Nem tanto assim, senhor Urameshi. Infelizmente meu marido não tem o dom para o comércio como meu sogro.' Ela respondeu de forma triste. 'Sua esposa me contou que é um excelente comerciante...'

'O que comercializa, senhor?' Nakuru perguntou interrompendo a amiga.

'Pedras preciosas.' Ele respondeu na lata deixando Sakura perplexa com a cara de pau dele.

'Logo reparei que o senhor entendia de jóias. O colar que deu a sua esposa é belíssimo.'

'Se estiver interessada em adquirir algo parecido, senhorita Akizumi, faço questão de lhe apresentar algumas de minha melhores mercadorias.'

'Ah não! Infelizmente não estou em tão boas condições como eu gostaria de estar.'

'Uma dama tão bela como a senhorita merecia estar coberta de ouro e pedras preciosas.' Falou com um sorriso. Nakuru sorriu para ele de forma maliciosa enquanto Sakura não teve como conseguir disfarçar a revolta com aquele flerte descarado em sua frente. Li voltou-se para Tomoyo que o fitava de forma encantada. 'A senhora também.'

Tomoyo soltou uma gargalhada fazendo a irritação de Sakura chegar a estratosfera. 'Não senhor! Na atual situação que nos encontramos não há como adquirir um mimo deste.'

'Pois eu faço questão de lhe dar um de presente então! Em nome de minha amizade com seu marido.'

Sakura não agüentou, levantou-se e encarou Li de forma quase fulminante. 'Com sua licença, irei me retirar agora. Estou deveras cansada pela organização desta festa.'

'Boa noite querida.' Li falou mostrando-se nem um pouco interessado em acompanhá-la. Com toda a dignidade que ela possuía, cumprimentou Tomoyo e Nakuru antes de subir para o primeiro andar. Antes de entrar pelo corredor pode ouvir a risada dos três. Tomoyo com certeza estava bêbada. Eriol tinha razão, há coisas que o dinheiro não tem como proporcionar a uma pessoa. Era o caso de Tomoyo e Syaoran. Deveriam ter se casado, pois com certeza formariam um casal adoravelmente sem classe.

'Acho que vossa esposa ficou enciumada.' Nakuru destilou assim que Sakura deu as costas para eles.

Li apenas sorriu de leve, no fundo adorou a atitude da esposa, mostrou uma distinção que ele encontrou em poucas mulheres, coisa que com certeza aquelas duas damas que estavam em sua frente não tinham. Soltou um longo suspiro tentando mostrar que encontrava-se entediado. 'Sakura é uma mulher muito ciumenta.'

'Eu não a condeno! Também seria se tivesse um marido como o senhor.'

'Obrigado, senhorita Akizumi. Sinto-me lisonjeado.'

'Pois sinta-se mesmo! Não costumo elogiar desta maneira um cavalheiro, principalmente um cavalheiro comprometido.'

'Mentirosa.' Tomoyo delatou a amiga seguida de outra risada.

Li levantou-se. 'Acho que devo acompanhar as duas damas até suas residências. Eriol com certeza não gostará de saber que sua bela esposa ainda não se encontra em casa protegida.'

Tomoyo levantou-se, mas logo cambaleou para o lado fazendo Li ser obrigado a segurá-la para não ir ao chão. Ele imaginou que ela tivesse bebido um pouco demais, porém não tanto. 'A senhora está bem?'

A mulher de olhos violeta o fitou de bem perto, tinha o semblante sério e intrigante. Ela levantou o braço tirando uma mecha do cabelo de Li que tampava seus olhos. 'O senhor, assim de perto, me lembra tanto uma pessoa...'

Li começou a suar frio.

'Tomoyo, querida, você está mais feliz que o normal.' Nakuru a advertiu. 'Eriol não ficará contente em lhe encontrar neste estado.'

'Sim! Acho melhor irmos...' Li falou puxando a senhora e afastando-se dela. 'Já ordenei um de meus criados preparar o coche.'

*~*~*

Sakura observou pela janela o marido ajudando Tomoyo a subir no coche. Ela estava mais bêbada do que a jovem havia imaginado. Detestou ver Li a segurando pela cintura para que ela não caísse ao chão e passasse por um constrangimento enorme na frente dos empregados. Como havia imaginado a jovem mulher de olhos violeta era a única que conseguia transpor a barreira em torno do coração de Li.

Voltou-se para dentro onde encontrou Meilyn arrumando seu vestido de festa. Abraçou-se soltando um leve suspiro.

'Gostaria de mais alguma coisa, senhora?' A jovem perguntou.

'Obrigada, Meilyn. Não preciso de mais nada por hoje, pode se recolher.'

A jovem de cabelos negros a cumprimentou antes de retirar-se deixando a sua senhora sozinha. Sakura voltou sua atenção novamente para a janela onde o coche não se encontrava mais.

De repente ela começou a suar frio, será que Li seria capaz de abusar da jovem senhora Hiiraguizawa aproveitando-se por ela estar alcoolizada? Deus! Como não havia pensado nisto antes? Se ele mesmo quase abusou dela quando se encontraram. Abusar de uma jovem indefesa seria normal para os padrões animalescos daquele homem. Saiu do quarto correndo e desceu as escadas quase caindo por ela. Olhou de um lado para o outro pensando no que faria. Era certo que não simpatizara com a senhora Hiiraguizawa, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de deixá-la indefesa nas mãos daquele homem. Correu novamente até o quarto para pegar uma capa negra que usava apenas em viagens e cobriu-se com ela descendo logo em seguida.

Assim que surgiu na porta um rapazinho aproximou-se dela. 'Prepare um bom cavalo.'

'Irá sair a esta hora, senhora?' Ele perguntou surpreso.

'Não o pago para me perguntar e sim para fazer o que eu mando! Prepare logo um cavalo!' Seu tom saiu mais ríspido do que queria. Não gostava de ser grossa com a criadagem, mas tinha urgência. O menino voltou trazendo-lhe o cavalo. Sakura aproximou-se dele devagar afagando sua crina.

'É o cavalo do patrão, mas acredito que ele não se importará em...'

'Está ótimo!' Sakura o cortou já subindo no animal. Ela sabia montar como ninguém, inclusive um de seus maiores prazeres era a cavalgada. 'Obrigada!' Agradeceu ao menino antes de disparar em direção a saída de suas propriedades.

Era loucura o que estava fazendo, e sabia disto. Se seu pai apenas sonhasse com o que estava fazendo lhe daria um castigo a chibatadas. Diria que é um absurdo uma jovem sair cavalgando sozinha altas horas da noite, mas na hora nada passou pela cabeça de Sakura, apenas uma coisa, impedir que Li e Tomoyo ficassem sozinhos.

O cavalo de Li era incrível porém não conseguiu alcançar o coche. Ela provavelmente havia demorado mais do que imaginara. Diminuiu o galope, o problema era que também não tinha idéia de onde era a residência dos Hiiraguizawa. Cavalgou pela cidade deserta olhando os lampiões aos poucos irem apagando.

'Que loucura cometi agora...' Soltou assustada consigo mesma. Por que havia simplesmente pegado um cavalo e corrido atrás do coche? Será que tinha tanto medo assim do que Li poderia fazer a Tomoyo? Mas também, a dama estava alcoolizada porque não sabia se controlar. Além disso, a noite inteira lançou sorrisos e olhares para Li. Será que ela havia o reconhecido? Será que tudo era uma armadilha para pegá-lo?

Levou uma das mãos até o peito sentindo uma dor fina. Não queria que nada acontecesse com Li. Não por enquanto! Como ela ficaria depois de tudo? Sem honra, sem casa, voltando a viver naquele mundo que ela fora obrigada a aguentar desde que nascera. Não! Ela queria liberdade! E se Syaoran era a única esperança para alcançar a liberdade, lutaria por ele.

Puxou as rédeas do animal para a direita para aproximar-se de uma taverna que ainda estava aberta, lá poderia perguntar onde ficava a residência dos Hiiraguizawa. Desceu do cavalo e ouviu um bêbado mexendo com ela. Ai dele se ousasse aproximar-se dela. Entrou no estabelecimento e ele literalmente silenciou-se, todos voltaram-se para ela que tirou o capuz mostrando a bela face. Reparou que até mesmo as prostitutas que estavam se agarrando nos cantos escuros pararam para observá-la. Sorriu intimamente pensando que pelo menos em um lugar assim reparavam na presença dela. Nas festas que estava acostumada a ir, ela era apenas uma entre tantas donzelas enfeitadas.

Inspirou fundo estufando o peito e com passos seguros caminhou até o balcão sujo. Não pode evitar um olhar de reprovação com tamanha imundice, mas não estava ali para ensinar a alguém noções de higiene. 'Boa noite.' Cumprimentou polidamente.

Os homens permaneciam estáticos. Ela virou-se para o lado e encontrou um que tinha a caneca de bebida ainda a sua frente e seus olhos diretamente sobre ela. Voltou-se novamente para o homem do balcão. 'Gostaria de saber onde posso encontrar Hiiraguizawa.'

Ninguém falava nada e isso já estava por demais irritando-a, 'Será que todos perderam a língua? Ou estou num estabelecimento para deficientes auditivos?' Perguntou com ironia.

'O que uma dama chique como você está fazendo aqui?' Uma mulher mal vestida e praticamente com os seios a mostra perguntou.

Sakura virou-se para ela sentindo-se levemente constrangida. 'Já falei, procuro por...'

'Hiiraguizawa não é bem vindo aqui! Está devendo há mais de meses as noitadas que faz aqui com as minhas meninas!'

'Devendo?' Sakura perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Ele freqüenta este lugar?'

A mulher aproximou-se mais ainda de Sakura parando a sua frente, encarando-a. 'Olha aqui vadia, não pense que só porque está vestindo esta roupa chique e usando este perfume fedorento pode entrar aqui no meu estabelecimento e tentar roubar os meus clientes.'

Sakura tirou os olhos da mulher e rodou os olhos pelo lugar. Deus! Estava numa casa de prostitutas. Só ela mesma para meter-se num lugar com aquele. Voltou a fitar a mulher tentando não mostrar-se constrangida, talvez pudesse usar aquele mal entendido para alguma coisa.

'Desculpe-me senhora. Mas o que a senhora me informa agora me deixa muito confusa. Não sabia que o elegante senhor Hiiraguizawa está lhe devendo dinheiro.' Ela falou com gentileza. 'Perdoe-me então o aborrecimento que lhe causei.'

Sakura estava se retirando quando a mulher a chamou. 'Hei moça chique! Se anda fazendo serviço para o senhor Hiiraguizawa aconselho a procurar outro senhor. Ele está completamente falido.'

'Não me diga!' Sakura falou mostrando-se surpresa. 'Eu imaginava que ele era um homem de muitas posses.'

'Era minha filha! Perdeu tudo!' A mulher falou. 'Há um senhor novo no condado! Mas tenho certeza que uma dama fina como a senhora procura seus clientes nas residências, não?'

Era só que lhe faltava ser confundida com uma prostituta. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. Sorriu em agradecimento antes de se retirar do estabelecimento. Quando chegou viu que um homem já estava tentando lhe roubar o cavalo. 'Hei! Afaste-se de meu animal!'

O homem virou-se para ela e riu ao fitar a jovenzinha a sua frente. 'E quem irá me deter, menina? Você?'

'Oras seu bêbado idiota! Não sabes com quem está falando!' Ela falou olhando para os lados para procurar algo com que pudesse atacar.

'Quando ouvi sua voz pensei que estivesse delirando.' Uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de Sakura, que virou-se para o lado e fitou com desespero o marido. Li fitou o bêbado. 'Se tem amor a sua miserável vida afaste-se do meu animal.'

Li não precisou ameaçar pela segunda vez para fazer o homem entrar correndo no estabelecimento e assim deixando Syaoran e Sakura. O rapaz deu uns passos a frente e levantou a mão, fazendo Sakura instintivamente encolher-se sabendo que levaria um tapa do esposo, e o pior é que sabia que ele tinha direito a tal agressão.

_Continua._

_Notas da Autora:_

_Obrigada por todos os reviews que estou recebendo por este fic. Quero agradecer a todos que são membros tb da comunidade do Orkut "Sou Fã da Kath Klein". Valeu pessoal, obrigada mesmo! Inclusive quero dizer que vou tentar usar a comunidade para esclarecer sobre alguns pontos das minhas fics nela e espero que sinceramente vocês também a utilizem para comentar sobre elas._

_Obrigada a minha amiga e revisora Rô! E ela pediu para agradecer pelas "Boas vindas" de algumas gurias para ela. Realmente Fic da Kath sem revisão da Rô fica estranho, né? _

_Beijos a todos._


	9. Capítulo IX

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo IX

'Fez conforme o combinado, Ken?' Li perguntou de forma ríspida para um forte homem a sua frente. Yamazaki estava ao lado de seu capitão com a mão apoiada na pistola presa a sua cintura. Estavam num dos becos escuros perto do porto de Tomoeda.

'Sim. Hoje mesmo comecei a cobrar de Hiiraguizawa o que ele me deve. E posso afirmar que fui bem... taxativo.' Comentou com um sorriso maldoso. 'Enviei o recado na hora que me solicitou afirmando que se não comparecesse atearia fogo em sua ilustre residência. Ele apareceu em menos de meia hora desesperado. Sabe que sou um homem de não fazer ameaças em vão.'

'Ótimo!' Li falou com entusiasmo. 'Ele provavelmente está desesperado agora e irá tentar fazer um novo acordo com você, quero que recuse.'

'Pois considere recusado. Sabe que prefiro uma sociedade contigo do que com aquele almofadinha.' O homem respondeu.

'Eu só sei que se me trair, eu arranco a sua cabeça, Ken. Não duvide disso.'

'Não se preocupe, Capitão! Não sou um homem de palavra, mas sei quando estou prestes a fechar um acordo mais lucrativo.'

'Agora suma daqui. Encontre com Ban nas coordenadas que Yamazaki lhe deu, lá ele lhe entregará a mercadoria.'

'Certo, capitão.' Ken concordou antes de se afastar e sumir na noite deixando os dois sozinhos.

Li soltou um longo suspiro e não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Eriol já estava nas suas mãos e fora mais fácil do que ele sonhava. Quem diria que o filho do honrado senhor Hiiraguizawa havia se tornado um contrabandista como ele depois que faliu. Logo o sorriso transformou-se numa risada gostosa em constatar que os nobres no fundo são tão podres como qualquer bandido. Lembrou-se de sua falecida mãe que sempre dizia que os nobres eram com deuses, seres imaculados e intocáveis. Santa ingenuidade. Além disso, tinha Tomoyo quase nas mãos. Deixou as duas damas na casa de Hiiraguizawa há pouco mais de vinte minutos. Tudo estava caminhando melhor do que poderia sequer imaginar.

'É hora de voltarmos para casa, ou prefere passar em algum lugar antes?' Yamasaki perguntou.

Li soltou um longo suspiro observando o amigo e abriu um largo sorriso em seguida. 'Acho que eu merecia comemorar minha primeira vitória em cima de Hiiraguizawa, não é meu amigo?'

O rapazinho deu uma risadinha maldosa. 'Se a senhora devoradora de cabeças fosse sua esposa de verdade aconselharia a voltar para a casa o quanto antes para comemorar.'

Li soltou uma gargalhada. 'Posso lhe garantir que era justamente assim que pretendia comemorar.'

'Ela é muito bonita.'

Li deu um cascudo na cabeça dele, mas ainda rindo. 'Não deveria falar assim da esposa de seu capitão.'

'Mas ela não é falsa? Esposa falsa não vale!'

Li meneou a cabeça. 'Posso ter uma esposa falsa, mas amantes verdadeiras, não?' Yamasaki sorriu. 'Se Tomoeda não mudou muito, conheço uma ótima espelunca aqui perto. Vamos até lá, meu bom amigo, vamos comemorar!'

O capitão não precisou falar mais de uma vez, o rapazinho já tinha pulado a frente do coche para guiá-lo. Em menos de dez minutos o coche parou e Li saltou dele. Realmente Tomoeda não tinha mudado muito. Há certas coisas ou profissões que sempre existirão.

'Hei! Afaste-se de meu animal!' Li ouviu uma voz feminina. Franziu a testa pensando que tinha enlouquecido ou que aquela bruxa realmente havia colocado um feitiço nele, pois estava à frente de um bordel ouvindo a voz da esposa.

'E quem irá me deter, menina? Você?' Ouviu a voz de um homem. Li estava já dando um passo em direção a porta do bordel decidido a afugentar aquele feitiço de Sakura.

'Oras seu bêbado idiota! Não sabes com quem está falando!' A voz feminina era clara agora!

'Sakura?' Ele soltou sem acreditar, virou-se finalmente para a direita onde reconheceu os cachos ruivos caídos sobre a capa negra que cobria o corpo pequeno. Trincou os dentes de raiva. 'Quando ouvi sua voz pensei que estivesse delirando.' Falou em voz alta caminhando rápido em direção a esposa. Li fitou o bêbado com olhar em chamas. 'Se tem amor a sua miserável vida afaste-se do meu animal.'

Li não precisou ameaçar pela segunda vez para fazer o homem entrar correndo no estabelecimento e assim deixando o casal. O rapaz deu uns passos a frente e levantou a mão, fazendo Sakura instintivamente encolher-se sabendo que levaria um tapa do esposo, e o pior é que sabia que ele tinha direito a tal agressão, que não veio.

O rapaz abaixou o braço tentando se controlar. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali? Sakura sentiu a respiração dele ofegante mostrando que estava tentando controlar todos os nervos de seu corpo.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Perguntou entre os dentes. A jovem abriu um olho e depois o outro mal conseguindo ver o rosto do esposo devido à penumbra.

'Eu...' começou a falar mas não sabia por onde. Como explicaria que saiu desesperada à noite, primeiro pensando em proteger Tomoyo dele e depois, com receio de que Eriol e ela estivessem armando algo contra ele? Nunca admitiria que estava preocupada com o bem estar dele. Parou naquela espelunca, pois era o único estabelecimento aberto àquela hora da noite e tinha que confessar, estava em tal estado de desespero que seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar, mas nunca admitiria que isso se devia ao fato que estava morrendo de medo de perdê-lo. Ergueu o corpo encarando-o. 'A pergunta certa é o que o senhor estava fazendo aqui numa casa de prostitutas?'

Como resposta ouviu uma gargalhada irritada de Syaoran. 'Como é que é? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Você!' Ele apontou para ela. 'É que nunca deveria estar aqui! A não ser que a mansão agora não seja suficiente e a senhora resolver entrar em outros negócios.'

'Oras não me insulte!'

'Então me diga o que estava fazendo aqui?!' Syaoran gritou na cara dela, fazendo a jovem dar um passo para trás.

'Quer saber mesmo? Estava querendo saber onde era a casa dos Hiiraguizawa! Não vou permitir que me humilhe desta maneira. Quer ter amantes... então ache prostitutas.' Falou decidida encarando-o.

Li abriu um sorriso sarcástico e cansado. 'Era justamente o que eu ia fazer, mas se soubesse que havia uma em minha casa que deveria estar me esperando agora, eu não passaria aqui.'

Sakura franziu a testa e levantou a mão para bater no rosto do esposo que segurou o punho dela com força. 'Estou louco para lhe aplicar um corretivo, senhora. Não me dê mais motivos.'

Syaoran começou a puxar a jovem em direção ao coche onde Yamazaki estava parado observando boquiaberto a discussão dos patrões. Li praticamente jogou Sakura dentro do coche e fechou a porta do veículo com força. 'Leve-a para casa! Irei no meu cavalo.' Ordenou antes de caminhar em direção ao animal. 'Ela ainda teve coragem de pegar o meu cavalo. Diaba!'

*~*~*

Sakura acordou completamente exausta ainda. Lá fora os pássaros faziam uma festa na árvore próxima a sua janela. Ela rolou na cama e respirou fundo. Ontem havia sido um dia terrível e só não terminou pior, porque Li estava realmente cansado para continuar uma discussão sobre o inesperado encontro em frente ao prostíbulo. 'Por Buda... o que eu fiz?' Pensou abismada com a sua coragem de simplesmente sair de madrugada atrás do marido e pior, entrar num lugar como aquele. 'Estou me comportando como uma esposa... louca!' Constatou abismada. Levantou-se apesar de que o que menos queria era sair da cama e caminhou até a cômoda. Derramou um pouco de água perfumada na bacia. Lavou o rosto refrescando-se. Logo, ouviu batidas leves na porta. 'Entre.' Ordenou antes de secar o rosto.

A porta do quarto abriu, era Mielyn trazendo o seu desjejum.

'Bom dia, senhora. O senhor Kinomoto mandou lhe trazer o café.' A jovem esclareceu enquanto colocava a bandeja em cima da mesa que ficava próxima a janela. 'Ele imaginou que a senhora estivesse muito cansada pela festa de ontem.'

Sakura secou o rosto e as mãos. 'E estou. Por favor, Meilyn, prepare um banho, acho que é isso que estou precisando, mais do que comida.'

'Tem certeza, senhora?'

'Absoluta.' Sakura falou caminhando até a janela observando o belo dia.

'Claro, senhora!' Falou correndo em direção ao quarto de banho. Assim que ela saiu de vista, Sakura sentou-se à mesa em frente à bandeja com o desjejum, seu pai realmente era um homem maravilhoso, por pensar nela logo cedo ao mandar-lhe o café da manhã no quarto. Começou a comer quando Meilyn passou pelo quarto para buscar água aquecida para o banho. Sakura a acompanhou com os olhos. Assim que terminou o café caminhou até a janela observando aquela manhã iluminada. Olhou a imensidão de terras que logo seriam dela. Sorriu de lado. Teria que se aconselhar com algum advogado para que Syaoran não lhe passasse a perna, e depois de todo aquele sacrifício não ficasse com nada. Depois do episódio de ontem, começava a se preocupar se realmente o pirata cumpriria o acordo. Sem querer sorriu de leve, pensando que pelo menos, intimidades com a senhora Hiiraguizawa, ele não teve e ela atrapalhou seus planos de... como ela poderia dizer de maneira educada... extravasar sua masculinidade. Logo gargalhou lembrando-se do rosto enfurecido do esposo. Ela sabia que aquela brincadeira de gata e rato estava ficando perigosa demais, mas era irresistível. Porém forçou-se a ficar séria novamente. Franziu a testa, pensando que a vida daquele pirata ignorante não era da sua conta, ele só tinha que manter-se vivo até o prazo combinado, para lhe passar a mansão, depois disso que explodisse que ela não estava nem aí.

'Seu banho está pronto, senhora.' A voz de Meilyn a despertou dos pensamentos negativos.

'Ah sim! Obrigada.' Agradeceu caminhando em direção ao quarto anexo ao seu. Despiu-se e logo entrou na banheira deliciando-se com o perfume suave. Inclinou o corpo para trás encostando a cabeça na beirada e fechando os olhos. Finalmente sentia-se relaxada depois de todo aquele stress da festa e pós-festa, não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali parada, relaxando, mas só sabia que tinha vontade de não sair nunca.

'Onde está sua senhora?' Ouviu a voz de Li no quarto, arregalando os olhos.

Sakura levantou-se pensando no que faria, olhou para a toalha que estava pendurada num gancho na parede, mas, longe das suas mãos.

'Está tomando banho, senhor.' Sakura ouviu a voz de Meilyn.

'Menina estúpida, porque não mentiu?' Resmungou para si ficando em pé na banheira e pulando a borda para alcançar a toalha. Seu sangue gelou quando viu a figura de Li na porta observando-a.

Sua respiração ficou entrecortada, sem saber o que fazer. Tentou se cobrir com os braços, mesmo sabendo que pouco poderia fazer. 'Saia!' Falou entre os dentes.

Li, no entanto, caminhou até a toalha pegando-a e estendeu para ela sem desviar os olhos do corpo da esposa. Sakura a pegou colocando a sua frente e assim tampando parte da bela visão que o rapaz tinha de seu corpo.

'Realmente tem um corpo belíssimo senhora. Tenho certeza que faria muito sucesso na profissão que estava procurando ontem.'

'Cale-se! O que quer de mim?' Perguntou encarando-o.

'Arrume-se. Vamos à cidade hoje.'

A jovem franziu a testa. 'À cidade? Por quê?'

'Preciso resolver alguns assuntos lá. Quero vê-la pronta em meia hora.' Respondeu virando-se e afastando-se de Sakura. A jovem finalmente conseguiu respirar, entretanto Li voltou-se para fitá-la.

'Apesar do calor, não quero vê-la com roupa decotada.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Não venha me dizer o que devo usar ou não.'

'Sou seu marido...ainda.'

'E daí?!' Ela o interrompeu. 'Eu visto o que eu quiser!'

'Não! O que eu quiser! Estou pagando muito bem você para que...'

'Para que eu me finja de sua esposa, não para que seja sua escrava!'

Li sorriu de lado. 'E quanto quer, para que seja? Posso pagar melhor que qualquer um desta cidade e você não vai precisar se sujeitar a freqüentar lugares como o de ontem.'

Os lábios de Sakura abriram-se sem que pudesse falar uma palavra, tamanha era a sua estupefação com o que aquele homem falara. 'Acha que sou uma meretriz como aquela senhora Hiiraguizawa?'

Ele não tirou o sorriso debochado dos lábios. 'Todas vocês no fundo são.'

'SAIA!' Gritou apontando para a porta com os olhos em chamas.

'Estarei lhe esperando no salão. Em meia hora. Não se atrase, querida.' Disse, finalmente afastando-se dela.

'Irritante!' Gritou jogando a primeira coisa que sua mão alcançou na direção dele, mas não conseguindo acertá-lo. Ouvindo o barulho do objeto no chão, Li virou-se fazendo um sinal negativo com o dedo indicador.

'Que coisa feita, Senhora. Perder a calma desta maneira com o seu marido.'

Era impressão sua ou ele estava mais irritante do que o de costume? Observou-o se afastando, enquanto assobiava uma cantoria qualquer, rude como ele. Estava feliz demais e ela servira bem como seu divertimento. Ele adorava irritá-la. A jovem saiu finalmente do quarto, encontrando Meilyn esperando por ela.

'Separe um vestido para mim.' Ordenou.

'Qual senhora?'

'O mais decotado.'

*~*~*

'Onde iremos, Yamato?' Fujitaka perguntou para Li enquanto este finalizava seu desjejum.

'Iremos até a cidade, cumprimentar alguns dos convidados da festa. Ontem, muitos me convidaram para ir até suas casas, principalmente para fazer negócios.' O rapaz respondeu levantando os olhos para o senhor que estava a sua frente. 'Negócios limpos, senhor Kinomoto. Como eu falei, minha intenção em casar com sua filha foi justamente ter uma vida como um bom cidadão.'

O senhor apenas assentiu com a cabeça, gostando de ouvir aquilo. Apesar de todos os esforços de Sakura para lhe passar a imagem de uma esposa feliz, ele tinha suas reservas. Estava sempre de olho em Syaoran e o pirata era esperto para perceber isto.

Syaoran limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e levantou-se. 'O dia está belíssimo. Se Sakura estiver disposta, gostaria passear um pouco pelo parque da cidade. Quer vir conosco, senhor? Não quero abusar de sua boa vontade.' Sabia que com o convite poderia disfarçar melhor suas intenções para o nobre.

'É claro que não está abusando! Adoraria acompanhar tão adorável casal.' Respondeu. 'Por favor, pegue minha cartola e minha bengala em meu quarto.' Ordenou para um criado que estava próximo que prontamente foi atendê-lo.

Os dois continuavam a conversar sobre o roteiro do passeio na cidade, quando Sakura desceu. Estava com um vestido branco estampado com pequenas e delicadas flores. Os braços estavam nus e o decote canoa revelava seu belo colo. Os cabelos estavam presos numa grossa trança. Meilyn vinha logo atrás carregando sua bolsa e sombrinha.

Fujitaka foi até a filha recebendo-a no final da escada. 'Bom dia, querida flor. Está linda hoje!'

'Bom dia papai.' Cumprimentou dando um estalado beijo na bochecha do senhor. 'Arrumei-me para o passeio à cidade.' Falou virando-se para Li e sorrindo de forma debochada.

Li franziu a testa observando o colo nu da esposa. Teria que mudar seus planos, não passaria mais na casa de Hiiraguizawa hoje, mas daria uma lição a Sakura. Diaba! Sempre o desafiando! Sempre querendo esfregar na cara dele que era superior. Sorriu de lado, aproximando-se da esposa e do pai.

'Está belíssima, querida.' Elogiou parando em frente a ela e tocando a face da esposa que arregalou os olhos assustada. Ele virou-se para Fujitaka. 'Senhor, permita-me que dê um beijo em minha adorável esposa?'

Fujitaka cerrou os olhos sobre a filha e depois sorriu. 'Mas é claro! És vossa esposa!' Falou afastando-se do casal para deixá-los mais a vontade, porém ainda observava-os a distância.

Sakura gelou, seu coração começou a bater mais forte sem saber o que fazer, seu pai estava observando-os, teria que retribuir ao beijo! Li a enlaçou pela cintura e baixou o rosto.

'Você me paga.' Ela sussurrou entre os dentes antes que ele tomasse os lábios dela.

No começo a jovem não retribuiu, ficando estática apenas com os olhos fechados, mas isso foi por pouco tempo. Logo entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o marido aprofundasse o beijo, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele. Foi um beijo suave, apesar de intenso. Estavam na presença de um senhor, por isso Li havia se controlado, não gostaria de passar uma imagem negativa para ele.

Li afastou-se, observando a esposa ainda com os olhos fechados e os lábios vermelhos entreabertos. Ela era linda! Como poderia ser tão linda daquela maneira, mas tão geniosa e teimosa? Tão diferente da doce Tomoyo que conhecera na adolescência.

Sakura era diferente de todas as mulheres que havia conhecido, ninguém a dobrava, ou melhor, apenas uma coisa a dobrava: um beijo. Sempre que a beijava, encontrava-a assim como estava entre seus braços: doce, calma, como um anjo. Um anjo desnorteado. Com se ele tivesse lhe retirado as asas.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, fitando-o de forma tão profunda, que Li poderia se imaginar dentro daquela imensidão esverdeada, era a mesma tonalidade que tinha o mar. O mar que fora onde finalmente encontrou a liberdade, depois de viver tantos anos no inferno. O mar que o acolhera. O mar que o salvara.

Sakura piscou os olhos, observando o rosto sereno do esposo. Poderia jurar que aquela fora a primeira vez que os olhos âmbares de Li, transmitiam alguma coisa a mais que não fosse luxúria, ódio, ressentimento, ironia. Sorriu para ele sentindo-se feliz em ver isso. Sem pensar, passou a mão pelo rosto másculo do marido, fazendo-lhe uma leve carícia. Foi quando de repente ele a puxou rápido, fazendo-a bater no seu peito forte. Ele estava a abraçando! Abraçando-a de forma carinhosa. Como era maravilhoso sentir-se envolvida pelos braços dele. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele e suspirando. Não se lembrava mais de que estava no mesmo ambiente que seu pai, havia se esquecido de tudo, em sua mente só estava a sensação maravilhosa que Li estava lhe proporcionando.

Syaoran fechou os olhos encostando o queixo no alto da cabeça da esposa, sentindo o aroma de Ying Fa invadir suas narinas. Sentir Sakura entre seus braços, era uma sensação diferente da que havia vivido quando tinha Tomoyo entre eles. Ele queria que ela ficasse assim, paradinha, quieta, delicada.

Levantou a cabeça abrindo os olhos e olhando para frente. Estava envolvendo-se demais com aquela mulher. Ela era uma nobre! Uma cobra! Uma bruxa! Estava enfeitiçando-o com a sua beleza. Franziu a testa, abraçando-a mais forte e abaixou o rosto.

'Da próxima vez que vestir algo que eu não queira, rasgarei todo o seu vestido na frente de quem quer que seja.' Falou em voz baixa ao ouvido dela para que Fujitaka não ouvisse. 'Não brinque comigo.'

Sakura abriu os olhos sentindo uma estocada no peito. Afastou-se dele, encarando-o com ódio. Ódio dela mesma, por ter em algum momento acreditado que aquele homem que estava a sua frente, tivesse algum sentimento bom. Engoliu em seco, mas sentiu os olhos arderem. Não! Não choraria na frente dele! Nunca! Não era mulher para se emocionar com ilusões românticas idiotas.

Syaoran sentiu o peito pesado ao reparar no brilho choroso dos olhos verdes a sua frente. Virou-se tentando não dar importância a isso. 'Vamos! O sol logo estará a pico.'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu, estufando o peito e levantando o rosto. Seguiu-o de encontro a seu pai, para que começassem aquele estúpido passeio.

*~*~*

' A festa estava magnífica, nunca havia me divertido tanto!' A senhora Akito exclamou com alegria. Sakura sorriu de leve em agradecimento ao elogio. 'Contaram-me durante a festa que foi educada junto com as princesas do Japão.' A gorda comentou, com os olhos fixos na jovem que estava cada vez mais entediada com aqueles assuntos insuportáveis. As damas estavam na grande varanda que havia na frente da mansão dos Akito.

'É verdade. Meu pai e o imperador são grandes amigos, conseqüentemente somos muito próximos da família imperial.' Abanava-se graciosamente com o leque a fim de se refrescar um pouco do calor.

'Por Buda! Então és quase uma princesa!' Uma das jovens filhas do casal Akito concluiu.

'Isto mesmo, Mino. Seria tão bom se a senhora pudesse dar algumas aulas para minhas filhas. Infelizmente não há damas tão elegantes como a senhora neste cidade.'

Sakura rodou os olhos impaciente. O que mais odiava eram as aulas de etiqueta, transformar-se numa professora seria ainda pior. Mas no momento era conveniente. Tinha que entrar na sociedade daquela cidade. 'Seria um prazer.'

'Que maravilha! Obrigada, senhora Urameshi.' Mino agradeceu pegando-lhe a mão livre e sorrindo. Sakura observou a jovenzinha. Deveria ter uns nove anos, mas já estava preocupada com casamento. As mulheres viviam em função de seus casamentos, seja antes se preparando para eles, e depois servindo ao marido.

'Quando elas poderiam começar?' A senhora perguntou entusiasmada.

'No começo da semana seria bom. Em minha residência.'

'Claro! Oh que maravilha! Que maravilha!'

'Senhora Urameshi, onde conheceu seu marido?' A outra filha do casal perguntou. Ela estivera até o momento em silêncio, parecia até mesmo que estava ali, obrigada pela mãe.

Sakura virou-se para ela e a fitou em silêncio.

'Que pergunta impertinente, Miaka.' Mino a advertiu.

'Num navio.' Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

'Ele parece um capitão.' Ela rebateu observando Li, que estava conversando com os outros senhores.

'O senhor Urameshi é um comerciante, filha.' A senhora Akito esclareceu.

'Os comerciantes são velhos e barrigudos. O senhor Urameshi não parece um. Ele parece um capitão de um enorme navio!' Falou abrindo os braços. Sakura sorriu de leve.

'Miaka!' A mãe repreendeu-a com o rosto duro.

'Desculpe-me, senhora.' A menina falou abaixando o rosto.

'Está desculpada, querida.' Sakura falou.

Voltaram a conversar assuntos aleatórios e sem importância alguma. Fofocas, eventos, etiqueta, etc. Sakura suspirou fundo, sentindo-se completamente entediada. Uma criada aproximou-se, trazendo uma bandeja com uma bela jarra de suco. Estava um calor absurdo em Tomoeda.

'Demorou demais com este suco, Fanrei! Quase que nossa visita morre de sede'. A senhora Akito repreendeu a criada. Sakura pensou que ela teria mais trabalho do que imaginara para educar as filhas daquela mulher. Nunca se deve repreender um criado em frente a uma visita.

'Perdoe-me, senhora.' A jovem falou abaixando o rosto encabulada e estendendo um copo para Sakura que aceitou.

'Fanrei não demorou nem vinte minutos para preparar o suco, mamãe.' A filha mais velha comentou, fazendo Sakura começar a gostar mais da menina.

'Não se meta nisto.' Mino repreendeu a irmã, que deu de ombros.

Fanrei sorriu de leve pela defesa da menina.

'Estamos recebendo uma princesa do Japão e você fica defendendo uma criada insignificante?! Tenha modos!' A senhora falou irritada, olhando para a guria.

'Por favor, não vamos transformar este delicioso suco, num motivo de discórdia.' Sakura falou, tentando evitar que a discussão se prolongasse mais ainda. 'Seu suco está delicioso, Fanrei.' Agradeceu sorrindo.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, um pouco surpresa pela atitude da nobre, e depois sorriu, em agradecimento, por também defendê-la da patroa. O sorriso de Sakura, no entanto morreu assim que reparou nos olhos da jovem a sua frente. Eram âmbares... por Buda! Eram iguais aos de Syaoran. Quer dizer, o olhar que aquela jovem lançou para ela era parecido com o olhar do esposo quando ele a abraçou pela manhã. Suave.

'Possui olhos belos, minha jovem.' Falou sem graça, sabendo que todos a observavam.

'O-obrigada, senhora.' A jovem agradeceu, completamente encabulada.

'Fanrei é minha ama.' Miaka falou parando ao lado de Sakura, que assustou-se por não perceber a aproximação da criança. 'Eu só vou a sua aula, se ela for junto.'

'Está passando dos limites!' A mãe da menina levantou-se irritadíssima.

'Claro! Uma jovenzinha como você deve sempre andar acompanhada por sua ama.' Sakura disse, novamente tentando conter os ânimos da família. Além disso, seria muito interessante conversar com a ama da menina.

'Querida.' A voz de Fujitaka chamou a atenção de Sakura, que quase gritou de alegria pela aproximação dos senhores. Isso significava que Li já havia conversado e negociado o que queria com o senhor Akito, que era um dos fazendeiros mais poderosos de Tomoeda, e que finalmente iriam embora. A jovem de olhos verdes levantou-se e observou os senhores aproximando-se. Syaoran ainda conversava com o primogênito dos Akito. Pareciam muito animados. 'Espero que já tenha conversado tudo com as encantadoras, senhora e senhoritas Akito.'

'Não acredito que já estão de partida!' A senhora levantou-se com o rosto triste.

'Infelizmente. Ainda vamos passar na casa dos Hiraguizawa. Tenho um assunto importantíssimo a tratar com o nobre.' Fujitaka esclareceu.

Sakura caminhou até o pai enlaçando seu braço ao dele. 'Darei aulas para as senhoritas, papai.'

'Aulas?!' O senhor surpreendeu-se. 'De etiqueta?'

Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça, fazendo o senhor abrir mais o sorriso. Nunca imaginou sua rebelde filha, comportando-se de maneira tão distinta daquela forma. O casamento com Yamato realmente estava sendo uma bênção.

'Na próxima semana começaremos as aulas.'

'Eu não vejo a hora de começar.' Mino soltou entusiasmada.

'Terá uma excelente professora, criança.'

'Espero corresponder à expectativa da senhora Urameshi, senhor Kinomoto.'

Fujitaka sorriu, passando a mão pela cabeça da jovenzinha. 'Com este seu entusiasmo, tenho certeza que sim.'

O grupo conversava, entusiasmando pelas aulas, quando Sakura percebeu que a criada Fanrei tinha o rosto pálido, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algo atrás de Sakura. A jovem virou-se para trás e viu seu esposo ainda acertando alguns detalhes com os Akitos. Voltou-se para Fanrei.

'Com sua licença, senhoras.' A criada pediu, fazendo uma pequena reverência antes de sair da sala quase correndo. Sakura acompanhou cada movimento da jovem, com o rosto sério. Seu sexto sentido não falhava nunca. Desde que reparou nos olhos daquela criada, sabia que havia algo nela que se relacionava a Syaoran. Voltou-se para trás e reparou que o esposo ainda mantinha uma conversa animada com os Akitos. Um plano já começava a ser tramado por ela.

*~*~*

'Este parque é realmente maravilhoso.' Sakura disse, apreciando o parque de Tomoeda, o qual estavam passeando após o almoço no restaurante da cidade.

'Há espécies interessantes nele.' Fujitaka comentou.

'Muitas mudas vieram da Europa. Tinham a pretensão de fazer algo parecido com os jardins imperiais.' Li comentou sem dar muita importância. Achava ridícula aquela mania que os japoneses, principalmente os nobres, tinham de imitar o velho mundo.

'Ainda assim prefiro as plantas e flores nacionais.' Sakura rebateu.

'Também compartilho desta opinião, senhora.'

Fujitaka observava o casal ao seu lado. Sua filha tinha o braço enlaçado ao esposo, mas tinha o cuidado de estar alguns centímetros atrás dele como uma esposa exemplar. Seus pensamentos foram até sua amada esposa. Que saudades tinha de passear com ela pelos jardins imperiais.

'E sobre os quimonos, senhor? Prefere-os às roupas européias?' A japonesa perguntou com um olhar desconfiado para ele.

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Vê-la num quimono realmente seria algo interessante.' Ele falou em tom baixo, aproveitando que Fujitaka estava um pouco atrás. 'Principalmente num vermelho.'

'Como uma gueixa.' Sakura falou entre os dentes.

'Exatamente.' Ele falou desviando os olhos dela e observando um adorável casal que vinha em sua direção. Franziu a testa. Não queria encontrar com Hiiraguizawa hoje. Não com Sakura vestindo algo decotado. Tinha conseguido convencer o sogro a visitá-lo outro dia para tratar dos assuntos imperiais. Mas não contava com um encontro casual com aquele. Maldito Eriol.

'Oh, que feliz coincidência encontrá-los aqui.' Eriol falou com um sorriso enorme. 'Não sabe como eu gostaria lhe falar, senhor Kinomoto.'

'Eu imagino, senhor Hiiraguizawa.' Fujitaka respondeu com o rosto sério.

'Gostaria também de agradecer-lhe Urameshi, por ter deixado minha esposa sã e salva em casa ontem a noite. Buda sabe como eu me preocupei com o bem estar e a segurança dela.' Eriol falou sorrindo para a esposa que retribuiu.

'Foi um prazer acompanhar uma senhora tão bela quanto a sua, Eriol.' Syoaran respondeu, sorrindo de forma galante para Tomoyo. Sakura reparou que as faces brancas da mulher ficaram coradas. Respirou fundo tentando dissipar pensamentos maldosos.

'Pois não foi certa sua atitude de deixá-la numa festa desacompanhada. Sorte que meu genro é um cavalheiro.' O senhor Kinomoto repreendeu-o fazendo Eriol ficar sem graça.

'Perdoe-me senhor. Mas ontem, infelizmente, tive notícias terríveis sobre meus negócios.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Espero que não seja nada grave, senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

'Infelizmente foram... mas tenho certeza que serão passageiras, senhora.' Ele falou com pesar. Sakura sabia que fora algo mais grave do que ele estava tentando passar, e sabia também que isso tinha o dedo do esposo. Como descobriu ontem, o nobre estava falido, inclusive devendo a prostitutas... Era realmente o fim do poço. E, com certeza Syaoran estava cavando este poço um pouco mais. 'Mas não vamos falar de assuntos incômodos e chatos. Quero lhe dizer que está belíssima, senhora. Nunca havia a visto tão...' Ele deteve-se alguns segundos, apenas observando-a, deixando-a encabulada. 'Tão naturalmente bela.' Completou por fim.

Syaoran franziu a testa. Sabia que o idiota, desde que havia os encontrado, lançava olhares discretos para o decote da esposa. Era por isso que não queria que Sakura vestisse algo assim, não suportaria reparar os olhares gulosos do ex-amigo de infância para a esposa. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, buscando alto controle, pois sua vontade era de dar um soco no rosto do inglês.

'Não gostariam de nos acompanhar até nossa casa, para conversarmos mais a vontade e longe deste sol escaldante?' Eriol convidou.

'Infelizmente teremos que recusar este adorável convite.' Li falou de forma polida. 'Minha esposa não se sente muito bem.'

Sakura virou-se para ele, adoraria desmenti-lo, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou fez com que temesse pela própria vida novamente.

'Querida, temos que ver estes seus maus estares.' Fujitaka falou parando a frente dela. 'Realmente está um pouco pálida.'

'Este calor é quase insuportável, principalmente para nós.' Tomoyo comentou. 'É realmente uma pena que recusem nosso convite.'

Sakura reparou a troca de olhares entre Syaoran e Tomoyo. 'Desculpe-me. Mas outras oportunidades aparecerão.' Ela falou por fim. 'Vamos querido?' Queria mais que tudo que o marido estivesse longe daquela mulher.

_Continua._

Notas da autora:

Como sempre gostaria de agradecer imensamente a minha revisora Rô, que tem me ajudado muito nos meus erros de português como em alguns fios que eu deixei soltos em alguma parte da narrativa. Muito Obrigada, Rô!

Obrigada aos reviews e emails que tenho recebido sobre esta estória.

Beijos

Kath


	10. Capítulo X

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo X

Atenção: Capítulo estritamente para maiores de 18 anos.

Sakura parou na varanda observando o pai e Li lutando esgrima. Sorriu de leve, observando o semblante feliz do senhor. Os dois riam, enquanto lutavam. O mais jovem falou algo, ao que Fujitaka retrucou, ensinando-lhe da maneira correta. Li ouvia com atenção e seguia os conselhos do senhor. De alguma maneira, o jovem pirata estava substituindo, ou melhor, amenizando a ausência de Touya na vida do conselheiro imperial.

Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou admirando os dois, mas não se cansava. Reparou em como o marido tinha classe na luta. Realmente, não era nem de perto, a postura de um pirata ignorante. Ele tinha técnica, e começava a se aperfeiçoar ainda mais com os treinos com Fujitaka. Estava tornando-se cada vez mais nobre na frente dos outros, no entanto, para ela, ele sempre mostraria aquela faceta, violenta e abusada. Deixava sempre claro que ela havia se vendido para ele. Suspirou com pesar. Mas animou-se ao concluir que logo estaria livre dele e de todos. Seria dona de tudo aquilo que seus olhos estavam observando.

Syaoran desarmou novamente Fujitaka, fazendo a espada do senhor, voar de suas mãos e cair cravada no chão.

'Posso lhe ensinar tudo, mas continua a me ganhar.' O senhor falou sorrindo.

Li afastou a espada do sogro e o cumprimentou com respeito. 'Isso se deve ao fato de que sempre lutei para sobreviver, senhor. Como se minha vida estivesse sendo apostada. Por isso não me dou ao direito de perder.'

Fujitaka sorriu para ele com sinceridade. 'Eu entendo. Entretanto, não concordo com o que fez para subir de vida, mas espero que um dia venha a se tornar um homem verdadeiramente de bem.'

'Eu me tornarei. E devo isso ao senhor e sua filha.' Li falou pegando a espada de Fujitaka e entregando a ele.

'Apesar de tudo, acho que no final o melhor realmente foi casá-la com o senhor. Também não agüentava mais recusar polidamente pedidos pela mão dela.'

'Sakura é uma mulher belíssima. Imagino que lhe rendeu muito trabalho e muita diplomacia.' Li falou passando a mão pelos cabelos suados. O sol já estava a pico fazendo com que o dia estivesse quase insuportavelmente quente.

Fujitaka sorriu de forma doce lembrando-se da filha. 'Fiquei muito feliz por finalmente ela estar se comportando como um dama distinta, como sempre tentei educá-la.'

'O senhor me contou que ela nunca foi apreciadora das aulas de etiqueta, mas devo comentar que a festa que ela preparou estava perfeita, senhor Kinomoto.'

'Eu sei!' Concordou abrindo mais o sorriso. 'Aposto como Nadeshico está muito orgulhosa de nossa menina. Até aulas de etiqueta, ela está dando para as meninas Akito. Nem em meus devaneios ousei tanto.'

'Minha mãe não ficaria orgulhosa de mim apenas por causa de uma festa e de aulas, papai.' Sakura revelou-se de seu esconderijo onde acompanhara toda a conversa dos cavalheiros, que viraram-se para cumprimentá-la.

'Sua mãe era a nobre mais elegante que o império já viu. Confesso que não sei de onde tirou este espírito tão moderno.'

'Provavelmente do senhor, papai.' Ela falou beijando rapidamente a face do pai e sorrindo de forma marota. Depois, voltou-se para o marido. 'Acha que tem condições de lutar comigo, querido?'

Li sorriu de lado balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Mas é claro, minha senhora. Seu pai me contou que lhe ensinou a arte da esgrima desde pequena.'

'Sakura, ontem mesmo não se sentiu bem durante o passeio.' Kinomoto a advertiu.

'Não foi nada papai. Estava apenas indisposta.' Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

O senhor balançou a cabeça, vendo que nem tudo havia mudado em sua filha.

'Papai.' Ela o chamou, estendendo a mão esquerda, pedindo sua espada. Fujitaka entregou a arma afastando-se do casal, mas advertiu Li, a ser mais gentil com a filha. Sakura ignorou o pedido, para não se aborrecer. Cortou o ar dando alguns golpes livres, apenas para sentir o peso da arma e se adaptar melhor a ela. Li observou a jovem, quase fascinado. Nunca havia visto uma mulher, que soubesse manejar uma espada. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu a jovem, e sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua espinha. Naquela ocasião, quase havia perdido para ela, por ficar prestando mais atenção nos atributos físicos da jovem do que para seus golpes.

'Está preparado?' Ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

'Sempre.' Syaoran respondeu, levantando a arma na direção da jovem. Ela o atacou primeiro, e surpreendendo o rapaz, que não imaginava tamanha força de vontade para lutar. Sakura adorou ver o rosto de surpresa de Li, ainda mais, quando ele se protegeu de seus golpes de forma desengonçada, mostrando que estava em dificuldades. Afastou-se dele dando-se por satisfeita pela sua primeira seqüência de ataques.

'Está mais rápida.' Li comentou, endireitando-se e voltando à posição inicial.

'Naquela ocasião, havia lutado contra quase dez piratas, senhor. Óbvio que estava mais cansada e fraca.'

Fitaram-se de forma desafiadora, até Li tomar a iniciativa do ataque agora. Sakura defendeu-se deles bem, mas ficou tentada a segurar o cabo da arma com as duas mãos devido à força dos golpes do marido. Não agüentou muito, sendo forçada a realmente levar a mão direita até a arma, para que ela não voasse de suas mãos. Li afastou-se dela com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

'Também está mais rápido...' Ela comentou, tentando relaxar os músculos dos ombros e voltar para a posição inicial. 'E mais forte.'

'Naquela ocasião, havia coisas mais interessantes para serem observadas.' Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, fazendo Sakura sentir as bochechas esquentarem. 'Além disso, não queria machucá-la de imediato. Não queria estragar um corpo tão bonito e tentador.'

Ela nem ao menos esperou-o posicionar-se para voltar a atacá-lo com raiva. Li afastava-se à medida que tentava se proteger dos ataques raivosos da esposa. 'Abusado.' Ela falou entre os dentes, pois sabia que o pai estava sentado na varanda, observando a luta. Tentou golpeá-lo, porém Li virou-se, evitando ser acertado e segurou o punho da jovem, puxando-a até bater com tudo contra o corpo suado dele. Sakura levantou a cabeça fitando-o de perto.

'Que tal uma aposta?'

Ela arregalou de leve os olhos. Li soltou seu punho para que ela se afastasse para ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

'Uma aposta? Que tipo de aposta?'

'Uma luta para valer. Percebo que a senhora é muito melhor do que eu imaginava, mas confesso que uma luta sem objetivo não é muito estimulante.'

'Está falando como um pirata.' Ela retrucou.

'Fazer o quê, se sou um.' Ele respondeu sorrindo. 'O primeiro que ferir de leve, ganhará.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Defina, ferir de leve.'

'Um arranhão, ou sei lá... um pequeno corte... coisa pouca, é claro.' Li falou com pouco caso. 'A não ser, que a senhora tenha medo de sangue, ou quem saiba seja daquelas que desmaiam.' Completou em tom debochado.

'Não seja ridículo. Sabes muito bem como luto. O que quer apostar?'

Li ficou um tempo pensativo, colocou uma das mãos no queixo, fitando a jovem esposa. 'O que gostaria que eu fizesse, se você ganhasse?'

'Desistisse desta besteira de vingança contra os Hiiraguizawa.' Ela falou na lata fitando-o nos olhos. 'Será que seria capaz disso?'

'É um prêmio um tanto quanto alto.' Li retrucou.

'É o meu prêmio.'

Li cerrou os olhos na esposa, que o encarava decidida.

'E o senhor? O que irá exigir que eu faça se ganhar? Mais uma festa com aquela?' Sakura falou rodando de leve a espada na mão esquerda.

'Terá que deitar-se comigo.' Ele respondeu fazendo a jovem ter uma crise de tosse, espirros e engasgos. Levou uma mão ao peito, tentando acalmar-se depois ouvir tamanho desaforo.

'Está brincando, não?' Sakura perguntou ainda tossindo.

Li aproximou-se dela deixando-a mais nervosa. 'Não. Se eu ganhar quero que esta noite durma em meu quarto, apesar de que dormir é a última coisa que eu deixarei a senhora fazer.' A voz dele era baixa e sensual, Sakura começou a suar, não poderia apostar sua honra numa besteira. E se perdesse? Não! Ela não ia perder. Era boa esgrimista e sabia disto, antes perdera, apenas porque estava machucada e cansada, mas numa luta justa de igual para igual com certeza ganharia.

'Está com medo?' Li perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

'Eu não tenho medo do senhor.' Ela respondeu. 'Porém esta luta será limpa. Nada de golpes com as mãos ou manobras desonestas. Será que é capaz de lutar desta maneira?'

'É claro. Seu pai será um ótimo juiz.' Disse, chamando o senhor com um leve gesto. Fujitaka aproximou-se dos jovens. 'O senhor poderia fazer as vezes de um juiz, senhor Kinomoto?'

'Pensei que estavam apenas divertindo-se?'

'E estamos papai. Mas queremos apenas que o senhor arbitre uma luta justa entre nós.'

Kinomoto deu de ombros concordando. Sakura e Li voltaram às posições iniciais e encararam-se de forma sarcástica, talvez pelos dois acharem que já tinham ganho a disputa sem nem ao menos ela ter começado.

Cumprimentaram-se de forma polida e ficaram em posição de espera até o senhor Kinomoto dar o sinal de início.

'Comecem.'

Sakura, como sempre, foi a primeira a atacar, até pelo seu temperamento mais explosivo e ansioso. Estava com medo de perder a aposta e sua honra, com isso, sentia-se mais audaciosa e confiante. Li defendeu-se dos ataques e evitou ser atingido por muito pouco no rosto. Chegou a imaginar que tinha perdido e levou a mão até o rosto, apenas para confirmar que não havia sangue, pois a espada de Sakura passara a milímetros de sua pele. Teria que ter muito mais cuidado com ela, pois a jovem era canhota dificultando a defesa, deixando-o numa posição desconfortável. Já havia duelado contra canhotos, mas sabendo que poderia usar golpes baixos, como chutes e rasteiras. Tinha que começar a atacar a jovem ou acabaria perdendo. Isso seria muita humilhação.

Franziu a testa, apertando mais forte o cabo da arma e avançando sobre ela. Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos, sendo obrigada a dar alguns passos para trás, evitando ser atingida. Os golpes de Li eram seqüenciais mostrando uma técnica que ela desconhecia. Começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado a aposta, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Reparou que ele tinha dificuldade quando ela atacava de forma rápida pela esquerda. Sorriu de lado avançado enquanto levantava a espada para atacá-lo.

Fujitaka mal conseguia acompanhar o movimento dos dois, que eram rápidos e precisos. Não imaginava que a filha lutasse tão bem ou que o genro tivesse uma técnica tão apurada. Conforme o tempo passava, ambos, cansados e irritados pelo empate que se sustentava durante toda a luta, começaram a ser mais agressivos, simplesmente desfazendo o teatro de que estavam ali numa luta "amigável".

Numa manobra mais ousada, Sakura acabou conseguindo atingir o braço esquerdo de Li. Sorriu de pura felicidade, ao ver a pequena mancha de sangue se formar na camisa branca e suada do marido. Deu um passo para trás, mal controlando o sorriso de superioridade, no entanto não entendeu o sorriso largo de Li para ela. O idiota provavelmente nem percebera que fora ferido.

'Eu venci.' Ela declarou abaixando a arma.

Kinomoto deu um passo parando entre os dois. 'Houve um empate.' O senhor declarou para desapontamento dos dois.

'Mas como?!' Ambos gritaram, finalmente quebrando o contato visual e fitando o senhor.

'Sakura foi ferida na mão direita, e Yamato está com um ferimento no braço esquerdo, perto do ombro.' O senhor declarou. Sakura levantou a mão, olhando desesperada para o filete de sangue que saía do pequeno corte, enquanto Li virou o rosto observando o ferimento no braço e não acreditando que ele estava ali.

'Eu a feri primeiro!' Li declarou fitando o sogro.

'Não! Fui eu!' Sakura gritou dando um passo para frente para aproximar-se do pai.

O senhor olhou de um para o outro não entendendo aquele nervosismo todo. 'Os dois feriram-se ao mesmo tempo. Tenho certeza.'

'Isso... é impossível...' Sakura soltou revoltada.

'Como isso aconteceu?' Li estava desnorteado por ter empatado com uma mulher. Logo com uma mulher? A vitória estava nas mãos dele, como pode ser tão lento e idiota para deixar-se empatar numa luta? Se seus subordinados desconfiassem, disso seria motivo de chacota pela vida inteira.

Fujitaka colocou as mãos no ombro de cada um, com um sorriso satisfeito. 'Lutaram de forma belíssima! Sinto-me privilegiado por ter assistido e ter sido o juiz.'

Sakura e Li observaram seus ferimentos, ainda não acreditando que eles existiam. Depois se encararam, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

'Um empate faz com que nenhum ganhe nada.' Li disse por fim, mas abriu um sorriso maroto.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. 'Acho que sim. Se nenhum ganhou, então os dois não recebem os prêmios.' Concluiu finalmente relaxando. Não conseguira desta vez, fazer Li afastar-se dos Hiiraguizawa, mas haveria outros caminhos para isso.

'Ah, então apostaram!' Fujitaka exclamou entusiasmado. 'Agora sei por que lutavam com tanto entusiasmo!'

'Apenas para tornar a aposta mais interessante, senhor Kinomoto.' Li esclareceu sorrindo.

'Mas estão enganados numa coisa, meus jovens, num empate os dois ganham. O que querem que tenham apostado, está apostado. O empate não quer dizer que há dois perdedores e sim que há dois vencedores.' Fujitaka falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura e Li ficaram em silêncio fitando o senhor, depois encararam-se.

'Isso não é certo, papai.' Sakura retrucou sorrindo sem graça. 'Se houve um empate, então não há vencedor.'

'Nada disso! Como eu sou o juiz, defino isso. Sendo assim, o que é que tenham apostado, deverá ser cumprido.' Fujitaka falou de forma séria. 'Este calor está me matando.' Reclamou abanando-se e caminhando em direção à casa. O casal observou o senhor afastando-se, em silêncio. Nenhum tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa. Um vento mais forte bateu nos corpos suados pela luta que acabaram de travar, refrescando-os, porém não aliviando a sensação amarga na boca de ambos.

Li cravou a espada com força no chão, soltando um palavrão. Tinha apostado alto demais por uma mulher, mas imaginou que tivesse a luta ganha, como poderia agora desistir de seus planos? Dos planos que havia traçado por anos.

'Eu não vou desistir da minha vingança.' Ele falou de forma raivosa.

'E eu não vou me deitar com o senhor.' Sakura retrucou virando-se para ele.

'Ótimo! Então nenhum irá exigir e cumprir o que apostamos.'

'Isso.' Sakura falou tentando se recompor. 'Como eu já disse, prefiro deitar-me com um cavalo do que com o senhor.'

'Perfeito!' Ele soltou de forma nervosa e sarcástica.

Sakura bufou um pouco antes de caminhar com os passos pesados até a residência e deixar Li sozinho. O rapaz passou uma das mãos na cabeleira suada e rebelde pensando que havia feito uma besteira, apostando sua vida naquela luta. Era claro que começava a desejar demais aquela mulher, mas nunca pensou que seria capaz de cometer tamanha burrada. A única coisa que ainda tinha na vida era a sua palavra, e agora nem isso, já que se recusara a cumpri-la.

*~*~*

'Senhora.' O mordomo aproximou-se chamando sua patroa. Sakura tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e fitou o ancião parado agora a sua frente.

'Sim, Kuoto.'

'O senhor Hiraguizawa encontra-se no salão a sua espera.'

Sakura fechou o livro soltando um longo suspiro. Li e seu pai haviam saído pela manhã sem lhe dizer aonde iriam, mas provavelmente à cidade, para o senhor encontrar um mensageiro que pudesse enviar uma carta para o imperador. A jovem levantou-se, irritada pela presença do inglês. 'Diga que logo irei descer ao encontro dele.'

Kuoto curvou-se e retirou-se do escritório onde estava a patroa. Sakura caminhou até a estante e guardou o livro que pertencia à coleção do marido. Sorriu de lado, passando de leve os dedos pelos livros que pertenciam a Li. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do abraço apertado que ele lhe dera poucos dias atrás. Foi uma das sensações mais maravilhosa que havia sentido na vida. O cheiro de Li era embriagante. Levou uma das mãos até os lábios e sorriu. Gostaria de sentir os lábios quentes do pirata novamente devorando sua boca. Começou a sentir um formigamento gostoso em seu ventre.

Abriu os olhos olhando para frente e fechando o sorriso. Estava ficando cada vez mais envolvida com aquele homem. Tinha consciência de sua atração por ele. Syaoran era tudo o que a fascinava. A pele bronzeada, o corpo perfeito, o cheiro másculo. Não duvidava que se houvesse uma oportunidade, ela se entregaria a ele.

Franziu a testa. 'Não estou apaixonada.' Falou para si mesma, e sabia que poderia ser verdade. Talvez realmente não estivesse apaixonada por um pirata rude e assassino, mas estava fascinada pelas sensações que ele despertava nela. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisto. Saiu do cômodo e caminhou pelo corredor, mas os pensamentos ainda estavam em sua mente. Parou em frente a um grande espelho e fitou-se. Agora estava sem nenhuma marca das agressões que sofrera há pouco mais de um mês. Estava novamente perfeita. Arrumou um cacho que caía sofre a face, ainda fitando-se fixamente. Ela sabia que provocava sensações parecidas com as que sentia no marido. Sabia também que atraia as atenções masculinas por sua beleza.

No seu rosto desenhou-se um sorriso maldoso e até mesmo lascivo, pensando no que Li poderia fazer a uma mulher. Não era ingênua em não perceber como as mulheres o assediavam. Provavelmente ele já havia tornado várias das damas que conhecera na festa, em suas amantes.

Estufou o peito, ajeitando o decote, e virou-se para descer a escadaria para encontrar-se com o falso amigo do esposo.

'Está encantadora como sempre, minha senhora.' Eriol soltou observando-a descer elegantemente a escada.

'E o senhor sempre galante.' Ela falou estendendo a delicada mão para que ele a beijasse. E assim ele fez, demoradamente e sem desviar os olhos das belas esmeraldas que o encantavam cada vez mais.

'Infelizmente meu marido não se encontra.' Sakura falou caminhando em direção ao sofá e oferecendo a ele outro acento.

'É realmente uma pena. Soube também que seu pai não se encontra.'

'Isto mesmo.' Ela virou-se para um criado. 'Por favor, traga um refresco para nós.'

Eriol abriu um enorme sorriso sentando-se a frente da bela dama. 'Fico feliz que posso compartilhar alguns maravilhosos minutos, em companhia da dama mais distinta e bela desta cidade.'

Sakura riu falsamente com o elogio, no fundo não gostava de elogios masculinos. Talvez por isso sentia-se tão atraída pelo marido, ele nunca lhe fez um elogio, quando comentou de sua beleza foi de forma grosseira, e cheio de erotismo. 'Não sei nem mais como agradecer tantos elogios. Mas devo lembrá-lo que a dama mais bela desta cidade é com certeza sua esposa.'

Eriol mexeu-se, incomodado com a lembrança de Sakura sobre a existência de sua esposa. Àquela hora o que menos queria, era lembrar-se que Tomoyo existia. Sakura sorriu de forma zombeteira vendo a expressão do rosto do inglês.

'Soube que irá dar aulas para as meninas Akito.' Falou numa clara tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa. Sakura percebeu isto.

'Sim. Darei aulas de etiqueta.'

'Tenho certeza que nenhuma dama é mais qualificada a fazer isso do que a senhora.'

'Senhor Hiraguizawa, faremos um trato, eu não lembro que o senhor é casado se o senhor parar de me elogiar o tempo todo.'

O nobre arregalou os olhos fitando a jovem. Ela era incrível. Parecia uma deusa grega e tinha uma personalidade incrivelmente atraente. O rapaz sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

Uma criada aproximou-se com uma bandeja com o refresco. O nobre casal serviu-se. Sakura mordeu de leve os lábios observando o rapaz a sua frente. 'Senhor Hiraguizawa, diga-me apenas uma coisa...'

'Tudo que quiser minha bela senhora.'

'Na festa o senhor me disse durante a dança...'

'A senhora dança magnificamente, senhora.' Interrompeu-a, irritando a jovem que tentou disfarçar.

'Continuando...' Ela fingiu que não ouviu. 'O senhor me disse que sua esposa era noiva de uma pessoa que enganou a todos vocês, não?'

O rapaz franziu a testa observando a jovem.

'Apenas fiquei curiosa. O senhor me parece uma pessoa muito esperta e perspicaz para ser enganado. Além disso, estimo muito sua esposa, gostaria de saber quem a enganou para evitar o contato com esta pessoa detestável.' Usou como desculpa, mal controlando sua curiosidade.

Eriol deixou o copo com refresco pela metade e jogou-se para trás soltando um longo suspiro. 'Senhora, não se preocupe. Esta pessoa que fez tanto mau a mim e minha esposa já está morto com a graça de Deus.'

'Morto?' Ela arregalou os olhos de leve.

'Ele pagou pelo seu crime. Morreu na prisão.'

Prisão? _'Acredite, senhorita, já vivi dez anos nas mãos da morte e ela não me levou. Não sou bem vindo no inferno ou no céu.'_ As palavras do marido ecoaram em sua mente. Será que era disso que ele estava falando? Ela sabia muito bem como eram as prisões e que quem lá entrava nunca mais saía.

'Prisão?' Repetiu com os olhos arregalados.

Eriol balançou a mão direita desviando os olhos dela. 'Não vamos falar daquele infeliz. Deve estar no inferno agora.'

'Em que prisão?'

O homem encarou-a com o cedro franzido. 'Por que o interesse, senhora?'

Ela levantou-se rapidamente tentando pensar numa desculpa. 'Simples interesse. Sou uma mulher curiosa senhor.' Voltou-se para ele sorrindo sedutoramente. 'Deveria saber disto.'

Eriol sorriu de lado levantando-se e parando a frente da jovem. Sakura engoliu a seco, mas teria que manter-se firme e não afastar-se dele, precisava saber de tudo sobre Li. Tinha que saber.

'Em que prisão, senhor?' Repetiu com a voz baixa, sabendo que isso despertaria a libido do inglês.

Eriol levantou a mão tocando de leve o braço da jovem e sentindo a textura macia de pele daquela mulher. O perfume que ela emanava, era delicioso, embriagante. Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo que ele aproximava-se mais, não sabia direito o que fazer. Estava numa posição comprometedora, mas a sua maldita curiosidade fazia com que continuasse naquele jogo perigoso.

'Syaoran foi levado...'

Sakura sentiu sua respiração parar quando o inglês falou o nome verdadeiro do marido, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto dele aproximava-se do seu.

'... ele foi levado para...'

'Sakura.' A voz do pai fez a jovem empurrar o rapaz que estava pronto para beijá-la. Estava tão próxima para descobrir alguma coisa a mais de Syaoran, que arriscara-se demais. Olhou para a porta onde seu pai e marido se aproximavam. Rezou para todos os deuses para que não tivessem visto a cena.

Li tinha os olhos fixos nela, provavelmente estava lívida pelo susto. Olhou para o pai e abriu um sorriso caminhando até ele. Tinha que disfarçar. 'Que bom que chegaram. O senhor Hiraguizawa estava aguardando-os.'

O senhor deu um beijo na testa da jovem. 'Isso é ótimo. Estava querendo muito tratar com o senhor.' Ele falou com a voz séria e o olhar duro para o rapaz. Virou-se para o genro. 'Será que me permitiria usar seu escritório por alguns minutos, Yamato?'

Li finalmente desviou os olhos de Eriol e fitou o genro. 'Claro, meu sogro.'

'Gostaria que estivesse presente também. Sei que está cansado e...'

'Não se preocupe. Vamos.' Ele falou caminhando em direção ao escritório e abrindo a porta para que os dois nobres passassem.

Fujitaka olhou para a filha. 'Peço que não permita que sejamos interrompidos.'

'Como quiser, papai.' Ela falou observando os três entrando no cômodo e trancando a porta. Correu, colando o rosto na madeira para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, porém diferente das outras vezes, o tom deles era baixo. Não tinha como conseguir ouvir. Soltou um suspiro frustrado.

*~*~*

Sakura estava sentada na banqueta da penteadeira, enquanto Meilyn prendia seus longos fios de cabelo numa grossa trança, quando o quarto foi invadido por Li.

'Saia.' Ordenou para a empregada que olhou assustada para ele. 'Agora.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e a criada caminhou até a porta que Li mantinha aberta apenas para que ela passasse. Assim que Meilyn cruzou, ele a fechou com força trancando-a e fitando a esposa.

'O que quer de mim?' Ela perguntou levantando-se e encarando o marido. Ele avançou até ela levantando a mão, pronto para agredi-la. Sakura gritou encolhendo-se e abaixando o rosto. A agressão não veio, no entanto sentiu quando ele a segurou pelos braços com força e a jogou na cama debruçando-se sobre ela enquanto tentava tirar sua camisola.

'Está louco?' Ela perguntou desesperada, debatendo-se, tentando afastá-lo.

Ele parou e a pegou novamente pelos braços, levantando-a para que ela o fitasse a milímetros do seu rosto. 'Louco? Eu? Você não passa de uma vadia! Pensa que eu sou um idiota? Pensa que eu não sei o que estava acontecendo entre você e Eriol, quando eu e seu pai não estávamos aqui?'

'Não aconteceu nada!' Ela gritou, tentando ainda fazê-lo soltá-la. O que ouviu foi uma risada sarcástica de Syaoran.

'Vadia.' Ofendeu-a novamente jogando-a de costas na cama, e voltando a tentar tirar-lhe a roupa. Sakura o empurrou com força conseguindo livrar-se dele, rolou na cama caindo no chão, mas rapidamente levantou-se. Correu até a porta, mas a encontrou trancada. Olhou para Li que já havia se recuperado do chute que ela lhe deu e olhava-a com fúria. Correu até a porta que separava seu quarto com do esposo, sabendo que ela estaria aberta. Entrou no quarto do marido, e olhou para os lados, com certeza encontraria uma arma ali, encontrou-a em cima do criado mudo, pena que era branca, esperava encontrar uma de fogo. Voltou-se para trás com o punhal à frente. Li parou vendo a esposa com a arma em punho.

'Não teria coragem de ferir seu próprio marido, não é?' Ele perguntou com a voz zombeteira.

'Tente.' Desafiou-o.

Li sorriu de lado caminhando pelo quarto. Tirou a camisa por completo e a jogou num canto.

'O que pretende fazer?' Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos vendo-o tirar as botas e as jogar pelo quarto.

'Não acho justo apenas Eriol aproveitar seus atributos. Eu é que sou seu marido.'

'Um marido falso! Está me ofendendo, pirata.' Falou entre os dentes com os olhos furiosos. Porém arregalou os olhos vendo-o tirar as calças. 'Está louco?'

Li levantou o rosto e sorriu de lado. 'Não quero perder tempo.'

A jovem de olhos verdes apertou mais forte o punhal que tinha nas mãos, virou o rosto rapidamente observando a porta do quarto. Syaoran reparou nisto, assim que ela correu decidida até a porta para finalmente fugir do quarto, correu também, parando a frente dela e fitando a esposa, que deu dois passos para trás sem saber agora o que fazer.

'Deixe-me!'

'Deixá-la? Nosso acordo dizia claramente para me respeitar como seu marido e o que você faz?'

'Eu não fiz nada!' Gritou novamente olhando para o quarto, começava a ficar tentada a pular a janela. Não! Havia lutado contra dois, Li não seria páreo para ela. Encarou-o destemida.

'Acha que sou idiota como seu pai que acredita que a pobre filhinha foi violentada por um pirata malfeitor?'

'Foi isso que quase aconteceu.' Replicou caminhando lentamente para trás mas tinha os olhos em Li, pensando na melhor estratégia para se defender.

Syaoran sorriu de forma maldosa. 'Se não estivesse naquele estado lastimável realmente seria interessante fazê-la minha. Mas isso nós concertaremos agora.' Começou a aproximar-se da jovem. 'Está mais bela e mais tentadora que naquele dia.'

'Afaste-se de mim!' Gritou avançando sobre ele para feri-lo, Li arregalou os olhos dando um passo para o lado e assim sendo atingido apenas de raspão, pegou o punho de Sakura que segurava a arma e o apertou de tal forma que fez com que a jovem gritasse, ao mesmo tempo que soltava a arma. Com raiva por ter sido machucado, Li a jogou com força na cama.

Sakura não se deu por vencida, quando o sentiu novamente sobre si, levantou o joelho atingindo as partes baixas do rapaz, que trincou os dentes de raiva e dor, mas não soltou-a. 'Faça isso novamente e eu juro que quebro o seu pescoço. Agora, fique quieta.'

Sakura levantou os braços tocando o peito de Li e o afastando-o até que pudesse ver a face do marido. Encararam-se em silêncio, Li parou de tentar tirar a camisola já rasgada da jovem.

Syaoran sentiu o peito fisgar ao ver duas lágrimas fugirem do canto dos olhos de esmeralda. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por Deus, estava pronto para violentá-la como um bandidinho de nada. Aquele não era ele, era verdade que não possuía muito senso de honra como antes, mas nunca forçou uma mulher, era o caçula de uma família constituída apenas de mulheres, odiaria e mataria o homem que tentasse algo parecido com uma de suas irmãs. Estava tão envolvido por aquela mulher, que se sentia completamente enlouquecido de ciúmes ao vê-la com Eriol.

'Eu não tenho nada com Hiiraguizawa.' Sakura repetiu com a voz baixa sem desviar os olhos de Syaoran. 'Acredite em mim.'

'Como quer que eu acredite nisto? Ele estava quase a beijando.' Ele falou com ressentimento.

'Eu não permitiria.'

'Não se faça de sonsa... se eu e seu...'

'Acha que sinto algo por um nobre fresco e repugnante como Hiiraguizawa?'

Li sorriu de lado. 'Você é uma nobre...'

'Que deseja você como uma idiota.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos sem deixar de fitar a esposa. Franziu a testa logo em seguida olhando-a incrédulo. 'Acha que consegue me manipular assim, senhora? Acha que eu acredito em suas palavras?'

'Nem mesmo eu acredito nelas... Como acha que me sinto, sabendo que me comporto como uma esposa idiota, que morre de ciúmes de sua antiga paixão?'

'Tomoyo...'

'Afaste-se dela.' Sakura ordenou com o rosto duro. 'Se quer que eu me afaste de Hiiraguizawa, exijo o mesmo de você.'

'Acha que está em condições de me exigir alguma coisa, senhora?'

'Estou. Estou exigindo o meu direito de esposa agora.'

'Tem certeza?' Perguntou com a voz rouca ao ouvido da jovem que mordeu o lábio inferior de prazer. Ela realmente tinha enlouquecido, sentia tanto prazer e tanta vontade de que ele a beijasse novamente, que parecia que todo o pudor que por anos, fora treinada a ter, havia desaparecido como névoa. Na ponta de seus dedos, sentia a pele quente de Li. Tinha certeza que ele tinha o mesmo desejo por ela, o pirata já tinha sido muito claro em relação a isto, quando lhe lançou a perigosa protosta há alguns dias. Levantou o rosto, fazendo os lábios quase se tocarem e entre eles, ela pode sentir o hálito gostoso do rapaz. Começou a sentir aquele maldito formigamento novamente em seu ventre. Ela o odiava, mas simplesmente sentia-se como uma abelha atraída pelo mel que ele possuía. Beijaram-se com paixão, desejo, loucura. Sakura o empurrou para o lado, ficando sentada nas coxas do rapaz e inclinou o corpo para poder beijar o contorno do rosto, sentir a aspereza da barba por fazer do marido, abaixou beijando seu pescoço, alcançando o nódulo da orelha onde ora beijava, ora mordiscava.

Li fechou os olhos apenas sentindo-se levado, não só pelo desejo que aquela mulher despertava nele, mas as emoções que invadiam seu corpo. Lembrava-se da sua primeira noite com uma mulher e sentia-se agora ansioso e nervoso na mesma proporção, como se fosse possível, ao sentir as carícias de Sakura. Ela só poderia ser um demônio que veio unicamente para enlouquecê-lo, fazê-lo esquecer de tudo que não fosse ela.

Sakura levantou o rosto e vendo-o abrir devagar os olhos. 'Te quero. ' sussurrou. Syaoran sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Não esperou mais, segurando a nuca de Sakura, a puxou com força, alcançando seus lábios e beijando-a desesperadamente. Rolou na cama, ficando agora por cima dela e retirou finalmente sua camisola, deixando-a completamente nua. Seus lábios desceram da boca para o queixo, pescoço, colo, alcançando finalmente os seios macios e pequenos. Suas mãos tocavam o corpo dela, sentindo a pele sedosa em suas mãos calejadas.

Sakura gemeu alto quando ele mordiscou seus seios, aumentando seu desejo. Suas mãos seguraram os cabelos grossos do esposo, puxando-os. Ela sorriu de puro prazer, ao sentir o corpo quente daquele homem sobre o seu tocando-a, explorando-a. Logo sentiu-o abrindo suas pernas para acomodar-se entre elas. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto de Syaoran. Ele tinha o rosto sério enquanto acomodava-se da melhor maneira, para finalmente possuí-la. Seus olhos estavam cravados nas duas belas esmeraldas. A jovem arregalou os olhos quando sentiu finalmente ele penetrando-a. Agarrou-se nos lençóis da cama, soltando de seus lábios um gemido de dor e prazer.

Syaoran sentiu-se satisfeito, com um orgulho quase animal por saber naquele momento que estava sendo o primeiro. O primeiro e o único, não dividiria aquela mulher com mais ninguém. Se Eriol voltasse a se aproximar dela, ele o mataria de uma vez.

_Continua._

_Notas da Autora:_

_Quero agradecer minha querida revisora Rô e a todos que enviaram e-mails e reviews sobre esta estória. _

_Beijos a todos_

_Kath_


	11. Capítulo XI

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XI

Syaoran cavalgava depressa, apreciando o vento quente batendo em sua face. Sorriu, sentindo-se livre. Estava feliz, finalmente sentia-se feliz como há anos não se sentia. Indicou ao cavalo que queria mais velocidade na brincadeira e o belo animal não o decepcionou, aumentando a velocidade do galope. Não gostava de viver em meio ao luxo e ao conforto, mas pela primeira vez durante anos, sentia-se vitorioso. Hiiraguizawa já tinha colocado a corda no pescoço, e só estava esperando por ele, para puxá-la. Puxá-la e arrastá-lo como um boneco por toda Tomoeda. Como era idiota! Sempre soube que não tinha muitos princípios, mas não que fosse capaz de chegar a tal ponto. Wei tinha feito uma pesquisa sobre as condições do inglês, e logo descobriu que ele assinara várias notas promissórias, estas, Syaoran saldou de imediato, tornando-se proprietário das dívidas do outro, mas logo descobriu que os negócios, dito legais, de Hiiraguizawa serviam apenas para encobrir seu verdadeiro comércio, que era contrabando de armas e pior ainda, de ópio. Eriol não passava de um traficante. Apostava que o ex-amigo era bem capaz de comercializar até mesmo escravos. Fora fácil descobrir o esquema dele e esbarata-lo. No mercado negro, ele era o melhor. Eriol, era quase um analfabeto.

'_Como pôde, Eriol?' Um senhor de cabelos negros com algumas mexas brancas gritou com os dois rapazinhos que estavam a sua frente. 'Como pôde fazer isso? Roubar dinheiro do caixa para comprar bebidas?'_

'_Pai...' Eriol tentou começar a argumentar._

'_Cale-se! Já estou farto de suas malandragens! A partir de hoje, terá sua mesada cortada! Vai ter que trabalhar...'_

'_Mas... mas o senhor sabe que eu não... eu não sei trabalhar, pai. Não nasci para isso.'_

_O senhor ficou em silêncio fitando o filho com reprovação. Logo seus olhos pousaram no rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes que estava logo atrás do filho fitando o chão. Provavelmente fora o amigo chinês que convencera Eriol a contar a verdade, senão fosse por isso o filho estaria inventando mil e uma mentiras colocando a culpa nos pobres funcionários, para se livrar da pena. Soltou um longo suspiro._

'_Mas como teve a coragem de vir confessar seu erro, irei lhe perdoar pela última vez.' Eriol levantou o rosto sorrindo. 'Mas isso não quer dizer que não receberá pena alguma! Terá que ajudar seu amigo Syaoran nas tarefas dele durante esta semana.'_

_Eriol voltou-se para o amigo que também olhava surpreso para o senhor._

'_Syaoran pode lhe ensinar um pouco mais sobre a vida, Eriol.'_

'_Papai, o Syaoran mal sabe ler e escrever...' O inglês zombou._

_Li deu um passo à frente finalmente se metendo na conversa entre pai e filho. 'Ele tem razão senhor. Eriol é nobre, não há motivos para ajudar nas minhas tarefas. Elas são pesadas demais para ele.'_

'_Vocês têm a mesma idade. Se você pode, meu filho também pode!' O senhor falou com a voz enérgica, fitando o filho que fez uma careta só em pensar no que seria obrigado a enfrentar. 'Agora saiam da minha frente! Tenho muito o que fazer!'_

_Eriol e Syaoran entreolharam-se e retiraram-se quase correndo. Atravessaram a saída do escritório do senhor Hiiraguizawa chegando até a rua movimentada do centro da cidade. Eriol passou um braço sobre o ombro do amigo sorrindo._

'_Você tinha razão! Ele ficou orgulhoso de mim por ter contado a verdade.'_

'_Um pai não gosta que seu filho minta, principalmente para ele. Se o meu estivesse vivo eu não teria coragem de fazer isso.'_

'_Ah você é muito certinho, Syaoran! Olha, __temos__ quase quinze anos! Estamos em idade para aprender como tratar as mulheres e escolher vinhos, não para aprender a descamar peixes!' Eriol falou fazendo outra careta._

_Syaoran riu do amigo. 'Você não tem jeito! Acho que nenhuma senhorita ou senhora escapa de você.'_

'_É bonita e usa saias, então está na minha mira.'_

_Li balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não pode viver assim para sempre. Você é o herdeiro dos Hiiraguizawa, deveria aprender os negócios com sua família.'_

'_Ah para isso tem muito tempo.' Ele parou de repente, forçando o amigo a parar também. 'Olhe!' Falou apontando discretamente para a menina que atravessava a rua com cuidado para não ser atropelada. 'Não é a filha do velho Daidouji?'_

_Li não respondeu, estava encantado demais para falar qualquer coisa, era como se um anjo estivesse na sua frente. _

'_Vamos, Syaoran!' Eriol falou puxando o amigo até a menina que brigava com o chapéu que não ficava em sua cabeça, por causa do vento. 'Bom dia, senhorita!' Ele falou galanteador. _

_Tomoyo virou-se para ele e sorriu. 'Bom dia!' Porém, logo seus olhos fitaram o rapaz atrás de Eriol, abriu mais o sorriso, encabulando Li._

_Eriol deu um leve cutucão para que Li voltasse à realidade. 'Hã... bom dia, senhorita.'_

'_Bom dia, senhor...' Ela deixou __a frase__ no ar, a fim de descobrir o nome do rapaz._

'_Li Syoran! E eu sou Hiiraguizawa Eriol.' Eriol foi quem respondeu, pois percebeu que o amigo estava encabulado e lerdo demais para entender a indireta dela. _

'_Syaoran...' Tomoyo repetiu sorrindo de forma adorável. 'Sou Daidouji Tomoyo. Muito prazer.'_

'_O prazer é todo nosso, senhorita. Estávamos indo até a __casa de chá__ para tomar um refresco, gostaria de nos acompanhar?' O inglês perguntou._

'_O senhor não se incomoda, senhor Li?' Ela falou com um sussurro._

'_De maneira alguma, senhorita.' Finalmente Syaoran falou, sorrindo para ela e a vendo corar de leve. Estendeu o braço e ela rapidamente enlaçou ao dele sorrindo._

Li puxou as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo-o empinar de forma majestosa, antes de parar. Tinha as lembranças do seu primeiro encontro com Tomoyo, vivas em sua memória, como se tivesse sido ontem e não há quase vinte anos. Sentia algo ainda por aquela mulher e sabia disso. Doía em seu coração, saber que ela agora era esposa de outro homem, do homem que considerara seu melhor amigo, e doía mais ainda saber que para ela, ele não fora nada, além de um divertimento. Ela tinha sido a sua primeira e única paixão.

Estava na hora de começar a colocar a segunda parte de seu plano em ação, faria de Tomoyo sua amante, divertiria-se com ela até se cansar e a jogaria fora. Já tinha dado o primeiro passo na festa há alguns dias. A jovem mulher continuava ambiciosa, e agora sabendo que Eriol estava falido, nada melhor do que a conquistá-la com presentes caros. Sorriu de forma maliciosa pensando nisso. Porém, logo seus pensamentos foram até Sakura. O sorriso fechou, respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e relembrando as noites que passaram juntos. Ela era perfeita. Passou uma das mãos no rosto e logo passando pelos cabelos bagunçando-os mais ainda. Aquela mulher estava o enlouquecendo. Desde que colocou os olhos nela, tinha idéia da amante maravilhosa que ela seria, mas Sakura andava superando todas as suas expectativas. Depois da primeira noite que se amaram, quando havia sido comedido devido à virgindade deflorada, as seguintes foram cada vez mais intensas. O perfume dela era entorpecente. Os lábios eram doce como mel. A pele sedosa. O cabelo macio. As curvas perfeitas.

Franziu a testa lembrando-se de quando a encontrou sozinha com Eriol. Não permitiria que ele a cercasse como estava fazendo. Sakura era dele e seria unicamente dele, nem que para isso ele tivesse que prendê-la na mansão. O acordo entre eles havia sido quebrado, assim como ela havia perdido para sempre sua virgindade. Não daria mais a mansão para ela, ou talvez até fizesse isso. Daria a ela a mansão, jóias, dinheiro, tudo... Daria o mundo a ela, para que fosse apenas sua amante. Que apenas ele tocasse sua pele, beijasse seus seios, sentisse o gosto de seus lábios.

Soltou um longo suspiro, atiçando o cavalo para voltar para a mansão. Saltou do animal, mal ele parou, assim que chegou na casa. Entregou as rédeas para um criado, e subiu a escada rapidamente. Reparou que um coche diferente estava parado a poucos metros da entrada. Franziu a testa, pensando quem seria. Parou e esticou um pouco o corpo procurando o seu coche, não o encontrou. Sentiu o sangue correr de forma mais rápida sabendo que Sakura não se encontrava em casa. Não gostava mais que a esposa saísse, sem que ele a acompanhasse.

Quando acordou hoje, ainda a tinha nos braços, adormecida. Arrumou-se sorrateiramente para não acordá-la e saiu durante o dia inteiro. Na noite passada, Sakura havia pedido novamente para esquecer da vingança, e verdade seja dita que ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo enquanto se amavam. Por Deus, aquela mulher era mais perigosa do que imaginava, nas horas em que a possuía a única vontade que tinha era de tê-la por toda a eternidade ao seu lado, nunca se sentira tão completo, tão feliz em toda sua vida. Mas com a cabeça fria e os pensamentos em ordem, percebeu que já havia ido longe demais para retroceder. Além disso, talvez aquelas noites tenham sido para ela, o mesmo que foram todas que havia passado com Tomoyo: diversão. Não seria mais manipulado por aquele estúpido sentimento chamado amor.

'Não estou apaixonado!' Soltou trincando os dentes e negando o que já sabia que era verdade. Sentia desejo, paixão, atração por aquela mulher tão geniosa, temperamental e por que não admitir tentadora, tinha que colocar na cabeça que tudo não deveria passar de uma diversão para ele e para ela. Teria que ser apenas isso. Entrou na residência com o rosto fechado.

'Onde está sua senhora?' Perguntou para Rika que estava arrumando a sala.

'Eu não sei senhor. Ela saiu logo depois do almoço junto com Meilyn e Kuoto.' Rika respondeu. 'Senhor Urameshi, há dois senhores junto com o senhor Hiiraguizawa falando com seu sogro no escritório. O senhor Kinomoto pediu, por favor, para assim que chegasse fosse ao encontro deles.'

'Hiiraguizawa?' Li repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Isso mesmo, senhor.' Rika confirmou mais uma vez.

Li não falou mais nada, com passos largos chegou rapidamente até o escritório. 'Boa noite.' Cumprimentou polidamente.

'Ainda bem que chegou, Yamato!' Fujitaka falou com uma voz um tanto aliviada, pela presença do genro e isso fez a curiosidade do rapaz crescer mais ainda. 'Estes são o senhor Hiko e o senhor Takashi da polícia japonesa.'

Li tentou disfarçar a apreensão por estar à frente de um oficial. Imaginou que o sogro, ou estava lhe pregando uma peça ou o delatou ao policial por contrabando. 'Prazer, sou Urameshi Yamato.' Apresentou-se polidamente para os senhores que curvaram-se brevemente. 'Em que posso ser útil?' Tentou agir com naturalidade observando a reação de Kinomoto.

Eriol caminhou até ele com o olhar nervoso, pegou as mãos do rapaz assustando-o 'Ajude-me Yamato! Por favor, ajude-me.'

'Ajudá-lo? Mas como?' Não entendeu de início, mas logo as coisas fizeram sentido para ele. Começava a ter idéia do que estava acontecendo, porém não imaginou que tudo acontecesse tão rápido. Por um momento, imaginou que o sogro agira de forma impetuosa, depois que Sakura pudesse ter contado o que acontecera entre eles, mulheres sempre dramatizam e contam as coisas dando versões tortuosas. Mas, observando Eriol beirando ao desespero, deduziu que o senhor Hiko era o credor do inglês e trouxe o policial para cobrar a dívida do rapaz. Como este estava falido e Ken o deixou na mão roubando toda a mercadoria que contrabandeava, Hiiraguizawa Eriol não deveria nem ter dinheiro para comprar comida e então veio ao único "amigo" que deduziu que pudesse saldar suas dívidas, já que Tomoeda ostentava muita nobreza, mas seu comércio não passa de venda de peixe. Só que o "esperto" Eriol, ou deveria estar realmente muito endividado ou desesperado para não se importar de pedir dinheiro para o genro do representante do Imperador na cidade. Tentou permanecer com o rosto sério, mas intimamente soltava gargalhadas.

'Tenho algumas dívidas no banco que devo quitar ainda, e também dívidas com este senhor. Meus negócios estão numa maré de má sorte e não tenho como tirar dinheiro agora no banco.'

'Seu nome está sujo.' Li concluir com um tom sarcástico.

'Quando eu for governador, eu...'

'Espere um momento, meu jovem!' Fujitaka interrompeu-o 'Não pensas mesmo que depois de saber que o seu nome está sujo e que está devendo a Deus e todo mundo, que eu lhe nomearei o representante de meu imperador nesta boa terra. Como lhe falei outro dia neste mesmo escritório, estaria de olho no senhor verificando se seria ou não o candidato adequado para tal cargo.'

Eriol virou-se para ele quase chorando. 'Mas o imperador ordenou...'

'O imperador pediu-me para que o representasse em sua nomeação, e isso me dá livre arbítrio para julgá-lo. O senhor não tem moral para representar o meu senhor supremo.'

'Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso!' Eriol explodiu.

'Posso e vou! Com sua licença, senhores, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por este jovem.' Dizendo isso saiu deixando o inglês desolado.

Li observou a cena com detalhes. Por tantas vezes havia imaginado aquele episódio. Por tantos e tantos anos havia sonhado com a derrocada de Eriol, e ali estava ele, com o seu amigo de infância a um passo de se ajoelhar a sua frente, pedindo dinheiro e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, por perder o cargo que sempre almejou. Deu um longo suspiro enquanto relembrava as palavras do sábio Clow. Aquele velho moribundo que lhe ensinou tudo na vida. Tudo! A prisão para uns era apenas o inferno, porém para Li Syaoran, aqueles dez anos de tortura e horror foram também os dez anos onde aprendeu tudo na vida. Aquele inferno o transformou no que era hoje. E pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se Deus!

'A vida realmente é muito ingrata, não Eriol?'

Hiiraguizawa virou-se para o suposto amigo atordoado, por alguns instantes, devido a tudo que estava vivendo reparou em como ele lembrava seu amigo de infância. Balançou a cabeça dissipando o seu grande fantasma. Isso era loucura... Por alguns segundos imaginou-se louco. Ele mesmo havia feito questão de ver o corpo carbonizado do amigo.

'Eu lhe imploro. Ajude-me.'

Li sorriu abertamente, sem agora conseguir conter sua alegria, afastando-se do inglês.

*~*~*

Sakura chegou em casa, ouvindo gritos. Olhou para Meilyn, que se mostrava tão assustada quanto ela. Desceu do coche e correu até a mansão. O salão estava deserto, olhou de um lado para o outro quando ouviu a porta do escritório abrindo e o pai saindo de lá contrariado.

'O que aconteceu papai?' Ela perguntou correndo até ele. O coração doía pensando que o senhor tivera uma discussão com o marido. Depois do que aconteceu entre ela e o esposo, não duvidava que o pirata fosse capaz de contar ao seu pai detalhes sobre as noites que tiveram. E ainda com deboche e sarcasmo.

'Quase cometi uma besteira, minha filha. Vou para o meu quarto escrever outra carta urgente para o imperador.' Fujitaka respondeu sem parar subindo para seus aposentos. 'Pena que diferente da outra, esta será com péssimas notícias!'

'Yamato! Você precisa me ajudar!' A voz desesperada de Eriol a fez voltar sua atenção para o escritório. Caminhou até lá e entrou. Encontrou Li sentando na cadeira atrás da grande mesa de mogno. Eriol estava parado em frente à ela, quase se ajoelhando, enquanto dois senhores que ela conhecera na festa há alguns dias, estavam em pé com os rostos tensos.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Ela perguntou observando os senhores. Todos se viraram para a bela dama, mas foi Eriol que correu até ela e segurou suas mãos com força.

'Precisa me ajudar, senhora. Convença seu marido a quitar as minhas dívidas. '

Sakura arregalou os olhos sem entender nada. Li foi até eles e puxou a esposa de perto de Eriol. 'Afaste-se de minha mulher.'

'Yamato, somos amigos... não pode deixar que estes senhores arruinem minha vida. Quando vim aqui pensei que poderia contar contigo.'

Li virou-se para os senhores, perguntando a um deles. 'Quanto ele lhe deve?'

'Mais de cinco mil moedas.' O Senhor Hiko falou com a voz firme. 'E não vou descontar nem uma moeda.'

Syaoran observou os dois senhores e depois Eriol, que tinha o rosto desesperado.

'Sei que cometi alguns maus negócios, mas tenho meios de conseguir saldar a dívida, porém, não agora. Tenho terras, eu as vendo e lhe pago a dívida, Yamato. Por Deus, ajude-me neste momento.' Apelou jogando assim sua última cartada, venderia as jóias de Tomoyo, as obras de arte, hipotecaria a casa, tudo para não ir para a cadeia.

'Suas histórias tristes, não irão lhe livrá-lo da cadeira, Hiiraguizawa. Dívida é coisa séria.' O oficial falou com o tom ameaçador.

Sakura observava a tudo em silêncio. Porém logo sentiu o marido a puxando para fora do escritório. 'Vá para o seu quarto.' Ordenou fechando a porta. A jovem ficou parada em frente a ela. Franziu a testa e pensou que não havia como ficar de fora. Colou o ouvido na porta, esquecendo-se das lições de etiqueta que tivera quando pequena.

Li caminhou devagar pelo escritório deliciando-se com aquele momento. Há anos desejava toda noite, ver Eriol rastejando-se aos seus pés e agora ali estava ele. Mas isso era pouco ainda, ele merecia muito mais, pensou maldosamente. Ainda não tinha atingindo o seu alvo principal. Seu coração. Enquanto Tomoyo não fosse sua amante, teria que esperar até o ato final.

'Pagarei a dívida dele, não se preocupe. Amanhã pela manhã, mandarei uma pessoa de confiança lhe entregar a quantia, ou se prefere tenho como transferi-la para sua conta, senhor Hiko.'

'Desculpe-me, senhor Urameshi. Sei que não tem nada a ver com isso e só quer ajudar um amigo, mas prefiro que seja em dinheiro. Entenda que nestas condições não é fácil confiar apenas em sua palavra.'

'Nem eu quero isso. ' Li falou com um sorriso. 'Mas quero que me passe as notas promissórias de Hiiraguizawa. Agora ele ficará devendo apenas a mim.'

'Obrigado, Yamato. Deus lhe pague.' Eriol soltou apertando a mão do homem que considerava sua tábua de salvação.

Li afastou-se de Eriol e caminhou até a porta, assim que a abriu viu Sakura e lhe lançou um olhar em fúria por flagrá-la xeretando seus assuntos. A jovem afastou-se constrangida. 'Minha esposa os acompanhará até a saída.' Falou para os senhores que caminharam até ele e apertaram sua mão, selando o compromisso antes de saírem.

'Acredito que agora está tudo certo, oficial.'

'Sim, senhor Urameshi. Perdoe-me vir incomodá-lo, mas Hiiraguizawa falou que o senhor era sua única salvação, então...'

'Não é necessário suas desculpas, senhor. Eu que agradeço pelo seu incômodo de vir até aqui resolver problemas de um devedor.' Li soltou com deboche.

Sakura fitou-o assustada, via um brilho estranho nos olhos do marido, um brilho frio e cortante, bem diferente do brilho que ela viu nos belos olhos âmbares quando eles se amaram. Ele estava mais adiantado em sua vingança do que ela poderia pensar. Por fim acompanhou a contra gosto, os senhores. Quando voltou encontrou Yamazaki parado em frente à porta olhando-a sério. 'Foi ele que mandou que ficasse aí, não?'

'É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, senhora. Principalmente de vosso esposo.'

Ela bufou um pouco antes de subir para seu quarto com passos pesados. Yamazaki riu com gosto vendo-a subir a escada com o rosto emburrado.

A ruiva entrou no quarto tirando as roupas, precisava de um bom banho para tentar relaxar. Perdeu a tarde inteira, num estúpido chá, com as senhoras casadas de Tomoeda. Uma tarde inteira de fofocas e assuntos inúteis. Suportou a tudo, lembrando-se a cada minuto do que o marido fora capaz de fazer com ela durante todas as noites passadas. Mandou Rika preparar seu banho, pois precisava com urgência tentar recuperar as energias e afastar aquele insuportável calor de Tomoeda.

Entrou na água perfumada e inclinou a cabeça apoiando-a na beirada da banheira de porcelana, provavelmente vinda da Europa, como a maioria dos móveis da mansão. Soltou um suspiro, pensando que o marido estava avançado em sua missão de vingança. Pelo que entendeu, já estava com Eriol nas suas mãos, agora pelo que conhecia dele brincaria de gato e rato até dar o bote fatal. Sentiu um calafrio ao penar nisso.

'_Ele pagou pelo seu crime. Morreu na prisão.'_ Prisão? Li havia sido levado para uma prisão. Franziu a testa lembrando-se das cicatrizes que havia sentido nas costas do esposo. Demônios. Ele sabia que ela era louca por ele. Tampou o rosto com a mão sorrindo ao lembrar-se de como ele fora maravilhoso.

'E eu que pensava que era apenas abrir as pernas.' Soltou, rindo da sua inocência e ignorância sobre o assunto.

Novamente as lembranças da luxúria compartilhada, haviam feito com que desviasse a linha de seu pensamento. Syaoran era perigoso, e o motivo da vingança não estava claro. Era óbvio que Tomoyo tinha uma parcela nisto, mas começava a desconfiar que não era apenas questão de uma disputa amorosa. Li tinha experiência suficiente para conquistar uma mulher como Tomoyo. Franziu a testa pensando em como a mulher fora burra em trocar Li por Eriol. Pelos Deuses! Era como comparar água e vinho!

'A não ser que foi por dinheiro.' A conclusão saiu de seus lábios. Mas Li tinha tanto conhecimento sobre outros países e línguas que algumas vezes havia imaginado que ele fora um nobre. 'Talvez antes de ir para a prisão.' Concluiu novamente, meneando a cabeça para o lado e cerrando os olhos, e apoiando a cabeça em seus joelhos que estavam flexionados a sua frente. Teria que arrancar isso depois com Yamazaki. O braço direito de Li com certeza sabia disto. Respirou fundo inalando o perfume suave.

'Tenho que ter cuidado... muito cuidado.' Soltou para si jogando a cabeça para trás ainda de olhos fechados.

'Realmente, senhora.' A voz de Li falou ao seu ouvido fazendo a jovem abrir os olhos, assustada. Ergueu o corpo virando-se para trás e vendo-o parado admirando-a. 'Deve ter muito cuidado.'

'O que está fazendo aqui? Não tinha negócios a tratar com o senhor Hiiraguizawa?' Perguntou observando o marido tirando as roupas. Sentiu as bochechas novamente esquentarem e virou-se para frente.

'Já tratei tudo com o senhor Hiiraguizawa. Mas pergunto-me onde a senhora estava durante todo o dia?' Ouviu-o questionando.

'Fui à cidade. Esperava que eu ficasse o dia inteiro na cama a vossa espera?' Comentou com um tom de ironia.

Syaoran sorriu. 'Talvez.' Respondeu entrando na banheira e encarando-a de forma profunda. Sakura abaixou os olhos fitando os joelhos que estavam fora da água quando sentiu a aproximação do esposo. 'Mas é bom ter cuidado.' Advertiu-a. 'Não admito mais dividir o que é meu.' Foi a última coisa que falou antes de envolvê-la em seus braços e beijá-la.

*~*~*

'E então?' Tomoyo perguntou, levantando-se do sofá onde esperava ansiosa pelo marido. 'Ele saldou suas dívidas?'

Eriol jogou a capa, a cartola e a bengala no sofá ao lado sem encarar a esposa. Soltou um longo suspiro, deixando a bela morena em cólicas de curiosidade.

'Anda, Eriol! Diga-me! O senhor Urameshi saldou suas dívidas? Ou pelo menos parte delas?'

'Ele pagou... tudo...' Disse por fim.

'Tudo?!' Repetiu como se não acreditasse. 'Então...'

'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo. Estamos nas mãos dele agora.'

A jovem soltou um gritinho de alegria e alívio ao saber. 'Estamos salvos!'

Eriol, no entanto, não compartilhava da mesma alegria que a esposa. Era verdade que estava aliviado, e muito, por Urameshi ter saldado suas dívidas que eram muitas, mas isso agora significava que estava nas mãos dele, literalmente. Em um estalar de dedos, Yamato poderia enviá-lo para a cadeia. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do nobre.

'Vou me deitar.' Anunciou caminhando em direção à escada, para alcançar o quarto deixando a esposa sozinha com sua estúpida felicidade. Tomoyo estaria feliz apenas em saber que não voltaria para a pobreza em que foi criada, antes de se casar com ele. Virou-se rapidamente observando-a ainda soltando gargalhadas e chamando Urameshi de pato. Voltou seu caminho em direção ao quarto. Entrou, acendendo uma vela, iluminando o elegante cômodo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, tirando a gravata e desabotoando a camisa, enquanto observava fixamente a chama da vela, que balançava de forma graciosa como se estivesse dançando para ele.

Logo seus pensamentos foram até Sakura. Aquela mulher era como uma deusa. Perfeita. Nunca havia conhecido uma mulher como ela. Sakura tinha a classe digna de uma rainha, os cabelos cacheados e ruivos moldavam seu rosto de anjo, a pela clara e suave.

'E o perfume...' Concluiu em voz alta fechando os olhos. Era como se ela emanasse um perfume natural de seu corpo. 'Sakuras...'

Um sorriso bobo foi desenhando em seus lábios. Há alguns dias atrás, por pouco não a enlaçou pela cintura, e a beijou. Era isso que ela queria também, sabia disto, sentia isto. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se com um entusiasmo que até aquele momento não tinha. Apenas as lembranças, ao lado daquela doce dama já fizeram seu humor e ânimo melhorarem.

Que inveja tinha de Yamato em tê-la todas as noites ao seu lado. 'Se tivesse uma mulher daquelas não saíria da cama e não a deixaria sair nunca.' Jamais Tomoyo chegaria aos pés dela. Já havia desistido de acreditar que a esposa seria uma dama inglesa. Tomoyo sempre seria a mesma filha de pescador metida a conhecer algumas "coisas chiques" como ela gostava de falar.

Franziu a testa olhando para a noite, a única maneira de ter Sakura entre seus braços seria saldando sua dívida com o marido dela, assim não ficaria mais nas mãos dele ou se livrando do esposo, aí então...

'Ela será minha.'

*~*~*

Sakura estava com as costas apoiadas no peito do marido. Ainda estavam na banheira descansando dos momentos intensos que passaram juntos. Tinha os olhos fechados enquanto ouvia apenas a respiração de Syaoran. Sorriu de leve.

Sentiu o rapaz se mexendo, e afastou-se um pouco para saber o que ele estava fazendo, viu-o pegar de dentro de suas roupas um cigarro, e o acender numa das velas que estavam por todo cômodo iluminando.

Observou-o dar uma longa tragada e soltando um suspiro de alívio. Ele virou-se para ela e a chamou com a mão para que voltasse a ficar apoiada a ele. Sakura não disse nada, apenas fez o que ele pediu, silenciosamente. Era maravilhoso sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, sem nenhuma barreira. Acomodou-se melhor, sentindo uma das mãos ásperas acariciando de leve seu corpo, enquanto a outra provavelmente estava com o cigarro que ele fumava lentamente.

'Não sabia que fumava.' Falou quebrando o silêncio.

'Às vezes. ' Ele respondeu. 'Importa-se?'

'De maneira alguma.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Sakura fechou novamente os olhos, estava cansada e o que mais queria, era apenas adormecer nos braços dele.

'Andei pensando...' Syaoran começou fazendo a jovem abrir os olhos e prestar atenção. 'Assim que eu finalizar tudo por aqui terei que partir.'

Ela sentiu um leve aperto no peito, mas tentou disfarçar. 'Falta pouco mais um mês para o prazo finalizar. '

'Isso mesmo. Tenho que cuidar dos meus negócios, não gosto de deixar as coisas tanto tempo nas mãos de outros.' Falou antes de dar uma longa tragada. Sakura ficou em silêncio, esperando-o continuar. 'A mansão ficará em seu nome e eu enviarei todo mês uma quantia razoável para você.'

Sakura franziu a testa não gostando do que ele havia falado. Afastou-se dele novamente, virando-se para encará-lo. 'Uma pensão?'

Syaoran deu uma tragada no cigarro que quase estava terminando. 'Isso mesmo. Assim não será obrigada a se casar com ninguém depois que eu partir.'

'E por que está sendo tão generoso? Nosso acordo se restringia apenas sobre a mansão. E pelo que me lembre, foi bem difícil convencê-lo a aceitar meu preço.'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Nosso acordo também não dizia nada em relação ao que acabamos de fazer. E às várias outras vezes.'

Sakura desviou os olhos dele, balançando de leve a cabeça. 'Isso só aconteceu por que eu quis, não precisa me pagar pelos meus serviços como se eu fosse sua concubina.'

'Sua língua é afiada demais, senhora. Apesar de ser deliciosa.' Ele rebateu admirando-a. 'Se você vê as coisas desta maneira, irá me facilitar.' Sakura levantou os olhos encarando-o. 'Não quero dividí-la com mais ninguém.' Falou com o rosto duro.

'Não me trate como um objeto.' Falou levantando-se indignada, porém o rapaz jogou o cigarro no chão e a pegou pelo pulso puxando-a para perto dele.

'Você é minha agora, só se deitará comigo, está me ouvindo?'

Ela sorriu de forma irônica. 'Gosta de exclusividade, não?'

'Se algum homem se aproximar de você eu mato, e se insistir eu a tranco dentro deste quarto para sempre.' Ameaçou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Não tem este direito. Não é por que abri as pernas para o senhor que lhe dei o direito sobre mim.'

'Ter direito ou não nunca foi minha preocupação.'

'Esqueci-me que estou falando com um pirata violento e arrogante.'

'E esqueci-me que estou falando com uma nobre puritana da alta sociedade japonesa, pois se comporta na cama como a mais experiente das prostitutas.'

'Está a me insultar.' Revoltou-se debatendo-se para que ele a soltasse e conseguiu. Saiu apresada da banheira, caminhando nua até o quarto quando o sentiu novamente, segurá-la pelos braços com força.

'Você é minha.'

'Solte-me... eu odeio você. Tenho nojo de você.' Disse debatendo-se.

'Nojo? Seus gemidos me convenceram do contrário, senhora.'

Ela parou de se mexer e o encarou com o rosto sério. 'Irá continuar com esta estúpida vingança, não é?'

'Não é estúpida. Você não sabe nada da minha vida.'

'Sei o suficiente.'

Ele riu de forma sarcástica. 'Repito. Você não sabe nada.'

'Acha que não sei que marcas são estas em suas costas?' Ela perguntou de repente. Li soltou seu braço desfazendo o sorriso. Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Acha que eu não senti na ponta dos meus dedos suas costas, senhor? Ou acha que sou ingênua o suficiente para achar que são unhadas de suas amantes?'

Li engoliu a seco permanecendo em silêncio. Realmente houve um ingênuo, e este foi ele, por achar que ela não repararia. Sakura sentiu-se vitoriosa percebendo que o deixara sem reação.

'Sou um pirata e...'

'Não insulte a minha inteligência!' Interrompeu-o sabendo que contaria uma mentira. 'Já deveria ter percebido que não sou como estas menininhas bobas que com meia dúzia de palavras bonitas, você as leva para cama.'

'O que está querendo insinuar?' Ele perguntou com o rosto mais sério do que nunca. Mas isto não a intimidou, Sakura continuou a encará-lo nos olhos.

'Isso são marcas de chibatadas.' A jovem reparou que o marido arregalou os olhos de leve mas permaneceu em silêncio. 'Esteve na prisão, não foi?' Perguntou aproximando-se dele e deliciando-se ao reparar que o assustava com o que sabia. 'Ficou quanto tempo lá, senhor Li? Um ano? Dois? Ah não... o senhor me falou quando me obrigou a casar-me com você... Dez! Dez longos anos na prisão. Não foi?'

'Como descobriu isto?' Li perguntou franzindo a testa. 'Dormiu com Hiiraguizawa e depois ele resolveu contar que o amigo dele morreu na prisão sendo torturado? Riram às custas do que EU sofri?!' Gritou na cara da garota fazendo-a recuar com medo. Ele a pegou pelo braço.

'Claro que não!' Sakura respondeu tentando livrar-se da mão de ferro. 'Em sua mente doentia, acha que eu me deito com todos os homens de Tomoeda!'

'E não é isso que os nobres fazem? Deitam-se com todos que podem? Não respeitam nada nem ninguém.'

'Se eu me deito ou não com quem quer que seja isso não lhe interessa.' Sakura falou com a voz firme. 'Não venha me cobrar fidelidade se o que mais faz é deitar-se com outras mulheres, principalmente com a senhora Hiiraguizawa.'

'Eu lhe pago...'

'O senhor me paga para fingir-se sua esposa na frente dos outros. Fingir que estou apaixonada. Fingir que o amo. Preparar eventos para que o senhor possa ficar em destaque na sociedade. Agora, o senhor NÃO me paga para deitar-me com o senhor. EU é que faço isso com você por que EU quero!' Falou tudo de uma vez, deixando-o desnorteado pela interrupção. Puxou o braço e empurrou-o forte afastando-se dele. 'Agora saia do meu quarto! Não o quero mais aqui.'

Li pegou as roupas largadas no chão e caminhou até a porta que separava os dois quartos. Abriu e olhou para Sakura que estava firme. 'Falou como uma prostituta.'

'Já lhe disse que mulheres possuem desejo, senhor Li.' Ela falou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. 'Pois é apenas isso que o senhor desperta em mim, desejo e pena.'

Ele caminhou até ela, dando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, que resultou na queda da jovem ao chão. 'Agora, sente desejo e ódio.' Falou de forma baixa antes de caminhar de volta ao seu quarto.

Sakura continuou sentada no chão, passou uma das mãos nos lábios e sentiu sangue entre os dedos. O forte tapa, provavelmente resultou um corte nos lábios. 'Irá se arrepender disto, pirata.'

_Continua._

_Notas da autora:_

_Diretamente a 1500m do litoral brasileiro para todo mundo o capítulo 11 de Pétalas de Fogo! Hehehe_

_Obrigada a Rô, pela revisão caprichada deste capítulo!_

_Agradeço a todos pelos review e emails sobre esta estória. Pensaram que as coisas se tornariam as mil maravilhas entre Sakura e Syaoran depois do final do capítulo 10???? Vocês estão se esquecendo que estão lendo um fic da louca da Kath Klein?! As coisas só vão se complicar mais!!!_

_Beijocas_

_Kath _


	12. Capítulo XII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XII

Syaoran desmontou de seu cavalo em frente à casa dos Hiiraguizawa. Ele sabia que Eriol não estava, pois havia colocado Yamazaki em seu encalço. Fitou a residência a sua frente com um misto de saudade e dor, lembrava-se claramente quando vinha com Eriol brincar na bela residência quando eram meninos. Sorriu de lado. Sua infância fora sofrida, mas fora feliz. E em parte tinha que agradecer a amizade que tivera com aquele cretino.

Fechou o rosto e apertou mais forte a pequena caixa de veludo que tinha na mão esquerda. Estava na hora de reencontrar Tomoyo a sós. Bateu na porta e esperou quase cinco intermináveis minutos para uma criada vir atendê-lo. Era a mesma que ele conhecia, abaixou a cabeça de leve. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém o reconhecia, em parte porque todos achavam que ele estava morto, ainda sentia aquele receio de ser descoberto a qualquer momento.

'Boa tarde, poderia falar com a senhora Hiiraguizawa.'

'Por favor, entre. Já chamarei a senhora.'

Li entrou devagar na mansão olhando para os lados. Pouco tinha mudado. Foi guiado pela criada até a sala e recusou polidamente o chá que lhe foi oferecido. A criada deixou-o sozinho para chamar Tomoyo e Li aproveitou este tempo para observar melhor o lugar. Caminhou devagar tocando de leve os móveis e lembrando-se do senhor Hiiraguizawa dando bronca nele e em Eriol por alguma travessura. Era um homem maravilhoso. O pai que não teve. Levantou os olhos e viu o quadro onde estava pintado o retrato do senhor. Sempre com o rosto sério e neutro, mas quando gargalhava não parava mais.

Olhou para os lados e franziu a testa percebendo que algumas telas haviam sido retiradas há pouco tempo, pois a parede ainda exibia as marcas delas. Yamazaki havia lhe contado que Eriol estava tentando vender tudo para tentar sair do buraco.

'Pena que não vai conseguir...' Sussurrou, observando com satisfação a parede vazia. Ouviu passos leves e delicados atras de si e virou-se encontrando Tomoyo vestida de forma simples, mas elegante.

'Que honra recebê-lo aqui em minha casa, Senhor Urameshi.' Falou com um sorriso charmoso.

'A honra é minha, senhora.'

Ela lhe ofereceu o sofá para ele sentar-se. 'O que o traz aqui?'

'Vim falar com vosso marido, mas infelizmente não tive sorte. Sua criada me disse que ele não estava.'

'Ah sim. Eriol foi resolver alguns assuntos de trabalho. Temo que ele deva demorar um pouco, senhor.'

'Realmente é uma pena...' Fingiu lamento.

'Mas gostaria de lhe agradecer muito por ajudar meu esposo.' Ela falou segurando a mão direita dele entre as dela. 'O senhor tem sido um amigo leal ao meu marido e por isso lhe serei eternamente grata.'

Li sorriu de forma cínica. 'Tenho certeza que se fosse eu nesta situação, Eriol também me ajudaria.'

'Não tenha dúvida disso, senhor.'

Li aproximou-se mais da mulher ficando na beirada do sofá que estava sentado. 'Também vim lhe trazer um presente.'

'Presente?' Ela falou arregalando um pouco os olhos.

Syaoran puxou delicadamente sua mão que estava entre as dela e pegou a caixa de veludo negra que estava ao seu lado. 'É para a senhora.' Falou entregando para Tomoyo.

'Eu não posso aceitar, senhor...' Ela falou sem graça, mas pegando a caixa das mãos do rapaz. Delicadamente colocou sobre o seu colo e mal conseguia disfarçar o rosto de felicidade. Li encostou-se no sofá escorregando um pouco e admirando a jovem que abria devagar a caixa. Riu com gosto observando-a soltar gritinhos de entusiasmo. 'Senhor, é lindo! Lindo! Lindo!' Repetia olhando admirada o conjunto de colar e brincos de esmeralda.

'Porque não experimenta? Deve ficar linda usando-as... mais do que já é.'

Tomoyo levantou os olhos sorrindo abertamente. Tirou suas jóias pequenas e sem graça e deixou-as num canto. Levantou-se e foi saltitando até o espelho que tinha acima de um grande balcão. Com as mãos tremendo de entusiasmo e felicidade, tirou os brincos da caixa de veludo e os colocou nas orelhas. Fitou-se mal contendo a alegria em usar algo tão lindo e tão caro.

Li parou ao lado dela fitando o rosto alegre da mulher refletido no espelho. Ela tirou o colar do estojo dando risadinhas e colocou no pescoço devagar. Fitou-se encantada.

'Está linda.' Syaoran comentou sorrindo de leve.

Tomoyo tocou delicadamente nas preciosas pedras deliciando-se. Virou-se para Li ficando bem próxima a ele. 'Não sei como lhe agradecer, senhor Urameshi. Tem sido tão bom para nós.'

'Apenas quero lhe fazer feliz, minha senhora.' Disse pegando uma das mãos dela e a levando até seus lábios onde beijou demoradamente enquanto a fitava. Tomoyo corou de imediato. 'Bem, acho que seu marido realmente deve demorar.' Falou soltando a pequena mão. 'Acho melhor eu ir...'

'Não!' Tomoyo falou rapidamente. Depois levou uma mão até a boca sorrindo timidamente. 'Porque não toma um chá comigo? Apreciaria tanto a sua companhia.'

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos em silêncio. Fitou as esmeraldas que estavam no busto de Tomoyo e franziu a testa pensando que eram da cor dos olhos de Sakura. Aqueles olhos tão belos que invadiam sua mente a toda hora. Respirou fundo e fitou novamente o rosto apreensivo de Tomoyo. 'Claro.' Respondeu finalmente.

*~*~*

'A senhora está bem?' Mino perguntou observando sua professora olhando fixamente para a paisagem da janela.

Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve, voltando a atenção para as duas meninas que a fitavam intensamente. Sorriu sem graça caminhando até elas e afastando-se da janela. 'Já terminaram a leitura dos trechos que eu lhes indiquei?'

'Sim senhora.' Mino falou com entusiasmo.

'Não sei por que devemos aprender inglês.' Miaka soltou baixinho.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado da mais nova e passou a mão na cabeça dela. 'Eu me fazia esta mesma pergunta quando era obrigada a ler trechos da literatura inglesa, mas hoje eu sei que é importante para aprendermos assim outras culturas. Não devemos apenas aprender como se vestir à moda inglesa, ou como tomar o chá das cinco, precisamos aprender também seus costumes, sua língua e principalmente sua cultura.'

'Mas porque não devemos apenas aprender a nossa cultura?'

'Por que não existe cultura apenas de um país. Cultura é algo universal. Sheakespeare é universal, querida.' Sakura rebateu. Gostava muito de Miaka por se parecer tanto com ela. 'Mas agora vamos deixar de conversa. Mino, o que entendeu do trecho que lhe passei?'

A mocinha ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e apertando o livro de leve nas mãos começou a narrar o que havia lido. Sakura observou a jovem com tristeza. Estava educando aquelas duas meninas para serem o que nunca quis para si. Soltou um longo suspiro, e apesar de ainda ouvir a voz infantil, seus pensamentos estavam longe. Provavelmente daqui a alguns anos as duas seriam obrigadas a se casarem com homens que nunca viram na vida. Talvez tivessem sorte, porém o mais provável era que fossem infelizes ao aceitarem o marido que seus pais escolhessem. Talvez os maridos a tratassem bem, talvez não... casamento para a mulher era um jogo de azar. Abaixou os olhos observando as delicadas mãos infantis sobre o colo e pensou que talvez elas fossem obrigadas até a fazerem amor com homens velhos ou horrendos.

Levantou-se desistindo de prestar atenção no que Mino falava com entusiasmo. Não podia negar que Syaoran a fazia feliz na cama. Entregar-se a ele era maravilhoso. A maneira que ele a tocava, a maneira que ele a olhava enquanto se amavam era mágica. Os lábios quentes dele eram deliciosos. Syaoran a fazia ter fantasias nunca antes imaginadas por ela. Fantasias que antes pensava que eram direito apenas de mulheres devassas e promíscuas. Ele havia lhe ensinado a ter desejo, a sentir paixão. Odiava-o pelo que ele era: um pirata arrogante com índole má, mas era incrível como pelas mãos dele, ela finalmente conseguiu sentir felicidade e... e finalmente, liberdade. Sentia-se livre para expressar todos os seus sentimentos e desejos.

'Estou certa, senhora Urameshi?' Mino perguntou indicando a Sakura que ela havia finalmente terminado de narrar a passagem literária. A jovem voltou-se para ela fitando-a por alguns segundos em silêncio e deixando a menina ansiosa.

'Está Mino, parabéns.' Respondeu por fim.

'Que bom!' Mino falou vitoriosa. 'Agora é sua vez, Miaka.'

'Acho que sim...' A menina deu um longo suspiro e fitou a professora. 'Tenho que fazer isso hoje mesmo? Gostaria tanto de ter lições de piano hoje e se discutir o texto não haverá tempo.'

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Sei que gosta de piano.' Observou Miaka abrir um sorriso. 'Mas também sei que não entendeu o texto que eu lhe passei e quer mais tempo para estudar.' Riu-se ao observar o semblante decepcionado da garota. 'Faremos o seguinte: A mãe de vocês está para chegar, então lhe passarei rapidamente uma lição de piano e na próxima aula Miaka, terá que estudar arduamente o trecho de Sheakespeare, irá discuti-lo. Estamos entendidas?'

Miaka acenou repetidas vezes que sim com a cabeça. Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até o piano abrindo-o. Sentou-se em frente ao instrumento e começou a dedilhá-lo enquanto ensinava as duas curiosas meninas que se encontravam atrás dela.

Sakura olhou para o pai que observava as três com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sakura sabiamente carregou o rosto com maquiagem nos últimos dias fazendo assim com que o resultado do tapa que Li dera alguns dias atrás fosse camuflado. Além disso, evitava o pai de perto alegando estar atarefada com as aulas das gurias. Ele não desconfiara de nada até agora, e com o passar do tempo ficava mais fácil escondê-lo, voltou a atenção para a lição.

O nobre ainda admirava o trio em frente ao piano. Era tão bom ver a filha ensinando a duas futuras damas a serem nobres respeitáveis da sociedade. Nadeshiko com certeza estaria orgulhosa da filha. E tudo começara de maneira tão estranha e errada que o senhor custava a acreditar que estava acordado e não num sonho. Casar Sakura com o Yamato, fora a decisão mais certa que ele tivera na vida. Era certo que não concordava nem um pouco sobre a vida passada do genro, mas hoje via que ele havia se transformado num excelente marido e principalmente, num nobre inteligente e culto. E reputação era tudo!

Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios caminhou até a varanda onde aproveitaria o final da tarde para uma deliciosa leitura. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão relaxado e feliz.

Sakura observou Fanrei, que estava sentada num dos cantos do enorme salão, esperando pela finalização das aulas das meninas. A dama passou uma lição para as duas repetirem e aproximou-se da jovem. 'Podemos conversar?'

Fanrei levantou os olhos e respondeu que sim, apesar de espantada pela pergunta. Caminhou atrás dela até a biblioteca.

'O que deseja de mim, senhora?'

Sakura ficou ainda alguns segundos observando fixamente a jovem, os olhos dela eram parecidos demais com os do marido. 'Hã... diga-me Fanrei...' Começou, ainda sem saber direito o que perguntar à jovem. 'Você serve há muito tempo à família Akito?' Pelo rosto da criada, Sakura percebeu que ela havia estranhado a pergunta. 'É que eu gostaria de sua ajuda para educar as meninas e policiá-las para saber se estão ou não fazendo o que eu ensinei em casa.'

'Ah sim... Claro...' A jovem falou encabulada. 'Cuidarei delas, não se preocupe.'

'Mas não me respondeu desde quando trabalha para os Akitos?'

Sakura franziu a testa observando a hesitação da jovem. 'Desde que... Bem há muito tempo, uns dez anos... mais... uns quinze acredito.'

'Sempre foi criada ou ama?'

'Sim.'

'Entendo. E possui irmãos?' Perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

'Por que o interesse senhora?'

'Nada... é que vejo que é tão zelosa com as jovens que gostaria de saber se possui irmãs que poderiam trabalhar para mim... ou irmãos?'

Sakura percebeu que a jovem encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo desviando o olhar dela.

'Não tenho irmãos que trabalham como criados.' Respondeu por fim, fazendo a nobre irritar-se levemente com as respostas da jovem, que no fundo não respondia o que realmente Sakura queria ouvir.

'Mas tem irmãos, não?'

'Sim...'

'Quantos?' Perguntou sem mais rodeios, paciência nunca fora uma de suas qualidades.

'Senhora, por que me pergunta isto?'

'Apenas responda.' Ordenou de forma enérgica.

Fanrei arregalou os olhos, mostrando agora que realmente estava assustada com o interrogatório. Desde que colocara os olhos naquela dama, sabia que havia algo por trás dos olhos verdes. Sakura caminhou até ela, parando à sua frente com o rosto duro. 'Diga logo.'

'Tenho três irmãs.'

'E irmão? Tens irmão?'

Foi aí que Sakura finalmente deu-se conta que havia ido longo demais. Dos olhos da jovem criada desceram duas lágrimas silenciosas, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negando e mentindo. Sakura teve certeza disto. Miaka chamou pela ama procurando-a e logo a garota apareceu na porta da biblioteca, observando as duas sem entender. Mino parou atrás da irmã.

Sakura estendeu um lenço para a criada e foi até as meninas mandando-as voltar à lição de piano. Foi obrigada a puxar Miaka que permanecia parada observando a ama tentando se recuperar.

'O que aconteceu com a Fanrei, senhora Urameshi?'

'Nada criança... estávamos tendo apenas uma conversa.' Ela respondeu de forma doce. 'Agora vamos voltar a aula.'

Ela já tinha parte da informação que queria. Agora era só questão de tempo. Tinha que descobrir logo o mistério que ligava o Pirata aos Hiiraguizawa.

*~*~*

Syaroran chegou em casa quando o céu tornava-se púrpuro. Seus dias estavam cada vez mais tediosos e ocupados, além do trabalho "honesto" era obrigado a fazer, tinha que enviar todas as instruções para sua tripulação do Lobo do Mar. Estava cada vez mais enturmado com os contrabandistas, anteriormente colaboradores de Eriol e que agora se bandearam para seu lado. Neste caso, todo o cuidado era pouco. Desmontou do cavalo e entregou as rédeas a um dos criados. Entrou na mansão, entregando o chapéu e a Meilyn que o recepcionou com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Onde está sua senhora?'

'Ela está em seu quarto.' Respondeu decepcionada.

O rapaz não falou mais nada. Caminhou rápido até os aposentos de Sakura e entrou sem bater. A jovem levantou os olhos para ele desviando do livro que lia. 'O que quer comigo?' Perguntou sem paciência.

'Arrume-se, visitaremos os Takedas esta noite.'

'Sinto-me indisposta hoje.' Falou voltando os olhos para a leitura.

Li caminhou até ela e arrancou o livro das mãos da jovem, assustando-a. 'Nosso acordou inclui me acompanhar em eventos sociais ou gostaria de reconsiderá-lo?'

Sakura levantou-se o encarando. 'Falta pouco para ver-me livre de você. Retire-se, logo estarei pronta.'

'Ótimo.' Falou satisfeito, virando-se e caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

'Os Hiiraguizawa estarão presentes?' Sakura perguntou antes que ele abrisse a porta que separava os quartos. Li voltou-se para trás observando o rosto sério da esposa.

'Por que o interesse? Ansiosa por rever Eriol?' Perguntou de forma irônica.

'Acho que o senhor é que está ansioso por rever sua ex-noiva.' Rebateu.

Li franziu a testa. 'Apronte-se.' Ordenou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Observou o seu quarto vazio e virou-se para trás rapidamente, fitando a porta que havia acabado de trancar. Desde que ele havia batido em Sakura, ela o evitava e trancava as portas do quarto para que ele não a procurasse mais a noite. Droga! Nunca havia se arrependido tanto de um ato seu, como o de agredi-la naquela hora. Mas mil vezes ver os olhos dela, inflamados de ódio, do que pena. Nunca admitiria que Sakura sentisse pena dele. Nunca!

Balançou a cabeça caminhando pelo cômodo e reteve-se apenas para deixar o livro que Sakura lia em sua escrivaninha. Leu o título, era um livro de navegação. Franziu a testa pegando-o novamente e folheando-o. Reconheceu a obra que havia adquirido para sua coleção. Aquela mulher o surpreendia cada dia mais. Sorriu de leve voltando a fechar o livro e recolocando-o na mesa. Caminhou rapidamente até a porta, abrindo-a e invadindo o quarto da esposa, como ela o havia visto fechar, não teve o cuidado de trancá-la.

'Saia.' Ordenou para Rika que já estava ajudando a esposa a se arrumar para a ocasião.

Sakura observou o marido sem entender. Mas que diabos ele queria? Não tinha ordenado a pouco se arrumar com pressa para a porcaria do jantar.

'Preciso de Rika para me arrumar mais rápido.' A dama falou. 'Pelo que o senhor deixou bem claro, tinha pressa para ir neste estúpido jantar.'

'Eu mandarei chamá-la assim que terminar de lhe falar.'

A criada obedeceu ao patrão, retirando-se. Assim que se encontrou a sós com Sakura, Syaoran caminhou até ela segurando a cintura fina e tomando os lábios carnudos da esposa nos seus.

Sakura o socou no peito tentando afastá-lo, mas logo estava entregue aos seus malditos desejos, que a fizeram simplesmente entreabrir os lábios e entregar-se a ele sem resistência.

'Eu o odeio, pirata.' Ela ainda soltou tentando convencer a si mesma, enquanto Syaoran a empurrava até a cama livrando-a das peças de roupa que ainda cobriam o belo corpo.

'Eu sei.' Syaoran respondeu com os lábios contra a bochecha dela. 'A recíproca é verdadeira, senhora.'

Logo estavam rolando na cama, sem barreira alguma entre os corpos.

*~*~*

'Que maravilha recebê-los finalmente em minha humilde residência.' O nobre senhor Takeda exclamou, assim que o casal Urameshi entrou.

'Desculpem-nos pelo atraso. Tivemos alguns contratempos.' Li desculpou-se e logo cumprimentou o senhor.

'Estávamos preocupados.' A senhora Takeda aproximou-se cumprimentando Sakura com polidez. 'Ficamos receosos de que não pudessem comparecer ao jantar.'

'Não havia motivo para tal preocupação.' Sakura respondeu.

'Está cada vez mais bela senhora Urameshi. É incrível como consegue surpreender a todos nós a cada aparição.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado observando a jovem. Ouviu bem o elogio que a senhora lhe fez e era merecido. Sakura estava belíssima de vermelho. Parecia incrível, mas qualquer roupa, cor ou modelo, não importando qual, sempre caía bem na esposa. Escutou a jovem agradecendo sem graça ao elogio, quando percebeu a aproximação de outras duas pessoas.

'Não há motivos para sentir-se embaraçada senhora.' Eriol falou aproximando-se de Sakura. 'Já lhe disse que todos os elogios e muitos mais são merecidos.'

Syaoran trincou os dentes. Eriol flertava com Sakura descaradamente.

'Como tem passado, senhor Urameshi?' A voz suave de Tomoyo chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para o lado e encontrou a morena o fitando de forma manhosa.

'Melhor, ao revê-la.' Respondeu caminhando até ela e beijando-lhe a mão.

Sakura desviou os olhos de Eriol e fitou o marido cumprimentando Tomoyo. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Patife! Há menos de duas horas estavam se amando e agora flertava com uma mulher casada. Abriu os olhos e sorriu charmosa para Eriol. 'Que maravilha reencontrá-los aqui. Meu marido não comentou que participariam deste jantar.'

'Eu os convidei.' O senhor Takeda respondeu. 'Fui um grande amigo do falecido senhor Hiiraguizawa. Que Deus o tenha.'

'Amém.' Sakura completou e sorriu para Eriol. 'Então por isso estima muito o jovem senhor Hiiraguizawa. Apesar de que um nobre tão inteligente e charmoso seria estimado por qualquer nobre casal.' O inglês alargou mais ainda o sorriso, ao ouvir o elogio de Sakura. Cada dia estava mais e mais fascinado por aquela bela dama.

'Isso mesmo querida.' A senhora falou pegando-lhe a mão e a guiando para dentro da casa. 'Eriol é um príncipe!'

'É claro.' Sakura respondeu acompanhando a senhora, mas olhou por cima dos ombros para Syaoran e Eriol cumprimentando-se de forma polida e até certo ponto fria para dois supostos amigos.

*~*~*

'Bela vista, não?' Sakura ouviu a pergunta por trás de si. Virou-se devagar já sabendo quem encontraria.

'Realmente é muito bonita. A Lua da Tomoeda parece que está mais próxima da terra.'

'Se pudesse a roubaria apenas para lhe dar. Assim ela sempre estaria sobre sua cabeça, iluminando-a com seus raios prateados e a tornando mais bela do que já é.'

Sakura sorriu de leve. Eriol realmente era um galanteador. Apostaria tudo, como ele dizia isso a todas as suas amantes.

'Não é necessário, senhor Hiiraguizawa. Sinto-me imensamente satisfeita apenas em admirá-la no céu. Como se ela pudesse a tudo observar.'

'Para depois lhe contar, estou certo?' Completou sorrindo.

'Quem sabe? Realmente ela deve saber muitos segredos. Muitos, que talvez eu gostaria de saber.'

'Segredos? Que mistérios a bela dama gostaria de desvendar?'

Sakura passou um tempo observando Eriol. Aquela seria uma ótima chance de arrancar outra informação do inglês. Syaoran estava ocupado demais flertando com Tomoyo e fingindo interesse na conversa com o senhor Takeda.

'Não sei...' Falou voltando-se para a lua e não encarando Eriol. 'Há muitos mistérios sobre o senhor que eu gostaria de saber.'

O inglês sorriu pegando a mão delicada de Sakura entre as suas e assim chamando a atenção da dama para si. 'Pois eu posso contá-los todos para a senhora.'

Sakura sorriu de forma charmosa, encantando o rapaz. 'Bem... que tal começarmos por algo familiar...' disse afastando a mão que o rapaz tinha envolvido. Estava começando a montar seu jogo.

'Familiar... espero que não seja sobre...'

'Ela não me interessa.' Sakura o cortou sabendo que o rapaz havia pensado em Tomoyo e fazendo-o voltar a sorrir de forma galante. 'Hã... que tal por sua mãe? Ela era inglesa, não?'

Eriol concordou com a cabeça. 'Uma dama tão bela e requintada como a senhora.'

'E seu pai?'

'Japonês... um comerciante muito inteligente e perspicaz.'

'Assim como o filho.' Ela comentou, sabendo que de inteligente e perspicaz o rapaz a sua frente não tinha muito, mas os homens gostavam de ser elogiados e enganados.

'Que bom que pensa tão bem de mim.'

'E como não pensar?'

Sorriram de forma sedutora um para o outro.

'É uma pena que tenha lhe deixado tão jovem...' Finalmente ela começou a jogar suas cartas na mesa. Tinha que blefar por enquanto.

'Realmente... sinto muito a falta dele.'

'Imagino... não sei o que seria de mim sem meu pai ao meu lado.'

'É algo muito triste senhora. Ainda mais quando ele foi arrancado de você de forma tão cruel.'

'Cruel?' Ela arregalou os olhos de leve mostrando surpresa. Franziu a testa não entendendo, como assim de forma cruel? Estava pretendendo chegar o assunto até o amigo de Eriol que tinha o enganado, mas por algum motivo, a morte do senhor Hiiraguizawa tornava-se algo interessante.

'Sim... meu pai foi assassinado.'

'Oh!' Foi o que conseguiu dizer levando as mãos até a boca.

'Foi um grande golpe para mim, principalmente por que o crime tão bárbaro foi cometido por um amigo de infância.'

Sakura tinha os olhos inquietos. Engoliu em seco já começando a traçar a teoria em sua mente, mas sentia tanto horror da conclusão que tirava, que seu estômago revirava-se.

Eriol abaixou o rosto gostando das reações da dama, mostrava que ela se importava com ele, com o sofrimento dele. Doce engano.

'Foi o mesmo rapaz que morreu na prisão?' Finalmente ela teve coragem de perguntar, mesmo que sua voz tenha saído entrecortada. Eriol confirmou com um gesto, fazendo Sakura sentir a cabeça girar. A jovem apoiou-se no parapeito. Syaoran assassinou o pai de Eriol e por isto foi condenado à prisão. Ele era um assassino. Bem, isso ela já sabia, pois ele fora o assassino de Yukito e de vários guardas imperiais, mas nunca imaginou que em tenra idade aquele homem tivesse índoles tão más. Então esta era a razão da vingança. Ele havia matado o pai e como o filho o enviou para a cadeia, voltou para vingar-se dele. E ela era parte disto! Parte deste plano macabro. Pobre Eriol. Pela primeira vez sentia pena do nobre.

'Senhora Uramashi? Sakura?' O inglês a chamou segurando-a pelos ombros, pois a dama cambaleou.

Sakura colocou uma das mãos nos lábios. Mal sentia as pernas. 'Não me sinto bem, senhor...' Falou por fim.

'O que está acontecendo?' A voz da senhora Takeda chamou a atenção de Eriol que se voltou para a velha.

'A senhora Urameshi sente-se mal.'

'Por Buda.' Ela exclamou aproximando-se do casal. Afastou Eriol e parando a frente da jovem levantou seu rosto. 'Está muito pálida. O que sente?'

'Enjôo... muito... por favor...' Sakura não precisou terminar, a senhora a segurou pelo braço guiando-a até o lavabo.

Em poucos minutos as duas saíram do quarto. Li estava parado em frente à porta aguardando-as. Não queria confessar, mas estava preocupado demais com Sakura. Ela havia lhe dito que estava indisposta antes de vir ao jantar, atiçou-a para que se amassem e depois a obrigou a comparecer naquele jantar estúpido apenas para que pudesse envolver mais Tomoyo em sua teia.

'Como se sente?' Ele perguntou segurando a jovem pelos ombros.

Sakura levantou o rosto lívido encarando o esposo. Ele fingia preocupação, muito bem. Podia até se enganar, achando que realmente estava preocupado com ela e não irritado por interromper seu jogo de sedução com a esposa de Hiiraguizawa.

'Estou melhor.' Respondeu abaixando os olhos.

'Está ainda muito pálida.'

A senhora Takeda parou a frente dos dois, sorrindo. 'Apesar do susto, isso é um bom sinal para um casal.'

Sakura e Li arregalaram os olhos e voltaram-se para a sorridente senhora. 'Um bebê pode estar a caminho. '

Agora era a vez de Li ficar pálido. O rapaz encarou a jovem a sua frente e pensou que realmente a possibilidade dela estar grávida era tão grande que o assustava. Nunca havia tido tantas relações com uma mesma mulher. Talvez com Tomoyo, mas naquela época seria uma benção que a jovem engravidasse. Ele receberia a notícia com tanta alegria que talvez explodisse de felicidade. Mas agora... Sakura estar esperando um filho seu era... não! Isso não aconteceria. Ela apenas havia se sentido mal. Tinha que ser isto.

'É possível.' Sakura respondeu para a velha pois ela ainda os observava estranhando a reação apática do casal. 'Seria uma benção, não?' Forçou um sorriso.

'Ah sim! Seria uma imensa benção... e com certeza viria um rebento lindo como os pais.'

*~*~*

'Não há necessidade de me carregar no colo. Consigo caminhar.' Sakura reclamou quando o esposo novamente a pegou no colo para levá-la até o quarto.

'Ainda está fraca.'

'Mas não estou inválida.' Rebateu.

Não adiantaria continuar discutindo com ele, só gastaria saliva, pois ele continuava a caminhar com ela em seus braços em direção ao seu quarto. Meylin que esperava sua senhora acompanhou os dois.

'Retire logo o espartilho de sua patroa.' Ele ordenou de forma enérgica. Sabia que aquilo apertava a cintura e o ventre das mulheres, isso poderia prejudicar o bebê. Deus no que estava pensando! Um bebê... um filho... Sakura poderia estar grávida de um filho dele. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto apertando os olhos e tentando voltar a pensar no que estava acontecendo. Porque Deus havia lhe pregado esta peça? Ele havia desejado tanto viver aquele momento glorioso ao assistir a derrocada de Eriol, que chegava a pensar que não era justo ter um filho agora.

A criada franziu a testa, mas logo estava desamarrando o espartilho de Sakura e a ajudando a retirar as pesadas roupas. Assim que a dama livrou-se delas, Li ordenou que a jovem saísse do quarto e que preparasse um chá para a esposa. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, sozinhos. Li estava com o rosto fechado observando a esposa que estava sentada na cama.

'Eu não estou grávida.' Sakura falou sabendo que aquela era a preocupação do esposo.

'Como pode ter certeza? Apresentou os sintomas claros de uma gravidez. Mal estar, enjôo, indisposição... sou o caçula de uma família de quatro mulheres, sei bem do que estou falando.'

Sakura franziu a testa. Li deveria estar realmente muito nervoso para ter dado com a língua nos dentes e soltar alguma coisa sobre sua vida. Guardaria aquela informação para averiguar depois.

'Em primeiro lugar, eu menti quando disse que estava indisposta para ir ao jantar e em segundo lugar, meu enjôo foi provocado pela comida mal feita e salgada.'

Syaoran não se convenceu. 'Sabe assim como eu que a possibilidade de estar grávida é grande. Deitamos juntos várias vezes, é a lei natural da vida.'

'E o que quer que eu faça?' Perguntou irritada.

'Perca-o.'

'O quê?!' Ela gritou levantando-se e encarando o marido. Sabia que a possibilidade de estar grávida era baixa, pois realmente o enjôo havia sido provocado pelos seus nervos. Desde pequena quando se sentia encurralada ou descobria algo penoso, essa era a sua reação. Foi assim quando seu pai contou da morte da mãe e do irmão. Sua menstruação estava atrasada alguns dias, mas nunca a teve regular. Porém, nunca imaginou que um ser humano pudesse fazer tal proposta. Isso era pecado! 'Está louco? Que tipo de monstro é você?'

Li não havia mudado seu semblante sério. 'Gostaria mesmo de ter um filho meu, senhora? Um filho de um pirata e fora da lei? É isso mesmo que a distinta nobre gostaria de fazer?'

'Se Deus me desse a graça de ser mãe por algum motivo, eu aceitaria com alegria e em nenhum momento pensaria em cometer um ato tão bárbaro como um assassinato de um inocente.' Ela falou tudo de uma só vez encarando-o com ódio. Estava realmente na frente de um assassino. De um demônio!

'Diz isto da boca para fora.'

'Se eu pudesse, o matava agora mesmo, capitão Li.' Ela ameaçou. 'Suma da minha frente, pois me sinto novamente enjoada apenas em fitá-lo.'

Li afastou-se do móvel que estava apoiado e caminhou pelo quarto seguindo em direção ao seu. Abriu a porta, mas reteve-se observando Sakura que ainda estava em pé fitando-o com raiva. 'Algumas prostitutas usam ervas para prepararem abortivos. Mandarei Yamasaki procurar quais são e comprá-las para que faça o chá.'

'Saia agora!' Gritou.

Li não disse mais nada. Passou pela porta fechando-a e encostando-se nela. Fechou os olhos como se sentisse o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Como teve coragem de pedir para Sakura tirar seu filho do ventre.

'Ela tem razão...' Sussurrou sentindo uma leve falta de ar. 'Eu sou um monstro.'

Abriu os olhos caminhando desnorteado pelo quarto. Tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas uma garrafa cheia de rum e a abriu tomando um longo e demorado gole. Deus estava brincando com ele. Sentou-se numa cadeira tampando o rosto com uma das mãos. Um filho. Um filho... Droga... Sakura podia estar esperando um filho dele.

'Maldita hora que eu deixei-me levar pelos encantos daquela diaba.'

A angústia que sentia agora, era fruto de sua luxúria. Dormia sempre com prostitutas sem se preocupar, pois sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele não teria conhecimento e elas saberiam como eliminar o problema.

'Que tipo de homem sou eu, que pensa que um filho é um problema?' Perguntou para si mesmo antes de tomar mais um longo gole da forte bebida.

Quando jovem, sua família sempre comemorava quando uma de suas tias, primas ou irmãs anunciavam a vinda de mais um Li. Naquela época, sonhava com o dia em que teria filhos com Tomoyo. Havia até mesmo pensado nos nomes dos rebentos. E agora? Agora sabia que havia uma mulher que podia estar com um filho seu no ventre e o que mais queria era que ela se livrasse dele.

'No que me tornei?' Perguntou-se de forma sofrida, tampando o rosto com as mãos e sentindo o peito doer de forma louca. Envolto em suas dúvidas, angústias e doloridas lembranças, deixou que a bebida fizesse o seu trabalho, aliviando aos poucos seu peito daquela maldita dor que sentia.

_Continua._

_Notas da autora:_

_Não queiram matar o Syaoran... quer dizer... não queiram me matar!!! A intenção deste fic sempre foi fazer algo diferente. Será que o Li realmente matou o pai de Eriol? Será que Sakura está realmente grávida? Será que se ela estiver, o Li fará algo para ela perder o filho? Será que Eriol no fundo é uma vítima? _

_Se eu responder agora não vai ter graça, mas prometo que tudo será esclarecido no final!!_

_Beijocas a minha revisora Rô._

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando esta estória._

_Kath_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XIII

Sakura desceu as escadas devagar. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos, tentando perceber se o marido ainda se encontrava em casa. O silêncio reinava no ambiente, dando a ela uma sensação de alívio. Caminhou pela enorme mansão, observando toda a riqueza que ela ostentava. Levou uma das mãos ao ventre, pensando que se realmente estivesse grávida, aquele monstro a obrigaria a um abordo.

'Que demônio.' Soltou, fechando os olhos, mas logo os abrindo e fitando as criadas que entravam pela sala, para trocar as flores dos arranjos.

'Logo servirei o desjejum, senhora.' Uma falou apressando-se para voltar à cozinha.

'Rika!' Ela a chamou, fazendo a jovem voltar-se. 'Mande Timu vir me ver no escritório, sim?'

'Claro, senhora.'

Timu era o rapazinho que ela estava pagando, para que descobrisse informações sobre Fanrei. Não era boba para engolir a mentira da mulher sobre não possuir irmãos, e depois que Li havia lhe soltado que tinha quatro irmãs, tudo estava se encaixando. Timu era filho do senhor Takio, que cuidava da cozinha, não deveria ter mais de 12 anos mas era bem esperto e seria um bom espião, principalmente se pagasse bem a ele.

Caminhou até o escritório e o aguardou. Logo o rapazinho entrou, cumprimentando-a educadamente. Sakura pediu para que ele fechasse a porta, ficando os dois sozinhos e longe de ouvidos curiosos. 'E então? Descobriu alguma coisa?'

'Eu a segui e perguntei para algumas pessoas sobre a senhorita Fanrei. O sobrenome dela é Li, como a senhora havia desconfiado, mas parece que a jovem não gosta de se apresentar com ele.'

'E por que não?' Perguntou, sentando-se de forma imponente na poltrona que pertencia ao marido.

'Eu perguntei para o comerciante do porto, que fica perto da casa humilde que vivem. Há mais de quinze anos atrás, o irmão mais novo da família foi preso por assassinato e desde então a família caiu em desgraça.'

'Então ela possui irmãos?'

'Sim. Quatro.' O rapazinho pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso para ler. 'Shiefa é a mais velha e mora com Fanrei. Dizem que ela enlouqueceu.'

'Louca?'

'Sim, a mulher que trabalha no pescado me falou que depois do irmão ser preso ela enlouqueceu.'

'E as outras?'

'Há uma que eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas dizem que ela, o marido e os filhos fugiram para outra cidade e cortaram ligações com a família.'

'E a última?'

'Virou prostituta.' Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve. 'Morreu doente.'

'Então Fanrei é a única que trabalha e sustenta a si mesma e à irmã?'

'E um filho da louca. O nome do rapaz é...' Ele fez uma pausa voltando a consultar o papel que tinha nas mãos. 'Ryu.'

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro. A família tinha realmente caído em desgraça.

'Há um detalhe interessante nisto tudo.'

'Detalhe?' Repetiu erguendo de leve a sobrancelha direita.

'A senhorita Fanrei, é a irmã gêmea do rapaz que foi preso. Por isso nunca conseguiu casar-se.'

'Irmã gêmea... interessante.'

'Sim. Como o rapaz foi morto por que assassinou o patrão acreditam que a família Li seja uma família de chineses traiçoeiros.'

'Realmente esta fama não ajuda a pobre moça a se tornar digna de um casamento.'

'Eu pelo menos nunca pensaria em desposá-la.'

Sakura levantou-se olhando o rapazinho. 'Está sendo preconceituoso. Ela não tem culpa do erro do irmão. Mas isso não está em discussão. Descobriu mais alguma coisa?' Timu balançou a cabeça negando. Sakura retirou um saco de veludo negro das roupas e entregou a ele que abriu um imenso sorriso. 'Fique de olho na senhorita Fanrei e venha me contar se descobrir mais alguma coisa.'

'Sim senhora.' Ele falou guardando o precioso saquinho dentro do bolso.

'Agora vá.'

O rapaz inclinou cumprimentando a patroa e retirou-se da biblioteca, deixando Sakura sozinha novamente. A jovem caminhou devagar até a janela abrindo as cortinas e observando os criados trabalhando no quintal e no jardim. A porta se abriu e Rika anunciou que o desjejum estava servido.

'Estou sem fome, Rika. Mesmo assim, obrigada.'

A jovem ainda insistiu, tentando a patroa com os deliciosos pães que a senhora Mizuni havia feito, mas Sakura recusou polidamente. Sentia-se ansiosa demais, para conseguir comer.

*~*~*

Syaoran levantou-se sentindo a cabeça latejar. Havia exagerado na bebida novamente. Esfregou as mãos no rosto e viu as três garrafas vazias jogadas no chão. Não era à toa que sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir.

'Pelo menos comemorei ao meu modo a vinda do meu filho.' Falou tentando sorrir. Soltou um longo suspiro.

'Péssima maneira de comemorar, capitão.' Li virou-se e encontro Yamasaki sentado numa cadeira, provavelmente esperando-o acordar.

'Não me censure, Yamasaki.' Falou levantando-se e cambaleou quase caindo ao chão.

'Deveria estar explodindo de alegria por saber que será pai e não enchendo a cara desta maneira. Sabia que a senhora saiu hoje pela manhã sem tomar o desjejum? Deveria estar cuidando dela para que tenha uma gravidez segura e tranquila.' O rapazinho o censurou.

'Oras! Acha que aquela dama irá querer ter um filho meu? Pense, homem! Pense! Como ela irá tratar o filho de um pirata fora da lei?!'

'Ela será a mãe! Mães são como anjos na terra!'

'Pare de falar besteiras!'

'Não são besteiras! Quem só está fazendo besteiras é você!' Yamasaki gritou levantando-se e encarando Li. 'Não se brinca com a mulher que tem um filho seu no ventre!'

'Ela não terá este filho!'

'Duvido que ela queira tirar! Conheço a senhora e sei que ela é boa.'

'Oras, há pouco mais de dois meses ainda referia-se a ela como devoradora de cabeças.' Ele falou debochando.

'Isso foi antes... A senhora é boa, não consegue ver isso? Quantas vezes peguei-a observando o senhor de forma doce.'

'Ela é paga! Eu a pago para que finja que me ama!' Li gritou a plenos pulmões esquecendo-se completamente que alguém, principalmente Fujitaka, ouvisse.

'Ninguém fingiria tão bem.'

'Ela é uma nobre, Yamasaki. Nobres mentem o tempo inteiro. Vivem em suas mentiras.' Li falou com a voz embargada.

'Ela é diferente.'

'NÃO É!' Agora Yamasaki teve a impressão que toda a mansão ouviu o berro de Li. Com certeza o capitão estava fora de si, completamente transtornado. Preferiu parar de discutir com ele, não adiantaria nada fazer isso agora.

'Vou mandar prepararem um banho para o senhor.' Falou caminhando em direção a porta.

'Quero que faça uma coisa, Yamasaki.' Li não pediu, ordenou. 'Vá até o prostíbulo mais próximo e consiga o nome da erva que as mulheres de lá usam para abortar.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, completamente estupefato com o que o amigo havia pedido. 'Eu me recuso.'

'É uma ordem.'

'Está tratando sua esposa como uma prostituta.'

'É isso que ela é.'

'É isso que o senhor talvez quisesse que ela fosse, para que ela estivesse ao seu nível. Mas isso ela não é! Prostitutas, senhor, dormem com vários homens e não apenas com um.'

'Isso porque eu sou o que consegue cobrir o preço dela.'

'Nunca vi tanta amargura em um só coração.'

'Faça o que eu mandei agora.'

Yamasaki não falou mais nada, saiu pela porta batendo-a com força para fechar e mostrando claramente que pela primeira vez desde que havia conhecido o amigo, discordava completamente das atitudes dele e recusaria a fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

'Homens como eu, servem apenas para amantes de mulheres como Sakura...não para pais de seus filhos.' Desabafou deixando-se cair novamente na cama de costas.

*~*~*

Sakura chegou em casa exausta. Tinha ido até a cidade para fazer algumas compras. Na verdade fora tentar refrescar a cabeça e evitar encontrar-se com Syaoran ou seria capaz de matá-lo de uma vez e assim tornar-se logo viúva.

Tomou um banho e estava pronta para dormir quando Meilyn entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com comida. A jovem franziu a testa. 'Não mandei que me trouxesse a janta. Acho que fui clara quando disse que estava sem fome quando cheguei.'

'Foi o senhor que ordenou que eu trouxesse. Ele me disse que a senhora não tomou o desjejum e Rika que a acompanhou no passeio contou que não parou para se alimentar.'

'Chamarei a atenção de Rika amanhã.' Falou mostrando contrariedade. 'Ela não deve ficar fazendo fofoca com meu pai.'

'Não, não foi com vosso pai e sim, o patrão. Foi ele quem mandou trazer o desjejum. Ficou em casa o dia inteiro esperando pela senhora.'

'Meu marido?' Sakura perguntou desconfiando do interesse dele em seu bem estar.

'Sim.' A jovem respondeu retirando-se.

A dama soltou um longo suspiro observando a comida. Olhando-a agora começava a sentir fome, e muita, resolveu comer. De repente um pensamento cruzou a sua mente. Arregalou os olhos pensando se havia na comida algum tipo de abortivo. Cuspiu a comida que tinha na boca e levantou-se.

'Ele bem que seria capaz.' Pensou alto, virou-se para Meylin. 'Leve isso daqui.'

'Por que senhora? Está ruim?'

'Sim.' Mentiu. 'Está muito salgado.'

Assim que a jovem pegou a bandeja, já se retirando do quarto, Li entrou pela porta. Sakura o encarou de forma fria. O rapaz olhou a bandeja com o prato cheio e depois para a esposa.

'Por que não comeu?'

'Não estou com fome.' Ela mentiu. Assim que terminasse de falar com o marido, desceria para comer algo que tivesse certeza que ele não mandara preparar.

Syaoran deu passagem para a criada levar a bandeja e fechou a porta ficando com Sakura a sós. 'Não seja burra. Se não comer, ficará doente.'

'Por que o interesse em minha saúde? Ah sim, eu doente não poderei lhe acompanhar em eventos sociais e organizar festinhas para que o senhor arme o cerco contra o pobre senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

'Pobre? Coitado?' Syaoran comentou aproximando-se dela. 'Está tão envolvida com aquele homem que agora tem pena dele? Pergunto-me se já não deu com a língua nos dentes e contou para ele quem sou.'

'Não sou traiçoeira como o senhor.' Ela falou afastando-se dele, mas Syaoran a segurou pelo braço.

'Será? Será também que realmente o filho que...' Ele não completou pois foi interrompido por um tapa forte de Sakura em seu rosto.

'Eu o mato se completar a frase.' Ela falou entre os dentes. 'Solte-me senão começarei a gritar por meu pai.'

Li a soltou, levando uma das mãos até o lado do rosto que ardia pelo tapa de Sakura, ela tinha a mão pesada e sabia disto. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. A jovem tinha a respiração ofegante, mas tentava se controlar. Sentia uma leve tonteira pelo excesso de horas sem se alimentar e pela situação que estava vivendo. Deu um passo para trás encostando-se na penteadeira e apoiando-se nela.

'Está pálida novamente.' Li comentou encarando a jovem. 'Está há quanto tempo sem se alimentar?'

'Não lhe interessa. Não vou comer o que der. Acha que sou burra em não desconfiar dos seus propósitos?'

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Acha que eu colocaria alguma coisa para que...'

'Que eu perca o bebê?' Ela completou. 'É claro!'

O rapaz endireitou o corpo. Por algum motivo, aquela desconfiança de que ele faria algo tão vil como envenenar a comida dela para que abortasse, o feriu em cheio no peito.

'Eu não faria isto.'

'Não acredito em você.'

Novamente as palavras dela o feriram. Estava envolvido demais com aquela mulher. Droga. Era tão claro que estava apaixonado por ela, que o fazia sentir-se um estúpido. Sakura cambaleou e segurou-se com mais firmeza na penteadeira. A jovem assustou-se com a aproximação de Li. 'Deixe-me em paz, senhor. Por favor... Estou cansada hoje.' Ela não pediu, praticamente suplicou a ele.

'Não deveria ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar.' Ele comentou com a voz baixa enquanto a guiava até a cama. Sakura sentiu os joelhos falharem e Li teve que segurá-la para não ir ao chão. 'Sakura?'

'Por favor... me deixe...' Ela suplicou, enquanto ele a abraçava forte entre seus braços e ali ela chorou. Chorou tudo que queria chorar desde que tinha descoberto que ele era um assassino. Descoberto que o homem por quem estava apaixonada não passava de um assassino e mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir carinho por ele. Mesmo sabendo de grande parte da verdade, e da proposta absurda que ele fez para que abortasse um filho deles, ela ainda conseguia ver algo de bom nas duas esferas âmbares.

'Perdoe-me, minha senhora... perdoe-me...Prometo-lhe que logo tudo irá acabar.' Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto a apertava entre os braços e ouvia os soluços altos da esposa. Nunca havia se sentido tão crápula como naquela situação.

Devagar ele a levou até a cama ajudando-a a deitar-se. Mandou que Meylin preparasse uma sopa leve para a jovem. Sua mãe sempre fazia uma canja quando estava doente e provavelmente isso poderia ajudar Sakura a se recuperar. Logo depois de tomá-la, a jovem dama caiu em sono profundo. No rosto ainda havia marcas de lágrimas doloridas. Syaoran ficou ali, sentado na beira da cama, velando pelo sono dela.

*~*~*

Sakura acordou com os primeiro raios de sol que invadiam seu quarto. Deu um longo bocejo antes de levantar-se. Arregalou os olhos observando Syaoran dormindo de forma desconfortável aos pés de sua cama.

'Será que passou a noite inteira aqui?' Perguntou-se espantada pela atitude do marido. Ajoelhou-se na cama perto dele e o fitou. Sorriu de leve enquanto sua mão acariciava suavemente o rosto do belo homem. Se realmente estivesse esperando um filho, com certeza seria um belo bebê se puxasse ao pai. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar estes pensamentos.

O rapaz abriu os olhos e Sakura afastou-se, ainda observando-o levantar-se devagar e se espreguiçar. Provavelmente estava dolorido por ter dormido de mau jeito. 'Bom dia.' Ela o cumprimentou com um doce sorriso.

Syoaran sorriu sem graça, não queria ter dormido ali, e muito menos que Sakura o flagrasse deitado aos pés de sua cama. 'Como se sente?' Perguntou levantando-se e caminhando devagar pelo quarto.

'Bem.' Ela respondeu.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. 'Mandarei lhe trazerem o desjejum no quarto. Será melhor que descanse por algum tempo.'

'Não estou doente.' Ela falou de forma enérgica. 'Ontem tive apenas um ataque nos nervos. Desculpe-me senhor, mas entenda que estar dentro desta trama sem saber o que realmente está acontecendo e tirando conclusões cada vez mais loucas e perigosas me deixa nervosa.'

'Se fosse menos curiosa e apenas fizesse o que acertamos, não teria um ataque dos nervos.'

'Como posso fazer isto se já estou envolvida?' Ela fez uma pausa. 'Envolvida com o senhor...'

'Daqui a um mês isto tudo irá terminar.'

'E você voltará para o mar e irá me deixar.'

'Será uma viúva, como combinamos.'

'Não quero mais me tornar viúva...' Falou o que realmente sentia. Não tinha por que mentir. Já tinha admitido a si mesma que estava apaixonada por aquele homem, joguinhos de sedução nunca foram o seu forte. Fazia isso quando lhe interessava, mas constatando que estava loucamente apaixonada por ele, não queria mais mentir.

Syaoran franziu a testa. 'Então o que quer?'

'Eu não sei... se eu soubesse provavelmente saberia o que fazer.' Ela falou com sinceridade.

Li soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou até ela parando a sua frente. 'Devo-lhe desculpas por ter proposto que abortasse a criança. Isso colocaria sua vida em risco também. Quando a criança nascer, virei buscá-la e levá-la comigo.'

'O quê?!' Sakura perguntou encarando-o. 'Primeiro, o senhor quer que eu tire a criança e agora quer que eu a tenha, e que leve para longe de mim? Esquece que o filho será meu também?'

'Estou pensando justamente na senhora. Este teatro um dia pode vir a cair e como ficará sua reputação quando souberem que seu filho é de um fora da lei?'

Ele realmente não sentia nada por ela. Para ele, ela era apenas um mero passatempo, enquanto estava cuidando de sua vingança. Quando tudo terminasse, iria embora e nunca mais a procuraria. Esqueceria que ela um dia esteve em seus braços. Sentiu novamente o maldito bolo na garganta, e abaixou o rosto evitando encará-lo. Percebeu quando ele sentou na cama perto dela e quando tocou seu queixo forçando-a olhá-lo.

'Eu prometo cuidar bem dele. Colocarei numa boa escola e não o levarei para meus negócios. Se for menina, posso colocá-la aos cuidados de alguma sacerdotisa que a educará.'

'Não...' Sakura sussurrou.

'A decisão é sua, senhora. Um filho talvez seja um peso muito grande para...'

'Se realmente estiver grávida, meu filho ficará comigo e ninguém ousará tirá-lo de mim, por que eu o mataria.' Ela levantou o rosto encarando-o . 'Inclusive, você.'

Li franziu a testa, com os olhos cravados naquelas duas belas e perigosas esmeraldas. Ela não mentia. Isso ele tinha certeza. Mas talvez ela ainda não se dera conta do tamanho do problema que teria. Será que ela conseguira realmente amar um filho seu?

'Ele seria o que eu mais amaria no mundo e ninguém teria o direito de tirá-lo de mim.' Ela completou como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

O coração do pirata fisgou. Por alguns segundos, conseguia se imaginar num campo verde e belo com Sakura e seu filho. O vento forte fazia as cerejeiras ao fundo balançarem e suas belas e perfumadas flores enfeitariam o ambiente. Via-se feliz. Balançou a cabeça forte e afastou-se de Sakura. Aquela mulher estava o enfeitiçando. Transtornado com seus próprios pensamentos, caminhou até a porta saindo do quarto e a fechando. Precisava afastar-se da esposa, ou ela faria com que desistisse dos seus planos.

*~*~*

Sakura caminhava devagar pela residência arrumando pequenas coisas que estavam fora do lugar. Syaoran a evitava a todo custo. Só estavam juntos na hora do jantar com seu pai ou em ocasionais eventos sociais. Não era à toa que sentia total repúdio de casamento, graças a Deus, o seu era falso. Faltava pouco mais de duas semanas para que o prazo de três meses terminasse e finalmente ver-se-ia livre para sempre. Livre de Syaoran. Livre daquela sociedade medíocre. Livre de tudo!

'A quem estou querendo enganar?'

Falou para si mesma. Era tão claro que estava apaixonada por aquele pirata, que começava a querer realmente estar grávida dele. A maneira como ele lhe dirigia o olhar agora era gentil e carinhoso. Todas as vezes que se viam, perguntava como estava. Se, se sentia bem ou se tivera enjôos novamente.

'Não é nada disto... é remorso...' Novamente ralhou consigo mesma por ter se deixado envolver tanto por ele.

Timu não havia lhe dado mais nenhuma informação relevante sobre a senhorita Fanrei. Ela ficou tentada a conhecer a casa da família Li, mas sabia que isso seria arriscado demais. A única informação que teve a mais, foi que todo o inicio de mês Fanrei recebia uma boa quantia em dinheiro a qual usava para comprar maiores quantidades de mercadoria. Provavelmente era Syaoran que a ajudava de alguma forma.

'Então é possível que ela saiba que ele está vivo...' Concluiu franzindo a testa de leve e entendendo o porque da reação da jovem quando reparou no esposo na casa dos Akitos. Caminhou devagar até o piano que estava num dos cantos do salão e sentou-se em frente a ele com elegância. Abriu-o devagar e dedilhou o teclado, divertindo-se com o som das notas. Respirou fundo posicionando-as corretamente e começou a tocar uma valsa pequena e infantil que aprendeu nos seus tempos de criança. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado nas suas primeiras lições, talvez pudesse usá-la para ensinar as meninas Akitos. Assim que terminou de tocá-la retirou as mãos com a elegância digna de uma pianista profissional. Sorriu de lado pensando que ainda não estava completamente enferrujada. Voltou a posicionar as mãos sobre o teclado e tentou algo mais ousado.

De repente sentiu as mãos masculinas tocarem em seus ombros. Sorriu pensando que fosse seu pai e continuou a tocar para não interromper a melodia pela metade.

'Lembra-se, papai?' Perguntou sorrindo. 'Touya me ensinou antes de partir.'

Não teve resposta, mas sentiu as mãos massageando de leve seus ombros. Franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça achando estranha a atitude do pai. Logo tirou as mãos do teclado arregalando os olhos.

'Senhor Hiiraguizawa? O que faz aqui?' Perguntou levantando-se constrangida por deixar o homem tomar aquele tipo de liberdade com ela.

Eriol sorriu de forma galanteadora. 'Toca magnificamente bem, senhora Urameshi. Tão bem quanto eu poderia arriscar.'

'Há anos não toco.' Falou afastando-se do instrumento sentindo-se incomodada com a presença dele. 'Por que não foi anunciado?'

'Oh, não culpe as criadas, eu pedi para entrar sem ser. Queria fazer uma surpresa à senhora.'

'E conseguiu. Se meu marido encontrasse-nos há poucos segundos, poderia interpretar de maneira errônea e precipitada.'

'Ah sim! O senhor Urameshi é um homem muito nervoso e impulsivo, não?' falou sentando-se em frente ao piano e dedilhando-o de forma divertida.

'Acredito que ele estaria em seu direito. Estamos em sua casa.'

'Assim como eu estaria no meu direito, de duelar com ele pela reputação de minha esposa, não?'

Sakura sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Eriol sabia que Syaoran estava flertando com Tomoyo? Mas é claro, só se ele fosse muito estúpido para não perceber. 'Não sei do que o senhor está falando?' Faz-se de desentendida.

'Do caso que nossos cônjuges estão tendo.' Respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz. 'Este instrumento é magnífico!' Exclamou com entusiasmo deixando Sakura perplexa observando-o começar a tocar uma valsa lenta.

'Acho que o senhor está tirando conclusões...'

'Precipitadas?' Ele completou sorrindo para ela de forma galante, mas não parando de tocar. 'Não minha senhora. Tomoyo confessou-me que seu marido anda visitando-a quase todos os dias em minha ausência.'

'Não acredito.'

'Pois acredite senhora.'

'E como me conta isso com esta calma?! Estamos falando de sua esposa.' Ela não queria se alterar, mas aquela calma dele estava a irritando demais.

'E de vosso marido.'

'Oras, Yamato é um homem belo e importante. Sua esposa é que deveria ser mais discreta em seus relacionamentos extraconjugais.' Falou estufando o peito e fingindo que não ligava, ou melhor, fingindo como qualquer dama da sociedade, quando descobre os casos extraconjugais de seus maridos.

Eriol sorriu parando de tocar finalmente e levantando-se. Caminhou até Sakura parando a sua frente. 'Eu não me importo com o que Tomoyo faça. Ela não me interessa mais.'

'Ela é sua esposa.'

'Mas se eu pudesse, não a queria mais.'

'Não diga isso, senhor. Não pode largá-la. Isso seria tão ruim para a reputação dela quando para a sua.' Falou de forma objetiva.

'Eu sei disto. E é apenas isto que faz com que eu não termine com meu casamento.'

'Vejo que pelo menos é sensato.'

Eriol sorriu e levantou uma das mãos tocando de leve a face de Sakura que deu um passo para trás afastando-se dele. 'Quero que se retire de minha casa senhor Hiiraguizawa. Não quero problemas com meu marido.' Ela falou por fim. Não conseguiria obter mais nenhuma informação de Eriol sobre Syaoran, já sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido no passado e o porquê da vingança.

'Quer que eu saia da...'

'Sim! Quero que se vá e que não me procure mais. Sou uma mulher casada, senhor.'

Eriol sorriu de forma triste. 'Está grávida, não? A senhora Takeda comentou conosco, logo que Yamato a levou para casa às pressas.'

Aquilo poderia ser uma ótima desculpa. 'Sim. Estou esperando um filho e como falei não quero problemas com meu esposo. Quero ficar em paz com minha família.'

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até Eriol soltar um doloroso suspiro. 'Yamato realmente é um homem de muita sorte, senhora. Não sabe o quanto eu o invejo.'

'Inveja não é um bom sentimento, senhor.'

'Eu sei... mas é isto que eu sinto, e não nego. Ele tem esta bela casa, dinheiro, poder, você como esposa e agora um filho... aposto que é um menino. Ele tem tudo que eu gostaria de ter agora... principalmente, a senhora e vosso filho.'

'Senhor Hiiraguizawa... por favor... não vamos nos alongar nisto...'

'Está bem... mas não desistirei da senhora, pois a amo intensamente.' Finalmente confessou seus sentimentos. Sakura arregalou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele falara aquilo para envolvê-la, porém não teve como não se sentir balançada com a declaração.

'Pois eu peço que não insista mais. Para o seu bem, principalmente...'

'Insistir em quê, querida?' A voz de Syaoran, fez tanto Eriol quanto Sakura se assustarem. Os nobres voltaram-se para a entrada do salão, onde Li estava em pé fitando-os. A jovem caminhou até o esposo e o recebeu com um sorriso beijando-o nos lábios e o abraçando.

'Que bom que voltou mais cedo.' Falou com a voz melodiosa.

'Terminei o que tinha que fazer na cidade antes.' Mentira. Tinha voltado correndo para casa quando em uma de suas visitas a Tomoyo, a morena deixara escapar que o marido tinha ido justamente visitar Sakura.

Eriol observava Sakura e Li com os olhos tristes, coisa que Syaoran conseguiu perceber muito bem.

'Bem, tenho que ir. Foi um prazer revê-la senhora Urameshi. Yamato, parabéns.' Ele cumprimentou-os de forma elegante, mas fria.

Li franziu a testa pensando no porque dele lhe dar os parabéns. Olhou para Sakura, que passou a mão no ventre indicando o motivo da congratulação. Não entendeu por que a esposa confirmou a gravidez para Eriol, mas resolveu não tirar a resposta dela agora. 'Obrigado.'

'Adeus.' Despediu-se de forma apressada. Assim que saiu pela porta, Sakura afastou-se de Li soltando um suspiro.

'O que ele queria?' Syoaran perguntou aproximando-se dela.

'Nada...' Ela falou balançando a mão a frente, mas lembrou-se que Syaoran ouviu parte da conversa. 'Hã... queria que eu o convence a emprestar mais dinheiro para saldar algumas dívidas.'

'Não me pareceu isto... Por que confirmou a ele a gravidez? Você mesma jurou para mim que não estava.'

'Usei isto como desculpa para que ele me deixasse em paz e fosse embora logo. Disse que não me sentia bem por causa da gravidez. '

Li observou a esposa voltar a sentar-se no piano e dedilhá-lo de forma casual. Ela estava mentindo, havia acontecido alguma coisa. Ela o havia recebido de forma doce demais. Logo ele ouviu a melodia triste que a esposa tocava no piano. Era bonita, mas triste.

'Strauss? Não acha muito triste?' Ele perguntou aproximando-se dela e parando ao lado do piano.

'Oras, então o senhor conhece composições? Realmente é uma caixa de surpresas, senhor meu esposo.' Sakura levantou o rosto fitando-o por alguns segundo antes de voltar a atenção à música.

'Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim.' Ele respondeu apoiando-se no instrumento ao lado da esposa. Sakura franziu a testa observando as costas largas do esposo, ouviu-o suspirar e sorriu ao observar que estava apreciando a melodia.

'Pergunto-me onde aprendeu tanto?'

'Com um sábio senhor...' Ele respondeu em um sussurro, mas Sakura conseguiu ouvir.

'O senhor Wei Leigh suponho. Parecia-me um senhor muito culto.'

'E realmente é. Mas não foi ele. Wei sempre me viu apenas como um aprendiz, que nunca conseguiria chegar a lugar nenhum.'

Sakura franziu a testa, será que ele havia bebido alguma coisa para estar com a língua tão solta? Quando o beijou sentiu um cheiro adocicado de licor, mas não parecia que havia exagerado.

'E quem foi?'

Li virou-se para ela e sorriu de leve. 'Realmente és muito curiosa.'

'Uma esposa ser curiosa com relação à vida de seu marido, é mais que natural.' Falou com os olhos fixos no teclado. Em resposta ouviu uma risada baixa e debochada de Syaoran. Sentiu ele se movimentar e parar às suas costas. Logo sentiu o calor da respiração dele perto do seu ouvido direito. Fechou os olhos, mal conseguindo se concentrar na música.

'Esta teoria não se aplica às esposas alugadas. Ah errou o último trecho. Acho que deveria estudar mais as partituras. '

Sakura parou a melodia levantando-se e virando-se para encará-lo, e como imaginava, estava desenhado em seu rosto aquele sorriso debochado.

'É verdade que está indo visitar a senhora Hiiraguizawa quase todos os dias?' Ela foi direto ao ponto.

Li arregalou de leve os olhos fechando o sorriso. Aquele maldito Eriol! Com certeza fora ele que contara à esposa sobre isso, provavelmente achando que isso fragilizaria Sakura e ela caísse na sua laia. Não era de hoje que sabia que o nobre estava cercando sua esposa há tempos.

'Isso não é assunto seu, senhora. Quero que fique longe disto.'

Sakura respirou fundo. 'Tentarei. Mas por favor, seja discreto em seu caso extraconjugal. Se o senhor Hiiraguizawa já sabe, imagino que toda a nobreza de Tomoeda também saiba.' Dizendo isto caminhou devagar em direção à escada subindo-a e nem por uma fração de segundo fitou o rosto do esposo.

Syaoran observou o corpo pequeno da japonesa subindo as escadas devagar. Não queria que ela soubesse do caso que estava tendo com Tomoyo, mas não contava que Eriol usasse isso. Soltou um longo suspiro voltando a fitar o piano. 'Quero que se afaste de Hiiraguizawa.' Gritou sabendo que ela ouviria.

Sakura parou de subir a escada e voltou-se para trás.

'Mandarei os criados impedirem que ele entre na fazenda.'

'E ele mandará lhe matar alegando que está limpando a sua honra e a da esposa.'

Syaoran sorriu, até que não seria má idéia. Assim o mataria de uma vez e finalizaria esta vingança. Não... Eriol precisava sofrer mais... muito mais, antes de descansar nos braços da morte.

'Eriol é covarde demais para um duelo.'

'Eu não teria tanta certeza...' Ela respondeu voltando a subir, e deixando-o finalmente sozinho no salão.

*~*~*

Sakura tocou a campainha da casa de Tomoyo de forma insistente, fazendo a criada vir atender mais rápido que o normal. Logo o rosto emburrado da velha senhora apareceu por trás da porta.

'Quero falar com a senhora Hiiraguizawa.'

'E quem quer falar com a senhora?'

'Urameshi Sakura. Esposa do senhor que ela tem recebido em sua casa a sós.' Falou fazendo o rosto da senhora ficar pálido como neve. Rapidamente a senhora abriu a porta deixando-a passar e subiu as escadas correndo para chamar a patroa.

Sakura observou a casa dos Hiiraguizawa com atenção. Na parede da sala havia só os quadros com fotos de família, um, no entanto, lhe chamou mais a atenção, era a foto do senhor Hiiraguizawa. Franziu a testa pensando se Li realmente fora capaz de matar aquele homem.

'Sakura! Que maravilhosa surpresa recebê-la em minha casa!' Tomoyo falou descendo as escadas. Sakura virou-se para ela com o olhar frio.

'Quanto quer para afastar-se de meu marido?'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos parando no lugar em que estava. Observou a mulher de olhos verdes, parada no meio da sala fitando-a de forma tão intensa, que por alguns segundos pensou que ela avançaria em seu pescoço. Sorriu sem graça e de forma nervosa.

'Não entendo...'

'Não se faça de desentendida, pois sei que não é! Seu marido mesmo me disse que anda recebendo o meu esposo em sua casa a sós! Não sou idiota, ou melhor, não sou tão passiva como o senhor Hiiraguizawa para aceitar uma situação constrangedora como esta.'

'Está a me ofender.' Tomoyo falou fingindo indignação.

'Não precisa de mim para lhe ofender, senhora. A senhora já se dá ao trabalho de rebaixar-se a este nível! Mas não estou aqui para julgá-la ou dizer o que tem ou não que fazer. Quero o seu preço! Sei que apenas finge interesse em meu marido para tirar-lhe dinheiro e jóias. Pois bem, eu banco o seu preço para afastar-se dele.'

Tomoyo a fitou por alguns segundos, pensando que a mulher era uma idiota. Deveria amá-lo muito a ponto de se humilhar daquela maneira.

'Não sou amante de seu marido.'

'Não insulte a minha inteligência!' Sakura falou com frieza, encarado Tomoyo.

'Devo confessar que acho o senhor Urameshi um homem interessante. É rico, tem posses, educado, um nobre sem dúvida.'

'E que lhe enche de presentes e mimos.'

'Também.' Tomoyo falou aproximando-se de Sakura e sem desviar os olhos dos olhos dela. 'Mas me pergunto, por que uma dama tão requintada se rebaixaria a este ponto.'

'Não estou me rebaixando. Estou apenas lhe comprando. Não quero que faça mal aquele homem.'

Tomoyo soltou uma gargalhada irônica. 'Senhora, tenha certeza que eu não farei mal nenhum a ele, muito pelo contrário.'

'Claro que fará! O que acha que seu marido irá fazer? Tentará duelar contra o MEU marido.' Sakura falou irritada, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver desenhar no rosto belo da jovem um sorriso lascivo.

'E o que eu tenho com isto?'

'É isto que está querendo? Um duelo entre os dois?'

Tomoyo ficou em silêncio, apenas observando de forma zombeteira Sakura. 'Se eles duelaram e um deles morrer, isso não é problema meu.'

'Como pode trair seu marido desta maneira?' Sakura falou balançando a cabeça de leve, mal acreditando no que ouvia da boca daquela mulher.

'Não se faça de Santa, senhora Urameshi. Se estivesse nas mesmas condições que a minha faria o mesmo.'

'Não sou baixa como a senhora.' Sakura falou entre os dentes. 'Já perguntei o seu preço para deixar meu marido em paz.'

'Não há preço. Posso tirar do seu marido muito mais do que possa me oferecer. Mas não se preocupe com o que ele tem, você não perderá os seus mimos também, a não ser que sua performance na cama não seja tão boa quanto a minha.'

Assim que falou isso Tomoyo sentiu a palma da mão de Sakura na sua face direita. Caiu de joelhos no chão com a mão no rosto. 'Desgraçada.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Tenho horror a mulheres como você, Tomoyo. Mulheres que não sabem o que é amar um homem e apenas amam jóias e dinheiro.' Dizendo isso afastou-se da mulher que ainda estava no chão.

Tomoyo levantou-se devagar com uma das mãos no rosto. 'Vai me pagar por isso!' Falou indo na direção de Sakura para lhe bater também. Logo as duas estavam rolando no chão se esbofeteando.

A morena era maior que Sakura e conseguiu ficar por cima dela enquanto lhe batia na cara. 'Não é a toa que seu marido veio me procurar!'

'Cale-se!' Sakura falou empurrando-a para trás com força. Rolaram no chão batendo nos móveis e fazendo vários objetos caírem. A criada de Tomoyo, bem que tentou ajudar a patroa que estava levando uma surra, mas só conseguia gritar para as duas senhoras pararem de brigar. A campainha tocou e a velha foi correndo atender.

Assim que abriu a porta viu o rosto sorridente de Li. 'Ajude-me senhor! Sua esposa está quase matando minha patroa.'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e entrou na casa sem cerimônia já ouvindo em bom tom as vozes descontroladas das duas mulheres se xingando. Encontrou as duas no chão. Sakura por cima de Tomoyo esbofeteando-a sem dó nem piedade. O rapaz correu até a esposa, segurando-a pelo braço e a levantando para sair de cima da senhora Hiiraguizawa. 'O que pensa que está fazendo Sakura?!'

'Dando uma lição nesta oferecida!' Ela respondeu tentando livrar-se do braço do esposo e voltar a atacar Tomoyo.

A morena levantou-se tentado ajeitar-se na presença de Li, mas não tinha como. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e marcado, os cabelos desalinhados e a roupa rasgada. Li sabia melhor do que ninguém que Sakura tinha um punho potente.

'Senhor Urameshi... sua esposa não está bem.'

'Solte-me!' Sakura gritou.

Li a apertou mais forte. 'Não, até você se acalmar! Parece louca. Lembre-se da criança em seu ventre!'

Sakura tentou relaxar, parou de se movimentar mostrando para o marido que estava mais controlada. Li a soltou ainda um pouco receoso. A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando ajeitar o cabelo e pegou a bolsa que estava em cima do sofá. Encarou Tomoyo com raiva, depois virou o rosto e saiu do recinto com o nariz empinado.

Li tinha o queixo no chão. Custava a acreditar que a esposa havia chegado a este nível. Olhou para Tomoyo que sorria sem graça enquanto tentava se arrumar, pois estava num estado lastimável. Assim que ouviu a porta da casa abrindo mostrando que Sakura havia saído, desculpou-se rapidamente, e correu atrás da esposa, deixando Tomoyo frustrada.

'Mulher impertinente! Logo hoje ela tinha que fazer este escândalo.' Falou virando-se para o espelho e tocando a face marcada. 'Logo hoje que eu havia preparado tudo para receber Yamato.'

'A senhora está bem?' A criada perguntou.

'Se ela pensa que ganhou, está muito enganada. Ainda vou ter o marido dela aqui.' Falou apontando para uma das mãos. 'Na palma da minha mão. Fazendo exatamente tudo, tudo que eu quero.'

'Senhora... aquela jovem é violenta e possessiva. Uma mulher apaixonada é capaz de tudo...' A criada advertiu.

Tomoyo sorriu de lado, mas logo levou uma mão no rosto dolorido. 'Eu sou muito mais esperta, Nana... eu sou muito mais esperta.'

_Continua._


	14. Capítulo XIV

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XIV

Sakura saiu da casa dos Hiiragizawa batendo a porta com força. Algumas pessoas que passavam na rua a olharam assustados. E como não olhar assustado para uma mulher tão bela completamente desalinhada. Ela levantou o braço e desfez o coque que já estava parcialmente desmanchado. Passou os dedos entre os fios do cabelo para penteá-los de leve e tentou ajeitar um pouco a roupa. O casaquinho de renda que usava sobre o vestido mais decotado estava rasgado, foi obrigada a tirá-lo. Era até melhor, estava um calor insuportável.

Ouviu um grupo de jovens comentar sobre ela, e alguns meninos que estavam brincando na rua pararem para observá-la. Balançou a cabeça de leve pensando que era só cruzar a praça que Kuoto estava lhe esperando com o coche. Começou a caminhar rápido quando ouviu a voz do marido lhe chamando, não parou, queria entrar naquele coche o quanto antes e ir para casa. Tomoyo tinha aquele jeitinho meigo mas também tinha uma mão pesada. Sentia várias partes do corpo doendo. No braço direito havia um arranhado grande que sangrava mesmo ela limpando com o casaco.

Entrou no coche apressada pedindo para Kuoto partir rápido. Não queria ver o marido senão seria tentada a esbofeteá-lo também. Porem sua sorte não foi tão boa, antes do coche partir, Li entrou no veículo sentando a frente de Sakura e a encarando sério.

'O que foi aquilo?' Sakura apenas o fitou sem falar nada. 'Está querendo perder o filho que tem no ventre de uma vez?' Gritou mostrando-se irritado.

'Já disse que não tenho certeza se estou grávida! Quantas vezes preciso repetir isto?'

'Então por que confirmou que estava ontem para Hiiraguizawa? Acha que sou idiota, Sakura?'

'Não me amole!' Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos e resvalou na testa. Sentiu algo viscoso entre os dedos.

'Tome. Abriu seu supercílio novamente.' Ele falou estendendo um lenço que havia retirado de dentro do terno.

Agora Sakura sabia porque todos estavam olhando para ela espantados. Aquela vaca tinha lhe acertado com alguma coisa na cabeça. Com o sangue quente nem sentiu direito. Aceitou o lenço de Li e o colocou sobre o machucado comprimido levemente. 'Inferno.' Soltou entre os dentes.

'Sempre pensei que tivesse classe, Sakura. Mas o que eu presenciei foi uma briga de rameiras.'

Ela levantou o canto esquerdo dos lábios num meio sorriso irônico, mesmo assim não falou nada. Li passou a mão pelos cabelos sentindo o coche começar a andar.

'Enganei-me ao seu respeito... apesar de que desde que eu coloquei os olhos em você sabia que não era coisa boa.' Ele inclinou o corpo para frente a fitando intensamente. 'Você é um demônio.'

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica, irritando o marido.

'Nosso combinado foi apenas fingir-se de minha esposa nos eventos sociais e não para se comportar como uma mulher de pescador ciumenta e louca.'

'Acha que eu briguei com aquela mulher por sua causa?' Perguntou em tom debochado. 'Não seja pretensioso. Ela me ofendeu, ofendeu a mim e ao meu pai.' Mentiu descaradamente, não daria o gostinho a ele de que realmente sua intenção era que Tomoyo se afastasse dele. Ciúmes... talvez, nem ela saberia dizer.

'Ofendeu o seu pai?' Ele repetiu com o olhar desconfiado.

'Sim, aquela mulher ficou indignada pensando que a culpa da não nomeação do senhor Hiiraguizawa era de meu pai.'

Li a fitou voltando a encostar-se no banco em silencio.

'Não imaginei que damas da sociedade sabiam brigar daquela maneira. Não entendo como consegue fingir-se tão bem por uma nobre senhora se no fundo é tão brava quando qualquer um dos meus homens.'

'Está me comparando com um pirata, senhor?

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Estou.'

'Pois esta comparação é ridícula. É comparar água a vinho, e ao da melhor safra.'

'Você se faz de senhora de bons modos e da nobreza, mas é tão rude e xucra quanto uma aldeã.'

'Faça-me o favor!' Ela falou irritada com as comparações de Li. 'Por que veio atrás de mim? Por que não ficou com a senhora Hiiraguizawa? Pelo visto vocês se divertiriam muito hoje, já que o marido dela está fora de casa.'

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Quem lhe contou isso?'

'Eu não sou tonta, senhor pirata! Sei muito bem que está dormindo com aquela mulher todos os dias quando o marido dela não está em casa. Você e ela se merecem!'

'Não! Quem lhe contou que Eriol não estava em casa?'

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. Havia mandado Timu averiguar pela manhã se o senhor Hiiraguizawa estava ou não em sua residência. Soltou um longo suspiro ganhando tempo para pensar numa resposta não comprometedora. 'Oras eu perguntei assim que cheguei na residência dos Hiiraguizawa.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Foi até a casa dele procurá-lo? Você realmente não se dá ao respeito.'

Como resposta ao comentário recebeu a bolsa de Sakura no rosto. Olhou para ela e viu duas labaredas de chamas verdes em seus olhos. 'Quem não se dá ao respeito é você e a desavergonhada da senhora Hiiraguizawa que se vende para que você pague as dividas do marido e lhe dê presentes.'

'Não muito diferente de você que se deita comigo para que lhe dê a mansão.'

'Pare o coche!' Sakura gritou abrindo a porta de repente e assustando tanto Li quanto o pobre cocheiro que fora obrigado a empinar os cavalos.

'O que está fazendo? A loucura ainda não terminou?' Ele gritou tentando segurar a esposa que saia do coche, mas ela lhe deu um soco no rosto obrigando-a a soltar. 'Diaba!' Grunhiu com raiva.

Sakura desceu do coche e caminhou depressa embrenhando-se na mata. Queria fugir daquilo tudo. Simplesmente não agüentava mais aquela loucura toda. Estava apaixonada por aquele pirata e por mais que tentasse ignorar aquele sentimento ele estava a matando por dentro. Deus! Havia ido até a casa da amante dele oferecer dinheiro para que se afastasse dele! Que tipo de mulher idiota ela havia se transformado por causa daquele homem?

'Quer ir a pé? Então vá! Espero que se perca para sempre!' Ouviu Li gritar para ela, mas não parou, continuou a entrar pela mata ao lado da estrada de terra que estavam. Afastava os galhos de arvores e o mato com as mãos, não se importando que machucassem suas finas mãos. Caminhou e caminhou. Não sabia onde finalmente chegaria e também o destino não lhe importava mais. A vida inteira sentiu-se como uma embarcação a deriva. Sempre sendo guiada pelas opiniões do pai, do irmão, da sociedade e agora daquele pseudo marido que havia conseguido. Nunca suas idéias, seus valores, seus ideais foram levados em conta em sua própria vida.

Cedera sim a Syaoran! E faria tudo novamente sem arrependimento nenhum pois nunca havia sentido tanto prazer e felicidade em um só momento, mas isso também a feria dentro do peito. Syaoran era como ópio! Rendia-lhe momentos de imensa satisfação mas era completamente nocivo a sua vida.

'Inferno de vida!' Ralhou.

Um vento mais forte fez com que suas saias já parcialmente rasgadas prendessem mais ainda nos galhos secos de algumas arvores. Virou-se segurando-as e puxando-as com força tentando livrar-se delas. 'Inferno! Inferno!' Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer tamanha era sua raiva, não só do vento, como das saias longas e volumosas que era obrigada a usar e da vida que era obrigada a aceitar.

'Acho que precisa de ajuda, não?'

Ela voltou-se para trás e viu o marido aproximando-se dela. 'O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi embora?'

'Não deixaria você sozinha. Logo irá anoitecer.' Respondeu com voz suave.

'Não preciso da sua ajuda.' Falou entre os dentes puxando mais força suas saias e conseguindo livra-las dos galhos, mas com o forte impulso desequilibrou-se caindo sentada no chão. Syaoran abafou uma risada, pois sabia que o melhor que tinha a fazer era não atiçá-la mais ainda.

'Venha. Eu lhe ajudo.' Estendeu a mão, mas Sakura bateu nela afastando-a e tentando levantar-se sozinha.

'Já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda.' Repetiu tentando inutilmente levantar-se mas parecia que aquelas malditas saias grudavam em todos os lugares. Li aproximou-se dela segurando-a pelos braços e a puxando para que finalmente conseguisse ficar em pé. A teimosa jovem tentou afastar-se dele, mas o pirata a segurou com mão de ferro.

'Vamos voltar para casa.' Ele falou puxando-a.

'Eu não quero. Não quero mais entrar naquela maldita casa!' Gritou finalmente.

'Está louca?

'Louca eu estava quando aceitei aquele acordo com o senhor!'

Li franziu a testa. Estava já de saco cheio dos rompantes da esposa. A única coisa que ela deveria fazer era ficar em casa fingindo ser uma boa esposa e ignorar seu plano de vingança. Mas não? Sakura fez tudo errado! Atiçou-o, enfeitiçou-o para que a desejasse de maneira tal que já se questionava diversas vezes se realmente deveria continuar com seu plano de vingança. Ela estava o distraindo demais. A noite enquanto deveria estar traçando seu próximo passo na sua vingança pensava apenas em tê-la em seus braços, em sentir novamente o mel dos lábios daquela mulher.

'Você só pode ser uma bruxa, mulher.'

'E você um demônio.'

'Você não é devoradora de cabaças, você os homens perderem a cabeça por você.'

'Solte-me.' Sakura ordenou novamente sem dar ouvidos ao esposo.

'Não! Não vou solta-la no meio deste mato com um filho meu no ventre.'

'Eu já disse que não estou grávida.'

'E eu repito que não acredito! Vamos!' Ele falou puxando-a para que voltassem.

'Solte-me...' Ela gemeu tentando se livrar da mão de ferro que prendia seu pulso direito.

Caminharam de volta a estrada principal quando Li avistou o coche parado. Em volta dele um grupo de homens a cavalos. Inicialmente pensou que eram viajantes, mas a brilho das espadas lhe indicaram que eram saqueadores. Puxou Sakura para trás de uma arvores próxima tampando-lhe a boca para que não gritasse e chamasse a atenção. Se estivesse sozinho daria cabo deles todos, mas não podia e não queria arriscar a segurança de Sakura e de seu filho que estava no ventre da mulher.

'Por Deus, Sakura faça pelo menos desta vez uma coisa que eu lhe peço sem questionar. ' Sussurrou para ela sem tirar os olhos dos saqueadores que roubavam seu coche.

A jovem franziu a testa observando o semblante sério do marido. O que estaria acontecendo? Ouvia vozes de vários homens por perto, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam.

'Quero que fique aqui escondida, está me ouvindo?' Ele falou desviando os olhos do grupo para a esposa rapidamente. Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando que faria o que ele havia pedido. Li destampou a boca da jovem e abaixou-se. A jovem virou-se para tentar ver o que acontecia. Arregalou os olhos quando avistou o grupo de homens, levando uma mão a boca para abafar um grito.

Li franziu a testa quando reparou que um havia pego a bolsa da esposa de dentro do coche e perguntar algo ao coitado do Kuoto que já havia apanhado bastante. Arregalou os olhos quando o rapazinho apontou para o meio da mata provavelmente contando que os patrões haviam se emprenhado nela e alguns homens começavam a caminhar na direção deles. Com certeza estavam atrás de Sakura. Sabia muito bem o que saqueadores faziam quando encontravam mulheres como a esposa.

Levantou-se pegando a jovem pelo punho e a puxando para que entrassem novamente pela mata.

'O que está acontecendo, Syaoran?' Ela perguntou em tom de urgência.

Ele não respondeu, confirmando silenciosamente para a jovem que estavam em perigo. Maldita hora que resolveu tirar satisfações com Tomoyo. Se não fosse por isso não estariam naquela situação.

Novamente sua saia ficou presa numa das arvores impedindo que ela continuasse a correr. Li voltou-se para ela puxando a vestimenta com força e a rasgando. 'Vamos.' Ele ordenou voltando a correr e tentando afastar os galhos. Logo chegaram a uma clareira. Syaoran apressou o passo sabendo que ali estavam mais visíveis. Foi este pensamento passar por sua mente ouviu um tiro passar perto de seu ouvido direito.

'Parados!'

Syaoran foi obrigado a parar. Sakura tremia observando o grupo de seis homens surgirem do meio do mato e aproximarem-se deles. Um deles estava com uma espingarda nas mãos mirando para eles. 'Oh Kami...' Sussurrou sem saber o que fazer.

'Fique atrás de mim.' Syaoran ordenou e foi rapidamente obedecido.

'Oras oras... que belo casal.' Um dos malfeitores falou parando a frente de Li.

'Vocês realmente não sabem com quem estão falando.' Syaoran respondeu observando-os. Não eram fortes, todos estavam armados ou por espada ou por facas, isso não seria difícil, o problema era o que estava com a arma de fogo.

'Sabemos que é o senhor Urameshi e a filha do representante do império é sua bela esposa que está tentando se esconder inutilmente atrás do senhor.'

Sakura ouviu os ladrões riram de forma lasciva. Deus! Eles iriam violenta-la, sabia disto. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos rapidamente e logo os abrindo. Não seria divertimento para um bando de idiotas. Sabia se defender, já havia se defendido contra uma tripulação inteira de piratas. Aqueles bandidinhos não eram ninguém.

'Anda homem. Passe tudo que tem de valor.'

Syaoran tirou o relógio de dentro do casaco, e o saco de veludo negro com uma boa quantidade de moeda. 'Sakura...' Ele sussurrou chamando a esposa para que ela ficasse alerta.

'Ao seu sinal.' Ela sussurrou de volta.

Syaoran olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro para a jovem que estava atrás de si com o rosto determinado. Ela havia quase matado dois homens seus para não ser deflorada, saberia defender-se agora também.

Um dos homens aproximou-se do casal chamando a atenção de Li que voltou-se para ele. Apertou o saco de veludo e jogou na direção do que estava com o rifle sabendo que ele relaxaria a mira da arma para pegar o dinheiro. E assim ele fez, dando a oportunidade do rapaz correr na direção dele e se jogar em cima tentando pegar a arma.

O grupo de saqueadores fora pego de surpresa. Um dos homens armado com a espada tentou ajudar o amigo que gritava por ajuda, mas Sakura correu até ele pulando nas suas costas e arranhando com tudo o rosto dele. O homem gritou de dor soltando a espada e tentando livrar-se da mulher louca que continuava a arranhar-lhe o rosto. Sakura caiu no chão, quando levantou o rosto porem sentiu a lamina afiada da espada de outro ladrão perto do seu pescoço.

'Moçinha bela e corajosa. Vou adorar brincar com você.'

'Por favor, senhor... não me faça mal.' Fingiu choramingar, apenas para que ele relaxasse a arma e assim ele fez, foi seu erro. Assim que Sakura deixou de se sentir ameaçada levantou a perna chutando com toda a força entre as pernas do homem que trincou os dentes de raiva, mas abaixou-se o suficiente para que a jovem o chutasse novamente, mas agora na altura do rosto.

Levantou-se rapidamente tentando pegar a arma do ladrão mas foi impedida por outro homem que a segurou abraçando-a por trás. 'Quietinha ou eu quebro o seu lindo pescoçinho.'

A jovem não deve duvidas, mordeu com força a mão do homem quase arrancando-lhe um pedaço, ele a soltou empurrando com toda força para frente e fazendo a jovem novamente cair ao chão.

'Vadia!' Gritou preparando-se para chutar a jovem que encolheu-se na tentativa de evitar que fosse atingida no ventre, fechou os olhos mas não sentiu a agressão e sim algo respingando em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos vendo o ladrão morto e ensangüentado a sua frente.

'Você está bem?' Ouviu a voz do marido perguntando enquanto ele a levantava pelo braço.

'Sim.' Ela respondeu. Observou o rosto do marido machucado e em uma das suas mãos estava uma das espadas que eram dos ladrões. Do grupo inicial agora só restavam dois que fitavam surpresos o casal.

'Quem são vocês? Não são nobres normais.' Um dos ladrões falou levantando a espada.

'Fique aqui, Sakura.' Syaoran pediu. 'E não se meta, você não está em condições para isto.'

Assim que o rapaz calou-se avançou na direção dos dois homens lutando contra eles de fora mortal. Sakura deu alguns passos para trás observando a luta. Syaoran realmente era um lutador incrível, sorriu pensando nisto. Pelo menos aquela era uma das qualidades de ser um pirata. Não demorou muito para dar cabo dos dois.

Syaoran voltou-se para ela caminhando devagar. 'Está tudo bem com você? Foi atingida?'

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas reparou que ele a avaliou rapidamente verificando seus ferimentos. 'Vamos.' Falou puxando-a novamente em direção ao coche.

Fujitaka entrou no escritório de Li sem bater e assustando o rapaz que estava observando a vasta propriedade pela grande janela atrás da mesa principal.

'Senhor Kinomoto.' Virou-se para o senhor encarando-o nos olhos.

O velho fechou a porta atrás de si, tomando o cuidado de trancá-la o que ativou os sentidos de Li que rapidamente olhou para o chão vendo uma via de escape caso tivesse que fugir de um ataque a tiros do senhor.

Ontem ele e Sakura haviam chegado em estado lastimável. A jovem tinha tantos ferimentos no corpo devido tanto a briga com Tomoyo quanto ao ataque dos bandidos, claro que não estava nem perto do estado que ficou a quase três meses atrás quando eles se encontraram, mas agora a situação era outra, Sakura estava grávida e de um filho seu! Seu dever era proteger aquela mulher de tudo e de todos. Porem não sabia o que realmente a jovem havia contato ao pai.

'Minha filha me contou o que houve ontem.' O ancião falou caminhando em direção a mesa. Parou a frente a ela encarando Li. 'Não tivemos um bom começo, não foi rapaz?'

Li concordou com um gesto.

'Há algo em você meu jovem, que não consigo desvendar. Sou um homem vivido e já passei também por muita coisa, inclusive guerras e invasões. Mas há algo em ti que para mim não faz sentido.'

'Aonde quer chegar, senhor Kinomoto?' Li foi direto.

O senhor sentou-se na poltrona e sugeriu que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo. A conversa poderia ser longa. Syaoran acatou a sugestão sem desviar o olhar do sogro.

'Tenho que confessar que nunca imaginei minha filha casada. Apenas sonhava com isto, pois um pai apenas descansa quando encontra um porto seguro para deixar seus filhos. Pedia a Buda intensamente para que eu encontrasse um rapaz que pudesse domá-la pois eu mesmo não estava conseguindo conter o gênio difícil dela. É minha filha e acredite em mim, é o que mais amo no mundo.'

'Não tenho por que duvidar.'

'Mas amar não significar ignorar suas falhas. E acho que errei muito durante a criação de Sakura. Dei-lhe liberdade demais para uma dama.'

Li abaixou os olhos e sorriu de lado. Realmente o velho senhor não soube muito bem criar a filha aos padrões aceitáveis entre os nobres, no entanto, sentia-se fascinado por aquela mulher em grande parte pelo seu espírito livre e determinado. Claro que não ignoraria seu corpo belo e atraente, mas Sakura era mais que isso para ele.

'Entendo sua preocupação, senhor Kinomoto. Apenas não entendo o que quer de mim.'

O velho levantou a mão pedindo num gesto para que Li tivesse calma. 'Sakura me contou que foram abordados por bandidos na estrada e que você a defendeu não permitindo que nada acontecesse a ela.'

'Ela é minha esposa. Meu dever era protegê-la. Ela e meu filho, que ela carrega em seu ventre. No entanto, não fui capaz de impedir que se machucasse.'

Foi então que Fujitaka finalmente sorriu. 'Estou cansado. Sou velho e sei que não durarei muito mais, alem disso, estou com muitas saudades de minha esposa.' Li tentou interrompe-lo porem o velho pediu com um gesto que permitisse que ele continuasse. 'E finalmente sinto-me livre para isso. Sakura tem quem a defenda e a proteja. Alem disso ela está grávida! O filho dela será a continuação do meu sangue na Terra. Não imaginei que o pai de meu neto viria do mar e fosse um pirata, mas isso não importa mais. Aquela criança que ela carrega no ventre é que importa agora. Ela é minha continuidade, já que perdi meu único filho homem.'

'Entendo o seu ponto de vista.'

'Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.' Agora foi a vez de Li olhar desconfiado para o senhor. Kinomoto respirou fundo batendo de leve no encosto da confortável poltrona que estava sentado. 'Sei que é um homem ambicioso demais, e não estou mais aqui para lhe censurar e sim para entrarmos num acordo de cavalheiros onde ambos teremos vantagens.'

Li pigarreou ansioso. Inclinou-se a frente tocando levemente os braços na imponente mesa a sua frente e voltando toda a sua atenção ao senhor, pressentia quando estava para negociar algo grande, sempre teve este _feeling_.

'Sei que fez fortuna por meios ilícitos e não pense que me esqueci disto, mas também sou um homem prático e sei que minha vida está no fim. Preciso deixar minha filha e meu neto amparados e principalmente, com a honra da família Kinomoto imaculada.'

'E onde eu entro nisto senhor Kinomoto?'

'Recebi uma carta real hoje pela manhã e o imperador me deu plenos poderes para escolher o governador de Tomoeda. O que eu decidir, está decidido e lavrado.'

Li franziu a testa. 'Terá uma difícil tarefa então senhor Kinomoto.'

'Não. Como lhe disse sou um homem prático e tenho bem claro os meus objetivos. Sei que quer poder muito alem do dinheiro que sei que possui. O que eu lhe proponho é simples. Eu indicarei o senhor para governador...'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos mal acreditando no que seus ouvidos escutavam. Nem em seus maiores e melhores sonhos com a derrocada de Eriol havia ousado imaginar ocupando o cargo que Governador de Tomoeda no lugar dele. Não teve como deixar de sorrir de prazer. Um prazer que lhe explodia todas as células do seu corpo. Como governador seria como o Imperador daquela terra esquecida pelo governo durante anos. Ele seria como Deus! 'E o que eu tenho que fazer em troca?' Perguntou por fim.

'O título será vitalício e como sabe ele será herdado...'

Li sorriu entendendo exatamente o que o senhor queria. 'Para meu filho legítimo mais velho.'

'Exato.' Fujitaka confirmou.

'Mas pelo que eu saiba isso é nepotismo, senhor.'

Fujitaka sorriu. 'A vida inteira honrei o meu país e o meu Imperador. Por isso considero isso como uma recompensa pelos meus préstimos. Alem disso, como Governador está simplesmente impossível que descubram seu verdadeiro nome, pois usará um documento imperial para se identificar e sendo assim nunca poderão provar que meu neto é filho de um pirata, mas sim do honrado governador Urameshi.'

'Verdade. Será como nascer novamente e em berço de ouro.'

'Exatamente.' Concordou o velho. 'E então? Qual sua resposta?'

'Acho que não é nem necessário eu pensar para aceitar tal proposta, senhor Kinomoto.'

'Realmente.'

Li respirou fundo encarando o velho. 'O que fez mudar de opinião ao meu respeito, senhor?'

'Eu não mudei de opinião ao seu respeito em nenhum momento. Sempre o vi como o pirata que invadiu meu navio e matou mais da metade dos guardas que me acompanharam. Alem inclusive de quase dar cabo de minha vida e de abusar de minha filha. Entretanto... o senhor é o pai do meu neto, Sakura me confirmou que é possível que realmente esteja grávida de um filho seu, e é por isso e apesar de ser tão perigoso um acordo com o senhor, é o único candidato que tenho.'

'Eu aceito.' Falou decidido. 'Sei que sua filha irá me dar muito trabalho, mas sua moeda de troca realmente é muito tentadora.'

'Ótimo!' o velho exclamou levantando-se. 'Redigirei a carta real agora mesmo para enviar ao império com urgência. Em uma semana ela retornará com o selo imperial e assim tornará governador de Tomoeda.' Falou caminhando em direção a porta. 'Só um detalhe... Sakura nunca poderá saber deste acordo. Sabes como é orgulhosa.' Recomendou antes de destrancar a porta.

'Fique tranqüilo quanto a isto.'

'Excelente.' Falou antes de sair do escritório deixando o genro sozinho.

Li jogou a cabeça para trás com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Gargalhou por minutos deliciando-se com a surpresa maravilhosa que colocaram em suas mãos calejadas. Quando havia ousado imaginar ser o governador de Tomoeda? Nunca! Nunca sua ambição chegou a tanto. Sakura só poderia ser realmente um amuleto da sorte. E ele que estupidamente havia pensado em fazer a jovem perder a criança. Nunca havia imaginado tal proposta vindo do nobre honrado senhor Kinomoto, mas quem era ele para julgar a atitude dos outros? No fundo todos possuem seus interesses. Levantou-se com vontade de ver a jovem que tinha lhe dado tantas surpresas nestes últimos dias. Queria pedir a ela que preparasse uma grande festa.

Subiu as escadas pulando os degraus e entrou no quarto. Encontrou Sakura sentado no batente da janela olhando para a noite escura. Ouvindo o barulho da porta ela dirigiu o olhar para ele.

'Como está?' Perguntou aproximando-se da jovem.

'Ótima. Não há por que se preocupar comigo, senhor.' Respondeu sorrindo de forma sarcástica pelo interesse do esposo em seu bem estar. 'Ah sim... para sua tristeza, eu não sangrei...confirmando assim para o senhor que não perdi o suposto filho que carrego no ventre.'

'Humm...' soltou incomodado pela jovem pensar que gostaria realmente que ela tivesse abortado a criança.

Parou bem próximo da nobre fitando-a profundamente. Levantou o braço tocando o rosto da bela e afastando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo que tampava o machucado acima do supercílio da jovem e que havia parado de sangrar. Sakura manteve-se estática não desviando os olhos do esposo e se perguntando o que este queria com ela. Assustou-se quando este deslizou a mão pelo rosto chegando a sua nuca e por ela puxando-a para que a beijasse.

No primeiro momento arregalou os olhos assustada porem logo já os tinha fechado e entregando-se aos prazeres das carícias de Syaoran. Simplesmente não tinha mais forças para negar a sim mesma que estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo violento pirata.

Continua.


	15. Capítulo XV

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XV

Syoran encarava o teto do quarto de Sakura. A jovem estava deitada ao seu lado observando a sombra do sol que invadia o luxuoso quarto. Sem querer ela soltou um leve suspiro cansada pela noite intensa que teve com o esposo. Sentia-se leve. Era estranho como durante toda a sua vida ela sempre fora ensinada que entregar-se para um homem era errado, pecaminoso, imoral e vergonhoso. Recriminou-se por ter se deixado acreditar naquelas besteiras. Sentir o corpo de um homem colado ao seu, dentro de si era uma das sensações mais prazerosas que já teve na vida. Virou-se de lado fechando os olhos e querendo agora apenas dormir e recuperar suas forças para iniciar mais um dia onde teria que agüentar mais um dos intermináveis e chatos chás entre as distintas senhoras de Tomoeda. Não tinha vontade alguma de ir, principalmente porque provavelmente Tomoyo estaria nele e encarar aquela mulher na sua frente seria simplesmente insuportável.

Apesar de tudo, entendia a ambiciosa esposa de Eriol. Reparou que pelo estado da casa que eles estavam na pindaíba e com certeza Syaoran estava e muito dificultando a vida financeira do casal. Não tinha mais forças para brigar e obrigar o marido a afastar-se deles, tinha apenas que tentar descobrir a verdade para sua própria segurança. Syaoran poderia ser um amante incrível, mas também era o mesmo homem que quase matou ela e o pai quando seqüestrou o navio imperial. Tinha que ter cuidado, e ela não pensava nisto apenas em termos sentimentais, pois isto ela nem considerava, mas definitivamente em relação a integridade física dela e do pai. Assim que o prazo terminasse daqui a poucas semanas, e a vingança supostamente estaria finalizada, ela e o pai passariam a potenciais alvos do pirata.

'Preciso que organize uma nova festa.' Ouviu a voz de Li.

'Para comemorar o que agora?'

'Sua curiosidade é seu maior defeito, senhora.'

Ela respirou fundo, cansada demais para alongar o diálogo. Realmente gostaria apenas de dormir um pouco. 'Está certo.' Concordou sem mais delongas. Sentiu o braço de Li enlaçar sua cintura fina e a respiração do homem na sua nuca. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si fazendo os corpos se encostarem.

'Quero uma festa grandiosa. Tão grandiosa quanto a uma coroação.' Recomendou beijando a nuca da esposa.

'Vai lhe custar uma grande quantidade de moedas.'

'Não me importo. Não poupe uma moeda sequer.'

Sakura franziu a testa, sua curiosidade fora atiçada e era como um formigamento dentro do corpo inquietando-a. Perguntaria novamente o motivo da comemoração.

'E quero que você esteja coberta de ouro e jóias. Quero vê-la como uma rainha inglesa. Não! Quero vê-la mais bela que qualquer rainha européia.' Falou forçando-a a virar-se para ele. Ficaram um de frente ao outro deitados.

Li divertiu-se em ver o rosto curioso e desconfiado da esposa. No fundo divertia-se com aquele jogo perigoso. Porem logo os olhos dela tornaram-se escuros e ele pode sentir o que viria a seguir.

'Matou o pai de Hiiraguizawa?'

Syaoran arregalou os olhos surpreso. Levantou-se sentando na cama e desviando os olhos de Sakura. Realmente aquela mulher era muito perigosa, ela havia investigado sobre sua vida bem debaixo do seu nariz sem que percebesse. A jovem levantou-se puxando o lençol para cobrir sua nudez e fitando as costas marcadas do esposo era a primeira vez que Li permitia que ela visse seu corpo completamente descoberto a luz do dia. O sol aos poucos invadia o quarto.

Ela sentiu aquele maldito bolo na garganta, mas tinha que se manter firme. 'Não precisa mais mentir para mim.' Ouviu o som de uma risada leve do rapaz.

'Acho que já tirou suas próprias conclusões, senhora. A minha resposta não vai fazer diferença em seu julgamento.'

'Não estou lhe julgando.'

Ele voltou-se para ela. 'Mesmo?' Sakura sentiu que o tom era debochado como sempre. 'Porem... se tem certeza que sou um assassino, porque deita-se comigo? Medo que eu a mate?' Perguntou aproximando-se dela.

'Não.'

'Não?' Mostrou-se incrédulo.

'Não tenho receio que me mate, pois se fosse interessante que eu estivesse morta não tinha saído viva daquele navio.'

'Excelente conclusão'.

'Só me pergunto... até quando será de seu interesse manter eu e meu pai vivos.'

'Excelente pergunta.'

'E não ache que sou uma donzela idiota que acha que só porque deita-se comigo está apaixonado e poupará minha vida. O papel de príncipe encantado não faz muito o seu gênero'.

'Nem o seu de donzela em perigo.' Rebateu em seguida. 'Então porque se deita comigo se não é para que me convença a poupar-lhe a vida e lhe entregar esta bela e luxuosa mansão para a senhora?' Era palpável o deboche e o sarcasmo dele que chegava a irritar a jovem, mas sabia que ele fazia isso apenas para aborrecê-la.

Ela finalmente desviou os olhos do rapaz a sua frente e fitou um ponto qualquer no chão do quarto. Respirou fundo, não precisava pensar muito para encontrar a resposta da pergunta de Li, o que doía era constatar de forma clara que encontrava-se completamente enamorada pelo capitão. Que ela, uma dama da mais alta sociedade japonesa, estava completamente envolvida com um marginal que mal considerava sua vida e apenas a via como um instrumento para sua loucura contra Hiiraguizawa.

Resolveu que não era porque ela havia aceitado a verdade daria a ele o prazer de saber que estava envolvida amorosamente. Ela não era este tipo de mulher. Levantou-se e caminhou devagar pelo quarto abrindo o armário para escolher uma roupa leve para vestir. O dia prometia ser insuportavelmente quente, como todos.

Li observou a esposa caminhando devagar nua pelo quarto e perguntou-se se aquela mulher belíssima um dia poderia sentir qualquer coisa por ele. Sentiu-se ansioso como um menino pela resposta. 'Ainda não respondeu, senhora.' Insistiu e recriminou-se em seguida por isso. Viu quando Sakura voltou-se para ele fitando-o intensamente.

'Simplesmente por que eu quero. Considere...' Ela fez uma pequena pausa não desviando os olhos do homem. 'Que o senhor és um excelente cavalo.'

Li gargalhou. Nunca imaginou aquela resposta da esposa. Mas lembrava-se claramente dela gritando com ódio que preferia deitar-se com um cavalo a dividir a cama com ele. Realmente Sakura era muito espirituosa e isso simplesmente encantava-o cada vez mais. Levantou-se rapidamente, indo de encontro a esposa e enlaçando a cintura fina daquela mulher que enlouquecia-o. 'Sim senhora... sou o melhor.'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Puro-sangue.'

'Exatamente.' Falou antes de beijá-la e carregá-la novamente em direção da cama.

_**Non te prometto niente – Eros Ramazzotti**_

_Adesso non michiedere (Agora não me pergunte)_

_quando tornerò (quando voltarei)_

_ti prego non insistere (Te imploro, não insista)_

_magari chiamerò. (Talvez, eu a chamarei)_

_Non ti prometto niente (Não te prometo nada)_

_anche se tu mi piaci già un po' (mesmo que tu já gostes um pouco de mim)_

_Non ti prometto niente (Não te prometo nada)_

_Conosci già la regola (Tu já conhece a regra)_

_vedersi solo un pó (de nos vermos só um pouco)_

_capisco che non basta più, (eu entendo que não é mais suficiente)_

_però, per il momento no. (Mas no momento, não)_

_Non ti prometto niente (Não te prometo nada)_

_sai che già una volta io l'ho fatto (tu sabes que uma vez eu fiz)_

_e che ho mantenuto tutto (e que eu mantive tudo)_

_io che c'ho creduto cosi (eu acreditei assim)_

_sai come finì (tu sabes como terminou)_

_sai come finì (tu sabes como terminou)_

_Se tornerò a innamorarmi ancora (Se eu voltar a me apaixonar de novo)_

_ora non so se sarà di te. (Agora não sei se será por você)_

_Se ci sarà posto ancora (Se ainda há lugar para nós)_

_potrai riempirlo forse tu. (Talvez tu possas preenchê-lo)_

_Ma tu adesso non mi chiedere di più. (Mas não me peça muito)_

_Io non ti so rispondere (Eu não sei te responder)_

_se un giorno cambierà (se um dia mudará)_

_Non ti prometto niente (Não te prometo nada)_

_dico solo che con te (só digo que contigo)_

_sto meglio (eu estou melhor)_

_e che il tempo del risveglio (e que o tempo de despertar)_

_già potresti essere tu (já poderá ser contigo)_

_non dico di più (não digo muito)_

_non dico di più (não digo muito)_

_se..tornerò a innamorarmi ancora (Se eu voltar a me apaixonar de novo)_

_ora non so se sarà di te (agora não sei ser será por você)_

_se ci sarà posto ancora (se ainda há um lugar pra nós)_

_mi piacerebbe tenerlo per te (Eu gostaria de tê-lo pra ti)_

_Se ci sarà posto ancora (Se ainda há um lugar pra nós)_

_per una parola che vorrei (por uma palavra queria)_

_poterti dire senza più (poder dizer-te nada mais)_

_poterti dire senza più (poder dizer-te nada mais)_

_più pensare a lei (pensar muito nela)_

_più pensare a lei (pensar muito nela)_

Sakura caminhava devagar pelo imenso salão observando como poderia preparar a mansão para a grande recepção que o marido queria fazer. O rapaz havia lhe dado simplesmente uma quantia monstruosa e é claro que ele já deveria ter considerado que ela pegaria uma parte para ela própria.

Pediria para Yamazaki ir até a fazenda vizinha onde ouvir dizer que tinha uma das melhores adegas do Japão para encomendar o vinho, e também tinha que providenciar flores para enfeitar todo o salão. Olhou para o grandioso candelabro e pensou que poderia ser interessante enfeitá-lo com mais cristais. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o piano que estava num dos cantos do grandioso cômodo. Sorriu de forma triste indo até o instrumento lembrando-se do irmão. Se ele estivesse vivo com certeza não estariam ela e o pai vivendo aquela situação nas mãos de Syaoran. Suspirou sentindo-se cansada de viver. Nunca havia imaginado sentir-se assim, mas era verdadeiramente o que sentia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela abertura brusca da porta principal e vozes alteradas.

'Senhor Hiraguizawa! Já lhe disse que o senhor Urameshi lhe proibiu entrar na mansão sem a presença dele!' Era a voz de Timu.

'Seremos obrigado a usar as armas, senhor! Não nos obrigue!' Era a voz de outro capataz da fazenda.

'Só sairei daqui quando falar com a senhora!'

Não gostava de Eriol, era verdade, mas também não queria derramar o sangue do nobre por sua culpa. Caminhou rápido ao encontro dos homens pedindo que parassem a discussão. Assim que os dois homens de Li se acalmaram ela voltou-se para Eriol. 'Senhor Hiiraguizawa? O que faz aqui?'

'Preciso lhe falar senhora.'

'Já lhe pedi para não me procurar mais! Meu marido não está em casa, ele pode...'

'Isso porque ele está agora dormindo com a minha esposa!' O nobre gritou não se importando com a presença dos criados que se entreolharam.

Ótimo! Pensou Sakura, agora estava se sentia constrangida na presença de criados. Não lhe faltava mais nada mesmo. Fitou os dois com o rosto sério. 'Saiam!' Não pediu, ordenou de forma enérgica. Os dois ainda permaneceram um tempo parado sem saber exatamente que ordem seguir, a do patrão ou da patroa. Mas quando observaram o olhar glacial da mulher a sua frente fizeram exatamente o que esta pediu.

A sós, Sakura fitou Eriol censurando-o pela situação constrangedora que passou a frente dos criados. 'Já fui clara com o senhor para que não entrasse em minha casa quando meu marido não estivesse.'

Eriol caminhou até ela segurando uma das mãos da jovem que tentou afastar-se mas foi impedida pelo nobre. 'Por favor... escute-me senhora. Precisa saber de toda a verdade. Não é justo o que estão fazendo conosco.'

'Oras senhor Hiiraguizawa...' Ela falou puxando a mão com força e finalmente livrando-se do contato com Eriol.

'Yamato começou a cobrar as inúmeras jóias que deu a Tomoyo. E imagino que a senhora saiba qual a moeda que ele escolheu para o pagamento, não?' Perguntou em tom irônico fitando-a.

'Sua esposa é que aceitou este tipo de negócio. Meu marido é homem e é normal esta atitude, agora sua esposa é que não se deu o devido respeito.' Falou irritada com a atitude abusiva do nobre, se o homem tivesse um pingo de classe não faria ela passar por tamanha humilhação.

'Lembra-se quando lhe disse que haveria coisas que o dinheiro não fariam para uma pessoa?'

'O que quer dizer com isso, senhor?'

'Que Tomoyo será sempre a filha ambiciosa de um pescador. Ela trocou o noivo por mim por eu ter mais dinheiro e agora está me trocando por seu marido que possui mais posses.'

Então realmente Tomoyo havia trocado Syaoran por Eriol por causa de dinheiro. 'E o que o senhor deseja de mim então? Acho que deveria ter uma longa conversa era com sua esposa, não comigo.'

'Não tenho nada a falar com ela simplesmente porque como eu já lhe falei, por que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer em relação a ela.'

'Então eu só posso sentir muito por ela. E agora, por favor, retire-se de minha casa.' Falou caminhando em direção a cozinha a procura de uma das criadas para acompanhar o nobre até a saída, foi quando de repente sentiu a mão de Eriol segurando o seu braço e puxando-a para virar-se para ele.

'Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pela senhora.' Novamente o nobre declarou seus sentimentos. 'A senhora é tudo para mim! Minha vida não tem mais sentindo se não posso vê-la, se não posso sentir o seu perfume, ouvir a sua voz.'

'O senhor me ofende! Sou uma mulher casada!' Falou tentando puxar o braço e livrar-se da mão de ferro que o envolvia.

'Não é minha intenção, senhora. Mas que saiba o quando eu a amo.'

'Retire-se senhor Hiiraguizawa. E aconselho-o a conversar com sua esposa.' Falou entre os dentes.

'Yamato... ele não a merece.'

'Pois isso quem decide sou eu, senhor... Agora solte-me imediatamente.' Ordenou empurrando o nobre e finalmente vendo-se livre. Caminhou rápido em direção a cozinha chamando por Meylin. Aquela garota lhe pagaria por ter sumido na hora que ela precisava de sua presença, parecia que fazia sempre isso de propósito.

'Por favor, senhora... me escute!' Suplicou o nobre.

'Escutar o que, Eriol?' Syaoran acabava de entrar no salão praticamente invadindo-o e assustando Sakura que não imaginava o marido em casa tão cedo. 'O que minha esposa precisa escutar do senhor sem a minha presença?'

Sakura não pode negar que sentiu-se imensamente aliviada de ver o marido a sua frente. Caminhou rapidamente na direção de Syaoran e enlaçou seu braço ao dele. Li a fitou rapidamente e depois novamente a Eriol aguardando a desculpa esfarrapada que o nobre lhe daria. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo no recinto entre ele e a esposa. 'E então?'

Eriol soltou um grande suspiro tentando ganhar mais tempo para inventar uma desculpa convincente. 'Estava pedindo ajuda a sua esposa para resolver o impasse com o senhor Kinomoto... sobre a minha nomeação a governador de Tomoeda.' Festejou intimamente por encontrar a desculpa perfeita.

Syaoran teve vontade de gargalhar, só não sabia direito pela ingenuidade de Eriol em achar que ele acreditou na desculpa completamente esfarrapada ou por saber que o amigo de infância teria uma surpresa e tanto nos próximos dias quando ele assumir o governo de Tomoeda.

'Caro Eriol, sabes que damas não entendem de política. Minha adorável esposa não pode lhe ajudar nesta questão.' Falou com sarcasmo.

'Era justamente o que estava tentando convencê-lo.' Sakura tentou manter a desculpa de Eriol, só não soube se realmente o marido tinha acreditado ou se estava se fazendo de desentendido.

'Bem Eriol, acho que nesta questão não há como ajudá-lo. Mas podemos tomar um cálice de licor e conversar sobre assuntos que acredito sejam de seu interesse.'

Eriol observou o rosto satisfeito de Yamato e depois fitou Sakura que estava ao lado dele. Como estava encantado por aquela mulher. Ela era simplesmente tudo que ele sempre desejou que Tomoyo fosse. Fina, educada, elegante e incrivelmente bela. Havia uma aura de realeza que a envolvia que ele simplesmente sentia-se enfeitiçado, perdidamente e perigosamente enfeitiçado. Quando conquistou Tomoyo fazendo-a preferir ele ao amigo de infância, sentiu-se vitorioso porem sabia que quando conquistasse aquela bela mulher de olhos verdes iria se sentir como um imperador.

Li reparou no olhar demorado de Eriol sobre Sakura. Lembrou-se quando o ex amigo dirigia um olhar parecido para Tomoyo quando esta era sua noiva. Nunca havia dado importância, achava até mesmo que fosse carinho pois em sua ingenuidade achava que eram como irmãos e casado com Tomoyo, ela passaria a ser como sua irmã. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ser tão estúpido e ingênuo naquela época. Eriol estava cobiçando o que era dele novamente. Sem querer estava novamente desejando a sua mulher. Virou o rosto fitando Sakura que nitidamente não sabia o que fazer. Ela realmente era linda. Havia perdido para sempre um belo par de Safiras porem aquelas esmeraldas seriam eternamente dele, não seria tão distraído como antes. Sabia exatamente com quem estava lhe dando agora. Voltou-se para Eriol com um olhar duro, porem dirigindo-se a Sakura. 'Querida, infelizmente eu e meu amigo Eriol teremos uma conversa tediosa sobre financias.'

'Claro. Vou ver com as criadas a preparação do almoço.' Ela falou afastando-se do esposo e caminhando em direção a cozinha. 'Com sua licença.' Cumprimentou Eriol por educação quando passou por este sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

Quando os dois homens encontraram-se a sós, Li indicou com um gesto para se dirigirem até o escritório. Syaoran queria brincar um pouco de gato e rato com o nobre. Começaria pressionar o pagamento das promissórias.

Sakura tomava o chá na varanda da mansão quando viu Eriol sair de cabeça abaixada da mansão. Observou um dos criados lhe entregarem seu cavalo, o montou e saiu ainda com o semblante carregado. Com certeza Syaoran já estava lhe cobrando as promissórias e ele sem dinheiro para pagar provavelmente teve que se humilhar muito pedindo um novo prazo. No fundo tinha pena do nobre. Até agora o que conseguiu descobrir foi que ele teve o pai assassinado pelo amigo de infância e que após enviá-lo para a prisão desposou a noiva deste. E agora sabe-se Deus depois de quantos anos o ex-amigo retorna única e exclusivamente para destruir sua vida e roubando-lhe a mulher. Perguntava-se como tanto ele, quanto Tomoyo, não havia reconhecido Syaoran.

Suspirou tentando entender a atitude do homem em se declarar para ela. Era verdade que estava aproveitando o interesse que havia despertado no rapaz para tirar-lhe informações sobre o esposo, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que o nobre chegaria ao ponto de se declarar daquela maneira. Será que realmente estava apaixonado por ela? Teria que começar a ter cuidado com Eriol, sabia muito bem que amor e ódio eram as duas faces da mesma moeda, vide o seu relacionamento com o esposo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela presença de Li que aproximou da mesa e sentou a frente da esposa encarando-a.

'O que realmente Eriol queria com você?' Perguntou sem rodeios.

Sakura desviou os olhos do chá e fitou o marido. 'Isso já foi esclarecido.' Não queria contar a verdade unicamente para não colocar mais lenha na fogueira. As coisas já estavam muito difíceis para Eriol, não gostava dele, mas também não tinha interesse nenhum em prejudicá-lo ainda mais. Bastava a vergonha de estar endividado com o amante da esposa.

Syaoran riu. 'Oras não acha mesmo que engoli aquela desculpa esfarrapada, não é? Não se faça de ingênua, pois este papel também não combina com a senhora.'

A jovem colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa e encarou-o novamente. 'Do que tem receio? Que o senhor Hiiraguisawa viesse aqui cobrar os serviços que a esposa dele tem prestado para o senhor?'

'Foi isso que ele fez?'

'Mesmo que fizesse, senhor... o que ele poderia me dar em troca?' Tentou ser objetiva. 'Neste caso é muito mais vantagem fazer o mesmo que a senhora Hiiraguizawa e me deitar com o senhor.' Falou encarando-o tranquilamente porem reparou que o pirata sentiu-se incomodado pela colocação. Era incrível como já consegui identificar as reações do esposo em um pouco mais de dois meses de convivência.

'Mas é de Eriol que tem arrancado informações sobre meu passado, não é verdade senhora?'

Sakura não conseguiu segurar o riso. 'Acha que me deitaria com Hiiraguizawa a fim de descobrir algo do seu passado? Não seja tão pretensioso senhor meu marido.'

'Então o que tem dado a ele para que conte sobre o seu passado?'

Ela respirou fundo mostrando que estava entediada pelo interrogatório. 'O nobre senhor Hiiraguizawa tem a língua solta demais. Alem disso, como deve saber muito bem ele adora falar de si mesmo.'

'Então também deve saber senhora, que ele é ótimo em distorcer a verdade.'

Sakura fitou o esposo em silêncio. Era impressão sua ou o marido estava tentando se defender das acusações que ela lhe fez pela manhã, isso não era do feitio dele. Syaoran sempre deixou bem claro que não deveria satisfações a ninguém muito menos a ela, será que ele começara realmente a se interessar por ela ao ponto de querer mudar sua imagem? A jovem balançou de leve a cabeça achando que assim aqueles pensamentos de suposto interesse por sua pessoa do marido fossem embora. Não queria se iludir como uma donzela idiota e apaixonada. Sempre fora bem realista sobre sua situação. Inclinou-se a frente para alcançar o bule e servir um pouco mais de chá quando sentiu a mão de Li segurar a sua quase fazendo a jovem derrubar a escaldante bebida.

'A proíbo de se aproximar de Hiiraguizawa.'

'Não tem direito de me exigir nada que não esteja em nosso acordo senhor.' Falou entre os dentes.

'Nosso casamento foi consumado. És minha esposa de verdade e exijo que me respeite.'

A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Oras capitão Li. O que me deu foi um nome falso, o senhor está mais para meu amante do que para meu marido. Alem disso, não me exija fidelidade se o senhor está bem longe disto.' Falou puxando o braço com força afastando-se de Li. Levantou-se encarando-o com fúria. O homem levantou-se parando a frente dela.

'Se é capaz de fazer um escândalo na casa de Tomoyo...'

'Já lhe disse que ela ofendeu o meu pai.' Interrompeu-o.

'Tomoyo me falou que foi até lá oferecendo dinheiro para que ela se afastasse de mim.'

Sakura franziu a testa, era claro que aquela víbora falaria isso. 'Mesmo? E o que mais ela lhe disse? Que não aceitou a suposta quantia que eu ofereci por que lhe amava? Que não haveria quantia no mundo que a afastaria de você?' Falou com a voz debochada fingindo qualquer personagem de uma peça de Shakespeare.

Li deu um passo a frente segurando os braços da esposa e a encarando de perto. 'Por que simplesmente não diz o que sente por mim?'

Sakura sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Sem querer e odiando-se por isso sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas e aquele maldito bolo a se formar na garganta. O que ele queria com ela? Que tipo de jogo ou armadilha ele estava preparando para ela? Engoliu em seco tentando fazer aquele bolo descer arranhando sua garganta para que pudesse respirar. Sentiu que as mãos dele apertavam mais seus braços e que os olhos castanhos antes tão escuros e debochados estavam brilhantes e suaves. Abaixou o rosto sem conseguir encará-lo e sentindo finalmente as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e molharem sua bochecha. Deus como ela se odiava por não conseguir controlar suas ilusões românticas.

'Meus sentimentos...' tentou falar com um fio de voz. 'só dizem respeito a mim, senhor.'

Ele abaixou o rosto alcançando o ouvido da esposa. 'Pois lhe digo senhora, deve ser realmente muito incomodo para a nobre Kinomoto ver-se envolvida com um homem que ela considera repugnante, não?'

Sakura sentiu todos os nervos de seu corpo explodirem pela voz baixa e sensual do marido ao seu ouvido. Sim, ela o amava, e como o amava. Virou o rosto sabendo que ali encontraria o que procurava os lábios de Li e foi então que pela primeira vez o puxou para beijá-lo de forma profunda. Amava demais aquele homem e lhe doía a alma saber que aquele pseudo casamento estava com o prazo de validade quase vencido. Simplesmente não saberia o que fazer quando ele terminasse sua vingança e voltasse para o mar deixando-a sozinha e com apenas as lembranças de todas as vezes que se amaram. Doía a alma saber que para ele, ela não passava de uma diversão e talvez até mesmo de um capricho de seu ego saber que uma nobre do império havia entregado não apenas seu corpo mas seu coração a ele. Naquela hora, sentindo os lábios quentes do esposo e seus braços a lhe abraçar a cintura, pensou que talvez tivesse sido menos doloroso e vergonhoso se ele tivesse lhe tirado a vida deixando-a cair da prancha quando chantageou seu pai para abrir o cofre imperial.

Eriol parou o cavalo em frente a sua casa. Observou-a através do imponente portão. Era uma das propriedades mais caras de Tomoeda, claro herança de seu pai. Respirou fundo pensando que teria que se desfazer dela, talvez a quantia fosse suficiente para saldar boa parte de sua dívida com Yamato. Não sabia o que faria com Tomoyo e sinceramente desde que Sakura invadiu seus pensamentos não pensava mais no bem estar da esposa, a única coisa que ainda o segurava naquele casamento era o inevitável escândalo. Tinha que dá um jeito de se livrar da esposa e de Yamato. Com esta duas peças fora do tabuleiro finalmente conquistaria a Rainha.

Sakura era uma nobre do império, era claro que se não tivesse status seria impossível aproximar-se dela novamente. Também era certo que o nobre Kinomoto pediu para que a filha se afastasse dele. Yamato também deixou claro que sabia do seu interesse por ela e o obrigou a se afastasse dela. Era por isso que a jovem havia lhe tratado tão friamente em sua desastrosa visita. Sorriu de leve, ele sabia que ela o amava, mas estava pressa ao casamento.

Em sua difícil e humilhante conversa com Yamato, este deixou claro que se aproximasse da esposa cobraria no ato sua dívida.

'Era claro que agiria assim...' Fitou a mansão novamente. 'Também não deixaria de temer em perder uma esposa como Sakura.' Falou para si sentindo-se miseralvemente infeliz novamente. Conhecia muito bem aquele gosto de inveja e cobiça. Respirou fundo saltando do animal e empurrando o portão para entrar e em poucos minutos já estava na sala onde encontrou a esposa que pelo jeito o aguardava ansiosa.

'Eriol! Que bom que chegaste. Preciso de dinheiro para fazer compras, estamos quase sem comida em casa.'

O nobre observou a esposa sem a menor vontade de conversar com ela. Tomoyo era entediante e ultimamente com a eminência da falência tornara-se irritante.

'Venda uma das tantas jóias que tem.' Falou sem paciência.

'Oras! Não me ofenda! É sua obrigação me sustentar e não ao contrário! Ande! Me dê dinheiro para que eu mande a criada comprar algo no armazém! Aquele senhor Kuoto simplesmente não nos vende mais fiado... Deus! Nunca imaginei em minha vida que eu voltaria a comprar fiado...' Falou com nojo.

'Não me amole, mulher!' Disse cruzando a sala e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

'Eriol!' Ela gritou inconformada. 'Não foi para isto que me casei contigo! Não foi para isto que larguei aquele infeliz do Syaoran para me entregar a você!'

Eriol voltou-se para ela com um sorriso debochado. 'Você fez uma ótima troca, senhora! Se estivesse ainda com aquele infeliz, estaria agora mendigando na praça pública.'

'Troquei você por ele para não passar por isso. E posso trocar você por outro para não acontecer o mesmo.'

'Pois talvez deva se acostumar com a idéia, querida. Seu amante acabou de me cobrar parte das promissórias e vamos ter que vender a casa para saldá-las.'

'Vender a casa? Mas vamos para onde?' Ela mostrou-se desesperada. Correu até ele segurando suas mãos. 'Tem que ter outra maneira! Vamos ficar na boca do povo se desfazer da casa!'

'Eu... eu não sei o que fazer...' Falou com sinceridade balançando a cabeça;

'Peça um novo prazo para Yamato!'

'Eu pedi. Mas mesmo assim... não sei se poderei honrar.'

Tomoyo soltou as mãos do marido e respirou fundo. Pensou que depois do que aconteceu entre ela e o burguês, este não resgataria as promissórias do marido. Imaginou que ele estivesse em suas mãos e que pudesse manipulá-lo, porem tinha que ser mais assertiva.

'Eu vou tentar dar um jeito nisto... mas desta casa, eu não saio.' Falou decidida. Eriol deu os ombros e voltou a subir as escadas dirigindo-se ao quarto. A única coisa que queria agora era dormir. E sonhar... sonhar com Sakura em seus braços.

_Continua._


	16. Capítulo XVI

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XVI

'Então está tudo em ordem no _Lobo do Mar_?' Li perguntou para Yamazaki que havia recebido noticias da embarcação no porto de Tomoeda.

'Exatamente. Ban entregou ontem o carregamento para o senhor Ken, que se mostrou muito satisfeito com a mercadoria.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Era claro. Mercadoria de primeiro roubada dos navios europeus.'

'Ainda acho que vendeu muito barato para ele.'

O capitão meneou a cabeça. 'Não era só o lucro financeiro que me importava nesta negociação. Nos próximos acordos tirarei este pequeno prejuízo.' Ele deu um longo suspiro jogando-se para trás na poltrona. 'Estou ficando enjoado de ficar tanto tempo em terra firme.'

O rapazinho de olhos puxados concordou. 'Estamos a muito tempo aqui em Tomoeda.'

'Tempo demais...'

'Quando pretende partir?'

Syaoran pensou que realmente estava já passando da hora de voltar para o mar. Aquela vida de nobre já estava lhe cansando. Usar todos os dias aquele monte de roupas e ainda aquele colarinho apertado num calor infernal já estava sendo penoso demais. Não via a hora de voltar para seu navio continuando a cruzar os sete mares. Sem destino. Sem licença. Apenas com a vontade de ir e pegar o que queria das embarcações que pela má sorte cruzasse seu caminho. Aquele teatro de ostentação e riqueza já havia deixado de ser interessante a um bom tempo. Alem disso, a brincadeira de gato e rato com Eriol já estava com dia certo para o golpe de misericórdia e isso o deixava ansioso, como uma criança na véspera de natal pronta para receber o presente que esperou pelo ano inteiro. No caso dele, esperou por mais de quinze anos.

O único desconforto que sentia era em relação a esposa e agora também pelo filho que ela carregava no ventre. Era difícil de admitir mas não queria deixá-los, porem levar Sakura consigo estava fora de cogitação e afastar-se daquela mulher seria um golpe dolorido demais para ele. Não valia mais a pena ignorar o fato de que estava envolvido amorosamente com a esposa. Desejava-a acima de tudo. E o mais duro de admitir... já estava apaixonado por ela. Sabia disso e precisava ficar com a cabeça fria para decidir o melhor para ele, ela e o filho.

Observou Yamazaki que continuava a fitá-lo esperando uma resposta. 'Eu não sei meu amigo. Preciso decidir o que fazer com Sakura.' Yamazaki era seu amigo, seu único amigo, nele podia confiar.

O rapazinho sorriu fazendo seus olhos já puxados ficaram ainda menores. 'Então admite que gosta da sua "falsa" esposa.'

'Admito que adoro Sakura.' Falou por fim. 'Sem contar que ela espera um filho meu.'

'Que o senhor pretende deixar que venha ao mundo.' Comentou de forma taxativa.

'Sim, meu amigo. Quem decidirá isso será Sakura.'

Yamazaki aproximou-se do seu capitão. 'Acha mesmo que a senhora não iria querer a criança?'

'Sou um pirata, contrabandista, fora da lei e assassino. Realmente não sei se a distinta nobre Kinomoto gostaria de ter um filho meu. Uma coisa é entregar-se a mim por curiosidade ou desejo, a outra é criar uma criança que o pai é um contraventor. '

Yamazaki pensou que Li tinha certa razão, pensando de forma fria a situação era esta. Sakura era uma nobre da mais alta sociedade japonesa e Li não passava de um malfeitor. Eram de mundos opostos e se não fosse a situação bizarra que se encontraram seriam mundo impossíveis de se tocarem, muito menos se misturarem.

'E quanto a senhora Hiiraguizawa? Sente alguma coisa ainda por ela?'

Li ficou um tempo em silêncio. Era uma pergunta capciosa de responder. Tomoyo foi a mulher que ele amou de forma que pensou que o sentimento seria imortal. Chegou a pensar que aquele amor fosse imutável e talvez até fosse, o problema é que o encanto que tinha por Tomoyo acabou depois que conheceu Sakura. Era verdade que havia feito amor com a ex noiva depois de sua volta. Mas foi tão sistemático, se pegou até se sentido forçado a fazer porque fazia parte de seu plano para humilhar Eriol. Algo havia mudado naquele ato que antes ele comparava como tocar o céu.

'Não sei...'

'Como assim não sabe? Oras, fez dela sua amante! Precisa saber o que sente por ela ou poderá estar em apuros. Sentimentos podem ser muito perigosos na sua situação.'

'Eu confesso Yamazaki, que gostaria realmente de sentir alguma coisa por aquela mulher que foi tão importante na minha vida... mas hoje... por mais que eu não queira desvalorizar tudo que eu senti e vivi... ela é indiferente para mim.'

O rapazinho abriu um sorriso aliviado. 'Então o plano continua como o original.'

Li levantou-se tentando animar-se. 'É claro! Em relação a eles absolutamente nada mudou.'

'Como assim em relação a eles? O que mudou então?'

'Mudou em relação a Sakura.'

'Ah...' soltou seguido de um sorriso maroto.

Li franziu a testa. 'Aquela mulher só pode ser uma bruxa que me amaldiçoou. '

O amigo já falaria que o avisou bem sobre os poderes sobrenaturais da devoradora de cabeças, porem ouviram batidas leves na porta do escritório. Yamazato foi até ela e a abriu. Era Rika.

'A senhora Hiraguizawa está na sala esperando pelo patrão.' Anunciou a nobre.

Li pensou que a mulher realmente deveria estar desesperada achando que voltaria para a pobreza para lhe procurar em sua casa não se importando em encontrar-se com Sakura depois da briga entre elas.

'Diga que já irei encontrá-la.' Falou com tom mais alto para a jovem escutar e passar o recado.

Novamente a sós com o amigo, Li comentou. 'Realmente... Tomoyo mudou muito.'

'Ou talvez o amigo tenha idealizado ela demais em suas lembranças.'

'Talvez.'

'É melhor ver logo o que a dama quer, se sua esposa chegar mais cedo em casa depois das compras para a festa terá que conter a Devoradora de Cabeças de homem sozinho... por que EU, meu amigo, não vou me meter! Tenho amor a minha vida!'

Li soltou uma gargalhada, mas já se encaminhando a saída do escritório. Yamazaki tinha razão, um encontro entre as duas seria desastroso agora na reta final de seu plano.

Em poucos minutos estava a frente de dama de olhos violeta. Observaram-se por algum tempo, Tomoyo tentando achar as palavras certas para o seu pedido e Li pensando por que ela não o reconhecia e constatando penosamente que realmente o sentimento que os unia não era como sempre havia idealizado em seus sonhos, mesmo depois de todas as decepções que sofreu. Respirou fundo retirando o relógio que tinha dentro de um dos bolsos do colete e constatando aliviado que Sakura com certeza demoraria para voltar para casa devido a grande quantidade de tarefas relacionadas a preparação da festa de sua nomeação como governador.

'Senhora... recomendei que não viesse a minha casa desacompanhada de seu marido.' Começou.

Ela caminhou até ele e pegou uma de suas mãos. Levou-a até o peito fazendo o rapaz sentira a maciez dos seus seios. Li franziu a testa. 'Por favor senhor... não me desampare...'

'Do que está falando?' Perguntou de forma cínica pois sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

'Das promissórias de meu esposo. Por favor... perdoe-as... por mim...' Falou ficando na ponta dos pés e alcançando os lábios do amante. Li a afastou segurando seus ombros.

'Estamos em minha casa, senhora. Minha esposa pode aparecer a qualquer momento.'

'Ela está na cidade fazendo as compras. Ela demorará, não se preocupe.'

'Mesmo assim... não quero arriscar.'

Ela levantou o braço enlaçando o pescoço do homem enquanto se aproximava para beijar seu pescoço de forma delicada. 'Adoraria que me possuísse em seu leito, meu amor.' Ela sentiu que ele não se mostrava disposto então resolveu ser mais persuasiva, levou a outra mão até a virilidade de Syaoran e sorriu maliciosamente quando este começou a dar sinais que estava correspondendo a suas carícias. 'Vamos...' falou ao seu ouvido de forma mais sedutora possível.

Li fechou os olhos e pensou que adorava quando as mulheres tomavam iniciativa. Adorava quando era Sakura quem o procurava para que se amassem, mas com a esposa era diferente. Ele sabia que a nobre Kinomoto o procurava por desejo e luxuria, e talvez até no fundo gostava de se iludir achando que por algum outro sentimento mais nobre por parte da jovem de olhos esmeraldinos, mas definitivamente não era para tirar a corda do pescoço de outro homem.

'Tomoyo... você realmente não passa de uma vadia.' Ele falou com sarcasmo abrindo os olhos e fitando o piano no canto da sala.

'Sim... talvez seja... mas apenas sua.' Tomoyo respondeu ainda beijando o pescoço do rapaz e apalpando sua virilidade.

'E seu marido? Você também é a vadia dele?'

'Eriol... não é mais nada para mim. Meus pensamentos e desejos estão apenas no senhor, Yamato.' Disse puxando o rosto do rapaz e beijando-o profundamente na boca.

Sakura avistou o coche dos Hiiraguizawa em frente da mansão. Franziu a teste deduzindo rapidamente que Tomoyo estava em sua residência. Eriol mesmo com sol a pico sempre ia visitá-los apenas a cavalo. Sabia que aquela oferecida assim que havia descoberto que estava na cidade viria até sua casa implorar pela divida do marido. E sabia muito bem a moeda de troca que a dama usaria. Exatamente por isso deixou Meilyn e Rika com uma lista de afazeres na cidade de voltou para a residência assim que Timu a avisou que a senhora Hiiraguizawa havia saído de casa. Se a esposa de Eriol se achava esperta, ela era muito mais.

Entrou em casa evitando fazer barulho, a sala estava vazia. Onde eles estariam fazendo aquela pouca vergonha na SUA mansão? Pegaria os dois no flagrante e encheria de tapas aquela oferecida e é claro sobraria para aquele pirata estúpido, burro, idiota, tudo de ruim do mundo que não conseguia respeitar nem mesmo os seus sentimentos. Pensou horrorizada que eles estariam no quarto, na cama onde tantas vezes fez amor com o marido. Ah mas se eles estivessem lá ela mataria os dois! Já estava cansada de ter sangue de barata! Uma vergonha desta ela faria o marido comer o próprio pinto para aprender a respeitar uma mulher. Louca! Sim ela era louca e não tinha vergonha nenhuma em constatar que era louca por ele.

Já estava subindo os primeiro degraus da escadaria que levava aos dormitórios sentindo o coração arder no peito, mas seus ouvidos chamaram a atenção para um barulho vindo do escritório, caminhou até ele decidida quando foi de repente segurada pelo braço por Yamazaki que fez questão de falar bem alto seu nome alertando para o capitão que a jovem estava em casa.

'Voltou cedo senhora Sakura! Sente-se bem?'

Sakura teve vontade de socar a cara do rapazinho por ter frustrado seus planos. Este sentiu isso largando-a imediatamente. Não sabia nem como teve coragem de interromper o andar decidido da devoradora de cabeças, agora que estaria realmente nos braços da morte.

'Não me interrompa mais Yamazaki!' Ordenou voltando a caminhar em direção ao escritório.

'Mas senhora! Seu marido está numa reunião importante com...' Ele calou-se assim que a mulher tentou abrir a porta do escritório, mas esta estava trancada. Bateu com força.

'Abra já esta porta!' Gritou ainda esmurrando a porta do escritório.

Logo ela foi aberta e viu o rosto do marido. 'Enlouqueceu?'

Ela literalmente empurrou-o para o lado e entrou no cômodo encarando finalmente quem queria: Senhora Hiiraguizawa.

'O que faz na minha casa?' Perguntou de forma ameaçadora.

Tomoyo sorriu de forma debochada. Arrumou o cabelo mostrando que o que estava fazendo antes da escandalosa intromissão era muito agitado. 'Sempre a imaginei como uma princesa real, senhora Urameshi... mas vejo que não possui educação alguma. Não se trata uma visita de seu marido desta maneira.'

Sakura respirou fundo tentando controlar a vontade de dar um tapa novamente na cara debochada de Tomoyo. 'Saia agora da minha casa. Seus serviços de amante são apenas aceitáveis no putero e em sua casa, não na minha.'

'Esta casa não é sua. É de Yamato... é ele quem decide quem fica aqui.'

'Correção: esta casa é minha. Saia daqui agora. Só em bem vinda quando assim eu determinar. Yamato...' Ela chamou o esposo e voltou-se para ele. Observou que o homem estava parado ao lado da porta com os braços cruzados observando o diálogo das damas e no fundo divertindo-se. 'Pague o que deve a esta e aconselhe-a a esperar que você a procure.' Voltou-se novamente para Tomoyo. 'Se ele desconfiar que está desesperada irá começar a abaixar o pagamento por seus serviços. Aprenda isso, querida.'

Rodou os calcanhares e caminhou na direção da saída do escritório. Reteve-se apenas na frente do esposo onde falou em tom mais baixo possível. 'Livre-se dela agora, ou eu contarei a verdade a todos.' Ameaçou fitando-o nos olhos. Com tom mais alto para que Tomoyo ouvisse sentenciou. 'Você tem quinze segundo para se livrar dela.' Continuou seu caminho finalmente deixando os dois amantes a sós.

'Quem esta mulher pensa que é?' Tomoyo falou entre os dentes. Fitou o homem, indignada. 'Por que não me defendeu dela?'

Li gargalhou de forma debochada. 'Defendê-la? Não estou entendendo... minha esposa inclusive aconselhou-a.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa olhando perplexa para o homem que a menos de dois minutos estavam quase prontos para se amarem. 'Como?'

'Oras senhora Hiiraguizawa, sejamos prático. É a lei da oferta e da procura. Capitalismo inglês! Agora... peço que realmente se retire... não gostaria de um escândalo.'

A morena o fitou com ódio. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada em toda sua vida. Nunca! Nem quando era apenas a filha de um estúpido e fracassado pescador. 'Nunca mais encostará um dedo em mim, senhor Urameshi.' Falou caminhando em direção a porta porem quando passou por ele o homem a segurou pelo braço.

'Encostarei até quando eu quiser senhora. Ou prefere voltar para a sarjeta de onde nunca deveria ter saído.'

Ela arregalou os olhos mostrando-se surpresa. 'Como sabe que eu...'

Li arrependeu-se de ter dado com a língua nos dentes, mas consertou imediatamente. 'Seu marido nunca escondeu de mim que não passa da filha de um pescador maltrapilha que ele tentou transformar inutilmente numa nobre.'

A jovem abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir falar nada. Lagrimas de ódio e vergonha desceram de seus olhos violeta. 'Juro que você e Eriol irão se arrepender de rirem de mim.' Sentenciou com o olhar assassino.

Li franziu a testa observando os olhos violeta se tornarem tão gélidos e perigosos como jamais havia visto antes. 'Se arrependeram...você e ela.' repetiu virando o rosto e caminhar para fora da elegante residência. Desaparecendo da vista do pirata.

Syaoran soltou um longo suspiro. Não se arrependia do que havia feito com Tomoyo. Mas teve que constatar que a vingança era algo contraditório, ao mesmo tempo que ela lhe trazia uma satisfação ou talvez uma certa sensação de reparação também vem acompanhada de tristeza e ressentimento. A vingança não trazia felicidade e alegria... e podia constatar aquilo naquele momento quando disse a Tomoyo tudo que queria lhe dizer a anos. Mas não posso retroceder agora... tinha que ir até o fim. Tomoyo era apenas uma parte da vingança que fora concluído.

Voltou-se para a escadaria que o levaria até o quarto da esposa. Caminhou devagar, subindo os degraus lentamente. Tentou abrir o quarto da esposa mais este estava trancado. Respirou fundo. 'Abra a porta Sakura. Ou prefere que eu a derrube a pontapés? Seu pai não está em casa.'

Logo a porta foi aberta e o rosto vermelho da esposa apareceu. 'O que quer comigo? Terminar o que estava fazendo com aquela vadia? Pois saiba que se tentar eu juro que lhe capo!'

Ele empurrou a porta de leve abrindo-a completamente para que pudesse passar. Sakura deu um passo para trás encarando-o. Cruzou os braços esperando o que o marido queria com ela.

'Pensei que ficaria a tarde inteira fazendo compras para a festa.'

'Sua festa sairá perfeita, senhor. Não se preocupe, deixei Meilyn e Rika com a lista de afazeres.'

'Mas não terá o mesmo requinte se...'

'Oras! Não me venha a ensinar o meu trabalho!' Irritou-se. 'O senhor é quem deveria encontrar-se com sua amante num lugar apropriado e não na MINHA casa!'

Li sorriu de leve. 'Ela ainda é minha senhora.'

'Pois bem! Está na hora de passá-la para o meu nome.'

'Ainda faltam duas semanas para o prazo...'

'Eu sei! Mas quero alguma garantia que terei esta casa no meu nome quando terminar o prazo.'

Li caminhou até ela. Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, não queria que ele se aproximasse dela, não depois de flagrante de poucos minutos atrás.

'Tem um filho meu em seu ventre... quer garantia maior que esta?'

Sakura balançou cabeça descruzando os braços e caminhando pelo quarto. 'Não tenho certeza se estou grávida! Já lhe disse isso mais de mil vezes! Mas que droga! O senhor não acredita em nada, absolutamente nada do que eu lhe digo!' Explodiu de raiva.

'Como quer que acredite em você, senhora. Se és uma nobre... se finge e interpreta todo momento de sua vida.'

'É justamente por isso que eu quero que isto termine logo! Quero esta casa! Quero parar de fingir o tempo todo! Quero parar de viver neste mundo ridículo onde tenho que usar este maldito espartilho a apertar minhas costelas todos os dias! Deste mundo onde meu marido se acha no direito de ter amantes e esfregá-las na minha cara!'

Syaoran observou a esposa ofegante. Ela deveria estar realmente no seu limite para lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Sabia que Sakura era uma mulher diferente, só não imaginou o quanto desgostosa estava daquele mundo que sempre viveu.

'Não lhe entendo, senhora. Algumas horas joga na minha cara que não passo de seu amante e agora comportasse como minha esposa. O que realmente a senhora quer de mim?'

Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Quero que me respeite. O que faria se me flagrasse no escritório trancada com o senhor Hiiraguizawa?'

'Mataria vocês dois.' Respondeu calmamente.

'Claro que sim... vindo de um pirata violento só poderia resultar nisto.'

'Exatamente.'

Ela parou a sua frente decidida. 'Se eu souber que se encontrou novamente com aquela vadia, termino com esta farsa e entrego o senhor para as autoridades, está me ouvindo?'

Li sorriu debochado. 'E perderá a casa? Duvido...'

'Não duvide...' Falou decidida. 'Não sou mulher também de ficar querendo dividir o meu homem com aquele tipinho. Fiz vistas grossas até agora porque considerei que envolvê-la fazia parte de seu plano de vingança contra os Hiiraguizawa, mas agora já foi longe demais.'

'Isto é uma ordem?' Perguntou em tom brincalhão.

'Exatamente.' Imitou o tom de voz dele.

Syaoran observou a esposa, nunca havia recebido uma ordem de mulher alguma. Era claro que quando criança fazia o que sua mãe lhe pedia, e quando garoto fazia tudo por Tomoyo. Mas uma ordem direta? Esta era a primeira vez que estava ouvindo uma ordem da boca de uma mulher na vida. Desde que encontrou com aquele demônio de olhos verdes, ela adorava lhe dar ordens e não pode negar que era ao mesmo tempo irritante e deliciosamente sedutor uma mulher com aquela coragem, ainda mais sabendo quem realmente ele era. Os olhos femininos o fitavam com intensidade, mas não via medo, e sim determinação.

'E por que isso agora lhe incomoda, senhora? Se antes nosso acordo dizia apenas...'

'Oras não venha usar nosso acordo para me lembrar que não tenho direito sobre o senhor!' Ela o interrompeu. 'Porque agora tudo mudou!'

'Por que mudou? A casa será sua daqui a duas semanas como combinamos. Não mudou nada.'

'Mudou tudo! Tudo por que simplesmente eu te amo! Era isso que queria ouvir? Pois eu não me importo mais que saiba!' Finalmente Sakura falou o que estava entalado na sua garganta por tanto tempo que chegava ao ponto de não permitir algumas vezes respirar. 'Não me importo que se sinta vitorioso por saber que uma nobre que considera esnobe e besta esteja completamente apaixonada por um assassino como você! Eu não me importo mais que saiba que eu te amo!' Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Ela afastou-se dele sentindo-se fraca e respirando com dificuldade. Voltou a encará-lo novamente com um brilho intenso nos olhos, brilho este que Syaoran nunca havia visto em mulher alguma na sua vida. 'E sabe porque isso aconteceu, senhor? Porque quando estou com o senhor, eu sou eu mesma. Sem pudores, sem regras, sem espartilho. O senhor foi o único que percebeu que eu não queria um casamento... que eu queria minha liberdade... nem mesmo meu pai foi capaz de perceber isso em mim.' Ela fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e coragem para finalmente dizer tudo que queria. 'O senhor não só me viu nua como também viu a minha alma. Quem realmente eu sou.'

Li engoliu em seco não desviando os olhos daquela mulher. Ficaram em silencio apenas encarando-se por minutos. Aos poucos a respiração da dama foi se normalizando. Arrependia-se do que tinha dito a Li e com certeza este agora se acharia o máximo e pisaria nela e em seu sentimento, mas agora o estrago já havia sido feito, não tinha o dom de fazer o tempo voltar para trás.

Syaoran respirou fundo desviando os olhos da esposa. Caminhou até a janela observando o entardecer. 'Então não acho justo que a senhora não sabia quem sou eu.'

Sakura piscou os olhos observando as costas largas do marido. Este aos poucos foi afrouxando a gravata e tirando o colete mostrando a esposa que gostava tanto aquele vestuário como ela do espartilho. 'Eu não nasci pirata, senhora. Nasci nesta cidade como filho de um pescador.'

A jovem temia respirar e atrapalhar a narrativa de Li, mas percebeu que a voz dele não era firme como sempre fora.

'Conheci Eriol ainda garoto como eu sei que descobriu em suas investigações sobre mim e era noivo de Tomoyo que havia conhecido numa tarde morna como esta.'

A dama não pode sentir um desconforto quando reparou a voz doce que Li usava quando falava da esposa de Hiiraguizawa.

'Eu a amava. Não vou negar isso.'

'Amava? Tem certeza que isso ficou no passado, senhor?'

Ele voltou-se para ela. Sakura recriminou-se novamente ao permitir que o ciúme falasse mais alto. Deveria ter se mantido calada esperando que o esposo contasse sua história até o fim.

'Agora tenho certeza que isso ficou no passado.' Respondeu ficando em silencio logo em seguida. 'Sonhei cada noite da minha vida no dia que reencontraria com aquela mulher e a fizesse pagar por tudo que me fez, mas hoje descobri que o gosto da vingança não é tão doce quanto eu imaginava.'

Ele voltou a fitar o sol se pondo pensando que nisso Tomoeda não tinha mudado, ainda era o pôr do sol mais belo do Japão. Sentiu quando Sakura aproximou-se dele. Tinha que contar tudo para ela. Devia isto a ela. Devia isto a mulher que tinha seu filho no ventre. Sakura poderia não ter certeza, mas ele tinha.

'O senhor Hiiraguizawa, pai de Eriol, gostava muito de mim e quando soube que pretendia casar com Tomoyo, ofereceu-me o cargo de gerente de seu comércio. Assim poderia sustentar uma família de forma confortável.' Li fez uma pausa respirando fundo. 'Como deve imaginar, Eriol não gostou de saber que o amigo miserável e digno apenas de piedade assumisse o posto que ele considerava dele por direito.'

Sakura pensou que realmente isso seria um golpe muito duro para qualquer filho. Mas também sabia que o nobre não tinha jeito nenhum para o trabalho, e com certeza quando mais novo ficara mais evidente. Eriol era um _bon vivan_, ele não teria capacidade alguma de gerenciar alguma coisa, vide o estado de suas financias após a morte do pai.

'Eriol enlouqueceu quando soube da decisão do senhor Hiiraguizawa, mas nunca imaginei que seria capaz de matá-lo.'

'Ele matou o próprio pai?' Sakura não pode deixar de sentir-se horrorizada por isso. Realmente não sabia se isso era verdade ou não... era muito absurdo. Ouviu outro suspiro longo do marido reparando em como estava sendo difícil para ele contar e relembrar aquilo tudo... ou será que estava fingindo? Deus! Não sabia mais em que acreditar.

'Ele o matou e fez com que a culpa caísse em mim. Eu tinha quinze anos quando fui para a prisão e fiquei lá durante... eu nem sei por quanto tempo direito. Acho que foram doze anos, antes de fugir e virar um pirata.'

'Fugir? Como conseguiu fugir... todos sabem que de lá só se sai...'

'Morto.' Interrompeu-a virando o rosto pois percebeu a aproximação da dama. Sakura fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Novamente ele desviou o olhar do dela. 'Quando fui para a prisão eu mal sabia ler e escrever, mas lá conheci o mestre Clow. Não sei ao certo porque fora parar ali, mas era um homem inteligentíssimo e foi meu mestre. Ensinou-me tudo o que sei. Línguas, cultura, até um pouco de magia. Acho que havia sido preso acusado de bruxaria, mas não tenho certeza.'

'Então aprendeu tudo isso na prisão?' Ela falou perplexa, era muito difícil de acreditar nisto.

'Em grande parte... depois que saí de lá e comecei a fazer fortuna, já tinha o gosto da leitura. Sabe que se aprender muito com um bom livro, principalmente aqueles que o governo censura, entretanto no mercado negro são fáceis de encontrar. Os mais interessantes estão na língua inglesa, mas os franceses também têm o seu valor. '

'Mas como saiu de lá?'

Li ficou novamente em silencio alguns segundos, deixando Sakura em cólicas de curiosidade, mas a jovem permaneceu calada.

'Tínhamos um plano. Enganamos um carcereiro, fazendo-o acreditar que Clow tinha muito dinheiro escondido numa das pequenas ilhas. Inicialmente pensamos que ele fosse espalhar para os outros, mas o pobre diabo era mais ambicioso do que pensamos e isso facilitou muito nosso plano. Ele foi buscar sozinho Clow que lhe mostraria o lugar do tal tesouro. O que ele não contava é que já tínhamos conseguido tirar uma pedra que ligava as duas celas e eu já estava esperando-o. Assim que ele entrou, o matei. Vesti-me com as roupas dele e colocamos os meus trapos nele. O mais difícil foi conseguir fazer o corpo passar pelo buraco, mas assim que conseguimos ateamos fogo nele. E foi assim que Syaoran Li foi encontrado morto.'

'Então você fingiu que era o carcereiro?'

'Estava noite sem lua então isso facilitaria, mas não tanto. Carreguei Clow fingindo ser prisioneiro até um bom pedaço e confesso que estávamos prontos para descer as escadarias que levavam a praia. A prisão era perto de um penhasco onde eram jogados os corpos dos que morriam. Foi quando pediram para que parássemos, o encarregado da noite e mais alguns homens queriam saber porque estava levando o prisioneiro.' Li soltou um longo e doloroso suspiro. 'Foi aí que descobri que na verdade era Clow que tinha um plano. O plano de me tirar dali. Fingiu então que tentou fugir e me empurrou pelo penhasco fazendo eu cair no mar. Apenas ouvi os tiros que provavelmente tiraram a vida dele.'

'Mas... não se feriu na queda?'

Syaoran sorriu. 'Três costelas quebradas e a morte do meu único amigo... mas acho que o preço foi barato para sair de lá. Deram como morto o carcereiro também. Ninguém nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de socorrê-lo de afogamento. O mar estava revolto.'

Sakura ainda tentava digerir o que o esposo havia acabado de lhe contar. Sinceramente não sabia se acreditava ou não? Tudo era tão surreal que seu cérebro nunca havia imaginado que algo assim pudesse ter acontecido com alguém. Se realmente fosse verdade e Syaoran havia sido preso inocentemente, agora era completamente explicável sua raiva contra Eriol.

'Passei mais de dez anos sendo torturado por um crime que eu não havia cometido, senhora. Amaldiçoei todos os dias Deus por ter cruzado o meu caminho com o de Eriol e o que me dava força para continuar vivo era o dia que eu voltaria para ele pagar por tudo que ele me fez.'

'Mas como tem certeza que fora Eriol que matou seu próprio pai?'

Syaoran levantou o rosto encarando as duas belas esmeraldas a sua frente. Respirou fundo antes de dizer. 'A arma que o matou foi encontrada nos meus pertences... era a mesma arma que Eriol havia me mostrado um dia quando brincávamos no escritório do senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Mesmo assim... como tem certeza que fora ele que matou o próprio pai, Syaoran?' Mesmo para um nobre ambicioso como Eriol, ela custava muito a acreditar que fora capaz de matar o próprio pai.

'Tomoyo me contou... quando me visitou na cadeia local de Tomoeda.' Sayoran desviou os olhos do rosto apreensivo de Sakura e fitou a lua alem da janela. 'Ela riu de mim. Disse que pelo menos Eriol tinha mais coragem que eu para ganhar dinheiro, e ele sim seria um bom marido... não um moleque medroso como eu.'

'Aquela vaca fez isso?' Sakura afastou-se do marido e caminhou pelo quarto socando levemente a mão direita na palma esquerda. 'Ela teve coragem de fazer isso?' Fitou Syaoran que apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Ela sentiu todos os nervos explodirem de raiva, só não soube dizer se de Tomoyo ou dos olhos mansos do esposo que lhe passava tanta dor. Ele ainda a amava, apesar dela o ter humilhado e se casado com seu melhor amigo, ele ainda a amava... que ódio sentia daquela mulher.

Ela levantou os braços comprimindo levemente as têmporas e novamente sentia aquele enjôo incomodo alertando-a que estava com os nervos em frangalhos. 'Que loucura... que ódio...' deixou sair de seus lábios enquanto fitava o chão e controlava a si mesma, se tudo fosse verdade a única coisa que tinha vontade de fazer era matar aquela vadia.

Sentiu quando Li parou a sua frente e a segurou pelos ombros, a jovem levantou o rosto fitando-o, engoliu seco, não tinha como não se sentir revoltada com a sorte dele.

'Não admito que sinta pena de mim.' Falou com a voz seca.

'Não sinto pena, mas revolta.' Esclareceu rapidamente. 'Se é verdade tudo o que me disse, Hiiraguizawa e aquela mulher tem que pagar pelo que fizeram.'

Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'É justamente o que estou tentando fazer.'

'Não é questão de vingança, Syaoran. É questão de justiça. O pai dele merece isso. Você merece isso. Precisamos provar a sua inocência! E aquela vadia tem que contar a verdade.' Falou antes de abraçá-lo forte, sentiu quando os braços dele a envolveram e seu queixo pousou no topo da cabeça dela. Sorriu de forma triste talvez imaginando tudo que ele poderia ter passado na prisão. Passou a mão pelas costas o rapaz sentindo através do tecido fino e caro de sua camisa as cicatrizes grossas e sentindo mais raiva se fosse possível dos seres humanos que são capazes de tanta barbaria. No fundo aquele homem que envolvia em seus braços era fruto da violência deste mundo hipócrita e mesquinho.

'Por que me contou tudo isso?' Perguntou com o rosto ainda colado no tórax do homem.

'Porque eu também não me importo mais que a senhora saiba que eu a amo.'

_Continua._


	17. Capítulo XVII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XVII

**Aviso: Capítulo estritamente proibido para menores de 18 anos**

_Música: You belong to me - Eros Ramazzotti & Anastacia_

'Não é questão de vingança, Syaoran. É questão de justiça. O pai dele merece isso. Você merece isso. Precisamos provar a sua inocência!' Falou antes de abraçá-lo forte, sentiu quando os braços dele a envolveram e queixo dele pousou no topo de sua cabeça. Sorriu de forma triste talvez imaginando tudo que ele poderia ter passado na prisão. Passou a mão pelas costas o rapaz sentindo as cicatrizes grossas e sentindo mais raiva se fosse possível dos seres humanos que são capazes de tanta barbaria. No fundo aquele homem que envolvia em seus braços era fruto da violência deste mundo hipócrita e mesquinho.

'Por que me contou tudo isso?' Perguntou com o rosto ainda colado no tórax do rapaz.

_Adesso no, non voglio più difendermi__ (__Agora não, não quero mais me defender)_

_Supererò dentro di me gli ostacoli (__Superei dentro de mim os obstáculos)_

_I miei momenti più difficili (__Os meus momentos mais difíceis)_

_Per te (Por você)_

'Porque eu também não me importo mais que a senhora saiba que eu a amo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa pelo que ouviu. Por alguns segundo imaginou que seus nervos completamente em frangalhos depois de tudo que descobriu estivessem lhe pregando uma peça. E de muito mau gosto.

Sentiu que Li a afastou de seu corpo e agora sentiu o frio que invadiu sua alma após perder o contato com a pele quente e cheirosa do marido. Fechou os olhos tentando ainda se imaginar nos braços deles e fazer com que aquela sensação gostosa permanecesse mais algum tempo em sua mente. Syaoran observou o rosto lindo a sua frente e sorriu. Amava sim aquela mulher. Não só pela beleza surreal que ela tinha, mas por aquele espírito indomável que habitava dentro daquele pequeno corpo. Levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo para que pudesse sentir novamente o gosto doce dos lábios carnudos. Sakura prontamente entreabriu os lábios permitindo não só que ele explorasse sua boca como ela também fazia o mesmo. Ela o adorava. Amava-o. Desejava-o mais que tudo na vida.

_There is no reason (__Não há razão)_

_There is no rhyme (__Não há certo)_

_It's crystal clear (__É claro como cristal)_

_I hear your voice (__Eu ouço sua voz)_

_And all the darkness disappears (__E toda a escuridão desaparece)_

_Everytime I look into your eyes (__Todas as vezes que olho dentro dos seus olhos)_

_You make me love you (__Você me faz te amar)_

_Questo inverno finirà__ (__Este inverno vai acabar)_

_And I do truly love you__ (__E eu amo você de verdade)_

_Fuori e dentro me__ (__Fora e dentro de mim) _

_How you make me love you (__Como você me fez te amar)_

_Con le sue difficoltà__ (__Com as suas dificuldades)_

_I do truly love you (__E eu amo você de verdade)_

Abraçaram-se novamente mais desta vez com desespero para sentir um o corpo do outro. Sakura apertava as costas de Li com suas mãos, sentia toda quentura daquele corpo maravilhoso. Ele era tudo que ela desejava, forte, másculo, firme. Os músculos eram como feitos de aço e apenas a quentura e o formado lhe indicava que era humano. Deliciosamente humano.

Mordia e puxava a língua dele, divertindo-se enquanto ele apertava seu seio, puxava levemente seu cabelo desfazendo por completo o elegante coque que prendia-os inicialmente.

_I belong to you, you belong to me (Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim)_

_Forever (__Para sempre)_

'Eu te quero agora, senhora.' Ouviu ele dizendo entre as tentativas rápidas de buscar fôlego para continuar aquele ardente beijo.

_Want you (__Eu quero você)_

_Baby I want you (__Querido, eu quero você)_

_And I thought that you should know__ (__E eu queria que você soubesse)_

_That I believe (__Que eu acredito)_

_You're the wind that's underneath my wings (__Você é o vento que está sob as minhas asas)_

_I belong to you, you belong to me (__Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim)_

Ela o empurrou afastando-se dele e sorrindo de forma mais maliciosa possível. Syaoran tremeu fitando aquele brilho intenso esverdeado. Ela tentou abrir o maldito espartilho que tanto odiava, mas este era preso nas suas costas. Por algum momento sentiu-se frustrada. Era o tipo de espartilho que precisava de ajuda das amas para colocar e tirar. Suspirou irritada com aquilo, estava inflamada de desejo e aquela maldita peça lhe atrapalhava. Virou-se de costa para ele puxando os cabelos para frente.

'Corte-o!' Ordenou sabendo que seria impossível para Li ter a habilidade de desamarrá-lo. Li a abraçou por trás alcançando o ouvido da esposa.

'Tem certeza...'

'Tire isso de mim agora!'

Sem pensar duas vezes o pirata tirou a adaga que sempre tinha dentro da bota e cortou os cordões que prendiam a peça feminina no corpo da esposa. Sentindo-se livre, ela voltou-se para ele abraçando-o de forma faminta. Eles tinham presa para sentir as peles se tocando sem barreira de tecido algum entre elas. Li rasgava a roupa da esposa tentando desesperadamente livrá-la das camadas intermináveis de tecido que envolviam seu pequeno corpo. As bocas apenas se afastavam para ambos tomaram fôlego para recomeçarem novamente aquela dança interminável das línguas enquanto os corpos aos poucos livres se roçavam.

_Ho camminato su pensieri ripidi__ (Caminhei por pensamentos íngremes)_

_You're my fantasy (Você é a minha fantasia)_

_Per solitudini e deserti aridi (Pela solidão e desertos áridos)_

_You're my gentle breeze (__Você é a minha brisa suave)_

_Al ritmo della tua passione ora io vivrò__ (No ritmo da sua paixão agora eu viverei)_

_And I'll never let u go (__E eu nunca vou deixar você partir)_

_l'amore attraverserò (__O amor atravessará)_

_You're the piece that makes me whole__ (__Você é o pedaço que me completa)_

_Le onde dei suoi attimi__ (As ondas dos seus momentos)_

_I can feel u in my soul (__Eu posso sentir você na minha alma)_

_Profondi come oceani__ (Profundos como oceanos)_

Finalmente Syaoran tinha Sakura nua a sua frente. Novamente ela afastou-se dele fitando-o nos olhos enquanto suas mãos brincavam na cintura da sua calça. Abriu o botão da calça e introduziu sua pequena mão dentro dela sentindo a virilidade do marido. Sorriu de puro êxtase o sentido enrijecido em sua mão.

Rapidamente livrou o esposo a peça de roupa que ainda tinha no corpo em nem um minuto desviando os olhos dos dele. Adorava observar os olhos âmbares enegrecendo aos poucos de desejo. Syaoran a puxou novamente para perto de si e ela sentiu a virilidade dele pulsar em suas coxas.

Syaoran a empurrou até a cama fazendo-a deitar. Segurou sua cintura fina com o braço, ajudando-a a posicionar-se no meio do leito. Beijou seus lábios, desceu até contornar todo o queixo da amada com beijos e mordidas. Inalou o perfume maravilhoso de seu pescoço, deslizando os lábios por ele e ouvindo quando a jovem gemeu mais algo. Ele sabia que ela adorava ser beijada no pescoço. No entanto queria mais, queria dar mais prazer se fosse possível para aquela mulher, e sabia como.

Numa doce agonia, desceu seus lábios até alcançar os seios pequenos e já rígidos, beijou-os e mordiscou-os sentindo o corpo pequeno tremer em seus braços. Adorou quando Sakura deixou sair de seus lábios seu nome verdadeiro entre os inúmeros gemidos que ela emitia.

Beijou o ventre passando a língua devagar pelo umbigo perfeito e bonitinho enquanto que de forma silenciosa e lenta com as mãos afastava as pernas da esposa. Sakura abriu os olhos fitando o candelabro acima da cama. O sol já iluminava muito pouco o quarto, virou o rosto e viu a sombra dos dois corpos nus na cama. Vi e sentiu quando Syaoran beijou sua virilha e arregalou os olhos não entendendo o que ele estava fazendo. Mas não teve tempo nem mesmo de pensar ou deduzir algo. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia a língua quente e úmida do marido entre suas pernas, sentiu o ventre formigar e as pernas tremerem de forma quase epilética. Agarrou-se nos lençol enquanto o corpo involuntariamente adéqua-se numa demonstração de prazer torturante. Não conseguia mais agüentar, quando deu por si estava gritando o nome do marido e implorava para que ele não parasse o que estava fazendo.

_Vincerò per te le paure che io sento__ (Vencerei por você os medos que eu sinto)_

_Quanto bruciano dentro (quanto brotam dentro)_

_Le parole che non ho più detto sai (as palavras que não tinha dito mais saem)_

Syaoran sentia o gosto da amada na boca. Beijava-o e lambia-o de forma ritmada maravilhado ao perceber cada reação dela. As pernas tremendo, a respiração ofegante como se ela tentasse respirar todo o ar do mundo, ouvir os gemidos, os gritos, os pedidos e o nome dele. Tudo isso fazia-o querer provar mais e mais de Sakura. Nunca quis dar tanto prazer a uma mulher como queria dar a ela, queria que ela desmanchasse em suas mãos... em sua boca.

Não demorou muito para que a doce tremedeira das pernas passasse para todo o corpo. Sakura virou o rosto fechando os olhos com força, parando de repente de ter forças para qualquer coisa saísse de seus lábios. Sentiu como se o seu corpo finalmente explodisse de tanto prazer. A doce agonia terminou dando lugar a um estado tal de relaxamento que ela nunca pensou um dia sentir. Inicialmente pensou que tinha morrido e que estivesse no céu, pois sentia muito pouco do corpo. Soltou um longo suspiro, pois seus pulmões gritavam por oxigênio que havia deixado de chegar até eles. Sentiu o corpo de Syaoran subindo arrastando-o no dela, mole e suado. Abriu um fraco sorriso extasiada ainda de prazer enquanto ele beijava seus olhos de forma delicada e leve.

_Oh.._

_Want you (__Quero-te)_

_Baby I want u (Querido, eu quero você)_

_And I thought that you should know__ (__e eu queria que você soubesse)_

_That I believe (que eu acredito)_

Aos poucos ela voltou a sentir seu corpo, sentiu os lábios macios do esposo beijando os seus suavemente e sorriu de pura felicidade. Vendo que a esposa despertava novamente para o prazer seguinte. Beijou-a profundamente enquanto a abraçava com força. Acariciaram-se mutuamente sentindo os corpos um do outro, não demorou muito para que Sakura abrisse novamente as pernas para que o amado marido posicionasse entre elas e suavemente sentisse ele a invadindo sua feminilidade. Sentindo todo o corpo de Sakura envolve-lo num abraço carinho. Sua boca logo encontrou a dela, beijando-a enquanto seus quadris lentamente começavam a se mexer na mais antiga dança entre os casais apaixonados.

_Lampi nel silenzio siamo noi yeah__ (Relâmpagos no silêncio: somos nós)_

_I belong to you, you belong to me (__Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim)_

Sakura rodou o corpo ficando por cima. Adorava aquela posição onde podia cavalgar no corpo do esposo e senti-lo mais fundo dentro dela. Adorava estar no controle, movimentava-se de forma egoísta onde procurava o máximo de seu prazer. Sentiu as mãos de Li sobre seus seios, levantou os braços enquanto suas pernas fortes proporcionavam o movimento perfeito para que sentisse o prazer que queria. Fechou os olhos apenas concentrada no ritmo constante. Sentiu quando Syaoran levantou o corpo sentando-se a sua frente ainda entre suas pernas. Ele a envolveu com os braços apertando-a forte entre eles e assim impedindo que ela se movimentasse. Sakura abraçou a cabeça dele enquanto o rosto amado estava encostado entre os seus seios. Finalmente ele tinha chegado ao seu limite de resistência. Ela sentiu quando o gozo dele invadiu seu corpo indicando que a valsa finalmente havia terminado. Suspirou fundo, enquanto deslizava suavemente os dedos entre os fios de cabelo suado do marido. Os corpos pareciam que tinham derretido naquele leito.

_You're the wind that's underneath my wings__ (__você é o vento que está sob as minhas asas)_

_I belong to you, you belong to me (__eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim)_

_Yeah hey yeah he_

Syaoran afastou-se dela vagarosamente e levantou o rosto fitando-a. Sakura sorriu para ele de forma doce encostando levemente seus lábios no do esposo.

'Eu te amo.' Ela declarou novamente ainda com os lábios juntos.

'Eu também, minha senhora.' Ouviu a resposta sussurrada. 'Eu também a amo.'

_Adesso io ti sento__ (Agora eu sinto você)_

_I will belong forever, to you__ (Eu vou sempre pertencer a você)_

Sakura estava a frente da mesa montando um grandioso arranjo de flores. Meilyn e Rika estava no outro da mesa observando sua senhora que com suas mãos habilmente encaixava as rosas uma a uma formando assim o belo arranjo. A jovem dama franziu a testa observando sua obra.

'Já é o suficiente.' Fitou as duas a sua frente que ainda mantinham os olhos nas belas flores. 'Conseguiram entender como é o procedimento de montagem?' As duas responderam positivo com um gesto. 'Otimo! Agora quero que montem mais cinco ou seis exatamente iguais a este. Dois ficarão na mesa principal. Um na mesa da sala, dois na entrada. Um de cada lado no topo da escada principal da mansão. Ah sim... um sexto seria interessante acima do piano. E este eu quero que deixem no escritório. Acho que os senhores após o jantar virão para ele para conversarem sobre política... Entenderam?'

'Não se preocupe senhora. Faremos exatamente como ordenou.' Meylin respondeu prontamente.

'Taiki já começou a preparação da ceia?'

'Sim senhora. Já entregaram tudo que foi encomendado.'

'Perfeito.' Falou por fim antes de soltar um longo suspiro. Afastou-se das amas caminhando devagar pelo salão. Ainda não entendia o motivo daquela grandiosa recepção, mas Syaoran havia sido claro que não era para poupar esforços para que tudo saísse digno de uma coroação. Ela havia tentado de tudo para fazer o marido lhe dizer o que ele estava planejando, mas Li sempre se esquivava afirmando que ela já sabia muito e que seria mais seguro para a dama que permanecesse na ignorância por enquanto.

Soltou outro suspiro, contrariada. Ele sabia que seu maior defeito era a curiosidade, por causa dela quase morreu, mas também por causa dela pode se aproximar de forma tão intensa do esposo. Sorriu. E apesar de se recriminar por isso sabia que era um sorriso bobo de apaixonada. Syaoran disse que a amava e isso fazia com que o coraçãozinho da jovem batesse mais rápido apenas com a lembrança das juras de amor dele ao seu ouvido.

Caminhou até a janela onde avistou o marido conversando com o pai enquanto observavam a grande propriedade. Franziu a testa pensando que os dois agora andavam conversando muito e faziam questão de se falarem quando ela não estava perto. Não pareciam brigar ou discutir, muito pelo contrário. Pareciam estar acertando os últimos detalhes de um acordo. Um grande acordo.

Adivinhando que estava sendo observado, Syaoran voltou-se para trás e fitou a imagem da esposa pela janela. Levantou o braço acenando timidamente e sorrindo de leve. Ultimamente ele sorria bastante para ela, mesmo que de forma tímida e reprimida. Ela, no entanto retribuiu o cumprimento, acenando e abrindo um enorme sorriso. Fujitaka virou-se também para trás e sorriu ao ver a filha.

'Ela me parece verdadeiramente feliz agora.' Fujitaka comentou com Li sabendo que a filha não poderia ouvi-los pela distancia.

'Adoro sua filha, senhor.' Ele respondeu.

O senhor bateu de leve no ombro do genro. 'Pelo seu bem, é bom que ela sempre esteja neste estado de graça.'

Li franziu a testa, recrutaria que não estava se entendendo com a esposa por causa do acordo que fizeram, mas achou melhor não prolongar aquela conversa. Os acertos finais com Fujitaka estavam claros e acordados então era melhor apenas ater-se aos assuntos imperiais com o sogro.

'Recebi esta manhã a declaração do Imperador. Após uma rápida cerimônia durante a recepção de hoje, o senhor já será considerado o Governador de Tomoeda. Espero que tenha convidado todos os políticos locais.'

'Todos confirmaram presença.'

'Excelente. Espero apenas que Hiiraguizawa tenha orgulho e não apareça hoje.' Comentou afastando-se de Li e caminhando em direção a casa. 'Vou descansar um pouco. Poupar forças e energias para as danças de hoje a noite.'

O pirata observou o senhor afastando-se em direção a mansão, pensando que era claro que Eriol apareceria e com a esposa. 'Eles são meus convidados de honra.'

Voltou-se para observar a imensidão de terras que faziam parte da sua propriedade. Elas iam até mais que seus olhos conseguiam enxergar. Realmente era uma propriedade valiosíssima e pensar que não havia nem pago tão caro por elas. Os herdeiros do pobre conde Klauss estavam com pressa em pegar o dinheiro vivo, dividir entre eles e é claro torrar em luxurias e prazeres passageiros. De repente sentiu quando um delicado braço laçou-se ao seu e a cabeça de Sakura inclinou apoiando-se no ombro dele. O perfume que emanava dela era delicioso pensou para si.

'Está tudo quase pronto. Sobre completo controle.' Ela falou referindo-se a organização da festa.

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Apenas eu não consigo estar sobre controle quando se aproxima de mim, senhora.'

Sakura sorriu de forma marota. 'Mesmo?'

Ele afastou-se dela apenas para ficar a sua frente. Segurou o rosto amado entre suas mãos com o cuidado de quem segura uma flor rara e delicada. Abaixou o rosto para tocar os lábios doces da mulher que havia lhe salvado de sua solidão e angustia. Ele tinha pensado que nunca mais acreditaria que aquele sentimento chamado amor um dia pudesse finalmente florescer novamente dentro do seu peito.

O casal só não imaginava que estavam sendo observados por um par de olhos vermelhos como rubi que agora estavam inflamados tanto de inveja quanto de ódio.

Syaoran levou a taça de champanhe em sua mão até a boca tomando um demorado gole do espumante. Realmente aquele momento era para comemorar sua vitória em cima de Eriol, e por que não em cima de toda aquela sociedade que quando era apenas o filho de um pescador tanto o humilhou esfregando-lhe na cara que não era um nobre. Como se isso fosse grande coisa.

Sorriu de forma debochada pesando que eram todos inúteis e idiotas. Parasitas da sociedade japonesa. A mansão estava lotada. Toda a nata da nobreza de Tomoeda e de algumas cidades vizinhas estavam agora reunidos em sua casa em sua homenagem para a sua "coroação". Não pode negar que a sensação era tão boa quanto aquela do espumando descendo suavemente em sua garganta.

Seus olhos castanhos logo procuraram pela esposa que estava espetacularmente bela hoje em um vestido vinho de veludo. Realmente estava igual a uma rainha. Sua rainha. Em seus cabelos estava uma tiara de rubis e diamantes que ele havia lhe presenteado depois que se amaram a poucas horas atrás. No pescoço, outro belo colar com as preciosas e raras pedras. Estava simplesmente a mulher mais bela não só de Tomoeda como do Japão e Li arriscaria até que do mundo. Ela conversava tentando ser gentil com duas senhoras, reparou que ela havia ficado levemente corada, provavelmente haviam elogiado sua beleza. Observou que a esposa levou uma das mãos até a altura do ventre e falou algo para uma das senhoras que exclamou algo como "Que maravilha!" Sorriu deduzindo que estavam falando do filho que ela poderia estar levando no ventre.

Um filho... realmente seria uma dádiva que aquela bela dama estivesse com um filho seu no ventre. Havia desistido a muitos anos de ser pai, na verdade, depois de ir para a prisão, um filho nunca mais havia sido pensado ou cogitado mais em sua vida de prisioneiro e depois de contraventor. Mas agora... agora talvez fosse certo ter um rebento. Seu pai sempre lhe disse que ele era sua continuação na terra, um filho dele seria a sua continuação também. Pena que provavelmente ele não pudesse sustentar o sobrenome Li. Os Li no Japão eram agora sinônimo de vergonha.

Quando um dos criados passou com outra bandeja do espumante trocou a sua taça vazia por outra cheia. Tomou outro longo e demorado gole ainda observando a esposa. Sakura afastou-se das senhoras e olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo, logo ela o fitou e abriu um daqueles belíssimos sorrisos que faziam o coração do rapaz fisgar de tanta felicidade. Talvez a felicidade viesse sempre acompanhada agora de dor para ele, pois sabia que aquilo poderia desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Sakura estava caminhando devagar em direção ao esposo quando ouviu Fujitaka tocando o sino de prata pedindo silêncio a todos. Li terminou a taça de champanhe que tinha nas mãos e largou o copo vazio num dos móveis da sala. Estava na hora de sua grande vitória. Conferiu rapidamente o relógio que estava num dos bolsos de seu alinhado terno e sorriu. Eriol já estaria chegando. Caminhou devagar até a esposa e pediu silenciosamente com um gesto para que ela enlaçasse seu braço ao dele. Reparou que a jovem parecia levemente surpresa com a atitude do pai e mais surpresa quando constatou que ele já deveria saber do que se tratava. Ela não era boba, sabia disto. O casal caminhou até o senhor que agora já tinha a atenção de todos os presentes.

'Gostaria de agradecer primeiramente a todos aqui presente. Estou muito feliz em estar aqui reunidos os nobres mais importantes não só de Tomoeda como de algunas importantes cidades vizinhas. Queridos amigos, muito obrigado pela presença de todos.'

Os criados eram rápidos e logo estavam distribuindo taça de champanhe para todos da festa. Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção a eles como deveria como anfitriã, estava curiosa para o discurso do pai. Inicialmente havia pensado que Li solicitara aquela recepção apenas para sustentar sua farsa, porem ela sabia que o prazo dos três meses que ele havia lhe dado quando fizeram aquele acordo estava se finalizando isso representaria que a vingança do rapaz já estava em seu ato final e era claro que aquela festa deveria fazer parte do _Gran Finale_. Por mais que insistisse o marido não contava nada sobre seu plano de vingança contra Hiiraguizawa, a fez jurar que não se meteria nisto e que principalmente não denunciaria Eriol para as autoridades como gostaria de fazer. Verdade seja dita que realmente o esposo tinha razão. Não havia a menor prova do crime realizado a quase duas décadas atrás. O melhor era deixar que ele cuidasse de tudo como estava planejado desde o início.

O problema é que agora diferente do início, ela não estava apenas interessada na mansão e na sua liberdade. Ela trocaria os dois e muito mais apenas para estar ao lado do homem que amava. Agora entendia o que realmente era um casamento. Era uma prisão sem muros. Sem grades. Sem cadeados. Mas ela sabia que estaria agora a vida inteira presa aquele sentimento e aquele homem que ela tinha seu braço enlaçado ao dele. Virou-se rapidamente para o esposo e o viu com o rosto ansioso. Sua intuição nunca havia lhe enganado. Quando entrou no galeão que levaria ela e o pai para Tomoeda sabia que aquela viagem seria muito mais do que apenas cumprir um protocolo imperial. Quando viu aquele homem duelando com o pai e quando eles se engalfinharam naquela torrencial tempestade no oceano sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, apenas não sabia exatamente em que sentido. Havia momentos que preferira nunca ter o encontrado, outros momentos achava que a vida lhe havia dado uma oportunidade de ouro para libertá-la do que mais odiava, e por fim havia momentos que simplesmente não queria nem cogitar que as coisas não tivessem acontecido pois não estaria sendo amada por Syaoran.

"_Estúpida apaixonada..."_ Constatou para si mesma ainda tentando sustentar aquele sorriso vazio para os presentes.

Fujitaka voltou a falar sobre o império. Exaltando o Imperador com todo ardor do mais fiel de seus seguidores. Sakura não tinha opinião formada sobre o imperador, pois pouquíssimas vezes o viu e nunca trocou mais que um cumprimento com o senhor, mas seus filhos eram simplesmente insuportáveis.

Sentiu quando o esposo tremeu levemente, só não soube perceber se por ansiedade, medo ou por tentar conter uma risada. Desviou os olhos dos rostos que permaneciam voltados para o pai em seu discurso e avistou um casal entrando na casa. Não teve como permanecer sorrindo. Franziu a testa contendo a vontade de simplesmente correr até eles gritando que saíssem de sua casa. Achou que deu um passo a frente pois logo sentiu que o marido a prendeu com mais firmeza pelo braço que estava entrelaçado ao dele. Fitaram-se rapidamente e Sakura pode perceber que os olhos de Li haviam um brilho fatal. Tremeu internamente.

Syaoran desviou os olhos da esposa sabendo que ela entendeu o recado de que era para permanecer ali ao lado dele. Observou Eriol e Tomoyo caminhando devagar para não chamar a atenção dos presentes. Um dos criados aproximou deles oferecendo o champanhe que prontamente foi aceito. Eriol não esperou o brinde e já tomou um longo gole da bebida com os olhos cravados nas três figuras centrais daquela festa. Tomoyo tentava sustentar um sorriso sem graça. Li sabia que apesar de todo o escândalo da falência, Eriol não deixaria de estar presente na recepção, pois isso seria como a sentença de morte perante a nobreza de Tomoeda. Era dar a certeza de que realmente estava falido e não apenas numa maré de má sorte nos negócios. Syaoran pensou que realmente o amigo de infância era completamente previsível.

Tomoyo tinha os olhos cravados em Sakura. Li adoraria acreditar que aquele olhar de cobiça que a morena lançava para a esposa fosse de ciúmes por ela estar ali ao seu lado, mas sorriu tristemente deduzindo que com certeza seria na valiosa tiara que repousava divinamente entre os cabelos ruivos da nobre.

'E é por isso que eu gostaria de anunciar com enorme orgulho aos senhores, meus caros amigos, com a aprovação de nosso Imperador que o meu audacioso e bem sucedido genro, Yamato Urameshi, aqui ao meu lado com minha adorável filha, será o novo governador vitalício de Tomoeda com as bênçãos de Deus e do seu representante aqui na terra, nosso Imperador.' Fujitaka finalmente anunciou e inúmeras exclamações puderam ser ouvidas entre os presentes. Logo uma onda de aplausos estourou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos finalmente deixando de encarar Tomoyo para fitar o marido que abria um vitorioso sorriso. Voltou-se para o pai completamente surpresa pelo que ele acabava de anunciar. Sentiu o coração fisgar dentro do peito. Li afastou-se dela delicadamente e foi até o sogro que após um cumprimento rápido com o senhor pegou o pergaminho. Observou-o por alguns segundos satisfeito por ver que agora seu novo documento de identificação tinha abaixo o selo real. Yamato Urameshi havia nascido verdadeiramente para aquele mundo e Syaoran Li definitivamente não tinha nem mesmo mais a casca humana para provar sua existência. Com aquele papel nada nem ninguém poderia um dia provar algo contra ele. Enrolou o documento colocando-o dentro do bolso, pegou uma taça e voltou-se para os visitantes ainda sendo ovacionado com fervor pelos nobres.

Fitou rapidamente a esposa percebendo que ela tentava recuperar-se da surpresa e estranhando o pai não ter comentado com ela sobre sua decisão de indicá-lo para governador no lugar de Eriol. Levantou o rosto sorrindo abertamente e erguendo a taça para um brinde. Os aplausos cessaram e todos aguardavam ansiosos pelas palavras do agora governador do condado. A figura máxima de autoridade naquela terra abaixo apenas do Imperador do Japão.

Encarando Eriol que ainda o fitava, ergueu a taça. 'Quero fazer um brinde não a mim, mas a uma nova era em Tomoeda. Espero honrar todos os compromissos do império nesta terra que agora considero definitivamente como minha casa. Estou muito feliz em receber tamanha responsabilidade. Um grande homem, o qual sempre considerei meu pai, me ensinou que grandes responsabilidades devem ser acompanhadas por grandes sacrifícios...'

'...e desapegos a prazeres da vida.' Syaoran e Eriol repetiram juntos, porem o primeiro em alto e bom tom enquanto segundo apenas sussurrou não acreditando no que havia descoberto. Finalmente tudo agora fazia sentido. Quantas e quantas vezes ouviu esta frase da boca de seu pai. Tantas e tantas vezes o sermão era sempre este.

'Syaoran...' O nome do amigo saiu dos lábios do nobre e viu quando Li entendeu seu nome e sorriu para ele fazendo um leve gesto na cabeça confirmando sua descoberta.

_'Eriol! Como quer ser um grande homem se não passa de um grande moleque!' A voz do pai era clara e estridente no ouvido do jovem. 'Quando vai aprender de uma vez por todas que grandes responsabilidades devem ser acompanhadas por grandes sacrifícios e desapegos a prazeres da vida, a prazeres mundanos como mulheres e bebidas? Você nunca será como Syaoran...'_

Eriol deixou a taça cair no chão levando as mãos até a cabeça horrorizado com sua descoberta e lembranças.

_'Eriol! Por Deus! Você sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de matar vosso pai!' O jovem Syaoran gritava desesperado sendo segurado por dois guardas._

'_Desculpe-me senhor Hiiraguizawa.' O delegado falou para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado. 'Já o levaremos para a prisão o quanto antes. Guardas!'_

'_Estava esperando Tomoyo! No farol! Não saí de lá a noite inteira esperando-a.' Syaoran gritou tentando livrar-se dos guardas que começavam a arrastá-lo._

_O delegado foi até o rapaz e lhe deu um soco no estomago. 'Pare de gritar seu miserável! Alem de matar o homem que sempre lhe estendeu a mão ainda quer sujar a honra de uma senhorita.'_

_Li sentiu gosto de sangue na boca pelo forte golpe, ainda mais que não pode se proteger pois estava com os braços presos pelos guardas que riam com gosto._

'_Ela vai... ela vai esclarecer... tudo...' Falou com dificuldade tentando respirar._

'_Já falamos com ela, seu lixo! Ela se mostrou horrorizada por você alem de tudo que fez tentar envolvê-la e sujar sua inocência.' Um dos guardas esclareceu._

_Li sentiu lagrimas saírem de seus olhos, Tomoyo não havia dito isso, estavam noivos, se casariam...'_

_Eriol se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o rapaz encarando-o nos olho. 'Nunca o perdoarei por ter roubado o meu lugar no coração de meu pai e depois por ter tirado-o de mim... por favor, levem este desgraçado daqui...'_

_Li abriu os olhos fitando o chão onde havia uma poça de seu sangue. Não acreditou nas palavras de seu amigo, levantou o rosto onde fitou a arma do crime no lenço entre as mãos do delegado. 'Confirma que esta arma__ era realmente de vosso pai? Ela foi encontrada nos pertences do rapaz.'_

_Eriol confirmou com um gesto. Afastou-se de Syaoran fingindo revolta. 'Tire ele daqui!'_

'_Não!' Foi tudo que Syaoran gritou sendo finalmente arrastado pelos guardas._

Eriol fitou o chão a sua frente ouvindo Tomoyo chamá-lo e repreende-lo por sua atitude perante todo os nobres. Ele tinha que se mostrar superior a decisão do Imperador e não mostrar-se digno de piedade. Ela ainda não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Eriol se levantou sentindo o estomago doer como se levasse um soco forte no local.

Voltou a encarar Li que brindava de forma alegre com os outros nobres e tinha o braço enlaçado a cintura fina de Sakura que após recuperada do susto tinha um belíssimo sorriso nos lábios.

'Não! Gritou chamando a atenção de todos. Um silêncio sepulcral instalou-se entre os convidados que voltaram-se para trás observando o rapaz com o rosto completamente transtornado.

Continua.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XVIII

Eriol fitou o chão a sua frente ouvindo Tomoyo chamá-lo e repreende-lo por sua atitude perante todos os nobres. Ele tinha que se mostrar superior a decisão do Imperador e não mostrar-se digno de piedade. Ela ainda não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Eriol se levantou sentindo o estômago doer como se levasse um soco forte no local.

Voltou a encarar Li que brindava de forma alegre com os outros nobres e tinha o braço enlaçado a cintura fina de Sakura que após recuperada do susto tinha um belíssimo sorriso nos lábios. Com certeza ela estaria muito orgulhosa do esposo ser agora o governador de Tomoeda. O cargo que deveria ser dele! Aquela mulher que deveria ser dele! Mas que era de Syaoran! Syaoran tinha novamente tudo o que ele sempre quis! Antes era a confiança e o orgulho do seu pai e o amor de Tomoyo, agora ele era governador de Tomoeda e tinha Sakura.

'Não!' Gritou chamando a atenção de todos.

Um silêncio sepulcral instalou-se entre os convidados que voltaram-se para trás observando o rapaz com o rosto completamente transtornado.

'Eriol, por Deus!' Tomoyo falou segurando o braço do esposo. Tinha o rosto vermelho de tamanha vergonha por todos agora estaram os observando com olhares de reprovação e/ou piedade.

'Solte-me mulher! Você não vê quem é ele?' O nobre berrou enquanto empurrava a esposa para o lado, que por pouco não caiu no chão. O rapaz caminhou entre os nobres empurrando-os para lhe dar caminho e provocando um alvoroço de cochichos. Tomoyo não se deu nem ao trabalho de segui-lo e só conseguia encarrar o chão com vergonha. Pensou que seu pior momento na vida foi quando Sakura lhe expulsou de sua casa a alguns dias atras, mas pelo jeito, aquilo era apenas o início da volta até a lama.

Um dos nobres segurou Eriol pelo braço impedindo que chegasse até Syaoran. 'Hiiraguizawa! Está louco? Não chega a vergonha que passou por não ter sido nomeado governador como deveria? Tenha compostura e retire-se imediatamente!'

'Solte-me seu idiota!' Gritou empurrando o nobre com força e fazendo este cair por cima da cadeira. As damas soltaram exclamações assustadas, enquanto os cavalheiros se levantavam, alguns saíram em busca dos criados de Li para que protegessem seu patrão, mas mal sabiam eles que atras do capitão estava seu melhor homem. Yamazaki estava segurando uma pistola presa a sua cintura pronta para ser sacada ao sinal de seu capitão. Sakura afastou-se do marido encarando Eriol, Fujitaka foi até a filha segurando-a pelos ombros e pedindo para se afastar, mas ela estava irredutível. Ficaria ao lado do esposo, sem recuar um milimetro.

'Não enxergam quem este homem é? Ele é Syaoran Li! O homem que matou meu pai!' Eriol gritou apontando para Syaoran que riu acompanhado por todos os presentes.

'Oras Hiiraguizawa! Não sabia que alem de falido havia ficado louco!' Um dos nobres exclamou e logo Eriol o segurou pelo colarinho repetindo.

'Não estou louco! Ele é Syaoran Li! Prendam-o! Ele está vivo!'

Os nobres agora gargalhavam ridicularizando o nobre. Algumas senhoras exclamavam expressões de piedade. Syaoran no entando estava com o rosto sério apenas observando aquela cena. O nobre empurrou Eriol fazendo com ele soltasse seu colarinho. 'Não encoste mais em mim, Hiiraguizawa! Você é uma vergonha para o seu pai!'

Eriol voltou-se para Syaoran, mas logo seus olhos foram até a dama que estava ao seu lado. Tremeu por dentro pensando no que aquele homem poderia fazer com sua amada dama. Deu um passo na direção dela. 'Sakura... você precisa afastar-se dele. Este homem matou o homem que lhe deu tudo!'

Sakura franziu a testa observando o rosto transtornado do nobre. Eriol acabara de saber da verdade, estava sendo ridicularizado perante toda a nobreza do condado e estava preocupado com ela? Seria possível que verdadeiramente aquele homem estivesse apaixonado por ela. Soltou um grito assutada quando em um pulo o rapaz pegou seus braços, ela sentiu suas mãos suadas a segurando com força.

'Solte-a!' Ouviu o marido gritando enquanto ele o empurrava para longe da jovem. Eriol finalmente caiu no chão fitando agora Syaoran que abaixou tocando um joelho no chão. 'Eu já falei que se tocasse nela novamente se arrependeria Eriol. Amanhã cobrarei suas promissórias.' Dizendo isso levantou-se e segurando um dos braços da esposa começou a afastando-se de Eriol.

'Você é Syaoran Li! Você é Syaoran Li!' o nobre gritou ainda no chão, Li virou-se rapidamente para ele encarando-o com sarcasmo.

'Tire-o daqui Yamazaki.' Li falou quando cruzou com o amigo que rapidamente tirou a pistola na cintura e foi até o rapaz.

'A festa acabou para você, seu desgraçado.' O pirata falou puxando o homem pelo braço para se levantar e praticamente arrastando-o para saída. Eriol ainda gritava que Yamato era Syaoran Li.

Tomoyo estava apoiada num dos móveis da sala afastada de toda confusão que o marido fazia, mas seus olhos violetas estavam cravados em Li que estava segurando agora a esposa pelo braço enquanto falava alguma coisa com o senhor Fujitaka. Como se sentisse que estava sendo observado, virou-se encarando a ex-noiva e vendo aquelas duas safiras que tanto amava no passado brilhantes pelas lágrimas que agora molhavam seu rosto de boneca. Ela finalmente o reconheceu, pensou para si. Não tinha vontade de sorrir por isso. O que sentia era um aperto incomôdo no peito ao observar aquela mulher que tanto amou e ao mesmo tempo em que tanto odiou por alem de ter lhe traído casando com seu melhor amigo na época, deixou-o ir para a prisão inocentemente, pois sabia quem era o verdadeiro culpado.

Tomoyo observava Li sem acreditar. Sua mente a levou até os momentos que havia vivido com o rapazinho nem um pouco ambicioso, mas que a amava acima de tudo. Engoliu em seco agora o reconhecendo. Os cabelos estavam diferentes, a barba também tampava parte do seu rosto, mas não tanto. Foram mais de 15 anos de separação. Alem disso o corpo agora era grande, forte e esguio e muito diferente do rapaz maguinho e mirrado de 15 anos. Realmente ele estava diferente, mas ela deveria ter reconhecido-o, recriminou-se. Arregalou os olhos observando e constatando que realmente Eriol não estava louco, os olhos de Yamato agora eram suaves, gentis... olhos do jovem Syaoran Li. Levou uma das mãos ao peito sentindo uma dor fina.

Sakura virou-se para onde o marido olhava insistentemente. Reparou nos olhos suaves que ele tinha ao fitar Tomoyo. Sentiu como se todas as suas células explodissem de raiva. Só não sabia se era dela por se identificar como uma apaixonada ciumenta, se era de Li por ainda sentir alguma coisa por aquela mulher ou se era de Tomoyo por simplesmente ela ser a mulher que o marido amara de forma pura... ou ainda amava, mesmo depois de tudo que ela lhe fez.

Puxou o braço com força soltando-se da mão de ferro de Li que estava lhe segurando e fazendo finalmente com que ele desviasse o olhar de Tomoyo para ela. Li arregalou os olhos reparando o brilho fatal das duas esmeraldas. Sakura caminhou de forma rápida, abrindo passagem entre os nobres que ainda comentavam de foram fervorosa sobre a loucura de Eriol. Pegou Tomoyo pelo braço, para não ter a pego pelos cabelos como gostaria e a puxou com força para fora de sua sala, para longe do seu homem. A morena soltou uma exclamação de surpressa e dor.

'Se gritar a tiro daquí pelos cabelos e abaixo de tapas.' Sakura a avisou puxando-a para a saída da sala. 'Você já sabe que aqui quem manda sou eu!' Assim que cruzaram a imponente porta de entrada e finalmente longe dos olhares dos nobres, a ruiva empurrou a morena para fora. 'Se a ver novamente aqui ou cercando o meu marido eu juro que a mato, Tomoyo. Não duvide disto! Agora suma daqui!'

Tomoyo finalmente tirou o olhar de surpresa pela descoberta que seu ex noivo era atualmente seu ex amante e fitou a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos.

'Você realmente acha que pode comigo?'

A nobre franziu a testa encarando-a.

'Já tive aquele homem na minha mão, lambendo o chão que eu pisava.'

Sakura riu de nervoso, mesmo que a mulher a sua frente já soubesse de toda a verdade não era prudente confirmar que Yamato Urameshi era realmente Syaoran Li.

'Agora quem a aconselha sou eu, nobrezinha...' Tomoyo falou com a voz baixa e controlada. 'Sempre tive estes dois homens em minhas mãos e não vai ser uma nobre idiota como você a me tirá-los. Você não pode comigo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos encarando a mulher a sua frente, sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. O olhar dela era fatal. Tomoyo passou o lenço nos olhos secando as poucas lagrimas pela descoberta do retorno de Syaoran antes de virar-se e caminhar ao encontro de Eriol que já havia sido literalmente jogado dentro do coche por Yamazaki.

Naquela hora a ruiva teve certeza, observando o corpo de Tomoyo caminhando devagar em direção ao coche, havia ainda muito para ser descoberto sobre o passado.

* * *

Syaoran estava sentado no escritório. Tinha as pernas sobre a mesa enquanto calmamente debruçava a cadeira para trás fazendo-a as vezes de uma cadeira de balanço. Tinha o olhar vago em um ponto qualquer da biblioteca, mas sua mente estava no dia que foi levado para a prisão e quando recebeu a primeira surra dos carcereiros. Olhou rapidamente para a mão onde tinha uma cicatriz por um deles ter enfiado um prego nela. Não revivia a dor em si que sentiu na época, mas era como se as imagens viessem para lembra-lhe de tudo que passou para estar alí.

A porta da biblioteca abriu e Sakura entrou por ela, fechando-a logo em seguida.

'Papai já se recolheu, exausto. Comentou que nunca imaginou que Eriol, alem de não ter vergonha, tivesse aquele surto de loucura.'

Syaoran sorriu tristemente. 'Não deve ser muito facil ver um fantasma, não?'

Sakura concordou com um gesto ainda debruçada na porta que acabara de fechar atrás de si. 'Hoje o dia foi muito... dificil...' cometou finalmente se desencostando da porta e caminhando ao mesmo tempo que retirava a tiara dos cabelos. Parou a frente da mesa de mogno que a separava do esposo que mantinha-se na mesma posição. Colocou a preciosa joia na mesa e retirou logo em seguida o colar e os brincos colocando-os todos juntos. Empurrou-os na direção do marido que finalmente desviou os olhos de um dos quadros pendurados na parede e observou as jóias valiosíssimas. Depois fitou a esposa que tinha o rosto cansado.

'Quer que eu as guarde no cofre?' Perguntou sem se mexer ainda.

'Não. Estou devolvendo-as. Faça o que achar melhor com ela. Apesar de que tenho certeza que as venderá muito fácil depois dos inumeros comentário e olhares de cobiça que elas receberam durante a festa.'

'Foi um presente.' Ele falou finalmente abaixando as pernas e sentando-se corretamente. 'Um presente meu para a senhora.'

'Pois eu agradeço e o recuso.' Falou com polidez. 'Elas já fizeram o seu papel que era mostrar a todos que o senhor tem muito dinheiro e status.'

Li levantou-se mostrando que estava realmente incomodado pela atitude de Sakura. Por que ela simplesmente não agradecia e ficava com as joías? Por que ela sempre era aquela caixinha de surpresas onde ele nunca podia prever as atitudes dela.

'Só me pergunto... o que deu ao meu pai para que ele lhe nomeasse Governador de Tomoeda.'

'Realmente é muito curiosa, senhora. Mas porque não pergunta para ele diretamente?'

'Simplesmente por que ele mentiria para mim.'

'Não deveria acusar seu proprio pai, senhora.'

Ela abriu um sorriso debochado. 'Não me censure, senhor. Não está em condições disso. Agora me diga de forma clara e direta qual o acordo que fizeram?'

'Recuso-me a falar sobre isso.' Respondeu secamente.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro caminhando pela sala de forma devagar ainda o encarando. 'Então vamos fazer um joguinho, senhor. Adivinha. Eu digo a minha opinião e o senhor me disse se estou certa ou não.'

'Isso é ridículo. Estou cansado, Sakura. O dia foi extremamente cansativo hoje e amanhã terei vários compromissos que o seu pai acertou.'

'Ah!' Ela exclamou com um rosto fingido. 'Não me diga... então seremos bem diretos.' Falou batendo as duas mãos na mesa e inclinando-se a frente encarando o esposo. 'Meu pai lhe deu esta nomeação vitalícia porque exige que a passe para o filho que supostamente tenho no ventre e é claro nunca ninguem provará um dia que o pai dele é um pirata contraventor e sim o governador de Tomoeda acima de qualquer suspeita. Não foi isso?'

Ela reparou que ele cerrou os olhos nela e franziu levemente a testa. Sorriu sabendo que tinha acertado em cheio. 'Isso é crime. É nepotismo.'

'Senhora, se o cargo é vitalício, então é claro que devará passar para meu herdeiro. Sempre a considerei uma mulher inteligente. Não me decepcione.'

'Agora este filho para o senhor realmente vale muito, não é senhor Urameshi? Imagine se eu tivesse comido aquele jantar envenenado que o senhor me ofereceu.'

'Eu não fiz isso!' Gritou finalmente levantando-se e batendo as mãos na mesa fazendo as joias pularem. 'Eu não faria nunca algo assim.'

'Será?' Ela questionou.

Li soltou uma risada nervosa. 'Tem duvidas se realmente fui condenado injustamente, não é isso senhora?'

Ela arregalou os olhos pega de surpressa por aquela mudança subita de assunto. 'Não é isso que estamos discutindo.'

'É isso sim! A senhora não confia em mim!'

'Completamente compreensivel! Ou por acaso acha que agora penso que nos conhecemos numa elegante festa no palácio imperial? Que eu esqueça que quase me jogou no mar chantagiando meu pai para abrir o maldito cofre? Ou ainda que eu esqueça que chantageou meu pai e a mim para que eu casasse comigo apenas para armar este cerco contra Hiiraguizawa? Quer que eu continue a lista de tudo que fez contra mim, senhor?'

Li ergueu-se encarando aquela mulher, realmente fora ingênuo ao pensar que confessando seus sentimentos ela acreditaria nele. 'Eu pensei...' Começou a falar mas conteve-se. 'Pense o que quiser. Não vou gastar meu tempo com a senhora.'

Ela ainda o fitava com o rosto duro. Contornou a mesa parando a frente dele. 'Não permitirei que use meu filho para obter vantagens.'

'Ele será tão meu quanto seu.'

Era verdade. O filho será dele também e considerando a situação agora, ele com uma documentação imperial que o identificava como Yamato Urameshi e é claro sendo homem, teria muito mais direito ao rebento que ela. Tremeu internamente concluindo isso. Syaoran reparou nos olhos sempre determinados agora mostrando medo.

'Nunca...nunca vai tirá-lo de mim... nunca!'

Ele franziu a testa encarando a esposa. Sentiu-se mal ao ver que eles transmitiam o medo de Sakura. 'Eu nunca faria isto. E me arrependo amargamente por ter lhe machucado tanto lhe propondo que abortasse. Mas nunca tentei nada contra a senhora.'

Pegou a mão dela e a puxou fazendo-a dar um passo a frente e ficando assim ao seu alcançe para abracá-la forte. Ela fez apenas o que podia, fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do homem que amava enquanto sentia seus braços a abraçá-la.

'Afaste-se de Tomoyo... por favor...' Pediu com a voz abafada ainda com o rosto me peito de Syaoran.

Li abriu um sorriso ainda com o queixo tocando de leve a cabeça da esposa. 'Não se preocupe mais quanto a isto.' Como resposta sentiu os braçinhos de Sakura o apertando mais forte.

* * *

Eriol empinou o cavalo perto da cerca das propriedades de Urameshi, ou melhor Syaoran Li. Seu plano era simples, entrar lá e convencer Sakura a fugir com ele. Como havia prometido o ex amigo havia cobrado no dia seguinte as promissórias e a policia do condado estava atrás dele para prendê-lo. Não iria para a prisão! Preferia morrer. Sakura havia o rejeitado no ultimo encontro com certeza por causa das intrigas daquele homem e de seu pai, mas ele tinha certeza que ela o amava. A maneira com que ela sorria para ele, as palavras gentis e aquele brilho intenso nas duas esmeraldas, não mentiam. Ela o amava e assim que contasse a ele que tipo de homem era Syaoran, ela concluiria que seria muito mais seguro fugir com ele.

'_Eriol, onde esteve até esta hora?' Ouvi o pai assim que entrou em casa. Tinha bebido um pouco e se divertido com algumas "damas" aquela noite._

_Virou-se para o velho tentando endireitar o corpo e tentando mostrar dignidade. 'Estava dando uma volta na cidade, papai. Alem disso, pensei que só voltaria amanhã como sua carta me alertou.'_

_O velho deu um longo suspiro levantando-se da poltrona onde estava esperando o filho. 'Resolvi voltar antes, pois tomei uma decisão.'_

'_Decisão?' Eriol falou entusiasmado. A tempos tentava convencer o pai a deixar que ele tomasse conta dos negócios. Assim com certeza seria muito mais fácil pegar dinheiro do que ficar roubando quantias ridículas no caixa como um ladrãozinho. _

'_Sim...' O senhor falou com a voz cansada. 'Amanhã pedirei para que Syaoran assuma a gerencia da loja.'_

'_O quê?' Eriol gritou sem acreditar no que ouvia. 'O quê o senhor, falou?' Aproximou-se do pai com o rosto transtornado._

'_Isso mesmo! Syaoran Li é um rapaz ajuizado e honesto. Bem diferente de você que só pensa em farra. Está para se casar e tenho certeza que será um ótimo gerente.'_

'_Não! Eu não aceito esta humilhação!' Eriol gritou. 'Nunca vou admitir que um ignorante como Syaoran assuma um lugar que é para ser MEU!'_

'_Era para ser seu se fosse digno dele!' O senhor começou a se alterar também._

'_Está me dizendo que aquele... aquele ignorante é mais digno do que eu?'_

'_Exatamente.' O senhor falou caminhando em direção as escadas que levavam até os aposentos da casa. 'Coloque a cabeça no lugar e também concordará comigo que você não tem o menor senso de responsabilidade para se gerente de nada.' _

_Eriol acompanhou o pai subindo as escadas. Estava revoltado, transtornado, humilhado. Como o proprio pai teria a coragem de lhe humilhar daquela maneira colocando um filho de pescador em seu lugar. Caminhou até o bar e abriu a garrafa tomando um longo gole direto no gargalo. O primeiro gole de muitos outros que tomou naquela maldita noite._

'Não posso permitir que ele fique com ela... Sakura é agora o que mais me importa.' Falou para si, pulando do cavalo. Amarrou-o numa arvore qualquer e caminhou de forma cautelosa em direção a casa principal. Tinha que se manter as sombras das arvores para não ser visto.

A casa estava toda iluminada, porem apenas uma janela lhe interessava, a que poderia levá-lo aos aposentos de sua amada. Franziu a testa pensando em como poderia chegar até a janela de Sakura, não havia como escalar até o batente. Um desespero invadiu seu peito sem saber o que fazer para tirá-la de lá quando ouviu um barulho de passos sobre folhas secas. Abaixou-se tentando se camuflar entre as plantas do jardim. Avistou uma jovenzinha caminhando devagar enquanto resmungava alguma coisa que o nobre não conseguia entender, ela parou abaixo das janelas dos quartos principais e olhou para cima. Eriol aproveitou a distração da jovem e a pegou por trás tampando-lhe a boca para que não gritasse.

'Não quero lhe fazer mal! Apenas diga-me como posso chegar aos aposentos da senhora?' Suplicou para a criada que indicou com um balançar da cabeça que colaboraria. Aos poucos e receoso destampou a boca da criada que virou-se para ele rapidamente.

'Vou ajudá-lo desde que me prometa que levará a dama contigo.' Meilyn exigiu.

'É esta a minha intenção.'

'Ótimo. Então venha comigo.' A jovem falou já caminhando em direção a cozinha. Eriol a seguiu ainda apreensivo. Quando chegaram a entrada ela pediu para que ele aguardasse que ela tiraria Yamazaki do recinto para que alcançasse a sala e a escadaria que levava aos quartos. 'O senhor Yamato saiu com o senhor Fujitaka para o palácio do governo. Tens que ser rápido pois podem voltar a qualquer momento.' Alertou o nobre antes de entrar pela cozinha.

Yamazaki estava comentou um pedaço de bolo com chá. Ele cumprimentou-a rapidamente antes de voltar a comer o bolo. Inicialmente pensou em tentar seduzi-lo para tirá-lo da cozinha, mas pensou que isso poderia levar muito tempo, e era isso que ela não tinha. Foi até o balcão e pegou a panela mais pesada que tinha, caminhou devagar até o rapaz que estava de costas e num golpe certeiro atingiu sua nuca, o corpo tombou no chão. Rezava a Deus que estivesse morto pois assim culparia o nobre Hiraguizawa pelo ocorrido.

'Venha!' Ordenou a Eriol que rapidamente apareceu na cozinha. 'Vá logo e a leve contigo. Sumam de Tomoeda.'

Ele não falou nada, estava nervoso demais. Observou rapidamente o fiel escudeiro de Syaoran caído no chão com a cabeça sangrando, mas não se atreveu a falar nada. Entrou na sala, estava deserta com apenas alguns velas acessas. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois até chegar ao corredor. Não precisava saber qual era o quarto de Sakura, era apenas seguir o perfume da mulher que tanto amava. Parou em frente a porta e a abriu de uma só vez.

Sakura estava sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama lendo um livro. Já estava vestida pronta para dormir. Estava lindíssima.

'Eriol?' Sakura perguntou como se quisesse ter certeza que não era apenas uma alucinação a sua frente.

O homem correu até a senhora ajoelhando-se a sua frente enquanto segurava suas mãos fortemente. 'Senhora, precisa acreditar em mim. Seu marido não é quem pensa que é. Ele é um assassino. Ele foi o homem que matou meu pai.'

Sakura não sabia direito o que fazer. Nunca poderia imaginar que Eriol tivesse a coragem de procurá-la. Simplesmente não sabia nem o que falar tamanha era sua surpresa em vê-lo no seu quarto.

'Lembrasse do que lhe contei... sobre o meu pai?' Ele não esperou a jovem responder. 'Yamato é Syaoran... o meu amigo de infância que matou meu pai. Por Deus, Sakura, acredite em mim. Ele está mentindo para você e seu pai. Ele não é nobre! Ele é um assassino!'

Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando se recuperar do susto. Puxou as mãos e empurrou Eriol para que pudesse se levantar. Não tinha porque fingir mais que não sabia da história da vida do marido.

'Como sabe que foi Syaoran quem matou seu pai?'

'A senhora... a senhora... sabe...' Eriol mostrou-se confuso com a pergunta da dama.

'Eu sei da vida do meu marido, senhor Hiiraguizawa.' Ela confirmou sem rodeios. Precisava de respostas para tentar montar aquele enorme quebra cabeças.

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Sakura repetiu a pergunta, não esperando que Eriol recuperasse do susto.

'Diga-me como sabe que foi ele quem matou seu pai?'

Eriol balançou a cabeça tentando recuperar-se do susto. Jurava que Sakura não soubesse da vida dupla de Syaoran. Estava ali para salvá-la dele.

'Eu sei. Foi ele quem o matou. Meu pai tinha-o como um filho. Amava-o mais que a mim e mesmo assim aquele desgraçado o matou.'

'Não foi ele quem o matou. Foi você que o matou por ciúmes e inveja.'

'Não por Deus!' Eriol exclamou sem se importar agora de ser ouvido pela mansão inteira. 'Eu nunca mataria meu próprio pai. Foi isso que aquele infeliz lhe contou? Ele teve coragem de dizer que fui EU quem matou meu próprio pai.'

'E não foi?'

Eriol ajoelhou a frente da jovem segurando suas saias. 'Eu juro pela minha alma que não fui eu como ele está lhe dizendo. Foi Syaoran quem o matou. Encontraram a arma com ele. Alem disso Tomoyo o viu saindo da minha casa...'

'Tomoyo?' Sakura pensou para sim. Sempre Tomoyo. A jovem puxou Eriol para que se levantasse e a encarasse. Ele não podia mentir agora. 'Como assim Tomoyo o viu saindo da casa do seu pai? Eriol! Não minta agora...' Pediu sacudindo-o.

'Sim... ela estava me esperando para nos encontrar no jardim ao lada da casa principal quando viu Syaoran pulando a janela do quarto do meu pai e fugindo.'

'Ela lhe disse isso?'

'Sim.' Ele respondeu atordoado.

Sakura afastou-se dele tentando relembrar quando o marido finalmente revelou a ele o que aconteceu em seu passado.

_'Mesmo assim... como tem certeza que fora ele que matou o próprio pai, Syaoran?' Mesmo para um nobre ambicioso como Eriol, ela custava muito a acreditar que fora capaz de matar o próprio pai._

_'Tomoyo me contou... quando me visitou na cadeia local de Tomoeda.' Sayoran desviou os olhos do rosto apreensivo de Sakura e fitou a lua alem da janela. 'Ela riu de mim. Disse que pelo menos Eriol tinha mais coragem que eu para ganhar dinheiro, e ele sim seria um bom marido... não um moleque medroso como eu.'_

Tomoyo me contou... Tomoyo me contou... Tomoyo foi quem viu Li saindo da casa... Era tão claro agora. Duas versões de um mesmo fato contadas pela mesma pessoa. Jogando um amigo contra o outro...

'Meu Deus...' Foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios de Sakura quando finalmente começava a ligar os pontos e se desesperar com o que sua mente agora tornava obvio para ela.

'Minha senhora... acredite em mim... eu amava meu pai, nunca o mataria. Aquele homem distorceu a verdade para a senhora. Ele é um monstro.'

Sakura não ouvia Eriol, o maldito enjôo tomava conta novamente dela , levou a mão esquerda até o ventre enquanto a direita na boca tentando controlar a vontade de vomitar. Nunca havia imaginado que um ser humano pudesse fazer tanto mal a tantas pessoas. Nunca imaginou tamanha intriga na vida daqueles dois amigos de infância. Mas porque ela faria isso? Com que propósito ela colocaria um contra o outro daquela maneira?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a mão de Eriol segurando seu braço. Ele estava nervoso. 'Precisa acreditar em mim, senhora. Eu a amo tanto. Preciso protegê-la daquele monstro.'

Ela virou o rosto fitando-o com piedade. 'Eriol...' Ela começaria a contar o que havia concluído se a porta do seu quarto não fosse aberta com tamanha força que a fez bater na parede fazendo um estrondo. A jovem olhou assustada para a porta e arregalou os olhos observando o rosto transtornado de Syaoran.

'Solte minha mulher agora, Eriol.'

O Nobre não soltou o braço de Sakura, ao contrário segurou-o mais forte enquanto a outra mão desembainhou a espada apontando para Syaoran.

'Você não vai tirá-la de mim.'

Li sorriu de lado enquanto desembainhava sua estada também. 'Tira-la de você? Ela nunca foi sua. Ela é minha munher. Agora solte-a.' Ordenou já indo de encontro com o amigo de infância. Eriol arregalou os olhos e realmente teve que soltar a dama para que pudesse se proteger do golpe de Syaoran.

Sakura caiu no chão enquanto ouvia o barulho das espadas se golpeando. O barulho estridente do metal se encontrando no ar.

'Acha que pode comigo, Syaoran? Você nunca foi bom esgrimista.' Eriol retrucou enquanto tentava golpear o inimigo.

'Isso foi antes, caro Eriol. Agora... você é quem não pode comigo.' Syaoran respondeu revidando o ataque com fúria. 'Vou fazer pagar por todos os anos que me deixou naquela maldita cadeia.'

'Animais como você deveriam morrer em jaulas.' Falou acertando de raspando braço esquerdo de Syaoran e sorrindo vitorioso com o pequeno machucado. 'Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter fugido.'

Li sorriu de lado. 'Não posso lhe mandar para o inferno que vivi, mas vou lhe mandar diretamente para o inferno nas profundezas da Terra.'

Agachada Sakura observava os dois praticamente destruindo todo o seu quarto enquanto tentavam se matar. Como poderia parar os dois e lhes contar o que havia descoberto? Como poderia fazer os dois perceberem quem foram manipulados por aquela vaca? Arregalou os olhos quando viu o marido desarmou Eriol, fazendo sua espada rolar para perto dela quase a acertando. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

_Continua._


	19. Capitulo XIX

Petálas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XIX

'Senhora, precisará de mim esta noite?' A criada perguntou para sua senhora que penteava calmamente seus longos cabelos negros. Tomoyo tirou os olhos de seu próprio reflexo e fitou Nana pelo espelho.

'Não Nana. Pode ser recolher. ' Respondeu.

'O senhor ainda não chegou. Gostaria que eu deixasse um prato pronto para ele na mesa da copa?'

'Não há necessidade. Alem disso, mal temos comida. ' Comentou amargurada.

A criada abaixou os olhos evitando encarar a patroa que deveria estar constrangida ao constatar a verdade.

'Vá se recolher. Não há mais nada a fazer. ' Ordenou e observou a imagem da criada saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Depois se voltou a encarar seu próprio reflexo. Estava cansada daquela situação humilhante que o marido permitiu que chegassem. Não tinha mais dinheiro nem mesmo para comprar comida para o dia seguinte. Nana permanecia com eles, pois não tinha para onde ir, mas até o prato de comida que tinham que dar a ela, estava começando a se tornar caro.

Desviou os olhos do espelho e fitou a pequena gaveta que havia na penteadeira. Abriu-a e de lá retirou a última jóia que Yamato havia lhe presenteado. Um lindo broche de ametistas. Pedraria Brasileira, segundo ele. 'Do outro lado do mundo. ' Ela sussurrou lembrando-se do que o homem havia lhe dito quando lhe presenteou com a belíssima jóia da cor dos seus olhos, ele havia comentado.

Realmente havia sido uma idiota em não reconhecer o ex-noivo, mas Syaoran estava inreconhecível. Estava tão belo, forte, viril como nunca havia sido em terna idade. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se dos momentos que havia passado com Yamato.

'São duas pessoas diferentes. ' Concluiu para si. 'Não podem ser a mesma pessoa. ' Largou a jóia na penteadeira ao lado da escova e repousou o rosto entre as mãos. Quando deu por si sentiu as mãos molhadas. Estava chorando. Lembrava-se claramente do dia que o Senhor Hiraguizawa havia lhe dado uma surra ao pegá-la saindo à surdina da mansão após ter dormido com Eriol.

'Velho cretino. ' sussurrou secando as lágrimas que sentia rolarem pelo seu belo rosto. Voltou a fitar-se no espelho e levantou bem a cabeça. 'Nunca mais permitirei que alguem me humilhe daquela maneira. '

E ela sabia quem agora seria sua proxima vitima. 'Aquela nobrezinha se acha muita coisa... Quero vê-la implorando pela propria vida como aquele velho nojento. Vou mandá-la para o inferno junto a ele. '

Pegou a escova e voltou a passá-la pelos longos fios. 'E desta vez nem será dificil achar um culpado para isso. Amor e ódio são duas faces de uma mesma moeda. '

* * *

Li sorriu de lado. 'Não posso lhe mandar para o inferno que vivi, mas vou lhe mandar diretamente para o inferno nas profundezas da Terra. '

Agachada Sakura observava os dois praticamente destruindo todo seu quarto enquanto tentavam se matar. Como poderia parar os dois e lhes contar o que havia descoberto? Como poderia fazer os dois perceberem quem foram manipulados por aquela vaca? Arregalou os olhos quando viu o marido desarmou Eriol, fazendo sua espada rolar para perto dela quase a acertando.

Li levantou a espada em direção a Eriol que fez o que os covardes sempre fazem nestas horas, encolher-se. Sorriu no fundo deliciando-se em saber que agora a vida dele estava em suas mãos, que a decisão de vida e morte daquele homem estava agora em suas mãos, o que não esperava era de repente ver o rosto de Sakura a sua frente, impedindo de ver Eriol choramingando sabendo que morreria.

Sakura não soube direito o que fazer, apenas levantou-se e entrou a frente de Eriol impedindo assim que Syaoran completasse o golpe fatal no adversário.

'Sakura...' o nome da esposa saiu entre os lábios de Li e ela soube que a voz dele, assim como o rosto transmitia todo o seu desapontamento com a defesa dela a Eriol.

'Syoran... Por favor... Ouça-me primeiro... ' Ela falou devagar caminhando na direção do esposo e o observando abaixar a arma devagar. Ela sabia que ele seria incapaz de acertá-la, mas sabia também que aquele ato desesperado de se colocar a frente de um golpe certeiro a Eriol causaria desconfiança do esposo a ela.

Ela reparou que ele sorriu de leve, um sorriso triste, amargurado. 'Você acredita nele, não é?'

'Não. ' Respondeu rapidamente levantando um pouco mais o tom de voz. 'Não é isso. Sei que você não matou o pai dele, acredito em você. ' Ela pode ver que o olhar dele era triste e interrogativo. Tinha que se explicar rapidamente ou acabaria perdendo o amor de sua vida. 'Mas também sei que não foi ele quem matou o senhor Hiraguizawa. '

'Isso não faz sentido, Sakura. Não tente... ' ele deteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Não minta mais para mim. '

'Por mim, Syaoran, pelo seu filho que tenho no ventre, deixe-o ir. '

'Eu te falei o quanto eu desejava isso, Sakura. Tudo que eu fiz foi para chegar neste momento em que eu o mataria e faria justiça. '

'Se o matar não fará justiça, Syaoran. ' Ela falou segurando o braço machucado do esposo sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Queria por Deus que ele tentasse perceber todo o amor que ela sentia por ele e que compreendesse o que ela estava pedindo.

Eriol observou o casal e aproveitando a distração que sabia que Sakura tinha feito para salvá-lo correu até sua arma que estava jogada ao chão. Sem pestanejar apontou a arma para o casal. 'Ela vai comigo, Syaoran!'

Syaoran desviou os olhos do rosto da esposa e fitou o ex-amigo de infância. 'Sempre desejando o que é meu, Eriol. '

'Você é quem sempre teve tudo o que EU queria. A admiração do meu pai, o amor de Tomoyo... '

'Tomoyo preferiu a ti que a mim, inclusive quando já estava compromissada comigo. Você e ela me trairam. '

'E você ao meu pai, matando-o! Você matou o homem que preferia a ti que ao próprio filho. '

'Pare de mentiras Eriol! Já contei toda a verdade a Sakura! Você o matou e me deixou ir para a cadeia no seu lugar. '

Sakura teve que se colocar entre os dois, pois imaginava que assim os dois homens não voltariam a duelar, pois a machucariam. A questão era quanto tempo seria capaz de impedir duas almas tão enganadas se matassem. Ela tentava chamar a atenção dos dois para que a escutassem, mas era inutil, era mágoa demais nos corações daqueles homens.

'Sakura é uma nobre! Nunca acreditará num bastardo como tu. Como quer que ela acredite que um filho mataria o proprio pai?'

'Você nunca respeito seu pai! Nunca fez um gesto que ele aprovasse!'

'Ah sim! Claro! Por que ele apenas tinha olhos para o trabalhador Syaoran Li! O respeitável Syaoran Li! O esperto Syaoran Li! Bem feito! Foi morto com uma punhalada pelas costas!'

'Pelo proprio filho que amava! Você realmente não vale nada!'

'Pare! Meu pai numca me amou! Você sabe bem disto? Ele só amava você. '

'Nunca te amou? Realmente nunca conheceu bem o proprio pai, Eriol! Ou assim acha que negando aliviará o peso do que fez? Pois agora não adianta mais, eu o materei e farei justiça a mim e ao seu pai. '

'Justiça farei eu matando-o de uma vez! E não o deixando ir novamente para a cadeia. '

'Parem! Por Deus parem! Yamazaki!' Sakura gritava desesperada sentindo os dois aproximarem-se prontos para duelar novamente. Rezava a Deus que Yamazaki aparecesse de uma vez e que o fiel escudeiro de Syaoran tivesse com a cabeça menos quente que a do marido, mal sabia ela que o pobre estava sangrando na cozinha.

'Abaixem os dois as armas ou eu juro que atirarei nos dois se machucarem minha filha.'

Deus de algum modo ouviu as preces de Sakura. Fujitaka apareceu na porta do quarto da filha com uma pistola em punho. Os dois homens tentaram argumentar com o homem ao mesmo tempo, mas como um bom general de guerra, o senhor fez o que sempre fazia, deu um tiro acertando uma das ricas mobilias do quarto da filha como aviso de que não havia negociação.

Sakura colocou-se a frente do esposo, pois por alguns segundos a jovem agora temia pela vida dele e não mais a de Eriol.

'Papai...'

'Hiraguizawa! Suma da minha frente ou eu juro que o proximo tiro será entre os seus olhos!'

O rapaz engoliu a seco, fazendo o que o senhor ordenou. Syaoran deu um passo a frente pronto para impedir a fuga do ex-amigo, porem Sakura segurou seu braço com força e Fujitaka levantou a arma apontando-a para o genro. 'Talvez tenha motivos para matá-lo, mas não na casa de sua familia, na frente de sua mulher com um filho na barriga. Quero este neto mais do que você a este filho.'

Syaoran baixou a arma e fechou os olhos com força. No fundo o senhor Fujitaka só estava era defendendo sua proxima geração, era um homem pratico como já havia demonstrado. Sentia as mãos suadas de Sakura a apertar seu braço, tentando inutilmente segura-lo ali. Deus! Como ela havia o magoado ao defender Eriol. Depois de tudo que ele havia lhe contado sobre sua vida, porque ela o defendeu? Estaria ela apaixonada por ele? Seria esta sua sina, perder todas as mulheres que amava para Eriol?

Sakura tremia por dentro, imaginando os pensamentos de Syaoran. Ouviu seu pai chamando-a e respondeu que ficaria com o marido. O senhor insistiu para que recolhesse mais ela apenas reafirmou que ficaria ali com o marido. Sabendo que era inutil, o velho deu-se por vencido e foi verificar se Hiriaguizawa tinha se ido de uma vez, deixando os dois sozinhos.

'Eu te amo, Sayoran... Por favor, não duvide disto. ' Declarou com um fio de voz.

'Por Deus Sakura... Por que o defendeu?' Li perguntou novalmente afastando-se dela, enquanto jogava a espada longe.

'Foi Tomoyo... Foi ela que armou tudo contra vocês dois.'

Li riu incredulo. 'Da onde você tirou isso? Tomoyo era quase uma garota quando tudo aconteceu.'

'Assim como você e Eriol! Pense comigo? Ela tinha marcado contigo para se encontrarem na noite que o senhor Hiraguizawa foi morto, mas não apareceu! Eriol me disse que foi ela quem o incriminou! Ela...'

'Não!' Ele gritou interrompendo a explicação de Sakura. 'Pare de falar de Tomoyo!'

Sakura deteve-se por alguns segundo encarando o esposo. Deus! Ele ainda amava aquela mulher. Ele ainda amava Tomoyo. Sentiu duas lágrimas quentes saírem finalmente de seus olhos. 'Vo... você a ama ainda...' Falou finalmente desviando os olhos do esposo. Não adiantaria explicar nada a ele, não adiantaria contar o que havia descoberto e como havia descoberto, ele ainda sim protegeria a morena. Por mais que ela o tenha magoado e o traido, ele ainda nutria amor por ela.

'Não é nada disto...' Syaoran sussurrou dando-se conta da sua proteção a ex-noiva. Sakura não entenderia, mas era simplesmente impossivel Tomoyo ter matado o senhor Hiraguizawa. Eriol era o culpado! Ele tinha certeza disto e Sakura tinha que acreditar nele.

A ruiva engoliu o bolo que tinha na garganta e secou as lagrimas com a manga da camisola que vestia. Não tinha nada o que fazer agora. Seria inutil falar com o marido, seria melhor descansar e encontrar uma maneira de fazer tanto Eriol quanto Syaoran acreditarem nela.

Estava caminhando para a saida do quarto para ir ao encontro do pai quanto ouviu um grito feminino, assustando tanto ela quanto o marido. Logo a voz forte do pai chamando por socorro fez seu coração gelar. Será que Eriol teria tentado contra a vida do pai?

Sem pensar correu até a beirada da escada ouvindo os passos do esposo atras de si. Logo na beirada da escada apareceu Rika com o rosto vermelho. 'Mataram Yamazaki, senhora.'

Sakura desceu a escada correndo, mas foi ultrapassada por Syaoran que praticamente pulou a escada para ir ao encontro do amigo. 'Maldito Eriol.' Ela ouviu-o dizendo. Sentia-se agora culpada pelo que quer que tenha acontecido com o rapazinho de olhos puxados. Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou o pai sem saber o que fazer, os criados chorando e Syaoran sacudindo o corpo do amigo que tinha a cabeça sangrando. Correu até ele ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e empurrando o esposo, pois sabia que apenas sacudir o corpo do rapaz não ajudaria em nada.

'Deixe-o.' Falou enquanto se debruçava no peito do rapaz tentando ouvir seu coração bater, sorriu aliviada ouvindo tanto o coração do rapaz como sentindo seu peito levantar e abaixadar, indicando que estava respirando. 'Ele esta vivo.' Falou aliviada e ouviu um suspiro alto do esposo. 'Rika! Traga-me agua e panos limpos. Agora! Timu, ajude aqui.' Chamou o rapazinho, pois sabia que pelo estado de nervos do marido seria impossivel ele lhe ser util. 'Yamato. Afaste-se.' Pediu virando-se para o esposo, chamando-o pelo nome falso pois estavam a frente dos criados e tinha receio de que algum tivesse ouvido a discussão dele com Hiraguizawa. Era claro que ouviram, mas tinha que manter as aparencias e esperava pela descrição dos seviçais.

Syaoran fez o que a esposa pediu. Afastou-se sentando no chão e encostando-se numa das paredes enquanto observava a esposa tentando parar o sangramento da cabeça de Yamazawa. Eriol pagaria por mais esta vitima. Ele faria o nobre pagar por tudo, inclusive por ter lhe tomado o amor daquela mulher de olhos esmeraldinos a sua frente.

* * *

Eriol entrou abriu a pesada porta da frente da casa do pai. Tudo estava escuro, Tomoyo como sempre nunca se preocupava em lhe deixar uma vela que fosse acessa para facilitar sua vida. Respirou fundo pensando que realmente fora um imenso erro ter se deixado envolver por aquela mulher. Caminhou sem problema pela sala escura pois já estava acostumado a se orientar na casa. Pegou um candelabro e acendeu a vela iluminando parcialmente o aposento. Sentou no sofá jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo. Levou uma das mãos até o lado direito onde a espada de Syaoran havia lhe acertado. Realmente o amigo de infancia era um ótimo esgrimista, praticamente tinha vencido o duelo e se não fosse pela interveção de Sakura sabia que estaria morto a esta hora. Sorriu de lado, lembrando da defesa da dama a sua pessoa.

Era incrivel acreditar que aquele bastardo do Syaoran havia se transformado num nobre casado com uma mulher daquela, como ele tinha feito aquele milagre? Como o ignorante filho de pescador Syaoran Li havia se tornado o nobre, e agora governador de Tomoeda, Yamato Urameshi. Como?

Havia recebido a cinco anos atras uma correspondencia afirmando que o amigo de infancia havia se matado na cadeia, ateando fogo contra o proprio corpo. Pensou que ele havia enlouquecido de tanto horror que deveria ter sofrido na cadeia, mas como uma fenix, Syaoran havia retornado a vida.

'Que loucura... ' sussurrou para si.

Era verdade que havia traido o amigo quando este era compromissado com Tomoyo, e no fundo realmente tinha que confessar que era muito ruim a sensação de que o pai preferia Syaoran a ele. E que Tomoyo, a bela menina e mais cobiçada da cidade, também havia preferido Syaoran a ele. Não amava Tomoyo e depois de tudo que havia acontecido com o pai era claro que não queria casar, principalmente com Tomoyo, mas esta havia lhe afirmado que estava gravida dele, então casou para dois meses depois ela perder o rebento.

'Nem um filho aquela mulher conseguiu me dar.'

Seu casamento havia se tornado praticamente de aparencias. Não nutria desejo algum depois que esta havia perdido o filho e depois de tantas e tantas tentativas, ela não engravidara.

Tomoyo era uma mulher linda, não tinha como negar, mas nunca havia conseguido ter aquela classe aristocrática que apenas os nobres possuiam. Eriol só havia visto duas mulheres terem aquela aura mágica em torno de si transformando-as em rainhas, sua falecida mãe e Sakura.

E agora pensar que Sakura estava ao lado de Syaoran, com um filho dentro de seu ventre. Como queria que aquela mulher fosse dele, como gostaria que aquele filho fosse dele. Quando a dama fugisse com ele, não se importaria de criar o rebento, na verdade adoraria criar um criança, ensinar-lhe tudo que o pai havia ensinado a ele quando garoto.

Apertou um pouco mais forte o ferimento, sentindo-o arder as entranhas. Levantou-se e caminhou até o lavabo, despejou agua na bacia e molhou uma das toalhas passando-a logo em seguida no ferimento. Trincou os dentes. Estava profundo o corte, talvez seria melhor chamar um medico. Apertou a toalha contra o ferimento esperando assim que estancasse o sangramento.

Não pode deixar de pensar que provavelmente Sakura estaria agora cuidando com aquela delicadeza angelical dos ferimentos de Syaoran. Sempre Syaoran, sempre ele tinha tudo o que desejava.

Caminhou devagar pela sala deixando a vela no lavabo. Segurando no corrimão, subiu a escada devagar, tomando cuidado com os degraus. Logo abriu a porta do quarto e estranhou este estar iluminado com uma vela acessa na escrivaninha e a cama vazia. Onde estaria Tomoyo?

'Então você voltou. Pelo menos matou Syaoran? Ou fugiu como um covarde?'

A voz afiada invadiu os ouvidos cansados do nobre, que nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder, apenas virou o rosto encontrando a esposa sentada numa poltrona na lateral do quarto. Ela de alguma forma havia esperado por ele, mesmo que fosse para recepciona-lo daquela forma ácida. Desde que o fantasma da falencia havia atingido-os, Tomoyo deixava claro o seu descontentamento com o casamento.

'Oras e você que não fora nem capaz de reconhecê-lo mesmo abrindo as pernas para ele.' Revidou o ataque enquanto caminhava em direção da cama e sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos deitou-se nela gemendo de dor pelo ferimento.

Tomoyo observou o ferimento do esposo, estava feio, deveria estar doendo, mas estava longe de ser fatal. 'Syaoran mudou muito, inclusive no ato sexual. Se isso responde a sua pergunta.'

Eriol sorriu de lado. 'Imagino que sim.'

'Mas realmente foi um grande erro não o reconhecer. Era verdade que algumas vezes havia pensado que Yamato realmente lembrava Syaoran, mas nunca levei este pensamento a diante pois imaginei que estivesse morto.'

'Pelo jeito Syaoran está muito mais esperto agora do que quando garoto. Foi capaz até mesmo de fugir da cadeia.'

'Enriquecer, se tornar um nobre e agora o governador desta terrinha. Coisa que você não conseguiu mesmo tendo tudo nas mãos.'

Eriol cerrou os olhos na esposa, não gostou da verdade ser jogada na sua cara.

'Ah sim... e ainda tem uma linda esposa para que possa cobrir de joias e mostrar para os outros nobres.' Concluiu sabendo que isso incomodaria mais ainda ao esposo.

'Que está gravida dele.' Eriol rebateu. 'Enquanto que você continua seca.'

'Culpa sua! Que nunca me fora capaz de engravidar. Sua semente é ruim.'

'E a de Syaoran é melhor? Nem dele você fora capaz de engravidar.'

Tomoyo levantou-se com raiva. Eriol sabia que aquele assunto de filhos a incomodava terrivelmente, inclusive porque já sabia que estava na boca do povo pela sua incapacidade de gerar vida. Para uma mulher naquela época, isso era o fim.

Eriol riu debochando do rompante da esposa. 'Realmente Sakura é uma mulher melhor que você.'

'Cale-se! Syaoran é que é muito melhor que a ti! Realmente foi um grande erro ter o trocado por um verme imprestável como você.'

'Você não tinha escolha, estava gravida sabe-se Deus de mim ou dele. Fui seu salvador, sentindo pena de ti e casando-se contigo. No fundo acho que fiz isso por causa daquele desgraçado. Mas se quer saber, é só uma questão de tempo, para eu ir embora daqui com Sakura e te deixar de uma vez.'

'E porque não foi embora hoje com ela? Ela preferiu o esposo a ti, claro.'

'Claro que não, Sakura é uma nobre, foi com certeza obrigada a casar com Syaoran e tem medo dele.' Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto do rapaz.

'Oras Eriol, não seja ingenuo. Nobreza está longe de ser sininimo de riqueza. E entre uma e outra, duvido que sua adoravel dama prefira ficar com um fracassado nobre como tu.'

'Estou cansado, Tomoyo. Deixe-me durmir.' Tentou finalizar a discussão, tirando o oculos e deixando-os no criado mudo. Fechou os olhos e ainda com a mão no ferimento suspirou mostrando a esposa que estava pronto para cair nos braços de Orfeu.

Tomoyo cerrou os olhos no corpo do esposo adormecido. Ele era um idiota em pensar que a nobre preferiria ele a Syaoran. Se esta propria teve a coragem de vir a sua casa tentar compra-la para que afastasse do esposo. Sakura e Eriol agora eram um estorvo muito grande para ela. Sem os dois no caminho, era claro que Syaoran voltaria a ama-la. Ou melhor, voltaria a fazer tudo por ela, pois uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ele nunca havia deixado de amá-la.

Se pelo menos Syaoran já tivesse matado Eriol, lhe pouparia metade do trabalho. Caminhou até um dos comodos do quarto e ajoelhou-se abrindo com cuidado a ultima gaveta. Afastou algumas mudas de roupa e lá encontrou a caixa de madeira antiga. Virou-se para trás e verificou que o marido permanecia dormindo. Voltou-se novamente para a caixa e a abriu. Lá estava a pistola do senhor Hiraguizawa. Eriol a guardara pois na época afirmaria que mataria Syaoran com a propria arma que esta havia matado o pai, mas no final com a falsa noticia do suicidio do rapaz, a arma acabara esquecida ali.

Esquecida por Eriol, pois Tomoyo já havia traçado um plano, assim como resolveu seu problema anterior com aquela arma, resolveria novamente sua situação com ela.

'Realmente é enlouquecedor tudo que aconteceu contigo, meu querido. Digno de um suicidio.' Sussurrou para si, pegando a arma e verificando na penumbra se esta estava carregada. Lá estava as duas ultimas balas. 'Só preciso de uma para isso.'

A morena levantou com a arma carregada. Caminhou devagar até o leito do marido pensando que não poderia ser tão dificil assim. Matar o senhor Hiraguizawa fora muito mais dificil para ela pois não tinha certeza realmente do que estava fazendo, mas agora com Eriol seria diferente. Seria como fazer justiça já que ele não fora capaz de ser um bom marido, fazendo-a voltar a passar necessidade. O minimo que esperava dele era que lhe enchesse de joias e a transformasse em uma rainha daquela maldita terra e o que ele fez, deixou que Syaoran voltasse e transformasse outra em seu lugar.

Apontou a arma em direção a fonte do esposo pensando na melhor trajetória da bala para que não levantasse suspeita de que fora um assassinato e não um suicidio. Um suicidio não faria ela obrigar a achar um culpado como fora obrigada a jogar o ex noivo na cadeia. O bom do suicidio era que a vitima seria considerada a propria culpada.

Alem disso, depois do que ocorrera na festa de nomeação de Yamato a governador e o escandalo que Eriol havia dado seria realmente a ultima saida do nobre para não ser cada vez mais ridicularizado perante a nobreza de Tomoeda. No fundo estava fazendo um favor para o marido, livrando-o da miséria e da vergonha.

Sem pensar mais engatilhou a arma e atirou, o barulho foi seco, porem a arma não havia disparado como imaginou. Eriol abriu os olhos pois fora acordado pelo barulho da arma perto do ouvido e mal acreditou no que seus olhos viram ao ver a esposa lhe apontar a arma e agora tentar freneticamente fazer a arma disparar.

'Por Deus!' Gritou batendo forte nos braços de Tomoyo e fazendo esta soltar a arma que caiu no chão com força e finalmente disparando. 'O que você está tentando fazer, Tomoyo?' Perguntou desesperando levantando-se e encarando a esposa sem poder acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Tomoyo não respondeu, correu em direção da arma tentando pega-la pois sabia que ainda havia um ultima bala, precisava matar agora Eriol e depois pensaria no que falaria para as autoridades. Vendo que a esposa voltaria a atacá-lo assim que pegasse a arma, correu até ela jogando-se contra o corpo da esposa e tentando impedir que ela chegasse até a arma. 'O que está tentando fazer? Está louca?'

'Socorro! Nana! Meu marido está tentando me matar!' Gritou chamando a criada enquanto arranhava o rosto do esposo tentando livrar-se dele.

'Oras, tu que estás louca!' O rapaz gritou ainda tentando domar a fera que estava abaixo do corpo. Tomoyo golpeou com força entre as pernas sabendo que assim faria-o fraquejar o suficiente para tentar alcançar a arma, porem ele não a soltou. Ela então pegou um dos objetos que havia caido do criado mudo devido a luta entre os dois e acertou com toda a força possivel na cabeça do esposo que finalmente a soltou, pois ficou zonzo pela batida. Ajoelhada consegui finalmente chegar até a arma e a pegou apontando para o marido com a cabeça sangrando. Agora era só atirar.

'Senhora.' A voz de Nana chamou sua atenção impedindo de levar adiante o seu plano. Só tinha uma bala, não tinha como matar o marido e a criada.

'Nana, chame a policia. Meu marido tentou me matar... ele enlouqueceu com tudo que aconteceu.'

A criada virou os calcanhares e correu tentando chamar os outros criados para que ajudassem a patroa. Tomoyo olhou frustrada para Eriol, não poderia matá-lo agora. Levantou-se e caminhou até o marido que estava de joelho com a fonte sangrando e com a propria arma atingiu um golpe certeiro na nuca fazendo-o finalmente cair desfalecido.

'Quando acordar estará no hospicio, querido.' Ela falou limpando o sangue que escorria do canto da sua boca com certeza consequencia de algum golpe que o marido lhe aplicou tentando se defender. 'Vou deixar a ultima bala para a sua amada dama.'

* * *

Sakura estava na sala observando o iponente piano a sua frente. Ouviu quando Syaoran aproximou-se dela por trás.

'Como está Yamazaki?' A jovem perguntou sem se virar para o marido.

'Parece bem. Apenas está com a memoria um pouco confusa.'

'Um forte golpe daquele na nuca realmente pode fazer as coisas ficarem um pouco confusas.' Ela exclareceu inutilmente, pois sabia que o marido já deveria saber disso. 'Mas aos poucos, a memoria voltara.'

'Acho que sim.' Ele respondeu. Sakura percebia que a voz do esposo agora era diferente quando falava com ela, era triste. Terrivelmente triste. Virou-se para ele e o encarou nos olhos. 'Syaoran...' Reparou que ele com um balançar de cabeça a censurou por chama-lo pelo nome verdadeiro, ela suspirou fundo e caminhou até ele parando a sua frente. Ela começaria a falar, mas o marido a interrompeu.

'O nosso prazo termina amanhã. Hoje mesmo irei ao cartório passar esta propriedade para o seu nome.' A jovem mostrou-se desnorteada por ele ter tocado naquele assunto. Ele inclinou o corpo a frente alcançando o ouvido da esposa para que só ela escutasse. 'Matarei Eriol esta noite e você não me impedirá disto. E assim que isto aconteceu partirei de Tomoeda.'

'O que?' Ela falou surpressa dando uns passos para tras e encarando o esposo. 'Vai me deixar.'

'Como estava desde o começo determinado.'

'Tenho um filho seu no meu ventre.' Tentou argumentar.

'Mandarei todo mês quantia suficiente para que a senhora, ele e vosso pai vivam aqui de forma confortável.'

'Não quero o seu dinheiro. Quero você! Sabe muito bem disto.' Ela respondeu de forma energica.

'Não sei mais o que a senhora quer.'

'Pois nunca esteve em discussão o que eu quero...'

'Depois de ontem...'

'Não houve nada ontem que mudasse o que eu sempre quis de ti.'

'Oras, senhora! Encontrei a senhora e Eriol no seu quarto!'

'Nunca aconteceu NADA entre eu e ele! Pare de insinuar isso.' Sakura gritou sem se importar se os criados ouvissem. A vontade que tinha era de dar um tapa na cara do marido por insinuar alguma traição por sua parte, já que ele é que fora pego em seu escritório trancado com a amante. Que digasse de passagem toda a cidade já sabia. 'Se realmente acredita nisto... realmente acho melhor ir embora.' Declarou virando-se pronta para sair do aposento e deixar o marido quando sentiu ser pega pelo braço com força. Virou-se encarando o esposo.

'Por que o defendeu, Sakura? Por que me traiu daquela maneira?'

'Já disse que não o defendi. Apenas impedi que cometesse uma injustiça.'

'Injustiça? Depois de tudo que lhe contei sobre minha vida.'

Ela responderia e tentaria mais uma vez explicar para ele, mas a voz de Rika chamou a atenção do casal que se afastou. 'Perdoe-me senhores, mas o senhor Kinomoto está procurando o senhor Urameshi e a senhora com urgencia.'

'O que aconteceu, Rika?'

'Parece que o senhor Hiraguizawa tentou matar a esposa noite passada e agora está no hospicio na cidade vizinha.' Ela esclareceu.

'Como é?' Sakura perguntou querendo confirmar o que a criada falou. 'Como sabe disto?'

'Timu foi com o senhor Kinomoto até o palacio do governo e é só isso que a cidade anda falando. Que o senhor Hiraguizawa está louco.'

Syaoran franziu a testa e desviou o olhar da criada para Sakura que tambem mostrava-se surpresa. Logo Fujitaka apareceu na sala comentando que havia finalmente encontrado-os. 'Acho que Rika já contou as novidades da cidade. Realmente o homem estava louco, ainda mais depois da invasão de ontem.'

'Realmente.' Syaoran confirmou tentando disfarçar a decepção por Eriol agora estar num hospicio, o que dificultaria e muito o seu plano de matá-lo. No entanto, era muito prazeroso saber que ele estaria de alguma forma preso, assim como ele havia ficado por muito tempo. 'Acho que o melhor foi ele realmente ser internado. Ou seriamos obrigado a fazer uma queixa na policia sobre ontem.'

'Ah sim... melhor deixa que ele se trate com especialistas.'Fujitaka concordou com o genro.

'Especialistas?' Sakura indagou. 'Os senhores sabem como tratam os loucos nestas clinicas!'

'Querida... Eriol merece o melhor tratamento.' Li respondeu com sarcasmo e mesmo que tentasse disfarçar não gostou de saber que a esposa havia demostrado compaixão pela situação de Eriol.

'Infelizmente o hospicio da cidade vizinha não tem uma boa fama pelo que eu ouvi dizer hoje na cidade, mas é bom saber que lá pelo menos aquele infeliz não nos incomodará novamente.' O senhor concluiu de modo prático.

'Com certeza.' Li concordou com o sogro.

Sakura chorava por dentro, sabia que Eriol não estava louco e custava acreditar que ele tentasse contra a vida de Tomoyo, com certeza deveria ter ocorrido o contrário. Deus! Aquela mulher era muito perigosa. Com certeza sua proxima vitima seria Syaoran. Ela tinha que protege-lo dela e ainda tinha que de alguma forma salvar Eriol, pois o coitado deveria estar sofrendo horrores num lugar como aquele. A fama destes lugares era que faziam experimento com a cabeça das pessoas. Torturavam os pobres como torturavam os presos nas prisões.

Ela tinha que de alguma forma salva a vida e a alma tanto de Syaoran quanto de Eriol. Ela sabia que era a unica que podia fazer isso.

Continua.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:** Sei que andei sumida por muito tempo, mas hoje acordei com inspirada com o final desta historia na cabeça. Na verdade sonhei com o final então achei melhor bater tudo de uma vez. Foi mal os erros de portugues, mas achei melhor postar de uma vez antes de fazer revisão e na verdade, eu so reli uma vez, entao deve ter um monte alem de problemas de pontuação, então ja vou me desculpando._

_PS: se alguem me mandou um email e eu nao respondi, foi mal, mas eu perdi a senha do meu email do yahoo... na verdade, acho que ele foi desativado... enfim... mil desculpas..._

_Beijos_

_Kath_


	20. Capítulo XX

Pétalas de Fogo

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo XX

Tomoyo estava sentada numa das poltronas da sala, estava olhando um ponto qualquer da sala que agora mostrava vários lugares vazios. Tinha vendido todos os quadros e agora começava a vender os objetos e as mobílias. Não tinha mais muito que admirar naquela sala de estar que antes recebia até governadores e pessoas influentes de Tomoeda.

Desde que o nobre casal Urameshi chegou naquela terra, todos os eventos e os comentários e tudo mais de ilustre era relacionado ao nome do casal. A morena sorriu de forma triste, Syaoran tinha conseguido um respeito que ela jamais ouçou imaginar.

'Precisou morrer e nascer novamente.' Concluiu.

A campainha tocou e ela ainda ficou um tempo sentada, ainda não tinha acostumado com a falta de criados. Tinha dispensado Nana depois do episódio de Eriol. Levantou-se assim que ouviu a pessoa tocar pela segunda vez. Caminhou de forma arrastada até a porta e a abriu. Pela fraca iluminação da sala conseguiu ver o brilho dos olhos esmeraldinos da dama a sua frente.

'Quando recebi sua carta pedindo para um encontro a só fiquei muito surpresa, senhora Urameshi.' Realmente fora uma enorme surpresa quando recebeu de Timu a correspondencia selada da dama na qual esta solicita um encontro discreto entre as duas.

Sakura fitou a mulher a sua frente e realmente teve que se controlar muito para não lhe esbofetear. Preferiu respirar fundo e ignorar o tom de deboche que percebeu nas palavras da morena, tinha que manter seu plano. 'Posso entrar?'

'Claro.' Respondeu Tomoyo dando passagem para a dama que adentrou a sala pouco iluminada. Sakura reparou nos espaços vazios que antes seram ocupados por moveis. Tomoyo estava desfazendo-se de tudo para tentar se manter.

'Quero que propor um negócio novamente. E espero que desta vez analise bem suas opções.'

Tomoyo sorriu de forma lasciva. Sakura cerrou os olhos no rosto dela e sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Pelo jeito ela não era a única que vinha com algo planejado.

'E qual é sua oferta? Pois acredito que antes de me mandar a mensagem também analisou muito bem sua situação.' Tomoyo falou caminhando até a dama e parando perto da nobre, não ofereceu nenhum acento para a ruiva.

Sua idéia inicial era simplesmente matar aquela mulher, mas pensando melhor achou que seria interessante ganhar um dinheiro primeiro, assim poderia voltar a se encontrar com Syaoran numa possição menos humilhante e mais facil de envolve-lo de forma a reconquistar o menino bobo que conhecera a anos atras.

'Minha situação?` Sakura falou em tom de interrogação.

Tomoyo gargalhou. 'Não sou ingenua como Syaoran e Eriol...'

'Tenho certeza de que não.' A nobre sussurou, trincando os dentes, estava mais dificil do que tinha imaginado encarar aquela mulher novamente, mas tinha que manter o sangue frio.

'Se me procurou...' a morena continuou enquanto brincava de forma zombeteira com as mãos. '... é porque sabe muito bem, assim como eu, que seu marido, Yamato Urameshi, ou melhor, Syaoran Li, ainda é completamente apaixonado por mim.'

Aquilo feriu o coração de Sakura, pois começava a constatar que era verdade. Que seu marido, o homem a quem tinha lhe entregado o corpo e principalmente a alma, ainda estava apaixonado e sendo manipulado por aquela mulher. Tinha que manter o jogo. Sorriu de forma zombeteira também. 'Oras, e mesmo que ele estivesse apaixonado por uma vadia como você, achas mesmo que ele depois de tudo que conquistou, preferiria torna-la sua esposa? Não seja ingenua agora.' Sakura percebeu que o sorriso de Tomoyo murchou. Ótimo. 'No maximo, ele continuaria fazendo de ti uma amante. E amantes, querida, não possuem o mesmo prestigio que a esposa. No máximo, ganham joias e poucas horas de prazer.' Falou de forma devagar aproximando seu rosto ao da mulher que odiava. Percebeu que o braço de Tomoyo levantou a fim de desferir um tapa, mas conseguiu segurar o braço da mulher com força, não desviando os olhos dos dela. 'Repito: espero que desta vez analise bem suas opções.' Falou empurrando Tomoyo para longe dela, e fazendo-a esbarar em alguma mobilia.

A morena pensou que a nobre com aparencia fragil a sua frente tinha bastante força, passou a mão pelo braço levemente dolorido e pensou que adoraria ver aquela mulher implorar pela sua vida agora. Sakura percebeu os olhos enegrecidos da mulher. 'Antes de fazer besteira, ouça o que eu tenho a lhe propor.'

Tomoyo assustou-se com a interferencia de Sakura em seus pensamentos, por alguns segundo indagou se aquela mulher seria capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Seria um bruxa, ou algo assim? Porem nunca passou pela sua cabeça que a jovem nobre já tinha descobrerto do que ela fora capaz de fazer.

'E o que te a me propor?'

'Dez mil moedas para que suma de Tomoeda.' Falou sem rodeios. 'Seu marido está louco, e você falida. Dez mil é muito mais dinheiro do que você um dia conseguirá na vida.'

'Seu marido pode me dar muito mais.'

Sakura riu. 'Ele não lhe dará nada, porque está partindo de Tomoeda.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa, por esta ela não esperava. 'Ele vai embora?'

Sakura sentiu um prazer ao ver o rosto da rival mostrando, mesmo que ela tentasse disfarçar, desepero. 'Isso mesmo querida, ela já terminou o que tinha que fazer aqui em Tomoeda. Eriol está num hospício, você falida e com uma reputação de rameira. O que ele mais faria numa terra esquecida por Deus como esta?'

Tomoyo abaixou os olhos, pensando que realmente não tinha pensado nesta hipótese. 'Ele agora é governador...'

Sakura riu alto de forma o mais debochada que pode. 'Governador desta terra? Tomoyo, realmente você precisa abrir seus horizontes. Isso aqui, não é nada.'

'É a terra dele.'

'Não sei do que está falando, e nem quero mais prolongar nossa conversar.' Sakura foi energica, tinha que aproveitar o momento de confusão e fragilidade da morena. 'Diga se aceita ou não minha oferta.'

Tomoyo levantou o rosto e encarou a nobre. 'Se as coisas estão assim, então porque você quer que eu desapareça de Tomoeda? Não sou boba, já lhe falei isso.'

'Por que como sabe, estou grávida, e vou ter que infelizmente ficar por aqui um tempo até a criança narcer e crescer o suficiente para estar pronta a encarar uma longa viagem. E realmente seria um desgosto enorme encontrar com você nesta cidadezinha. Não quero este desgosto.' Falou com pouco caso, tentando passar apenas incomodo e não raiva.

Tomoyo riu baixinho. 'Pois mau estar é muito pouco para o que eu gostaria de lhe causar.'

* * *

Syaoran caminhou de forma decidida até a porta que separava seu quato ao da esposa. Seu corpo queimava por dento. Nunca havia sentido uma dor tão grande como aquela que estava sentindo ao constatar que Sakura nutria sentimentos por Eriol. Deus! Amava aquela bruxa de olhos esmeraldinos mais que a si mesmo. Bateu a cabeça de leve na porta quando sentiu os olhos arderem, sentia vontade de chorar. A ultima vez que chorou foi quando seu mentor Clow havia dado a vida para lhe salvar daquele inferno que era a prisão. Aquela foi a ultima vez que chorou na vida e jurou naquele momento que alcançou a praia semi morto que nunca mais choraria na vida. Até que encontrou aquela mulher. Levantou o rosto e levou a mão até a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Respirou fundo não sabendo se sentia raiva, amor, furia, luxuria, tudo era muito confuso para ele agora. Era como se não soubesse o que era certo ou errado, sabia entretanto o que queria: queria Sakura.

Afastou-se da porta e com um só ponta-pé a fez abrir. A porta abriu, e fechou apos bater na parede com força, Syaoran estranhou não ouvir nenhum grito de susto, como esperava. Abriu a porta de forma devagar e pegou uma vela que tinha acessa no seu comodo. Entrou no quarto da esposa, procurando a bela forma de Sakura. A cama estava vazia, a janela aberta, fazia com que as finas cortinas balançassem com o vento. Caminhou até o meio do comodo e deu uma volta completa constatando realmente que ele estava completamente vazio.

De repente sentiu o coração fisgar forte, como a dor de um punhal que entrasse vagarosamente em seu corpo até atingir o orgão vital.

'Onde você está?' Sussurrou caminhando até a porta do quarto e a abrindo. Caminhou até a sala chamando, ou melhor, gritando pelos criados.

Meilyn foi a primeira a aparecer perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

'Onde está sua senhora?' Ele foi direto. 'Você deveria estar com ela, ajudando-a caso precisasse de algo!'

'Desculpe-me senhor, mas não sei da senhora.' Meilyn falou com um fio de voz.

'Droga!' Li resmumgou com raiva. 'Onde ela está?'

Meilyn engoliu a seco e tomou coragem. 'A senhora não lhe merece senhor.'

Syaoran voltou-se para a criada com o olhar interrogativo e indignado por tamanha petulancia da mulher. Tinha consideração por ela pois havia uma vez sucumbido aos desejos animais e a tomado como amante, e por isso agora não lhe dava uma bofetada por tamanha falta de respeito por Sakura. 'Cale-se e arrume suas coisas. Quero-a fora desta casa ao raiar do dia.' Setenciou, caminhando já em direção a cozinha chamando os outros criados. Meilyn se deseperou e correu até o homem segurando-o pelo braço.

'O senhor não vê que quem o ama sou EU! Que quem lhe respeita sou eu, meu senhor! Eu que sempre tive a sua espera, enquanto ela... ela fugiu pela madrugada para encontrar com o senhor Hiraguizawa!'

Syaoran havia sido pego de surpressa pela atitude desesperada e atrevida de Meilyn. Empurrou a mulher apenas para se livrar dela e a encarou. 'O que disse? Você viu Sakura saindo?'

'Sim! Ela mandou Timu preparar o cavalo. Ela fugiu! Fugiu do senhor!'

Syaoran levou uma da mãos até o rosto secando o suor que tinha na testa. Para onde Sakura iria aquela hora? Fazer o que? Encontrar-se com Eriol? Mas como? Ele estava no hospital da cidade vizinha. Ela iria para lá tentar salvá-lo? Droga! Deveria tê-la mantido presa em casa, trancada no quarto.

'Ela não o merece senhor, ela fugiu...' Meilyn falou enquanto observava Syaoran desnorteado em seus pensamentos sombrios. Aproveitou o momento e aproximou do seu senhor de forma insinuativa. 'Mas eu estou aqui, estou aqui lhe esperando e pronta para ser sua quando o senhor quiser.'

Syaoran não soube como aconteceu mas logo sentiu os labios da criada sobre os seus e apequena mão apaupar sua virilidade. Deu um passo para trás segurando Meilyn pelos ombros e a afastando de sim. 'Vá embora.' Sentenciou novamente, empurando-a levemente e finalmente afastando-se da mulher.

'Não!' Ela gritou em desespero. Apoiou-se na mesa sentindo-se fraca, foi quando sua mão resvalou num objeto cortante. Pegou a faca e voltou-se para a saida da cozinha, onde conseguia ver o vulto do seu senhor caminhando pela sala. Tomada pela furia da rejeição, correu em direção ao seu senhor. Ele não a queria mais, então ele não tinha mais o direito de viver.

Syaoran caminhava descidido até a porta da residencia, pediria um cavalo para um dos criados e procuraria a esposa nem que fosse no inferno. Ouviu os gritos de Meilyn e fez pouco caso, mas ouvi eles se tornarem mais altos e passos rápidos em sua direção, só teve tempo de voltar-se para tras e ouvir o barulho seco de um tiro e depois o corpo da mulher caindo a sua frente retorcendo-se antes de morrer. Na sua mão caiu a faca que ela pretendia atingi-lo. Olhou para um dos cantos da sala e viu pela penumbra o vulto de Yamazaki abaixando a arma.

'Esta vaca quase me matou. Estava merecendo um tiro. Pena que foi pelas costas e não entre os olhos.' O rapazinho de olhos puxados resmungou enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu patrão. 'Precisa ter mais cuidados com estas mulheres, capitão. Elas são mais perigosas do que imaginamos.'

Syaoran ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu a voz de Fujitaka perguntando o que tinha aconteceido. E é claro, que depois dos ultimos acontecimentos, o velho senhor, sempre aparecia com uma arma em punho. 'O que está acontecendo agora?'

'Yamazaki!' Li o chamou. 'O que você quis dizer?'

O pirata sorriu, percebendo que tanto tempo longe do mar fazia seu capitão ficar cada vez mais lerdo.

'Foi esta vaca que me golpeou para que o infeliz do Hiraguizawa entrasse aqui. E você!' Apontou para Li. 'Tem que começar a escolher mulheres menos perigosas. Todas que escolhe são devoradores de cabeças de homens, literalmente.'

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou novamente Fujitaka. 'E porque atirou nesta infeliz?'

'Foi esta vaca quem me golpeou.' O pirata respondeu observando o corpo de Meilyn. Não gostava de matar mulheres, mas aquela ali merecia.

'Vamos Yamashaki. Preciso encontrar Sakura.' Ordenou ao seu braço direito, ignorando as perguntas e a confusão de Fujitaka. 'E obrigado por salvar mais uma vez minha vida.'

'Não há de quê, capitão.'

* * *

Eriol abriu os olhos e se viu amarrado numa camisa de força. Estava num quarto sem janelas com apenas uma porta a sua frente. O cheiro era insuportável. Fedia a fezes, urina, sangue, carne pobre, nem ele sabia direito mais o quê. Tentou respirar fundo enquanto sentia todos os olhos de seu corpo quebrados. Parecia que não saiam do lugar por causa da forte e apertada camisa que envolvia seu corpo.

Havia passado pela primeira sessão de "reabilitação". Havia sido torturado por horas com choques e sido mergulhado num tanque com gelo até não sentir mais seu corpo, pensou que tinha morrido, quando foi acordado com socos e pontapés pelos enfermeiros. Estava no inferno.

E foi constatar isso que o fez chorar como chorou quando encontrou o corpo do pai morto. Não queria mais viver, sua vida não valia nada e agora só era mais um pedaço de carne para que eles experimentassem todo o tipo de tortura existente. Maldita Tomoyo!

Bateu de leve a cabeça na parede sentindo-a cada vez mais doloria, começou a bater cada vez mais forte, pensando que assim podeira morrer de uma vez. E por alguns segundos, pensou que Syaoran poderia ter passado por algo semelhante.

_'Não posso lhe mandar para o inferno que vivi, mas vou lhe mandar diretamente para o inferno nas profundezas da Terra. '_ Lembrou-se das palavras do ex-amigo e infancia proferindo contra ele com furia.

Sim, Syaoran havia vivido algo parecido ou pior na prisão, mas ele merecia. Ele havia matado o seu pai! Pelas costas! Ou não? Será? Eriol balançou a cabeça confuso. Tomoyo tentou matá-lo a sangue frio, será que realmente fora Syaoran que havia matado seu pai?

'Mas Tomoyo me confirmou que havia o visto saindo correndo da casa...' Falou observando um ponto qualquer da sala suja.

Será que ela havia mentido? Será que... Não! Syaoran era o assassino! Ele havia matado seu pai! Foi isso que aconteceu. Encostou a cabeça na parede logo suas lembranças infantis materializaram a sua frente como a um filme.

'_Você está bem, Eriol?' Perguntou o menino, enquanto ajudava o amigo a se levantar. 'Não deveria se meter com aqueles garotos, eles são mais fortes que a gente.'_

_Eriol ficou de pé, mas ainda sentindo as pernas bambas. 'Eu conseguiria dar conta deles.'_

'_Claro.' Syaoran respondeu de forma sarcastica antes de chuspir sangue, resultado da briga de garotos._

'_Mas obrigado pela ajuda.' Eriol falou de forma baixinha, pensando que o amigo não havia ouvido._

'_Amigos são para estas coisas.'_

_Eriol sorriu e viu o rosto do amigo sorrindo se iluminar. 'Pelo menos conseguiu dar um soco naquele gordo?'_

_Syoaran gargalhou. 'Acho que ele nem sentiu, é muita banha.'_

'_Eu senti o soco dele no rosto. Meu pai vai me matar quando chegar em casa e me ver assim.'_

'_A gente conta que foi o Gordo que provocou a gente.'_

'_Você vai mentir para ele?'_

_Syaoran exitou um momento. 'Se é para ele não brigar com você... hoje você já apanhou muito.' Completou rindo._

'_Menos que você!' Eriol revidou empurrando de leve o amigo. Mas logo se viu abraçado a este. 'Obrigado, Syaoran, obrigado por ser meu amigo.'_

'Eu sou realmente um péssimo amigo.' Foi o que Eriol constatou quando a imagem dos dois amigos afastaram-se dele abraçados e felizes, mesmo estando com os seus corpos doloridos depois da briga contra os moleques rivais.

De repente a porta do quartinho se abriu, e uma luz forte invadio o comodo fazendo Eriol ficar por um momento cego. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos sentiu ser levantado por duas pessoas, cada uma segurnado um de seus braços e assim sendo arrastado para fora do comodo.

'Para onde estão me levando?' Perguntou deseperado.

Ninguem respondeu a ele e um desespero cada vez maior começou a crescer dentro do seu peito. Insistiu na pergunta e começaria a gritar quando foi advertido.

'Se começar a gritar, vou te cortar a lingua, você entendeu?'

Calou-se mesmo que por dentro estivesse gritando de desespero. Foi levado para fora do hospicío e pararam a frente de um grande muro nos fundos da instituição. Estava tudo escuro, apenas a lua crescente com sua fraca luz a iluminar os tres homens.

'Você é o filho da puta mais sortudo que eu conheço.' Ouviu um dos homens falando enquanto desamarrava sua camisa de força.

Uma vez solto foi empurrada caindo no chão e sentindo todo seu corpo dolorido. 'Realmente não entendo como um idiota falido como você pode ter pessoas que ainda o estima.'

'E principalmente que pagam muito bem por esta estima.' O outro completou.

Eriol franziu a testa, tentou se levantar, mas trincou os dentes sentindo um dor forte no abdomen.

'Você exatamente 10 minutos para correr antes de sairmos atras de você. Está me ouvindo? 10 minutos.'

'Vocês vão me deixar fugir?' Eriol perguntou com um fio de voz levantando-se.

'Não vamos deixar você fugir paspalho. Vamos lhe dar 10 minutos para ver até onde você vai conserguir ir.'

'E tem que escalar este muro para chegar no outro lado.'

'Ele vai cair nos primeiros 20 centimetros.' Um debochou.

'Anda idiota. Seus 10 minutos estão contando a partir de agora.'

Eriol não soube direito como teve forças para se levantar e correr até o muro, mas tinha certeza, sua Sakura estava lhe esperando, fora ela quem pagou para aqueles brutamontes lhe darem esta vantagem. E ele não seria um covarde para se deixar pegar novamente. E principalmente, tinha que ter forças para encontrar Tomoyo e fazer ela pagar pelo que estava fazendo com ele.

* * *

'Mau estar é muito pouco para o que eu gostaria de lhe causar.' Tomoyo falou de forma devagar encarando a nobre a sua frente.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e tentou disfarçar o receio que sentia agora, sabia do que aquela mulher seria capaz de fazer, mas também sabia que ela era movida por dinheiro, apenas por dinheiro. 'E então? Aceita minha proposta?'

Tomoyo permaneceu alguns segundos calada pensando no que responderia, era claro que queria o dinheiro, mas também queria muito acabar com a vida daquela nobrezinha. Odiava tanto aquela mulher que mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser finalmente eliminá-la do seu caminho. Mas matá-la agora faria com que perdesse uma grana alta, e isso não era coisa que ela poderia abrir mão agora. Poderia matar Sakura outra hora, se ela realmente resolvesse ficar na cidade, com certeza oportunidades não faltariam mais para frente.u

'Aceito.'

'Ótimo.' Falou Sakura caminhando em a saida da residencia. 'É claro que sabe que não estou com dinheiro aqui, pois alem de ser uma grande quantia, não sou trouxa de carregá-lo a noite e sozinha.'

'Claro que não.'

'Sabe, Tomoyo, agora que temos um trato onde ambas sairemos satisfeitas...' Sakura retevesse a poucos metros da porta e virou-se para a morena. Olhou para o relogio e constatou que estava quase na hora, Timu não poderia falhar agora em sua missão. Mal sabia ela que naquela hora, o pobre rapazinho estava deseperado procurando pela mansão o seu patrão para entregar a carta de Sakura, a qual ela explicaria se plano e pediria para que o marido lhe desse um voto de confiança e se encontrasse com ela na residencia dos Hiiraguizawa.

'Não estou satisfeita.'Interrompeu Tomoyo.

'Oras Tomoyo, você deveria estar muito satisfeita. É uma mulher inteligentissima e sabe medir bem suas opções. Seu único defeito, é que só consegue manipular os homens. Mulheres tem imunidade ao seu jogo de sedução.'

'Mulheres não valem nada nesta terra, somos capachos dos homens.'

Sakura teve que concordar, as mulheres realmente eram sujeitas aos mandos e desmando dos homens. A nobre encarou a morena a sua frente e pensou que realmente ela não era muito diferente. A unica diferença talvez fosse porque ela tinha nascido em berço de ouro, enquanto Tomoyo havia passado miséria. Os pensamentos da ruiva foram interrompidos por uma gargalhada sarcastica da outra.

'Sabe, constatei que não somos tão diferentes assim, senhora Urameshi. Ou seria senhora Li, ou seria...'

'Somos muito diferentes Tomoyo.' Senteciou Sakura. 'Não teria coragem de mandar dois inocentes para o inferno por causa de ambição.'

Tomoyo parou de sorrir e encarou a mulher a sua frente. 'Do que está falando?'

'De Syaoran e Eriol.'

'Syaoran matou o senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

'Estamos só nós duas aqui, Tomoyo. Eu sei que foi você quem matou o senhor Hiraguizawa. Eu só me pergunto o porque? O porque de querer mandar Syaoran para a cadeia. Se queria se livrar do noivo, porque simplesmente não terminou o noivado.'

Tomoyo ficou um tempo encarando a mulher a sua frente. Realmente ela era esperta, ou era esperta demais ou era uma bruxa que seria capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

'Não sei do que está falando.'

Sakura caminhou em direção a mulher e a encarou bem nos olhos. 'Você é a unica testemunha tanto da versão de Syaoran quanto a de Eriol da morte daquele senhor. E ambas as versões coloca um contra o outro. Se eles não fossem tão ingenuos, e tão fracos a ponto de serem envolvidos na sua teia de sedução e falsa fragilidade, deduziriam que você se contradiz o tempo todo.'

'Oras, então a jovem nobre andou investigando.' Falou batendo palmas. 'Realmente você tem uma imaginação muito fértil.'

'Não tão fertil quanto a sua, para inventar duas versões de uma mesma mentira.' Sakura rebateu. 'Mas isso não me interessa mais, nada mais me interessa. Syaoran não me interessa mais, pois com a cabeça fraca que ele tem, vai acabar colocando todo meu plano a perder e não quero que saibam que estou gravida de um pirata foragido da lei. Isso colocaria na lama minha reputação. Acho que você sabe bem o que é isso.'

'Se acha que eu matei o senhor Hiraguizawa, deveria saber o quanto eu sou perigosa para me encontrar a sós. Posso matá-la.'

'E perder os dez mil? Você é movida a dinheiro, Tomoyo. Não a sangue quente como Syaoran e Eriol.'

Tomoyo observou a dama a sua frente, realmente ela tinha razão. Não poderia matá-la ou perderia todo o dinheiro.

Sakura olhou novamente o relogio e pediu aos seus para que Syaoran estivesse por perto como havia traçado no seu plano. 'Diga-me apenas porque matou o senhor Hiraguizawa? Tinha tanto Eriol quanto Syaoran nas suas mãos, por que o matou?'

Tomoyo ficou em silencio encarando a mulher a sua frente. As imagens daquele dia invadiram a mente da morena.

'_Eriol, precisamos acertar nossa situação.' Comentou Tomoyo ainda abraçada ao corpo do rapaz. 'Syaoran já deve estar desconfiado de nós.'_

_O rapaz afastou-se de jovem e sentou na beira da cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. 'Isso não está certo. Por Deus, Syaoran é meu melhor amigo.'_

'_Mas estamos apaixonados um pelo outro.' _

'_Não, não devemos mais nos encontrar. Você tem que se casar com ele e vamos esquecer de tudo isso. Eu vou embora de Tomoeda e vocês dois vão ser felizes para sempre. É isso que tem que acontecer.' Eriol sentenciou levantando-se e começando a se vestir. 'Preciso ir agora fechar o armazem. Vista-se rapido e saia pela janela. Seja discreta.' Falou de forma nervosa, e culpada por ter dormido novamente com a noiva de seu amigo._

'_Eriol... me escute. Eu não amo Syaoran, eu amo você.' Ela falou segurando a mão do rapaz e pedindo com este gesto que ele a fitasse._

'_Você o ama. Você vai casar com ele, lhe dar filhos e vai fazê-lo muito feliz, entendeu?' Ele falou soltando-se da jovem e caminhando para fora do quarto. Atravesou a porta e a fechou. Tomoyo pode ouvir os passos do rapaz se afastando. Soltou um suspiro desanimada. Gostava de Syaoran, mas quer mais do que ser apenas esposa de um gerente de uma armazem. Queria ser uma nobre casando-se com Eriol e fazendo Syaoran, seu amante. Continuaria a ter os dois. Sorriu pensando nesta ideia. Levantou-se decidida e começou a se vestir quando a porta do quarto se abriu e viu o rosto aterrorizado do senhor Hiraguizawa._

'_O que está fazendo aqui, Tomoyo?'_

_A mente da jovem trabalhava rapido tentando achar uma desculpa para estar semi nua no quarto de Eriol._

'_Ora, ora, então a novinha amada de Syaoran não passa de uma vagabunda.' O velho falou aproximando-se da jovem._

Tomoyo virou o rosto para que Sakura não visse que estava a ponto de chorar, mas a esperta nobre reparou que alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa na reação daquela mulher a sua frente estava fora do que ela tinha imaginado. Deu dois passos a frente e tocou o ombro da morena.

'O que aconteceu, Tomoyo?'

A morena permaneceu em silencio, bateu no braço de Sakura fazendo esta afastar-se dela e caminhou parando de costas. 'Você não entenderia.'

'Tente.'

'Não planejei matar aquele velho nojento, mas ele mereceu o tiro que levou.'

Agora foi a fez de Sakura ficar em silencio. Sua curiosidade estava fazendo-a sentir-se nauseas, mas tinha que se manter firme para finalmente descobrir o que realmente tinha acontecido.

'Não planejei colocar Syaoran na cadeia. Só que entre ele e eu, ele tinha mais chances de sair vivo do que, ou pelo menos durar mais.'

Tomoyo voltou-se para Sakura e a nobre pode ver finalmente alguma coisa pelos olhos de ametista. Pela primeira vez Sakura viu tristeza neles, uma tristeza tão grande que tornavam seus olhos opacos.

'Eu matei aquele homem porque ele abusou de mim, e Deus sabe a dor do que é ser violada, humilhada, abusada de todas as formas possiveis por um velho nojento como era o respeitoso senhor Hiiraguizawa.'

'MENTIRA!'

As duas mulheres se sobresaltaram com o grito masculino. Entreolharam-se rapidamente e depois se voltaram para a escada onde devido a fraca iluminação conseguiram apenas identificar o vulto do que parecia ser um monstro. 'Sua vaca mentirosa!' ele falou de forma baixa e causando arrepios tanto em Sakura, como principalmente em Tomoyo.

'Eriol...' o nome do marido saiu de forma desesperada dos labios da morena.

'Eriol?' Sakura forçou os olhos tentanto ainda identificar aquele ser como o nobre. 'Meu Deus...'

O homem deu alguns passos mancando e finalmente Sakura conseguiu ve-lo. Eriol com os cabelos cortados de forma falhada quase careca. Vestia uma roupa suja de sangue, lama, estava molhado de suor ou do que quer que fosse que fedia intensamente conforme ele se aproximava das duas.

'Você quer difamar meu pai.' Ele falou parando a poucos metros das duas. 'Depois de ter acabado com a vida do meu pai, do meu amigo que eu considerava como um irmão e a minha. Realmente você ainda quer manchar a imagem do meu pai, Tomoyo?'

Sakura não souber bem o que fazer, não espera encontrar Eriol. Como ele havia conseguido chegar tão rápido em Tomoeda e porque estava aí? O ultimo lugar que a mulher pensou que o rapaz fosse depois que fujisse seria sua casa. E onde estaria Syaoran? Droga, tudo tinha dado errado, tudo estava errado. Nunca havia imaginado que Tomoyo tinha matado do velho Hiraguizawa porque ela havia abusado dela. Tomoyo no final tinha sido uma vitima da vida. Realmente depois que tinha matado o velho, legitima defesa não seria um bom álibe quando se mata um membro importante da sociedade local e é claro que ela acabaria na cadeia e morta.

'Pois foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, Eriol! Seu pai, que você tanto admirava, que Syaoran tanto admirava, não passava de um velho nojento e tarado!' Tomoyo gritou na cara de Eriol, que avançou em cima dela tentando enforcá-la.

O morena caiu no chão com o marido em cima de si apertando com toda força seu pescoço. Sakura gritou pedindo para ele parasse e tentando inutilmente puxá-lo de cima de Tomoyo. Por Deus! O que ela tinha feito. Foi este pensamento invadir sua mente quando ouviu a porta da mansão ser aberta por um forte golpe. Olhou para trás e viu Syaoran entrando na residencia Hiraguizawa acompanhado de Yamasaki.

Sakura não precisou pedir, logo os dois homens correram em direção ao casal e puxaram Eriol que finalmente soltou Tomoyo.

'Solte-me! Eu preciso matá-la! Eu preciso matá-la!' Eriol gritava desesperado. Syaoran precisou de um tempo até reconhecer o ex-amigo de infancia. Eriol estava numa situação lastimável, muito parecida com a que ele se encontrava quando estava na prisão.

O pirata se assutou quando Eriol conseguiu se soltar de Yamasaki e segurou as roupas do Syaoran encarando-o. 'Foi ela! Foi ela quem matou meu pai! Foi aquela vadia que matou o meu pai!' Ele falou e depois apontou para Tomoyo que estava sendo ajudada por Sakura a se levantar. 'Foi aquele demonio que acabou que as nossas vidas! Eu vou matá-la! Eu vou fazer finalmente justiça ao meu pai.'

Li teve que segurar novamente Eriol para que ele não avançasse novamente em Tomoyo. O rapaz olhou de forma interrogativa para a esposa e reparou no rosto belo e livido. O que diabos estava acontecendo naquele lugar?

'Por Deus, Hiiraguizawa! O que está acontecendo aqui?' Perguntou confuso.

Sakura soltou Tomoyo e caminhou até Eriol parando a sua frente. Apoiou suas mão delicadas nos ombro do rapaz e com toda a ternura que podia pediu para ele se acalmar. Eriol começou a chorar e assim que Syaoran o soltou o rapaz caiu de joelho abraçando a cintura da dama que tanto amava. Com a cabeça encostada no ventre da nobre, chorou de forma desesperada. Chorou pela morte do pai, chorou pela injustiça que havia cometido com o amigo, chorou por ter sido tantos anos enganado e feito de tolo por Tomoyo. A ruiva acariciava delicadamente sua cabeça e pode sentir com os dedos as marcas dos machucados resultados da violencia que havia sofrido nos ultimos dias. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou Syaoran que ainda olhava sem entender para os dois.

'Está na hora de você saber da verdade, Syaoran.'

'O que está acontecendo aqui? Pelo amor de Deus, alguem pode me explicar?' Ele falou e observou a mulher virando o rosto e fitando Tomoyo que estava apoiada numa cômoda tentando se recuperar da investida de Eriol contra sua vida. 'Tomoyo?'

A morena levantou os olhos e encarou o ex-noivo. 'Me desculpe, Syaoran... eu não queria... eu realmente não queria...'

'O que você não queria?'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e fitou Yamasaki que estava num dos cantos da casa em silencio. Syaoran voltou-se para o amigo e pediu com um gesto para que ele se retirasse, como um bom braço direito, foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

'Estarei lá fora. Ao seu sinal eu entre novamente. Armado.' Falou antes de sair, frizando bem que estava pronto para defender seu capitão caso este solicitasse.

Sakura faria o mesmo, pois sabia que aquela deveria ser uma conversa entre os três, no entando ao leve sinal de seu afastamento, Eriol a abraçou mais forte. Resolveu ficar.

'Agora me fale Tomoyo. Conte-me o que está acontecendo? Por que Eriol está a acusando? Nós dois sabemos que foi ele quem matou o pai.'

Eriol ia se manifestar mas Sakura pediu para que ele se acalmasse.

'Não Syaoran... não foi Eriol quem matou o senhor Hiiraguizawa. Fui eu. Fui eu quem o matou.' Ela finalmente confesseou chorando.

Li deu um paso para tras como se tivesse sido golpeado de forma tão forte que não conseguisse respirar. 'Tomoyo... você tem ideia do que eu passei?'

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. 'Se não fosse você, seria eu.'

Ele a pegou pelo braço sacudindo-a. 'Porque? Porque você fez isso?'

'Por que ele me violentou! Aquele velho nojento me violentou depois que me flagrou no quarto do Eriol.' Ela gritou na cara dele. 'Ele tinha que morrer depois do que fez comigo! Ele merecia morrer depois do que ele me obrigou a fazer!'

Syaoran soltou a mulher e procurou um lugar para se sentar. Com os cutovelos apoiados no joelho colocou o rosto entre as mãos tentando aceitar a verdade que havia sido jogada na sua cara. Por tantos anos sonhou em se vingar da morte do senhor Hiiraguizawa quanto da injustiça que tinha sido vitima que agora tudo parecia não fazer mais sentido.

'Por que não me contou a verdade?' Ele perguntou ainda com o rosto voltado para o chão.

Tomoyo soltou uma risada sarcastica. 'E você acreditaria? Eriol acreditaria? Não! Todos amavam e respeitavam o senhor Hiiraguizawa. Todos acreditavam que ele era um homem bom e justo. Ninguem acreditaria em mim, no motivo que eu tive para matar aquele velho e me jogariam na cadeia.'

Syaoran levantou finalmente o rosto e encarou a mulher. 'Se tivesse me contato, eu acreditaria em você.'

Finalmente Tomoyo chorou, caiu de joelhos fraca e escondeu o rosto com as mãos chorando. 'Eu não queria que você fosse para a cadeia, eu juro que não queria, eu só estava com medo de morrer.'

* * *

Sakura estava no quarto arrumando algumas coisas sem importancia. No fundo estava apenas fezendo algo de forma automática para tentar amenizar aquela sensação ruim que ainda sentia depois da ultima noite.

Depois que saiu da casa dos Hiiraguizawa acompanhada por Yamasaki e deixando Eriol, Tomoyo e Li sozinhos, a sensaçao que tinha era que finalmente tinha perdido o marido. Ele amava Tomoyo, e depois de saber o que realmente aconteceu com a mulher, ficaria ao lado da morena. Quem estava sobrando naquela triste história era ela. Soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão no ventre. Não teve como não pensar em Tomoyo.

Sentia pena. Sentia agora muita pena daquela mulher. Ela tinha feito tudo errado na vida e tinha sofrido pela suas escolhas erradas. Não que ser abusada fosse uma escolha dela, matar foi uma escolha, desesperada, claro. Culpar Syaoran do assassinato também havia sido uma escolha desesperada, lei da sobrevivencia. Casar com Eriol, havia sido a unica escolha, já que não era mais virgem e conseguir um casamento seria impossivel depois de tudo. Escolha errada, alternativa imposta.

Havia sentido tanta raiva daquela mulher antes, que agora não sabia se sentia pena ou alivio por livrar-se do sentimento de ódio que nutria. Apenas compreendia as atitudes dela, talvez se estivesse na mesma situação, acuada pelas circustancia, movida pela falta de maturidade da idade, e pelo despero e medo de ir para cadeia, tomasse as mesmas decisões.

Sabia que Syaoran ainda a amava, a amava tanto que mesmo depois de tudo, sabendo que ela o traira com seu melhor amigo, sabendo que ela o mandara para cadeia, mesmo que por motivos diferentes e talvez um pouco mais justificáveis, ele ainda a amava.

'Se ele soubesse de tudo, ainda sim, teria ido para a cadeia no lugar dela.' Sakura concluiu em voz alta de forma dolorida.

'Sim.' A voz masculina a tirou de seus pensamentos. Sakura voltou-se para tras e encarou o marido a fitando. 'Se eu soubesse do que tinha acontecido, eu escolheria ir para a cadeia no lugar dela.' Ele repetiu.

Ficaram em silencio apenas se encarando. Sakura mordeu de leve o labio inferior tentando achar as melhores palavras para começar aquele dolorido dialogo que eles deveria ter. E ela sabia que teria que ser agora. Li reparou nisto, reconhecia cada gesto daquela mulher.

'Bem... onde está Eriol?'

Syaoran pigarreou, não queria começar a converça falando de Eriol.

'Ele está sendo tratado por pessoas de minha confiança. Estava com algumas fraturas e machucados bastante profundos que precisavam ser tratados com urgencia.'

'Claro. Deve ter sido muito dificil no hospicio.'

'Sim... deve ter sido muito dificil.'

Silencio novamente. Sakura caminhou até a janela e afastou a cortina observando a vasta propriedade que agora estava toda florida com a chegada da nova estação.

'E Tomoyo?' Perguntou sem encarar o marido.

'Ela... ela me contou tudo. Tudo que aconteceu. Sem mentiras desta vez.'

'Isso é bom. Acho que você agora podem tentar... enfim... tentar se entenderem agora.'

Syaoran ficou em silencio novamente apenas observando o corpo pequena e esbelto da mulher a sua frente.

'Eu só quero que você seja finalmente feliz, Syaoran.' Falou com pesar. Apenas Deus sabia o quanto doia ela pronunciar aquela palavras. Sentiu quando uma lagrima teimosa saiu de seu olho e a secou rapidamente com a mão.

'Só vou ser finalmente feliz, Sakura, quando você finalmente ser minha esposa.' Ele exclareceu a ela, Sakura voltou-se para ele.

Syaoran deu alguns passos e pegou as delicadas mãos de Sakura entre as suas. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente e olhando nos olhos dela. 'Você quer me dar a honra de ser a senhora Li, Sakura?'

Sakura não segurou mais as lagrimas. 'mas eu sou sua esposa.'

'Não, você casou com Yamato Urameshi e ele não existe mais. O que lhe pergunto é se aceitar ser minha esposa, esposa de Syaoran Li.'

A jovem olhou para o homem que amava e sorriu. 'É claro que aceito.'

Ele levantou-se soltando as mãos de Sakura apenas para envolve-la nos seu braços e novamente sentir o sabor dos labios doces do verdadeiro amor da sua vida. Do amor que havia lhe salvado a alma. Talvez não voltasse a ser o mesmo Syaoran Li de anos atras antes de ir para a cadeia, mas com certeza deixara de ser aquela alma atormentada e nutria a sentimentos de ódio e rancor. O amor daquela mulher tinha lhe devolvido a vida.

_****** Fim ******_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_ Finalmente terminei esta fic. Eu nem acredito. E ela saiu tão... sei lá... tão facil agora. Tudo bem que eu meio que tive uma inspiração do nada. Na verdade já tinha o final na cabeça, o problema era achar inspiração para escrever do texto. Inspiração e tempo.

Enfim, ultimos comentário. Sei que o final ficou vago. Mas dou a liberdade para cada um dar o final que quiser para o casal protagonista. Eu imagino os dois fugindo de Tomoeda e voltando para o mar. Talvez morando no navio de Li ou numa casinha simples longe de tudo. Como os dois finalmente vão ficar juntos deixo a cargo da imaginação de cada leitor.

O capitulo está sem revisão gramatical e ortografica. Foi mal aí pelos erros, mas eu resolvi postar assim de qualquer maneira.

E viva a neve do lado de fora que me deixou trancada no hotel e me fez terminar esta história!

Beijos

Kath Klein


End file.
